The Bad Guy
by MsValensi
Summary: Ambos nos escapábamos de los estereotipos, al igual que el mundo que nos rodeaba. Porque, después de todo, ¿quién puede decir exactamente dónde termina la razón y dónde comienza la locura? UA.
1. Parte I, Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**«**En_ el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón_**____****»**

_Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 – 1900)._

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo I.**

**_«_**_I think you should know you're her favourite worst nightmare_**_»_**_._

_Viernes, 15 de enero de 2010._

La fría mañana del quince de enero, conduje mi viejo automóvil por la húmeda calle Spring, llenando el vehículo con algo de música clásica e intentando recordar quiénes serían mis pacientes ese día y cuáles eran las obligaciones de las que debía hacerme cargo.

Mi trabajo en el hospital Virgina Mason de Seattle era bastante rutinario. Todos los días me levantaba temprano, me encargaba de algunas tareas domésticas, conducía hasta mi oficina y me hacía cargo de organizar mi área, localizada en el recientemente construido pabellón este sobre la calle Seneca. Tratándose de una especialización tan inestable como la psiquiatría, a veces podía volverse todo un desafío. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, la organización de nuestro departamento había crecido progresivamente y, cuando había sido mi turno para codirigir mi sector, todo se encontraba bastante estable. Cada uno de los casos y tratamientos eran ordenados y delicadamente analizados, por lo que no tenía graves problemas.

Sin embargo, no era consciente que pronto llegaría el principio de un cambio radical en mi vida.

Ese viernes había comenzado como todos. Cuando llegué al hospital. Rosalie Hale, la recepcionista de la clínica, me esperaba con una carpeta que contenía el itinerario del día. Ella, una hermosa muchacha rubia, trabajaba allí desde hacía tan sólo unos meses. Traía loco a la mitad del personal del hospital, pero nunca había demostrado genuino interés por ninguno. Incluso Jason, un viejo interno, había llegado a conjeturar que era lesbiana. Eso sólo le había valido una bofetada y un gélido trato de por vida. Sí, Rosalie no era el tipo de chica con la que convenía tener una discusión.

Después de una rápida conversación con la joven Hale, me dirigí hacia el elevador, con destino al segundo piso del edificio. Allí se encontraba mi consultorio, junto a los de algunos otros médicos, además de toda la parte administrativa. En los pisos superiores se hallaban las habitaciones de los pacientes que se encontraban internados, las salas de recreación y los consultorios para tratamientos exclusivos. También había allí una piscina, un gimnasio, vestuarios, una pequeña biblioteca y una sala de reunión para el personal.

Ingresé a mi lugar personal de trabajo. El mismo constaba de un escritorio, un par de sillas, algunos estantes y un ordenador. En el fondo de la habitación, había un gran ventanal que daba a la calle Seneca y brindaba una visualización total de las otras partes del hospital, además de permitir el ingreso de la agradable luz solar. Era una de las oficinas centrales del pabellón y me sentía realmente a gusto en ella, desde el primer día en el que había estado allí.

Acomodada en mi puesto tras el escritorio, comencé a revisar superficialmente los planes que tenía programados para el día. Empezaba la mañana con algunas sesiones individuales: pacientes que ya había superado la etapa crítica en la que habían ingresado y con los que era necesario comenzar un trabajo de conversación y distensión. Yo no era exactamente psicóloga, pero sabía que el método freudiano de asociación libre era el más efectivo en esos casos y me consideraba una buena oyente. Al mediodía, después de mi almuerzo, tenía una charla grupal con algunas personas que habían afrontado muertes de familiares o conocidos y que habían quedado afectados después de la catástrofe; el hospital tenía un programa especial muy efectivo, que, según sabía, se había ido desarrollando con el paso de los años. Allí finalizaba mi trabajo oficial, aunque muchas veces decidía quedarme voluntariamente a las clases de recreación que daban algunos de mis colegas. Era agradable ver el progreso de los pacientes a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Aquella clínica era como un segundo hogar para mí. Había desarrollado un cariño especial tanto por el personal como por los pacientes que se encontraban internados. Después de un tiempo trabajando en aquel lugar, había comenzado a sentir familiaridad con la rutina y mis colegas, con quienes tenía la misma cordialidad de quienes viven bajo el mismo techo y deben mantener una serie de reglas de convivencia. Era un trabajo apasionante y agradable.

El primer paciente del día llegó acompañado de Emmett McCarthy, uno de los enfermeros más indispensables del departamento. Su infalibilidad se debía, principalmente, a su gran altura y su excelente estado físico, que nos permitían lidiar con pacientes algo violentos o reacios a la internación. Sin embargo, para mí, una de sus más destacables características era que, a pesar de su tamaño y su apariencia amedrentadora, era una persona graciosa y amable, con una gran predisposición para lidiar con cada uno de los enfermos. De alguna forma, era considerado el alma del hospital.

—Oye, Bella, aquí está Newton —comentó, trayéndolo amablemente a su lado. Luego se acercó un poco, para hablar en privado conmigo—. Ten cuidado, hoy está realmente convencido que alcanzará las Indias.

Sonreí levemente, para luego despedirme de Emmett con un pequeño saludo. Mike Newton tenía un clásico problema de esquizofrenia, que había sido tratado con un progresivo tratamiento médico y pequeñas sesiones de regreso a la realidad. Él se metía seriamente en el papel de Cristóbal Colón y, como muchos de nuestros pacientes, estaba convencido que debía cumplir con su cometido. Más de una vez había leído que muchas personas recurrían a las fantasías para huir de la realidad, darle emoción a su vida y tener un verdadero propósito en ella, incluso cuando el mismo fuera producto de su imaginación.

Quizás, a veces, la realidad era demasiado dura para aceptarla.

—Bueno, Mike, ¿crees que podrías contarme qué tienes planeado para hoy?

La terapia hablada consistía, principalmente, en dialogar con los pacientes y hacerlos volver, poco a poco, a la vida que les correspondía. Todo residía en proveerles datos actuales, pedirles recordar cosas y permitir que su polvorienta memoria, llena de viejos o irreales recuerdos, volviera a aceptar el ingreso de nuevos y refrescantes pensamientos que habían sucedido auténticamente. Era un trabajo que requería esfuerzo y paciencia; lo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, mis estudios y los tratamientos.

—Angela, ¿podrías llamar a Emmett? —pedí a mi asistente por el intercomunicador, cuando Mike comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo con mis preguntas—. Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí.

—Enseguida, doctora Swan.

Pocos segundos después, no fue Emmett quien apareció en mi consultorio. En su lugar se presentó Seth Clearwater, otro de los enfermeros del hospital. El muchacho, un estudiante de medicina de veintiún años de edad, era mucho más desgarbado y pequeño en comparación con el joven McCarthy. Sin embargo, su predisposición para el trabajo se notaba constantemente. Él estaba allí para aprender más sobre una carrera que le apasionaba, y día a día hacia un gran esfuerzo para que eso se notara.

—Lleva a Newton a su cuarto y dale algún calmante suave —le susurré—. Necesita relajarse un poco, ha sido una sesión dura para él.

Seth asintió enérgicamente, mientras se llevaba a Mike con gran cuidado.

Cuando el joven Clearwater abandonó el consultorio, me dejé caer en mi silla, dando un suspiro. Comencé a revisar la ficha de Mike Newton y los progresos que había tenido en el último tiempo y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en mi rostro. Las alucinaciones eran menos frecuentes y comenzaba a tener una mayor noción de lo que sucedía fuera de aquella realidad paralela ubicada a fines del siglo XV. Era una auténtica satisfacción sentir que los tratamientos funcionaban y que, paso a paso, los pacientes conseguían volver a soñar con la posibilidad de una vida normal. Incluso cuando, en algunas ocasiones, la realidad fuese dura, todo el mundo debía tener la posibilidad y el derecho de vivir su vida con los pies sobre la tierra.

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos, que sólo me percaté de la entrada de Emmett cuando se sentó frente a mí, en la silla que siempre utilizaban mis pacientes. Tenía aquella expresión relajada y divertida que lucía la mayor parte del día, mientras daba vueltas en la silla. Era todo un niño.

—Disculpa que no vine antes, pero la señora Stoicescu estaba contándome una historia sobre su infancia en _Cisnădioara_ —explicó, pronunciando el nombre del pueblo con un extraño acento—. Obviando las partes en rumano que no pude comprender, fue una historia interesante.

Sonreí tenuemente, mientras Emmett se inclinaba sobre el escritorio, deteniendo las vueltas y apoyando sus grandes antebrazos sobre él.

—Y, cuéntame, ¿cómo estaba Mikie? —inquirió sonriente—. Esta mañana hablaba sobre una reunión pendiente con Beatriz de Bobadilla, y parecía realmente emocionado al respecto…

Negué, moviendo mi cabeza con suavidad.

—He intentado traerlo un poco a sus últimos años de vida—comenté—. Ha sido una sesión bastante satisfactoria, aunque los cambios en el mundo lo han dejado un poco turbado… —ladeé la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de pena por él—. Es difícil, pero de a poco va comprendiendo que no ha sido consciente de varias cosas.

—Supongo que debe ser bastante difícil saber que te perdiste varios años de tu vida intentando conquistar un continente que ya ha sido conquistado por Ronald McDonald —murmuró Emmett hablando seriamente, a pesar de su particular y humorística forma de ver las cosas.

—Ya lo creo…

—¿Y crees que querrás otro café antes de seguir con tus sesiones? —inquirió con entusiasmo, cambiando completamente el tema de la conversación—. Se me antoja un _latte _bien cargado.

Sonreí suavemente, como quien accede a la petición de un crío.

—Sería genial, Emmett, gracias.

Ese día tuve que atender otras dos sesiones privadas, también relacionadas con las alucinaciones y la variación del tiempo y espacio. La mayoría de nuestros pacientes internados eran personas que no podían adaptarse al paso de los años y que se habían refugiado en una etapa en particular de sus vidas o, en algunos casos, de la vida de otros.

La charla grupal del día se centró principalmente en jóvenes y niños que habían perdido familiares muy cercanos. En muchos casos, los muchachos no tenían nadie a quién recurrir y eran menores, por lo que debían comenzar a lidiar con el papeleo de adopción, sin siquiera encontrarse mentalmente preparados para superar su pérdida. Era difícil tener que responder preguntas e inquietudes de niños que parecían auténticamente azotados por el hecho de encontrarse solos en el mundo. Me partía el corazón ver sus rostros cuando comprendían que debían seguir adelante y crecer de golpe por su cuenta.

Después de haber terminado mi turno y organizado mis papeles y fichas de trabajo, me dirigí al piso superior, donde se encontraban las numerosas clases y eventos recreativos para los pacientes de hospital. Cuando la tarde era agradable, las enfermeras se encargaban de abrir las ventanas de par en par y, con la luz del sol como incentivo, los residentes procedían a disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento de distracción. A aquellos que ya se encontraban realmente avanzados en su tratamiento incluso se les permitía salir a la terraza, para disfrutar de los escasos días soleados en Seattle.

Me dediqué a observar la sala con entusiasmo, mientras muchos de los pacientes me saludaban efusivamente. Gran parte de las personas que recibían el tratamiento se encontraban aislados en su propio mundo, sentados a un costado o discutiendo con otros sobre sus ideologías. Otros tantos, sin embargo, ya se encontraban un paso más cerca de su total recuperación y ya eran capaces de recordar que yo era su doctora. Era una sensación realmente gratificante.

—¡Bella!

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con el amigable rostro de Jasper Whitlock, un muchacho que conocía desde que había comenzado la universidad. Él había estudiado medicina conmigo y era otro de los psiquiatras más jóvenes del hospital. Dedicado a su trabajo y cordial con todo el mundo, se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, además de un claro soporte cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas. Era agradable tener a alguien como Jasper allí, que parecía comprender a la perfección los problemas y los sentimientos de la gente. Todo el mundo era un libro abierto para él.

—Jasper, ¡no te he visto en todo el día! —exclamé—. ¿Ha sido una jornada agitada?

Él sonrió de lado, mientras se apartaba el cabello rubio del rostro. Sus calmos ojos azules refulgían con la luz solar que ingresaba por los ventanales.

—Bastante, de hecho —respondió, mientras nos sentábamos en una de las tantas mesas de la sala—. La señorita Baltimore ha tenido otro ataque.

Torcí mi gesto levemente.

—No ha presentado muchas mejoras últimamente, ¿cierto? —pregunté con pesar.

—No —murmuró él, con cierto matiz de abatimiento en su voz—. Un asesinato…, tú sabes, no es algo que se supere fácilmente.

Seguimos conversando sobre aquella paciente en particular, que tenía repentinos ataques de ira y que había sido la artífice del asesinato de su marido. Tenía una personalidad bastante inestable y vulnerable, que Jasper encontraba de lo más interesante e impredecible. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a ser muy preciso cuando se trataba de patrones de comportamiento, parecía sorprendido ante la imposibilidad de formar uno sobre ella. Su bipolaridad, sin embargo, era esperable al asesinar a alguien de quien alguna vez había confesado estar enamorada.

—¿Cómo están mis doctores favoritos? —preguntó Emmett, uniéndose a nuestra mesa.

Él y Jasper se habían vuelto grandes amigos desde que el joven Whitlock había ingresado al hospital, y cuando Emmett había tenido que dejar su apartamento, una vez vencido el alquiler, Jasper se había ofrecido a recibirlo como compañero de piso y ambos repartían los gastos. Desde hacía un par de meses, los dos jóvenes compartían un bonito apartamento en el centro de Seattle.

—¿A qué se debe tu buen humor? —preguntó el joven Whitlock—. Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿a qué se debe tu _increíble _humor?

—Oh, nada —respondió él, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano—. Simplemente el hecho de que sea viernes me emociona. ¿Haremos algo esta noche?

Las miradas recayeron en mí.

—La realidad es que estoy algo cansada —comenté—. Mañana podemos hacer algo, si gustáis, pero esta noche preferiría quedarme en casa.

Emmett sonrió, mientras pasaba uno de sus enormes brazos por los hombros del desgarbado Jasper, que se contagió de su constante buen humor y le sacudió el ya desordenado cabello castaño oscuro. El joven McCarthy tenía esa particularidad de conseguir sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, sin importar cuál fuera la situación.

—Mañana será, entonces.

Esa tarde, me dirigí a mi apartamento con la usual tranquilidad del deber cumplido. Aquella sensación reconfortante de haber hecho mi trabajo a conciencia me permitía disfrutar de mi tiempo libre, sintiendo que, de alguna forma, realmente me lo merecía.

El edificio donde residía se encontraba sobre la calle Pine, a tan sólo unos pasos de la avenida Broadway. Desde mi ventana no sólo tenía una hermosa vista del parque Cal Anderson, sino que, además, quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la universidad a la que había asistido y tan sólo a unos minutos del hospital. Había elegido ese apartamento cuando me había ido a vivir sola a Seattle para realizar mis estudios, y me había encariñado tanto con él que había decidido quedarme allí. Era pequeño, pero yo prefería pensar en él como algo acogedor y sencillo. Nunca me habían gustado las cosas ostentosas, incluso cuando mi sueldo me hubiese permitido darme algunos lujos.

Apenas puse un pie en mi hogar, me hice de ropas cómodas y encendí la calefacción. Los primeros días de enero estaban siendo inusualmente crueles, sobre todo para una ciudad como Seattle. Desde que había comenzado a vivir allí, no recordaba haber sentido tanto frío. Además, la constante y molesta llovizna que nos acompañaba desde hacía casi una semana no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Mi rutina se repetía diariamente, y el sábado no fue la excepción en lo absoluto. Me levanté temprano, leí el periódico desde mi ordenador mientras comía un rápido desayuno, me di una ducha y me vestí. Después de coger mi bolso y el juego de llaves, salí del apartamento a enfrentarme con las frías calles invernales.

Conduje hasta el hospital en mi automóvil, un regalo que mi padre me había hecho hacía ocho años, en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. No era de lo más moderno y veloz, pero cumplía con la función principal de llevarme de un lado al otro sin problemas y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Cuando llegué a mi lugar de trabajo, huyendo de la fría lluvia, Rosalie me recibió con los usuales papeles y mensajes de todas las mañanas. Angela había dejado un exquisito café caliente en mi oficina, que disfruté mientras leía las tareas programadas para el día. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

A media mañana, después de una corta sesión con uno de nuestros pacientes más nuevos, Emmett vino a mi oficina a hacerme una de sus usuales y pequeñas visitas. Por la amplia sonrisa pícara que lucía en su rostro, pude deducir casi instantáneamente cuál sería el tema de nuestra conversación.

—Esta noche iremos al Contour —comentó, regalándome un guiño rápido.

Gemí suavemente.

—¿No es ese club que está en la Primera Avenida?

Él asintió.

—Es lejos —me quejé.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —protestó, sin dejar que la radiante sonrisa abandonara su rostro—. Pasaré a recogerte y te dejaré en tu casa luego, ¿te parece? ¡Todos iremos! ¡Incluso Jake! Sethie lo ha invitado.

Rodé los ojos, aunque no estaba realmente enfadada. Conocía a Emmett lo suficiente como para saber que me obligaría a ir allí aunque el mismo tuviera que arrastrarme fuera de mi apartamento. Del poco tiempo que llevaba compartiendo aquella amistad con él, se había encargado de dejarme en claro que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, sobre todo porque era demasiado simpático y comprador para el bien de cualquiera.

Por otro lado, que Jake fuera era una sorpresa agradable. Jacob Black era un abogado de unos veintinueve años, graduado en la Universidad de Seattle. El joven compartía una gran amistad con Seth, ya que sus familias habían sido amigas desde que ellos eran tan solo unos críos, y Jacob se había convertido en una especie de hermano mayor para él. En plan de juntarnos a la fuerza, nos habían presentado a ambos hacía algunos años y habíamos tenido unas cuantas salidas, aunque nunca habíamos llegado realmente a algo romántico, ni estábamos interesados en ello. Era agradable hablar con él y creía no estar equivocada al pensar que Jacob sentía lo mismo. Todas las veladas que habíamos pasado juntos habían sido extremadamente agradables y carentes de silencios incómodos o falta de conversación. Quizás eso se debía a que, con unos pocos años más que yo, compartía conmigo intereses y recuerdos.

—De acuerdo.

Emmett ensanchó más su sonrisa, sorprendiéndome con lo amplia que podía llegar a ser. Unos adorables hoyuelos se formaban en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un pequeño niño emocionado ante la promesa de un dulce o un paseo en carrusel. Sí, incluso aún con todas esas toneladas de musculatura, aquel muchachote era lo más parecido a un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre que podía conocer.

—Estaré a las nueve en tu casa —avisó, mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Nos vemos, Bella!

Después de aquella particular visita, me encargué de dos sesiones personales más, con viejos y recurrentes pacientes del hospital, que parecían mejorar a medida que nuestras pequeñas charlas iban sucediéndose. Afortunadamente, con el paso de los meses, podían notarse los pequeños pero meritorios progresos.

Cuando por fin había llegado mi hora de almorzar, aproveché para ordenar un poco mi consultorio, después de una revisión de noticias periodísticas con Lindsay Farthwood, una mujer alemana de noventa y dos años que estaba convencida de escuchar voces provenientes de la época en la que Hitler y el Partido Nazi se encontraban al poder. Mientras juntaba las recientes noticias sobre el gobierno democrático de Barack Obama, la puerta de mi oficina se abrió bruscamente. Extrañada ante aquella acción tan poco común en el hospital, alcé rápidamente la cabeza.

Angela se encontraba de pie en la puerta, agitada y consternada.

—Doctora Swan, tenemos un problema en el primer piso —advirtió, con voz entrecortada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Un nuevo paciente —agregó—. Parece que está armando un gran revuelo.

Angela me guió por las escaleras y ambas corrimos hacia la planta inferior. Los pacientes problemáticos a la hora de su ingreso a la clínica eran muy frecuentes, pero a veces las cosas podían ponerse un poco feas, y se necesitaba un doctor a cargo para dar órdenes sobre qué hacer. Realmente, no era como si aquellos que ingresaban disfrutaran el hecho ser internados en una clínica psiquiátrica, fuesen totalmente consientes de lo que significaba o no.

Casi al final del corredor, donde estaban los elevadores, pude divisar un gran revuelo. Junto con Angela, apretamos el paso hasta allí, donde quedó frente a mi campo de visión la amplia espalda de Emmett, quien se encontraba levemente encorvado y tenso. A su lado estaba Seth, forcejeando con un muchacho que no dejaba de retorcerse bruscamente. Mis ojos intentaron enfocarse en él y pude divisar su alta figura cuando se irguió. Su desordenado cabello castaño broncíneo brilló bajo los reflectores de la sala cuando se movió enérgicamente, volviéndose. Sus ojos opacos se encontraron con los míos y la ferocidad de su mirada me provocó una extraña sensación de pánico.

Me acerqué al grupo con todo el coraje que fui capaz de reunir. El paciente hizo un fuerte contacto visual conmigo y vacilé a la hora de intentar colaborar en aquella batalla campal para domarlo. Me quedé observando sus pálidos rasgos, su rostro duro y magullado y aquellas prominentes manchas violáceas bajo sus ojos, mientras varios enfermeros se acercaban a echarnos una mano. Seth consiguió inyectarle una cantidad importante de morfina y pronto las defensas del joven comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Lo último que vi antes que el muchacho se desplomara fue la furia en sus oscuros ojos, de un profundo verde olivo, y un prolongado estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sólo había odio en aquellos sombríos orbes.

—Parece que será un paciente difícil —murmuró Angela a mi lado.

Asentí con pesar.

Temía que sería más que eso.

* * *

**Playlist:** _D is For Dangerous - Arctic Monkeys._

* * *

**Sí, soy yo. No es un espejismo, no es un plagio. Nada. Simplemente soy yo, resubiendo los capítulos de los que se deben haber hartado. ¿Por qué los estoy volviendo a publicar en Fanfiction? Buena pregunta. Porque quiero, porque lo extraño, y porque realmente me di cuenta que sacarlos de acá no lo va hacer más o menos... mío. Sé que mucha gente no puede leer desde el blog, que el formato es incómodo o que el asunto del copy-paste impide que puedan guardarlos para leerlos offline. Lo sé, no sólo porque me lo dijeron, sino porque lo viví estos días, fuera de casa, en los que mi conexión apestó por completo. Fanfiction es cómodo. Y lo extraño.**

**Soy impulsiva el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, pero creo que eso ya lo notaron. Simplemente hago esto porque creo que es lo más cómodo, tanto para ustedes como para mí, y corríjanme si estoy equivocada —algo que pasa muy frecuentemente—. El plagio se resolvió y tengo la esperanza que en caso que vuelva a suceder se solucionará también. Hay demasiada gente... _cool_, a falta de una mejor palabra universal, en esta página como para simplemente _salirse _por alguna persona que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir por la vida haciendo copy-paste al trabajo ajeno.**

**Lo siento por las notas siempre tan... aburridas. Generalmente no es mi estilo andar con tanta perorata seria, pero quiero que sepan que seguiré la historia hasta el final como dije en mi blog y bla, bla, bla. Simplemente por aquí, de nuevo, y corregida. Todo el asunto sirvió simplemente para mejorar algunas cositas por el camino que terminaron cambiando el curso de la historia e incluso dándole una continuación. Así que supongo que, a pesar de todo, le agradezco a la señorita que en algún momento se tomó el trabajo de copiar esto.**

**Mis disculpas, y espero que, a pesar de todo, ahora si puedan disfrutar de la historia hasta el final y, si Dios quiere, en paz.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen y perdón por tanta palabrería absurda.**

**Saludos.**

**MrsV.**


	2. Parte I, Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo II.**

**_«_**___Things, they've changed in such a permanent way_**_»_**_._

_Sábado, 16 de enero de 2010._

No podía sacarme el asunto de la cabeza.

Esos ojos seguían atormentándome incluso dentro de mi acogedor estudio, donde la luz del sol se colaba cálidamente a través de las cortinas. Recordar aquellos orbes oscuros sólo me hacía sentir frío, un extraño desasosiego. Muchas veces había visto casos extraños, incluso estudiado acerca de ellos, pero había algo en su expresión que no me permitía borrarla de mi mente.

Entre Emmett y Seth habían conseguido cargar al nuevo paciente, dejándolo luego en uno de los cuartos del tercer piso. No sabía con certeza los detalles, ya que había preferido calmarme antes de averiguar más sobre el caso, pero tenía entendido que habían preferido dejarlo en una de las habitaciones más seguras y equipadas, tan sólo por si volvía a tener algún otro brote como el de ese mediodía. Seguramente también le habían puesto un chaleco de fuerza, para evitar que volviese a golpear a alguien.

—¡Me ha dejado el ojo como una mora! —se había quejado Emmett mientras se lo llevaban. Había un claro golpe sobre su párpado derecho— ¿Dónde esconde el músculo este desgraciado?

Efectivamente, el recientemente ingresado muchacho era mucho más pequeño que Emmett, tanto en contextura física como en altura. De hecho, hubiese sido extraño encontrar a alguien más grande que el joven McCarthy, por lo que también era notable que alguien lo hubiese golpeado. Los hombres solían intimidarse solamente con la presencia de Emmett, por lo que recibir un puñetazo para él era algo casi inconcebible. Yo misma podía jurar que las razones que el joven enfermero daba no eran por una cuestión de orgullo, sino de leyes físicas.

Intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo el resto de la jornada, dejando a Jasper como encargado temporal de aquel nuevo paciente. Mientras él se ocupaba de realizar algunos diagnósticos y estudios, yo me mantuve ocupada con el grupo que solía atender, sumándole alguno que otro paciente del joven Whitlock. Sólo algunos, ya que lo mejor era no cambiar el médico con el que se realizaba el tratamiento; sólo decidí atender a aquellos que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente avanzados en su cura como para no necesitar aquel sentido de confort y reconocimiento que les daba tener siempre a Jasper en sus consultas.

La última cita del día duró más de lo esperado y me dejó agotada. Madeline Gubler, una niña de unos trece años con síndrome de X frágil, tenía un comportamiento propio de su enfermedad y las rabietas e hiperactividad que poseía podían ser realmente difíciles de tratar. Desde hacía meses habíamos comenzado un tratamiento para focalizar su ira en el aprendizaje, pero el trabajo era realmente difícil, incluso con fármacos de nuestro lado. Más de una vez había intentado huir del hospital o incluso morder a los internos, aunque sin resultados satisfactorios. Mi distracción no ayudaba a que las cosas mejoraran, por supuesto, ya que me encontraba más torpe de lo normal y claramente ausente.

Sólo por la tarde, cuando subí a la sala de recreación, pude hablar con mi compañero tranquilamente. Jasper lucía un poco preocupado cuando me senté junto a él, en una mesa vacía de un rincón de la sala.

—Él se ha negado a hablar —me contó—. No quiere decir nada.

Descansé el mentón sobre una de mis manos, pensativa. Aquello no era extraño en las personas que ingresaban a la fuerza; la falta de colaboración, en un principio de la terapia, era de lo más normal.

—Será difícil crear un diagnóstico a menos que nos diga algo, sobre todo porque no tenemos muchos datos previos a su ingreso —prosiguió—. Ya he enviado los estudios al laboratorio, sólo nos queda esperar los resultados. Aunque, créeme, nunca he usado tantos calmantes en mi vida.

—Quizás eso nos diga algo —apunté, con un optimismo que no sentía.

Jasper lo notó al instante.

—Lo más extraño es que su historial es muy poco útil —prosiguió él—. No tenemos un familiar, una vivienda estable…

Me asombré. Aquello era auténticamente desconcertante.

—¿No hay nada?, ¿ni siquiera un pequeño dato?

—Sólo hay un ingreso en una clínica en Inglaterra, que no dice mucho —explicó él—. Si quieres, puedo conseguirte los documentos que tenemos.

Asentí, con poca convicción.

—¿Y quién lo ha traído hasta aquí? —pregunté, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso no tenía ningún familiar, nadie detrás de él, preocupado por su bienestar?

—Era un tipo grande, pero no podría describirlo ya que traía gafas y un traje negro —explicó—. Sólo trajo a Cullen, una orden judicial, dejó dinero de sobra para la internación y se marchó.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso es extraño…

Mi compañero asintió ausentemente, para luego decir:

—Estará bien, Bella —me dio una palmadita en la espalda—. No será el primer paciente que nos da problemas, ¿cierto?

Asentí nuevamente, aunque seguía sin saber a ciencia cierta si eso era verdad. Durante mi estadía en aquel hospital había visto muchísimas cosas, pero aquellos ojos habían quedado gravados en mi retina de una forma escalofriante. La frialdad en la mirada de aquel muchacho era algo que desafiaba los límites que conocía. Nunca, en toda mi vida, había sido consciente de la cantidad de emociones que podía encerrar una persona en sus ojos.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, no pude distenderme como hubiese deseado. Dejando todas mis cosas de trabajo sobre un rincón del sofá, me quité mi abrigo, tan sólo deseando meterme bajo la ducha y aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía antes que Emmett pasara a buscarme. No tenía verdaderas ganas de salir después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero intenté convencerme a mí misma que no estaría mal distraerme un poco. Con aquel pensamiento levemente optimista dentro de mi cabeza, cogí algo de ropa y me metí dentro de la ducha. Cuando el agua caliente comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, me sentí mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Habiendo elegido un pantalón oscuro y una camisa de satén azul que usaba ocasionalmente para salir, me vestí, ya que faltaba poco para la llegada de mi compañero. Habiéndome puesto las prendas con parsimonia frente al espejo de mi habitación, busqué un par de zapatos negros que fueran lo suficientemente cómodos para poder estar de pie —hubiese dicho bailar, pero lo que yo hacía no podía llamarse exactamente _baile_—. Después me arreglé un poco el cabello, y apenas había conseguido maquillarme un poco cuando el timbre resonó por todo el apartamento. Torpemente corrí para avisarle a Emmett que en cinco minutos estaría abajo mientras me daba una rápida mirada en el espejo del recibidor. Intentando cumplir con mi rápida promesa, metí unas cuantas cosas dentro de mi bolso, cogí mi cartera, mi abrigo y mis llaves, y salí del apartamento.

—¡Hey, Bells! —llamó, desde su jeep—. ¡Te ves muy bien!

—Gracias, Emmett.

El joven McCarthy comenzó a conducir por las concurridas calles de Seattle, poniendo el estéreo y olvidándose del mundo por un rato. Iba tarareando una alegre canción de los años ochenta, mientras yo me deleitaba con el paisaje. Estaba intentando relajarme y dejar que mi cabeza se distanciara un poco del trabajo. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Nos encontramos con Jasper, Angela y su novio, Ben Cheney, en la entrada del local. Ben trabajaba realizando artículos para _Wired_, una popular revista enfocada en la tecnología, y había conocido a la joven Weber en la universidad, o por lo menos esa era la versión de los hechos que mi compañera de trabajo me había contado alguna vez. Salían desde hacía años y parecían una pareja realmente equilibrada a los ojos de cualquiera.

Cuando ingresamos en el Club Contour, la música llenaba cada centímetro del ambiente a un volumen ensordecedor. Un gran cartel anunciaba la presentación de Judge Jules, quién seguramente debía ser aquel DJ que se encontraba en el fondo del local armando revuelo y agitando uno de sus brazos de un lado al otro. La gente bailaba frenéticamente al ritmo de la música, con una densa nube de humo sobre sus cabezas. Emmett se acercó a la larga barra de madera, donde unas pequeñas mesas se encontraban ocasionalmente diseminadas por los alrededores de la misma. Un muchacho comenzó a hablar con el joven McCarthy, y pronto apareció un hombre vestido de traje, que saludó a nuestro colega efusivamente. Eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para subir a una espaciosa zona donde abundaban los sofás y las comodidades. Algunas figuras de yeso pendían de las paredes, pintadas de un cálido color anaranjado, mientras la tenue luz de las lámparas iluminaba el lugar.

—Han hecho refacciones desde la última vez que vinimos, ¿cierto? —comentó Jasper casualmente, mientras elegíamos lo que pediríamos.

—Así parece.

Hicimos nuestro pedido y, a los pocos minutos, llegaron los tragos, acompañados por la presencia de Seth y Jacob. Me alegré mucho de volver a ver al joven Black y me dio la sensación que el sentimiento era recíproco, a juzgar por su gran sonrisa y cordial saludo.

Emmett se pasó toda la noche intentando convencer a Rosalie para que bailara con él, y Jasper se entretuvo hablando con Ben sobre ordenadores y nuevos desarrolladores, por lo que Jacob y Seth resultaron ser una buena compañía para que la noche transcurriera apaciblemente. Después de pedir un segundo trago, el joven abogado nos contó sobre el último caso que había recibido, y nos pasamos un buen rato discutiendo las mejores formas de penalizar a alguien por abuso, llegando a límites extremos.

Estábamos riendo ante una particular explicación de Jacob, la charla habiéndose desviado por completo, cuando la mesera nos interrumpió con una tercera ronda de tragos. Entonces Seth, después de bajarse el suyo de un solo golpe, se puso de pie, cogiéndome de la mano y haciéndole una seña a mi compañero.

—¡Venga, vamos a bailar!

Quise negarme, por supuesto, pero cuando Jake tomó mi otra mano y ambos tiraron de mí, fue difícil resistirme. Después de todo, los dos tenían la suficiente fuerza para mover un peso mucho mayor que el mío… y que el de cualquier persona normal, posiblemente.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora pretendiendo que _realmente _sabíamos bailar y que nuestros movimientos _realmente _coordinaban con el compás de la música que sonaba de fondo. Seth era bastante tímido como para moverse con desenvoltura —incluso a pesar de la generosa cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido—, Jake realizaba movimientos rígidos y algo torpes y yo… bueno…, era simplemente yo, y por leyes de la naturaleza bailar bien no estaba entre mis virtudes. Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestras escasas habilidades para mover el esqueleto, nos la estábamos pasando bastante bien.

Pero incluso con todo aquel jolgorio, no podía terminar de sacar los asuntos laborales de la cabeza.

—Hey, Bella, ¿está todo bien? —me preguntó Jake cuando nos dirigíamos nuevamente a la parte superior del club.

—Sí, sí, no es nada…

Seth nos avisó que iría a buscar algunas botellas de agua para refrescarnos.

—Tu rostro no parece el de alguien a quien no le pasa nada —comentó él amigablemente, mientras volvíamos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa.

—Son cosas del trabajo, eso es todo —expliqué, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada—. Un nuevo paciente que está dando algunos problemas, nada más.

Jacob me devolvió el gesto, mientras se recostaba un poco sobre su asiento.

—Son cosas que suceden a menudo, ¿cierto?

Asentí, aunque en mi pecho bullía aquella extraña sensación que uno tiene cuando intenta convencerse a sí mismo con mentiras tranquilizadoras. Incluso cuando no había tenido tiempo ni predisposición para estudiar el caso de Edward Cullen en profundidad, sabía que allí había un verdadero desafío. Él no era un paciente cualquiera.

Después de unas horas más de tragos, baile y charla, abandonamos el club más tarde de lo normal, intentando meternos todos en los vehículos de los conductores designados. Jasper manejó el jeep de Emmett, intentando que llegáramos vivos a nuestros respectivos hogares. El joven McCarthy iba cantando en la parte trasera, arrastrando las palabras, mientras Jaco y Seth intentaban controlarlo. Yo decidí ocupar el asiento delantero, dándole indicaciones a mi compañero y riéndome un poco ante las locuras de Emmett y sus sacudones de brazos que despertaban las quejas de sus cuidadores.

Primero dejamos a Jake y Seth en una parada de autobús cercana, ya que ellos vivían a unas cuantas manzanas al este, cerca del Parque Washington. Después Jasper condujo hasta mi apartamento, mientras nuestro gran compañero dormía en la parte trasera. Con el sonido de sus ronquidos entremezclándose con la música, llegamos a mi edificio rápidamente.

—¿Crees que podrás cargar con él? —pregunté, mientras me bajaba del jeep señalando a Emmett.

—Oh, sí, no te preocupes —pidió él, con una sonrisa cordial—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Irás? —pregunté sorprendida.

Yo era la coordinadora del departamento y debía estar allí diariamente para supervisar, pero muchos de los doctores no tenían obligación de asistir los domingos, y Jasper estaba dentro de ese grupo. Después de todo, aunque contábamos con algunos miembros del personal para atender urgencias, hasta los más laboriosos profesionales ansiaban un descanso.

—Con medio personal caído por los estragos de la salida, no voy a dejarte sola —explicó—. Además, sabes que me gustan los domingos en la clínica.

Sonreí. Jasper me había comentado más de una vez que le tranquilizaba el ambiente de fin de semana en la clínica. Los domingos en particular, el bullicio disminuía, los corredores parecían más pacíficos y los horarios eran mucho más holgados. Era un panorama tranquilizador para trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana, Jasper.

Llegué hasta mi apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro; había sido una salida realmente agradable. Sin embargo, mi alegría duró justo lo suficiente para ponerme una vieja camiseta para dormir y acostarme en la cama. Después de ello, aterradores pensamientos invadieron mi mente, dónde sólo podía distinguir unos ponzoñosos ojos de un curioso verde olivo.

Esa noche dormir fue un trabajo difícil y aquello se notó claramente cuando me observé al espejo la mañana siguiente. No sólo tenía la expresión de una persona contrariada, sino que unos fuertes círculos violáceos decoraban la parte inferior de mis ojos. Podía haber utilizado un poco de maquillaje, pero estaba segura que, teniendo en cuenta mis habilidades, aquello sólo empeoraría las cosas. Prefería tener el aspecto de alguien que ha pasado una mala noche antes que lucir como un payaso de un circo barato.

Una fina capa de lluvia me acompañó en mi camino en el hospital. El viento, que azotaba con fuerza contra las ventanas, y el sueño que tenía parecían excusas excelentes para quedarme dentro de mí automóvil todo el día. Sin embargo, había bastante trabajo por hacer y unos estudios en particular me tenían de los nervios. Esperaba que Jasper hubiese llegado ya, porque realmente quería hablar con él y saber si tenía noticias sobre el misterioso paciente que había ingresado el día anterior.

Cuando entré en el hospital, me encontré con Tanya Denalli sentada en el escritorio de Rosalie. Aquella joven, de largo cabello anaranjado y buena figura, era una enfermera que había ingresado recientemente al hospital. Con ciertos aires de superioridad y un carácter algo soberbio, se encargaba de los pacientes que ya estaban estabilizados y que no requerían de la fuerza de Emmett y compañía. Mi relación con la muchacha era cordial, por lo que la saludé con un tenue gesto de mi cabeza. Ella me lo devolvió, con la misma hospitalidad forzada de la que deben hacer uso dos personas que se limitan a congeniar en el ámbito laboral. Ella me entregó una lista y me avisó que le llevaría algo a Jasper.

—Yo puedo dárselo si quieres —comenté con desinterés—. Tengo que ir a hablar con él luego.

Me gané una profunda mirada fulminante, mientras ella declinaba mi oferta. Desde su ingreso en el hospital, la joven Denali no había podido sacarle los ojos de encima a Jasper. Sin embargo, él jamás había demostrado ningún particular interés en ella —ni en nadie que yo supiera, a decir verdad—.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, disfrutando del inusual silencio matutino en el hospital. Generalmente, los pacientes dormían a aquellas horas y, ante la falta de personal que se producía cada domingo, incluso podía escuchar mis pisadas sobre el frío suelo de cerámica. La misma sensación reconfortante me invadió cuando ingresé a mi consultorio; incluso cuando el café no se encontraba en mi escritorio como todos los días de la semana, el agradable susurro del viento y la lluvia contra el cristal eran suficientes para relajarme un poco.

Mientras observaba la calle desde mi ventana, llamaron a la puerta. Después de permitirle la entrada, Jasper ingresó a la habitación con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. Lo invité a sentarse en la silla ubicada frente a mi escritorio mientras yo también tomaba asiento.

—Es increíble que hayamos llegado a horario —comenté, con una sonrisa.

—Oh, yo tengo un dato aún más increíble —aseguró, inclinándose un poco hacia mí, en un intento de darle un aire confidencial a su bromista charla—: Emmett está aquí.

Lo miré con auténtica sorpresa, aunque fue inevitable que las comisuras de mis labios se alzaran un poco.

—¿Está vivo?

Él asintió y ambos reímos, hasta que la diversión fue abandonando mi rostro poco a poco.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con el nuevo paciente?

—Hay un chequeo pendiente —explicó—. Queremos saber si ha habido algún progreso. Los estudios aún no han llegado, así que no podemos trabajar sobre nada aún.

—Ah.

Él comprendió mi inexpresividad al instante.

—¿Quieres que yo me encargue de él? —ofreció con amabilidad.

—Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor —musité—. Gracias.

Era todo un alivio tener alguien allí que comprendiera, a grandes rasgos, el inquietante sentimiento que me producía la presencia de aquel nuevo joven en el hospital. Jasper prometió que me traería los exámenes luego, junto con toda la información que hubiesen podido conseguir sobre el muchacho recientemente ingresado. Al tratarse de una persona psicológicamente inestable, conseguir datos no era lo más fácil del mundo. Yo sabía a la perfección que los expedientes estaban protegidos y la información era completamente confidencial.

Seguí con mi trabajo de rutina, esperando ansiosamente noticias de mi compañero. Finalmente Jasper atravesó la puerta a eso de las cinco de la tarde, acompañado de Emmett. El rostro de este último era una clara evidencia de una pasada noche de fiesta —y ni hablar del ojo morado, que aún tenía mala pinta—, e incluso su cuerpo reaccionó al cansancio con un suspiro de regodeo al sentarse frente a mí. Mientras Jasper se apoyaba tras la silla de Emmett, hice a un lado las fichas de los otros pacientes y me dispuse a escuchar.

—Él se niega a hablar —comentó Jasper, filtrando un poco de la frustración que sentía en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Se ha puesto violento nuevamente? —pregunté.

—No, ha tenido algunas extrañas convulsiones… Hemos decidido sedarlo para evitar riesgos —explicó el joven Whitlock—. Le hemos dado calmantes, pero su cuerpo no parece aceptarlos normalmente como el resto de los pacientes —hizo una pausa—. Es… extraño.

—¡Es cierto!, ¡ese tío tiene encima más drogas que Pete Doherty y sigue de pie! —exclamó Emmett, cuyo rostro mostraba la misma incredulidad que transmitían sus palabras.

—Que ¿quién? —inquirió Jasper, con el ceño fruncido.

Emmett hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Acaso nadie escucha buena música en este hospital? —se quejó—. ¡Vivimos en el hogar del _Grunge_!, ¿no sentís que tenéis la responsabilidad de respetar el legado?

Me perdí el resto de la conversación intentando encontrarle sentido a todo el parte médico que Jasper había sido tan amable de transmitirme. Por supuesto, las cosas seguían sin cuadrar en mi cabeza, la información siendo aún escasa como para formar un concepto apropiado.

Mi curiosidad y desconcierto no interrumpieron en lo absoluto la rutina del hospital. Cada uno de los médicos, enfermeros y asistentes presentes ese día se encargaron de seguir con su trabajo. Así lo hice yo también, pidiéndole a Jasper que me dejara el expediente sobre mi escritorio cuando pudiera conseguirlo. Efectivamente, cuando mi última actividad del día había terminado, encontré la carpeta descansando en un extremo de la superficie de madera. Sobre los papeles había, sin embargo, una pequeña llave. La misma tenía un pequeño el número 101 inscripto sobre el llavero, y pronto supe a qué cerradura pertenecía.

Me senté intranquilamente, con la carpeta que había cogido frente a mí, haciendo a un lado la llave. Encendí la lámpara ubicada en un extremo de mi escritorio, iluminando tenuemente mi espacio de trabajo. El documento que tenía sobre el mueble adquirió un matiz marrón claro; mis ojos, sin embargo, se fijaron en la pequeña etiqueta que estaba encabezada con el nombre del paciente:

_Edward Anthony Cullen. _

Se hizo tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando decidí abrir la carpeta. Había pasado largos minutos allí sentada, simplemente observándola, incluso cuando la curiosidad me estaba matando. Con sumo cuidado, levanté la tapa que ocultaba los documentos, como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, encontrando tan sólo dos papeles dentro del expediente. Tome el primero, que era una simple e incompleta ficha médica que habían realizado en nuestro hospital. En ella sólo figuraba su nombre, la fecha de ingreso y algunas recetas adjuntas sobre medicamentos que se le administraban. En el otro papel también figuraban su nombre y otra fecha, sólo que la ficha era de una clínica en Londres. El ingreso del joven Cullen allí había sido hacía un poco más de ocho años y su salida databa del 27 de marzo del 2007, aunque en ningún momento se mencionaba que había sido dado de alta. Los síntomas remitían a los mismos problemas que habíamos tenido nosotros: violencia, falta de colaboración, convulsiones…

Antes de continuar examinando lo poco que tenía sobre Edward Cullen, me puse de pie, con una repentina curiosidad por aquel paciente. Observé la pequeña llave que Jasper había dejado sobre mi escritorio y extendí mi temblorosa mano hacia ella. Me quedé varios segundos en silencio, esperando que mis pies comenzaran a moverse. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, me puse de pie y, dejando atrás mi consultorio, comencé a caminar por los oscuros corredores del hospital, cuyo personal ya había abandonado sus puestos correspondientes para regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Gracias a la soledad del edificio, llegué al tercer piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me deslicé por los lúgubres corredores con el sigilo de un ladrón, hasta dar con las habitaciones especiales. Aquellos cuartos estaban equipados con pocas cosas y excelentes herramientas de observación. Puse la llave en la cerradura y cogí la manilla de la puerta, sin conseguir ver demasiado por el ventanal interno que permitía el control del paciente.

Cuando abrí la pesada puerta, sólo quedé bajo el reflejo de una mortecina bombilla que se encontraba asegurada en la parte superior de la habitación. Mis ojos, acostumbrándose rápidamente a la luz, buscaron aquella figura alta y repleta de ira. Encontré al joven sentado en la esquina. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su rostro parecía maltratado; sin embargo, observándolo bien, no debía tener mucho más de veinte años. En aquel momento, pude detenerme en los rasgos de su apariencia por primera vez: tenía el cabello de una extraña gama de colores, que iban del castaño al anaranjado, contrastando contra su mortecino color de piel; unas grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos oscuros que, junto con los múltiples cortes que adornaban su piel, le daban un aspecto algo amedrentador. Podía verse fácilmente también que era alto y desgarbado, aunque se encontraba en una extraña posición.

—Edward, ¿cierto? —pregunté, después de mi prolongado estudio.

Sus ojos, como dagas, se clavaron en mí. No pude definir con claridad su color a causa de la oscuridad, pero la frialdad seguía emanando de ellos con tanta fuerza que parecían mucho más oscuros que la primera vez que los había visto. Su cuerpo se agitaba mientras seguía allí, encorvado en una esquina de aquella monótona habitación.

Luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para describirlo de forma exacta. La puerta se cerró de forma violenta, cuando una suave ventisca irrumpió por el corredor. El joven se puso de pie repentinamente y yo retrocedí por instinto, mi corazón latiendo con una fuerza increíble. Al observarlo, vino a mi mente la idea de unos hilos invisibles tirando de su cuerpo, ya que el joven parecía querer avanzar y retroceder al mismo tiempo. Mis piernas se encontraban agarrotadas y mi mano estaba aferrada a la pequeña ventana de observación, sosteniendo gran parte de mi peso. Sólo conseguí reaccionar cuando escuché su voz, suave como la seda y tan electrizante como una descarga de alto voltaje:

—Vete de aquí —siseó con furia, con su cara desfigurada en una mueca feroz.

Un escalofrío violento recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras mis piernas me conducían contra mi voluntad fuera de allí.

De alguna forma extraña, una sensación de estar a salvo se apoderó de mí en el preciso instante en que cerré la puerta donde residía aquel misterioso paciente, mi corazón aún latiendo furiosamente. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza seguía grabada a fuego aquella impresión de que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento.

Aunque más que una impresión, se sentía como un hecho.

* * *

**Playlist:** _Alone Together - The Strokes._

* * *

**Recomiendo que lean la nota en el primer capítulo. Después pueden llamarme por todos los nombres que quieran :)**

**Besitos para todas.**

**MrsV.**


	3. Parte I, Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo III.**

**_«_**___S____peak to me in a language I can hear_**_»_**_._

_Miércoles, 20 de enero de 2010._

—Habló —expliqué cuidadosamente, remarcando cada una de las sílabas—. Él me pidió que me fuera.

Jasper había tenido la desgracia de, por alguna cruel voluntad de los dioses, haberse convertido en mi psicólogo personal desde hacía unos años; aunque su papel estaba incrementándose considerablemente en los últimos días. Desde que Edward Cullen había llegado a aquel hospital, los corredores me parecían inseguros, las sombras me perturbaban y los sonidos me sobresaltaban constantemente. El joven Whitlock había comenzado a notar mi excesiva torpeza y distracción, así como mis reacciones exageradas al más mínimo signo de movimiento.

Había estado evitando hablar sobre ello, pero Jasper había insistido tanto que, después de casi setenta y dos horas guardando recelosamente los recuerdos del domingo, lo había soltado todo de sopetón.

—Por lo menos sabemos que no es mudo —intentó bromear Emmett, recargado en un rincón de la pared y con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Traté devolverle la sonrisa, pero tuve la sensación de solamente haber conseguido dibujar en mi rostro una extraña mueca, que se debatía entre el horror y el humor de mi compañero.

—No lo entiendo —solté con abatimiento, descansando mi espalda contra la silla—. Él se volvió loco con mi presencia. Tenía esa expresión en su rostro…

—Seguiré haciendo pruebas —prometió mi compañero—. Pronto resolveremos esto, te lo prometo.

Una mueca de autocompasión se plasmó en mi rostro mientras Jasper abandonaba el consultorio. No era fácil seguir adelante con una rutina estructurada y pacientes necesitados cuando tenía mi cabeza completamente enfocada en una persona que parecía no querer colaborar para mejorar. Edward Cullen no era un individuo psicológicamente trastornado como el resto de los que estaban allí. Había algo siniestro cada vez que lo observaba; algo en el recuerdo de aquel muchacho me provocaba escalofríos de una forma que creía humanamente imposible.

Angela había vuelto a ponerse en acción, trayendo café, ayudándome a organizar los expedientes y poniendo un poco de relajada conversación a mi tensa mañana. Emmett había llegado con sus bromas y su sonrisa contagiosa. Tanya se había encargado de despreciarme de forma refinada cuando había sugerido que prestara mayor atención a la zona recreativa de la cuarta planta. Todo parecía marchar normalmente en el hospital Virginia Mason.

Lauren Mallory también hizo acto de presencia esa mañana. La mujer, ya en sus treinta, era rubia y tenía una tendencia al egocentrismo que la había acercado a Tanya de forma inevitable. No era el tipo de belleza natural como Rosalie, que podía intimidar o hechizar a alguien con sólo una mirada casual, sino que era más bien el tipo de persona que estaba acicalándose constantemente para lograr un efecto similar. Era doctora en el hospital desde hacía algunos meses y, al escucharla hablar sobre moda y espectáculos, a veces me preguntaba por qué había elegido aquella profesión y cómo había conseguido su título. No me gustaba subestimar a las personas, pero Lauren no parecía exactamente el tipo de persona que se pasaría toda su vida reducida a las paredes de un hospital.

—¿Un nuevo paciente está causando problemas? —me preguntó.

Nos habíamos cruzado casualmente en uno de los corredores, mientras yo buscaba a Rosalie, ya que quería conseguir tanta información de Cullen como fuera posible. La realidad era que Lauren y yo trabajábamos en diferentes áreas del departamento, por lo que sólo nos cruzábamos ocasionalmente. Era todo un alivio, a decir verdad.

—Sí, Jasper se está encargando de él.

No quería revelar mi honesto deseo por saber más sobre Cullen. Prefería que Lauren mantuviera las narices fuera del asunto.

—Oh —dijo simplemente, mirándose al espejo cuando cogimos juntas el ascensor—. Tyler me había comentado que ha armado revuelo.

Tyler Crowley era otro colega, un tipo sencillo de unos cuarenta y tantos y dedicado a su trabajo, sin muchos ánimos de conversación. Posiblemente permanecía con Lauren no sólo por la proximidad de sus consultorios, sino porque era una persona callada y, por lo tanto, un buen oyente para la joven Mallory. En mi fuero interno, compadecía a aquel hombre. De cualquier forma, él estaba sólo provisoriamente, ya que su estadía en Seattle era temporal. En unos pocos días el volvería a Utah, donde se encontraba trabajando con un grupo de investigación.

Incluso cuando era terrible para mentir, conseguí hacerle creer a Lauren que el nuevo paciente no era la gran cosa. En realidad, no estaba segura si ella había confiado en mis palabras o simplemente se había cansado de compartir el mismo espacio conmigo, cosa que sucedía bastante a menudo. Tenía que admitir, por supuesto, que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de aquella innecesaria conversación con Lauren, volví a mi trabajo usual. Recién a altas horas de la tarde, conseguí hablar nuevamente con Jasper, sentados en una de las tantas mesas de la sala de recreación. El rostro cansado no lo había abandonado en toda la semana, e incluso creía divisar por momentos una expresión de abatimiento. Pensaba que era producto de mi imaginación, hasta que sus palabras confirmaron mi teoría:

—Cullen sigue sin soltar una palabra —explicó, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa—. A veces realmente siento que estoy intentando hablar con una pared.

En otra situación, quizás, hubiese sonreído ante la idea, pero el problema que enfrentábamos me parecía lo suficientemente inquietante como para reír sobre él. Era verdaderamente escalofriante, y lo decía alguien que trabajaba en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Estoy pensando que quizás tú deberías intentar hablar nuevamente con él —comentó y, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía que quería darle a sus palabras menos importancia de la que en realidad tenían—. Tal vez si le haces otra visita…

Lo que para él era una posibilidad alentadora, para mí sonaba más bien como una visita sin escalas a la casa del terror. Esas cuatro paredes que mantenían apresado a Edward Cullen nunca me habían parecido tan asfixiantes. Estaba segura que podría sufrir algún tipo de ataque de pánico si aquel muchacho volvía a fijar sus fieros ojos en los míos. Era inexplicable, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

—Jasper, yo…

No sabía realmente que decir. Yo no era una persona del todo segura de sí misma y con ideales claros por naturaleza, pero sabía que mi profesión requería de ambas cosas y me había acostumbrado a hacer uso de ellas en mi ámbito laboral. Quizás no podría abordar confianzudamente a una persona en un bar o decidirme a la hora de comprar un taJake para mi sala, pero sabía que dentro de aquel hospital debía ser una persona firme y valiente, llena de determinación. Por eso, con esas ideas fijas en la cabeza e intentando no arrepentirme de mis propios discursos mentales, me puse de pie y asentí robóticamente.

De alguna extraña forma, Jasper pareció comprender mi debate interno y también se puso de pie.

—Le hemos dado bastante morfina —explicó, mientras caminábamos por los corredores del cuarto piso—. Ha hecho algo de efecto, pero él sigue ahí sentado, ignorándonos…

Pensé en las palabras de mi colega y la idea de ser ignorada por Cullen me pareció sublime. Lamentablemente, él parecía tener otros planes para mí.

Nos dirigimos al tercer piso y Jasper pareció sentir el miedo emanando de mis poros, porque me dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro. Le sonreí temblorosamente y traté de reunir el coraje suficiente para dirigirme hacia la habitación de Cullen. Con vacilación, me acomodé detrás de la ventana de vidrio, buscando a Edward con la mirada. Pronto mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos y sentí como un viento helado recorría mi cuerpo. Por más que mi cabeza pensaba en ello, no podía despegar mi mirada de la de él.

—¿Bella? —una voz suave y femenina me llamó.

Aún seguía con la vista totalmente fija en aquellos orbes opacos y parecía haber algún tipo de conexión física que me evitaba apartar los ojos. Él había comenzado a moverse con incomodidad, incluso cuando intentaba mantenerse en el mismo rincón de la sala.

—¿Bella? —era la voz de Jasper.

Después de una violenta sacudida de mi cabeza, volví los ojos hacia mi compañero. Me sorprendió encontrarme con Rosalie, de pie junto a Jasper y con unos cuantos papeles entre sus manos. Con toda su descarada belleza, se acercó a mí y extendió una de sus manos, reuniendo todos los documentos.

—Es toda la data que pude conseguir —explicó—. Intentaré ver si puedo hacer alguna otra llamada y expandir un poco más la búsqueda.

Cogí todos los documentos, casi con desesperación, soltando un rápido agradecimiento. Sin poder pasar un segundo más frente a aquella ventana, me excusé y salí disparada hacia mi oficina, incluso corriendo el riesgo de chocar contra las puertas automáticas del ascensor. Una vez que la privacidad me pertenecía por completo, lancé todos los documentos sobre mi escritorio, que se esparcieron desordenadamente por la superficie, y me pasé las manos por el cabello. Estaba histérica y asustada. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tantas sensaciones negativas en tan poco tiempo.

Después de un par de minutos, los sentimientos desagradables estaban comenzando a actuar a nivel físico y me sentía algo enferma. Pedí a Angela un vaso de agua e incluso ella, observando fijamente mi rostro, me dijo que no tenía buen aspecto. Teniendo en cuenta cómo me sentía, estaba segura que cualquiera podría haber secundado aquella afirmación aunque me hubiese observado a metros de distancia.

—Creo que me iré un rato antes a casa —murmuré.

—Deberías hacerlo —aseguró ella, cogiendo el recipiente vacío—. Nos las apañaremos.

Le sonreí tenuemente, mientras la posibilidad de volver a mi apartamento se volvía más y más tentadora. Nuestros horarios jamás eran regulares al cien por ciento, por lo que sabía que podía tomarme el resto del día.

Finalmente, antes de sufrir un colapso nervioso en mi propio consultorio, decidí que era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes. Quizás sentir el viento frío y conducir un poco me haría bien. Comprobé que mi predicción había sido bastante acertada cuando ingresé a mi vehículo y una pieza de Tchaikovsky comenzó a mezclarse con el sonido del viento, colándose por la ventanilla abierta. Cuanto más me alejaba del hospital, mejor parecía llegar el aire a mis pulmones. Cuanto más me alejaba de Edward Cullen, más liviano parecía sentirse mi cuerpo.

Ya en mi apartamento, me puse cómoda y me preparé un té. Por más que había huido de la zona de peligro, aún sentía mi estómago revuelto y contraído. Estaba sacando una taza del mueble de la cocina, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrí y cogí el inalámbrico, encontrándome con una animada y conocida voz.

—Hola, mamá —saludé, pasando una mano por mi cabello, después que ella me comentara que en el hospital le habían pedido que me llamara a casa—. ¿Cómo estáis tú y la tía?

Mi madre se había divorciado de mi padre cuando yo era una niña pequeña y se había mudado con su hermana, que vivía en Nueva York. La separación de mis progenitores no había sido en malos términos; simplemente ambos habían notado que sus vidas no eran tan compatibles como pensaban el día en que habían contraído matrimonio. Objetivos diferentes, ciudades diferentes, vidas diferentes… no era algo con lo que pudieran lidiar como pareja. Si bien no había sido tan fácil para mí cuando era sólo una niña, con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a entender que, cuando dos personas buscan llevar su vida por caminos paralelos, realmente no hay nada que pueda hacerse para buscar un inexistente punto de encuentro.

—_¡Oh, muy bien! _—exclamó ella alegremente—. _Long Island es tan agradable. ¡Tienes que venir a visitarnos!_

Renée Dwyer y su constante entusiasmo. Era difícil responder a sus preguntas llenas de ánimo y buenas intenciones cuando mi salud mental se encontraba tan inestable. Para mi fortuna, ella era lo suficientemente distraída como para no notar mi cambio de ánimo. Mi madre siempre había estado llena de infantil entusiasmo, consejos despreocupados y buenos deseos. Entre tanta confusión, era bueno escuchar una voz optimista.

Con mi padre era otra historia. Charlie Swan llamaba con menos frecuencia que mi madre y nuestras conversaciones solían ser mucho más cortas e inexpresivas, siendo él un hombre más bien retraído y serio. No era falta de cariño, sino diferencias de personalidad. Como había mencionado ya, mis padres eran personas muy diferentes, y cada uno me demostraba su cariño a su manera.

Fue una celestial sensación la que me provocó relajarme en el sofá después de la charla con mi madre, que reincidía en sus intenciones de visitar Seattle en un futuro no muy lejano, incluso cuando su nuevo trabajo no le permitía mucha flexibilidad horaria. Suponía que la distancia entre ambas y las exigencias laborales eran tan complicadas para ella como para mí, por lo que las promesas de ambas siempre tenían que esperar. Era un poco frustrante; aunque tenía a toda la gente del Virginia, nada se compraba con la familia.

Cuando pensé en el hospital, recordé mi rápida huída y mis pensamientos quedaron enfocados en todos los papeles diseminados sobre mi escritorio. Pensé que aquello había sido demasiado irresponsable de mi parte, incluso bajo un momento de desesperación, por lo que cogí el teléfono móvil de mi bolso y me dediqué a emendar aquel pequeño fallo.

—Jasper, ¿podrías acomodar los papeles que quedaron sobre mi escritorio y ponerlos en la ficha de Cullen? —pregunté, cuando el cogió la llamada—. Ya sabes dónde dejo la llave del consultorio.

—_Sin problemas_ —respondió—. _Por cierto, Jake estuvo por aquí. _

Alcé las cejas, auténticamente sorprendida.

—¿Jake?

—_Sí_ —aseguró—, _dijo que te llamaría luego._

Efectivamente, así fue. Jacob llamó alrededor de las siete de la noche y me preguntó cómo me encontraba. Le habían contado en el hospital que no me sentía bien y que había decidido tomarme el resto de la jornada, y sólo quería preguntarme cómo estaba. Casi al final de nuestra conversación, admitió que su idea original era invitarme a un café, pero que no quería molestarme. Antes de finalizar la conversación, contra todo pronóstico, decidí que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el Barca en media hora? —pregunté—. Creo que, más que un café, necesito un trago.

—_Te veo luego, entonces._

Después del entusiasta tono de Jacob, corté la comunicación y me dispuse a buscar algo de ropa en mi armario. Sin dar demasiadas vueltas cogí unos tejanos y un suéter, acompañada de un buen abrigo. Las noches húmedas de Seattle podían ser realmente crueles.

El Barca era un bar ubicado a dos cuadras de mi apartamento. Tenía un ambiente algo tétrico, con muebles de madera y decoraciones que oscilaban entre el color ladrillo y diferentes tonalidades de marrón. Una larga barra ocupaba gran parte del lugar y algunas pequeñas mesas estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo negro y lustroso. Cuando ingresé, a la hora acordada con Jacob, me recibió el olor a humo y la suave música de fondo. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscar el rostro de tez morena; pronto lo hallé en una de las mesillas cerca de la escalera.

—¿Te he tenido esperando mucho tiempo? —pregunté, sacándome el abrigo y frotando mis manos heladas.

—Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes.

Jacob ordenó una cerveza y yo pedí uno de esos tragos especiales que preparaban allí, cuya base eran unas cuantas medidas de vodka, olvidando por completo mi estómago revuelto. Mientras esperábamos el regreso de la camarera, le conté a Jake algunas partes de los nuevos cambios en mi trabajo y de aquel particular paciente que estaba desequilibrando mi rutina. Él escuchó atentamente y, aunque había preferido ahorrarme los detalles escabrosos y algo… extraños, parecía bastante sorprendido con el relato. Jake ya había oído algo sobre Cullen y había pensado que era tan sólo otro paciente, mas mi reincidencia pareció aclararle que él no era tan sólo un caso más que pronto se resolvería.

—¿No pensaste en derivarlo a otro médico? —preguntó, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos.

—No —sentencié rotundamente—. A pesar de todo, sigo teniendo curiosidad por él. Además, es mi caso. Debo seguir con ello.

Él sonrió, mientras llegaban nuestras bebidas.

—Eso es lo que una buena profesional haría.

Jacob se encargó de dejarme en casa después, dándome un rápido aventón con su auto. Le agradecí no sólo por llevarme, sino también por haberme escuchado durante tanto tiempo. Después de haber charlado con él y con un poco de alcohol dentro de mi cuerpo, sentía que todo lo que me sucedía no era tan grave como me lo había planteado.

Ya en mi apartamento, dejé todas mis ropas en una silla y me puse algo más cómodo para dormir. Sintiendo el cansancio en cada músculo de mi cuerpo, prácticamente me arrojé sobre la cama y me dejé arrastrar hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Pensé que tendría un sueño pesado y relajante, ya que estaba verdaderamente agotada; mas la mañana siguiente me desperté sobresaltada, con la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla, o algo parecido a una. Sin embargo, no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

Para ser honesta, no era la mejor forma de comenzar la mañana.

Levantándome con desgano, encendí la radio y escuché las noticias mientras me duchaba. Nueva política de idiomas en las escuelas, planes del presidente para cambiar la relación con los grandes bancos… Todo pasaba de mí. Desde el viernes, me encontraba en un extraño estado de sopor. No estaba del todo concentrada en mi vida; una parte de mí parecía estar pensando a todo momento en aquellos desgarradores ojos oscuros y su poseedor.

El trayecto al hospital fue el habitual, aunque esa mañana no había lluvia dificultando mi visibilidad. De cualquier forma, no parecía que aquello fuera a durar mucho, a juzgar por el color perlado del cielo, algo que era más que habitual en Seattle.

Entrar en el hospital se sentía diferente desde la llegada de Edward Cullen. De alguna forma, tenía la impresión de estar metiéndome en la boca del lobo voluntariamente. No era como si él fuera a atacarme de un momento para el otro, pero la amenaza en sus ojos me hacía sentir algo atemorizada. Con esa sensación inexplicablemente peculiar y paranoica, me parecía que él tenía cierta fijación sobre mí. Edward Cullen no se sentía feliz con mi presencia; eso era un hecho.

Esa mañana tuve una sesión especial con Mike. En vez de pasar la mañana en mi consultorio, como hacíamos todos los viernes, nos dirigimos al cuarto piso y nos sentamos frente a una televisión que había donado una compañía al hospital. La encendí en el canal de las noticias y permití que el joven Newton escuchara, no tan sorprendido como cuando habíamos leído los periódicos, pero sí mucho más atento. Él ya había sido introducido a la televisión, devolviéndole algunos de aquellos recuerdos reales de sus diecinueve años… cuando no estaba históricamente perdido en sus fantasías. Mike ya tenía treinta y dos y, si bien las cosas no habían variado en demasía, la calidad de imagen y la metodología de la transmisión de información debían haberlo intrigado un poco.

Mientras mi paciente observaba fijamente la televisión, yo lo acompañaba con algún comentario ocasional; aunque la realidad era que no podía concentrarme por completo. Necesitaba hablar con Jasper y tener novedades sobre aquel caso que estaba preocupándome tanto. Siempre había sido muy comprometida con mi trabajo, pero sentía que eso estaba yéndose fuera de cualquier límite profesional.

Apenas terminó mi sesión con Newton, me apresuré para buscar a mi colega. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de mi próxima sesión individual, por lo que me presenté en su consultorio antes que el reloj diera las diez y cuarto de la mañana. Golpeé la puerta, que no se encontraba muy lejos de la mía, y la voz de mi compañero me invitó a pasar.

El consultorio de Jasper era bastante parecido al mío, con excepción de su toque personal en la decoración. Sus libros de trabajo estaban entremezclados con algunos viejos textos de historia y geografía, ya que sentía una gran pasión por los sucesos anteriores a nuestra época. Tenía una foto de su familia, que vivía en Shoreline y que lo visitaba ocasionalmente, y una pequeña mesilla con el periódico del día. En su escritorio había algunos papeles, de los cuales quitó su vista cuando entré. Mi compañero me invitó a sentarme y pude percibir el notable cambio en su expresión. Lucía levemente preocupado.

—Creo que sé por qué estás aquí —comentó. Aunque sus palabras parecían guardar cierto humor, su voz era completamente seria.

—¿Tienes novedades? —pregunté interesada.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo mientras él apilaba algunos papeles. Yo retorcía las manos sobre mi regazo, impaciente.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que cogiera los papeles de tu oficina y los guardara en el expediente de Cullen antes de salir? —preguntó, hablando más lento de lo normal.

Respondí afirmativamente a su pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Jasper tenía una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro como para esperar que algo bueno saliera de sus labios. Él era usualmente quien mantenía la calma, no yo, por lo que no pude evitar apurarlo con un nervioso _«Sí, ¿por qué?»._

—Resulta que he encontrado un papel tirado bajo tu escritorio —explicó delicadamente, como si temiera por mi reacción—. He de suponer que lo has pasado por alto.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más, y sentí un leve dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede con el papel?

—Es de una clínica en Londres.

Recordaba aquel dato sobre Cullen. De hecho, el primer reporte que había tenido sobre él se había limitado a la información que habían logrado recolectar en aquella institución. Habíamos tenido un informe superficial debido a la confidencialidad del material, pero no parecía como si realmente hubiesen conseguido progresos importantes con aquel muchacho. Él había estado largos años allí y luego…

—¿Qué dice? —pregunté bruscamente.

—Al parecer Edward Cullen tiene un grave y profundo caso de esquizofrenia —explicó Jasper, aunque había algo oculto en su expresión turbada.

De acuerdo, quizás si quitábamos los adjetivos tétricos que mi compañero había añadido, lo que le sucedía al nuevo paciente era algo bastante común en aquel hospital: alucinaciones, alteraciones en el ánimo y la conducta, delirios… No era algo _extraño_ allí.

Entonces… ¿por qué Edward Cullen no cuadraba con el perfil de «paciente típico»?

Incité a Jasper a continuar, mostrando una expresión confundida en mi rostro. Él cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar:

—Él cree que es un vampiro.

* * *

**Playlist:** _Thirty Three - The Smashing Pumpkins._

* * *

**Nuevamente, están invitadas a leer la nota en el primer capítulo antes que crean que soy un ser bipolar o con terribles problemas de memoria. Haciendo alusión a esto último, de lo que sí me olvidé es de comentar que todas las canciones del famoso _playlist _se encuentran en una lista de reproducción en Youtube, o en mi blog, en su defecto. Aunque eso posiblemente ya lo sabían, ¿no?**

**Besitos :)**

**MrsV.**


	4. Parte I, Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo IV.**

**_«_**___All you people are vampires; I know your stories are stale_**_»_**_._

_Jueves, 21 de enero de 2010._

En un hospital psiquiátrico, uno se acostumbra a lidiar con cosas que sonarían absurdas en la vida real; historias llenas de misterio, pasados trágicos y extrañas concepciones del mundo en el que vivimos. Sin embargo, todo el mundo tiene un límite.

Yo, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

Edward Cullen había traído consigo un aura de misterio que era incuestionable. Yo no había puesto en duda que había algo extraño con él desde el primer momento en que se había cruzado en mi camino. En todos mis años de vida, de estudio y de profesión, había oído sobre ideas tan extrañas e imposibles como la suya, e incluso lo había estudiado en la teoría. Los vampiros siempre habían sido un tema de creencia popular y mitificación, pero aquellas historias sólo habían quedado en los libros. En el siglo XXI, esas criaturas no eran más que ladrones de suspiros de jóvenes adolescentes y peculiar atractivo. Sin embargo, toda mi cavilación era tan insistentemente desesperada porque Edward no había mostrado brotes claros. Él se resistía a la sangre, algo que me resultaba un cliché. ¿Si se creía vampiro, por qué no iba a alimentarse debidamente? El vampirismo iba sobre eso, ¿cierto?

—¿Exceso de literatura? —pregunté al aire, en el silencio de mi habitación—. ¿Películas, tal vez? ¿Un hermano algo sádico?

Pasé la mano por mi frente, dejando escapar un suspiro.

¿Acaso estaba esperando que alguien me respondiera en la oscuridad?

Decidí levantarme de la cama y prepararme un té. Después de ese pequeño dato que Jasper había hallado, mi cabeza parecía negarse a la idea de dejar de trabajar para hacer algo tan mundano como dormir. Quería seguir investigando sobre el asunto y, de alguna manera, saciar mis deseos de conocer en mayor profundidad los problemas de aquel muchacho. Por momentos me gustaba meterme en el papel de la heroína y pensar que pronto Edward volvería a caminar entre las calles como otra persona normal.

El silbido del agua hirviendo me sacó de mis pequeñas y trastornadas fantasías.

Después de tomar una cargada taza de té de hierbas, lavé el recipiente y regresé a mi habitación, arrastrando los pies. Me dejé caer sobre el mullido colchón y enterré mi rostro en la almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño y desconectar mi mente por un buen rato…

_Estaba en un pasaje. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar y, sin embargo, sabía exactamente qué hacer y cuál era el camino que debía tomar. La noche oscura me envolvía por completo, pero podía caminar naturalmente por la acera. De alguna forma bastante extraña, terminé en la puerta de mi apartamento y conseguí entrar sin ningún tipo de llave o forcejeo. Simplemente comencé a dejar mis cosas en la sala y caminé con natural gracia hasta el sofá. Las luces estaban apagadas, y ni siquiera me molesté en encenderlas. No conseguí preocuparme por la total oscuridad ni los sonidos extraños que podía oír cuando unas manos frías se posaron sobre mi cintura._

_No volví el rostro. No lo necesitaba._

_Una fragancia masculina llenó el lugar, y sentí una respiración acompasada en mi oído, con el calor que desprende la cercanía de una llama abrasadora. Cerré los ojos y me relajé por completo, incluso cuando sabía que debía estar alerta, que debía correr. Unos labios suaves rozaron mi cuello y recorrieron juguetona y tortuosamente el largo camino que iba desde mi mandíbula hasta el hombro derecho. Sus manos presionaron más fuerte mi cintura, apretándome contra él. Yo contenía la respiración. Estaba igualmente asustada como atraída. Sabía que había peligro, pero no quería irme._

_Mi espalda tocó la superficie del sofá y pude ver los ojos oscuros de Edward Cullen cuando se posicionó sobre mí. Ocultando su rostro en mi hombro, lo sentí suspirar profundamente, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Entonces, en lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, se movió velozmente y sentí una dolorosa perforación en mi cuello, que extendió un ardiente fuego por todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el sonido del líquido corriendo por su garganta, podía sentir la pesadez de mis párpados…_

Me incorporé, jadeando.

Dando un rápido vistazo alrededor, la luz de la Luna me permitió observar el panorama. Estaba sentada en mi cama. _Sola_. No había ni rastro de Edward ni de ninguna otra persona allí. Llevé una mano a mi cuello y noté que la piel se encontraba tersa e intacta, tal y como estaba cuando me había ido a acostar.

Todo había sido un retorcido sueño. Nada más.

Incluso horas después, no pude volver a dormir ni a regularizar los latidos de mi pobre corazón. De alguna extraña forma, sentía que los ojos oscuros de Cullen estaban observándome desde algún rincón del apartamento. No bromeaba cuando decía que aquel caso había pasado claramente los límites profesionales para comenzar a inmiscuir en mi vida de una forma peligrosa e insalubre.

Me tomé mi tiempo para realizar todas las tareas matutinas en la comodidad de mi hogar, prendiendo las luces de las habitaciones a mi paso. No era que estuviera asustada o paranoica. ¡Por supuesto que no! Sin embargo, nunca estaba demás tener los ojos bien abiertos —aunque el sueño estuviera matándome y sólo deseara cerrarlos—.

Mi llegada al hospital se sintió distinta aquel día. Por más extraño y descabellado que sonara, nuevamente estaba asustada sin sentido alguno. Si en mi casa ya había estado al asecho, allí adentro sentía que debía estar alerta todo el tiempo. Algo idiota, a decir verdad, ya que Edward Cullen y todos sus problemas estaban encerrados en una segura habitación, al igual que todos los otros pacientes por los que no sentía ni una pizca de terror.

La agenda de la mañana del viernes fue como cualquier otra. Después de las sesiones individuales programadas para el día, me dedique a organizar algunas cosas para una pequeña fiesta que estábamos planeando, luchando arduamente por no dormirme en el proceso. A diferencia de algunos otros departamentos, nos gustaba cortar un poco la rutinaria vida de aquellos que ya estaban en una parte avanzada del tratamiento. Lo principal era que se acostumbraran a un programa diario y constante, pero en determinado momento era necesario salpicar sus vidas con eventos diferentes. Después de todo, así era la vida: llena de sorpresas y nuevos desafíos. Poco a poco, debían acostumbrarse a ello.

Yo, más que nadie, sabía que aquello de las sorpresas inesperadas ocurría frecuentemente en la vida real.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un karaoke? —propuso Emmett con entusiasmo, a la hora del almuerzo.

Sonreí suavemente mientras cogía el recipiente de plástico de mi escritorio.

—Suena como una buena idea.

Golpearon a la puerta y yo permití la entrada con una rápido _«Adelante»__._ Rosalie ingresó en toda su gloria, caminando ágil y elegantemente sobre los tacones, con el cabello rubio y brillante bailando al compás de sus pasos. Era simplemente una de esas personas que, cuando caminaban, fuese donde fuese, generaban a uno la necesidad de volverse a observarlas. O, en el peor de los casos, de ponerse una bolsa en la cabeza para no sentirse tan mal.

—Bella, he encontrado algunos nuevos datos sobre Cullen —explicó rápidamente mientras dejaba unos papeles—. Angela estaba en su horario de almuerzo y no ha podido traerlos hasta aquí.

La ansiedad comenzó a crecer poco a poco dentro de mí, incluso cuando sonreía con cordialidad.

—Muchas gracias, Rosalie.

La joven Hale salió, con la mirada de Emmett siguiéndola minuciosamente. Cuando la muchacha cerró la puerta de mi consultorio, mi acompañante giró su cuello y su mirada se posó en mí. Sus ojos brillaban y traía en su rostro una expresión soñadora.

—Es preciosa.

Emmett siempre decía aquello, al igual que la mayoría de los internos. De hecho, sabía que había intentado más de un movimiento con Rosalie, pero la muchacha siempre se encargaba de cortarle el rollo. Yo había oído que la joven Hale no estaba interesada en un romance y que había rechazado a gran parte de personal del hospital, pero intuía que había algo especial con el joven McCarthy por su forma de actuar con él; no era cruel, sino que parecía jugar a hacerse la difícil. Emmett tampoco tenía pocas pretendientes, pero él aparentemente sólo tenía ojos para ella y, a pesar de las constantes negativas, seguía intentando conquistarla de alguna u otra forma. Incluso Angela me había contado alguna vez que el joven McCarthy le había enviado a Rosalie un descomunal ramo de rosas para su cumpleaños.

El lugar no era grande y, por lo tanto, las noticias volaban allí adentro.

—Emmett, discúlpame, pero debo dejarte —murmuré, mientras me ponía de pie, con el papel que Rosalie había traído en una de mis manos—. Err… necesito hacer algo.

Emmett me devolvió un guiño como única respuesta.

Con una carpeta vieja que generalmente utilizaba para trasladar papeles, salí de mi consultorio, escondiendo la información sobre Edward. Con pasos rápidos, llegué al cuarto piso e ingresé en la sala de recreación. A esas horas del mediodía se encontraba completamente vacía, por lo que aproveché la paz de lugar e ingresé sigilosamente. Apoyé la carpeta en una de las mesas y observé la hoja que Rosalie había llevado hasta mi oficina. Cuando miré detenidamente la impresión, me di cuenta que era un artículo periodístico conseguido en Internet.

—_Paciente escapa de prestigiosa clínica psiquiátrica local sin dejar rastro _—leí, en un murmullo.

Edward Cullen había estado en el hospital Maudsley, en el sur de Londres, por un período exacto de cinco años, ocho meses y dos semanas. Había ingresado allí el 13 de julio del 2002, con, efectivamente, un grave caso de esquizofrenia. El periódico no aclaraba cuáles eran los síntomas ni cuáles habían sido sus condiciones antes de su internación; allí sólo había unos pocos testimonios de doctores, que simplemente hablaban de la extraña huída que había tenido lugar el 27 de marzo del 2007. Edward había escapado de su habitación, por un momentáneo olvido de una de las enfermeras, y había desaparecido de la clínica. Misteriosamente, nadie había sido testigo de su huída y no habían podido localizarlo por los alrededores.

Me estremecí mientras dejaba el papel nuevamente sobre la mesa. Aquello dejaba muchas preguntas abiertas, cuyas respuestas ni siquiera podía imaginarme: ¿Cómo había conseguido Edward Cullen irse sin más de la clínica?, ¿por qué nadie lo había visto en su recorrido hacia la libertad?, ¿qué había hecho durante esos casi tres años antes del ingreso al Virginia Mason?, ¿por qué había terminado nuevamente en un hospital, y por qué aquel hombre se había encargado de dejarlo allí como si la internación fuera un simple trámite a realizar…?

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y enterré la cabeza entre mis manos.

Lo mejor era dejar eso por el momento. Debía parar o mi cabeza acabaría por explotar.

La hora del almuerzo finalizó pronto y, al haberse postergado la charla grupal para el lunes, decidí comenzar a organizar el asunto del karaoke. Encendí mi ordenador y me dispuse a buscar una lista de canciones clásicas, cuyo instrumental fuera fácil de obtener. Llamé a Angela para que me ayudara un poco y me diera algunas ideas mientras se encargaba de contratar algún equipo de luces y sonido.

—_She Loves You_ —apuntó la joven Weber, mordiendo su bolígrafo y esperando que alguien la atendiera, con el teléfono contra su oreja—. Es una canción infaltable en un karaoke.

Sonreí mientras la agregaba a la lista, sintiéndome en medio de un verdadero dilema. Soñaba con vampiros y cosas escalofriantes por las noches, pero pasaba mi tiempo libre armando listas de canciones para una fiesta de pacientes en recuperación. Era un poco desconcertante, por no decir más.

Terminamos con los preparativos alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, con una extensa lista de canciones y los equipos encargados para el domingo. No sería más que una reunión con algo de comida y música, pero todo ese tipo de cosas siempre creaban un ambiente muy agradable dentro del hospital.

Al día siguiente, por supuesto, tuvimos mucho más que preparar y adelantar. Estaba verdaderamente agradecida por ello, ya que todo el asunto del artículo y nuestro nuevo paciente habían quedado ligeramente rezagados en un rincón de mi cabeza. Siempre que volvía a pensar en el asunto, intentaba mantenerme distraída con algo; ya fuera empujar mesas, ayudar con las instalaciones u organizar la lista de pacientes que podrían asistir.

Ninguna otra cosa digna de mención sucedió el sábado en el hospital. Todo el personal se encontraba algo revolucionado por el asunto de la fiesta y todos intentamos mantener las sesiones y las reuniones a horario, evitando que los preparativos interfirieran con el ritmo habitual de la clínica. Recién a las siete de la tarde conseguimos dejar todo listo y pudimos retirarnos, con la sensación del deber cumplido. El día siguiente la celebración comenzaría al mediodía y, ante la usual falta de personal de los domingos, era bueno tener todo más o menos preparado para no retrasar el comienzo.

Volví a casa con el oscuro cielo ciñéndose poco a poco sobre mí. Mi apartamento me parecía grande y solitario en el invierno, y recientemente había comenzado a resultarme un poco aterrador. No era simple paranoia… A veces, solamente extrañaba un poco la compañía de mi familia o aquellos amigos que tenía en Concrete, el pueblo donde había crecido. La independencia no era cosa fácil cuando uno vivía a tantos kilómetros de casa y en el apartamento sólo era recibido por la oscuridad y el sonido de la televisión. Afortunadamente, la gente del hospital y la pasión por mi trabajo me permitían sentirme un poco más a gusto en Seattle.

Mis sueños nocturnos seguían siendo extraños y difíciles de recordar. No había tenido otro delirio tan nítido como el del jueves a la madrugada, pero seguía levantándome en medio de la noche, o simplemente despertaba por la mañana con la sensación de no haber dormido nada y con el pecho encogido ante un amargo recuerdo que ni siquiera se encontraba en mi mente. Si seguía así, pronto comenzaría a quedarme dormida en cualquier sitio.

Aprovechando mi desvelo, ese domingo salí más temprano para el hospital, no sin antes comprar el periódico y darle un rápido vistazo. No quedaba mucho por hacer, pero no era como si tuviera algo mejor en mi apartamento para pasar el tiempo. En el camino al trabajo, paré por una cafetería y, luchando contra el frío viento mezclado con llovizna, me compré un gran vaso de café y un panqué. Apenas los tuve en mis manos, corrí de nuevo hacia mi automóvil y me refugié dentro del cálido interior, dispuesta a disfrutar de mi pequeño desayuno improvisado mientras manejaba al hospital. Rogaba por que la cafeína hiciera algo de trabajo y me mantuviera despierta durante toda la jornada.

El Virginia estaba bastante vacío cuando llegué, incluso cuando nunca se presentaba mucha gente los fines de semana. Rosalie no estaba cuando pasé por la recepción, y en su lugar se encontraba Angela, que me saludó con una sonrisa. Le respondí el gesto y continué el camino hacia mi consultorio. Quería dejar mi agenda organizada antes que los festejos del día comenzaran. No todos los pacientes podían asistir y, por lo tanto, todo debía quedar en perfecto orden antes de pensar en disfrutar por un rato.

El evento comenzó al mediodía y terminó a altas horas de la tarde, con el poco personal que había asistido y una lista de veinticuatro pacientes que ya se encontraban en una fase más bien avanzada del tratamiento o que, por lo menos, ya habían progresado lo suficiente como para evitar brotes repentinos o escenas violentas. Una gran diversidad de comportamientos se presentaba en la sala: estaban aquellos residentes que siempre habían sido solitarios, aislados un poco en su mundo y sin el más mínimo deseo de llamar la atención; los que sólo querían ser observados y cantaban ruidosamente, haciendo gala de movimientos torpes y exagerados; aquellos que sólo buscaban pasar un buen rato, riéndose a expensas de los demás. A los ojos de cualquiera, podría haber sido una escena extraña sacada de algún sainete; mas los que trabajábamos allí sabíamos exactamente que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba esa gente: sentirse parte de algo, participar, volver a asumir compromisos con la vida y con su entorno…

Jasper se excusó, mientras Mike cantaba una vieja y depresiva canción de The Smiths como cierre del evento_, _y se alejó de nosotros para ir al servicio. Emmett y Seth se quedaron tonteando un poco a mi lado, mientras se reían alegremente de los agudos que el joven Newton intentaba alcanzar, fallando estrepitosamente.

Cuando habían pasado ya varios minutos desde la partida de mi compañero, eché el enésimo vistazo furtivo a la puerta y también me disculpé con los demás. Salí de la sala con paso lento, mientras cada uno se dispersaba para ayudar a los pacientes a regresar a las habitaciones.

Caminé por los corredores, arrastrando levemente los pies y haciendo tiempo Todos mis compañeros me sobrepasaron y se despidieron de mí mientras yo seguí vagando por el cuarto piso como un alma en pena. Finalmente, cuando pensé que no regresaría, Jasper hizo aparición por las escaleras, luciendo levemente turbado. Me acerqué a él con paso rápido, percibiendo la sorpresa en su rostro al verme.

—Jazz, ¿qué hacías abajo? —pregunté, sabiendo que había unos servicios en ese mismo piso.

—He ido a darle una última visita a Cullen antes de irme —explicó, suspirando—. Por más que aguardo con todas mis esperanzas, nunca presenta cambios notables…

Me uní a su expresión de abatimiento. ¿Acaso no habría progresos con él?, ¿seguiría con aquella atemorizante y parca actitud?

—Tú sabes que no me gusta llegar a estos extremos, pero… —Jasper posó sus ojos en mí, después de un momento de silencio reflexivo—. Quizás deberíamos intentar con un choque eléctrico.

Alcé las cejas y pudo asegurar que mi boca se abrió un poco. No nos gustaba utilizar aquellos métodos para obtener lo que deseábamos de los pacientes; sin embargo, Edward había estado con nosotros más de una semana y no sabíamos prácticamente nada de él. No sólo no tenía verdaderos antecedentes de los que valernos, sino que ni siquiera sabíamos quién había pagado su tratamiento. No había nada en los buscadores, en las guías telefónicas o en cualquier otro lugar que se nos hubiese ocurrido buscar.

¿Acaso teníamos alguna otra opción?

Mi cabeza comenzó a divagar y una pequeña luz atravesó mi mente. Sabía que me arrepentiría de ello, pero no pude detener mi lengua:

—Déjame hablar con él —pedí firmemente—; aunque sea una oportunidad. Tú ve a casa y mañana te diré como ha ido todo…

—Pero, Bella… ¿estás segura?, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

—No —corté rápidamente—. Quiero ir sola.

—Pero... puede ser peligroso, Bella.

Jasper era mi único confidente y sabía que todo el asunto de Cullen me tenía con los nervios de punta. Mi compañero estaba al tanto que allí había algo realmente extraño, y mi fuerza de voluntad se doblegaba cada vez que los feroces ojos de Edward se cruzaban con los míos. Sin embargo, necesitaba enfrentarme a él. Después de todo, era parte de mi trabajo.

—Voy a buscar la llave —anuncié, negando con la cabeza—. Yo me las apañaré.

Prácticamente salí disparada por los corredores del hospital, con la incertidumbre y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas como una densa sustancia. Todas las llaves estaban en una habitación privada, a la que sólo unos pocos teníamos acceso. Allí se hallaban también los expedientes y la información importante y confidencial sobre los tratamientos. Después de recorrer una pequeña estantería con la mirada, encontré la llave marcada con el _101. _La cogí casi sin pensarlo y salí corriendo de allí ante la atenta mirada del guardia de seguridad. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de arrepentirme o algo parecido.

Todo el personal se había ido ya de aquella planta, por lo que mis pasos volvían a resonar por los corredores como la primera vez que había visitado a Edward. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo mientras divisaba la puerta detrás de la que aquel muchacho residía.

—_Los vampiros no existen _—pensé, apretando los puños y sintiendo la llave contra mi piel.

Finalmente llegué frente a la puerta y tragué pesado, para luego poner la llave en la cerradura y empujar con fuerza. La pesada estructura cedió y volví a hallarme dentro de aquella habitación enfermizamente blanca. Los ojos de Edward se clavaron nuevamente como dagas sobre mí, generándome otra vez esa sensación de ser atravesada por ellos. Sin embargo, me prometí a mi misma que sería fuerte, a pesar de todo.

Edward Cullen no iba a intimidarme.

Después de cerrar la puerta y asegurar la llave en mi bolsillo trasero, me acerqué sigilosamente al joven Cullen. Él, que se encontraba de pie en una esquina, me siguió cuidadosamente con la mirada. Me puse frente a él, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía; era peligroso, lo sabía, y no parecía importarme. Justo como en mi sueño.

—No piensas hablar, ¿cierto? —pregunté, sonando casi violenta.

Edward, por supuesto, no respondió.

—Sé algunas cosas de ti, ¿sabes? —comenté, sin obtener respuesta—; unas cuantas.

Él me observó y sus ojos se encontraban oscuros, casi salvajes. Las aletas de su nariz parecían realizar delicados movimientos, casi imperceptibles. Incluso por momentos daba la sensación que no estaba respirando.

Me acerqué más a él, quizás demasiado. Lo cogí por los hombros e incliné mi cabeza levemente hacia atrás. Podía sentir sus ojos aún sobre mí mientras mi corazón latía a un ritmo disparatado. Sus brazos estaban tensos y se movían bajo mis manos, al compás de su acelerada respiración.

—Muérdeme —pedí, en un susurro que salió menos seguro de lo que hubiese deseado.

Edward no respondió, pero pude notar como sus hombros se ponían aún más rígidos al instante. Incluso aún cuando seguía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, pude ver la aletas de su nariz moviéndose forzadamente y la marca de las venas en su tenso cuello. Su cuadrada mandíbula estaba apretada e incluso me pareció oír sus dientes chocar entre sí.

Tragué saliva antes de poder continuar el calculado discurso:

—Estamos solos en la planta, prácticamente en todo el hospital —expliqué, y podía sentir mi voz fallar, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo—. Nadie me oiría gritar, nadie se preocuparía por saber qué sucedió. Posiblemente tú saciarías tu sed y podrías escapar…

—¿Sabes con qué te estás metiendo? —siseó, con un leve acento cerrado. Su voz era tersa y, a la vez, escalofriante. Terciopelo y lija, produciendo una disonante melodía para mis oídos.

Asentí, aún con el cuello extendido y a su total disposición.

—¿Sabes? —repitió, casi de forma mordaz.

Lo miré a los ojos, oscuros y dilatados.

¿De qué iba todo eso? No lo sabía. Pero durante mi tiempo allí había aprendido que había una regla fundamental cuando se trataba con los pacientes más nuevos del hospital: seguirles la corriente; intentar darles la confianza que inspiraba la complicidad, el hecho de creer en ellos.

Sentí su nariz sobre mi cuello y todo mi cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, como alertándome frente al peligro. Su boca bailó por mi piel por vacilación y sentí sus manos tensas y fuertes sobre mi cintura. Tragué pesadamente y mi corazón se disparó por los aires cuando la escena que había tenido en mis sueños se entremezcló con la realidad. La misma sensación me atacó, y yo sabía precisamente como terminaba aquello.

Sin embargo, la boca de Edward abandonó mi piel cuando me empujó repentinamente hacia atrás, aunque no tenía tanta fuerza como creí que poseía —o quizás sólo estaba haciendo control de ella—. Caí sentada sobre el piso y me deslicé un poco hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Podía ver el pecho de mi acompañante subir y bajar con violencia. Era disparatado pensar en la situación en la que yo misma me había metido. Era extraño pensar que todas esas míticas y antiguas historias sobre criaturas de la noche pudieran existir en la cabeza de un joven que se creía parte de ello.

—Vete —gruñó secamente.

Claro, nunca era necesario que dijera las cosas dos veces, por supuesto. Él parecía conocer sus propios límites mejor que yo, y estaba dispuesta a obedecerlos. De alguna forma, mi mente me decía que aquello era una locura, pero mi corazón me pedía que huyera lejos y mis piernas se movían por voluntad propia. Aunque quería hacerle frente, sentía que había algo más que debía descubrir sobre él antes de poder sonsacarle información útil.

Salí de allí a rápidas zancadas, aún con la sensación de su templada boca contra mi piel.

¿Era normal que estuviera aterrada y, a la vez, mortalmente atraída por la historia de un simple paciente?

¿O acaso había algo más acerca de él que seguía desdibujando mis propios límites?

* * *

******Playlist:** _Perhaps Vampires is a Bit Strong But_… _- Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

**Seguiré publicando hasta terminar los seis que ya había dejado corregidos en el blog. Me disculpo por las numerosas alertas que van a llegar, pero quiero dejar todo armado para seguir revisando los capítulos que siguen. Gracias por la paciencia.**

**¡Saludos!**

**MrsV. **


	5. Parte I, Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo V.**

**_«_**___I've messed my head, how could that be?_**_»_**_._

_Domingo, 24 de enero del 2010._

Una noche difícil. En eso se había convertido, después que Edward Cullen se hubiese encargado de perturbarme nuevamente. Porque no era fácil lidiar con un paciente problemático; pero mucho menos lo era con uno que, además, parecía tener una habilidad innata para la riesgosa seducción, ese encanto de quien destila peligro por cada poro de su cuerpo. Algo iba más allá de aquel joven, algo de lo que carecían los demás pacientes.

Sin embargo, no podía saber exactamente qué era. Allí erradicaba el problema, por supuesto.

Acostumbrándome un poco a aquellas extrañas noches de insomnio, me di por vencida y decidí sentarme en el sofá de mi sala, con la esperanza de ver alguna película o serie que pillara en la televisión. Aquello de no poder dormir era horrible, por lo que, mientras pasaba los canales, sopesé seriamente la posibilidad de comprar algún tipo de medicamento para poder descansar apropiadamente todas las noches. No quería que la falta de sueño afectara el desempeño en mi trabajo. Para eso ya estaba Edward Cullen.

Dormité algunas horas, despertándome a cada rato e intentando sintonizar algo nuevo en la televisión. Después de quedarme dormida durante tres películas diferentes y abrir los ojos a la media hora, decidí que aquello era bastante absurdo. Aproveché mi desvelo y decidí salir mucho más temprano de lo normal. Llevaría el automóvil a hacer un chequeo, mientras me tomaba un café por ahí y leía el periódico. Por lo menos, intentaría darle a mi mañana un mejor comienzo del que había tenido. Si ya empezaba de malas antes del lunes, no podía ni pensar en lo que sería de mi humor a mediados de semana.

Después de cambiarme y coger todo lo necesario para salir de casa, abandoné mi apartamento y me refugié en mi automóvil. Una vez que lo dejé en el taller, me dirigí a un café que quedaba a tan sólo unas manzanas del hospital. A esas horas había unas pocas mesas ocupadas y sólo ocasionales y solitarios clientes sentados en la barra. Me acerqué a la caja e hice mi orden, dispuesta a esperarla en uno de los altos taburetes mientras leía las últimas noticias.

Desde que Rosalie me había suministrado aquel recorte sobre Cullen, me había obsesionado levemente con los artículos periodísticos y los programas informativos. Yo no era una persona apartada del mundo ni mucho menos, pero aquello de ver los informes televisivos cada vez que se me presentaba la ocasión y de comprar el periódico cada mañana no entraba dentro de mis patrones normales de conducta. Estaba actuando como una demente, pero no podía evitarlo. Me desesperaba saber tan poco sobre aquel muchacho.

No había nada demasiado interesante en el periódico de aquel día; de hecho, lo que más llamó mi atención fue el cronograma de destinos y viajes a las zonas de esquí más populares. Mientras observaba soñadoramente las fotografías llenas de nieve y gente con alegres sonrisas, recordé que debía darme prisa. Había salido con tiempo de sobra, pero tampoco por eso iba a llegar justo sobre la hora de entrada.

El frío estaba volviéndose más y más insoportable, y salir nuevamente al exterior fue realmente duro. Gracias al cielo, mi tiempo de viaje fue corto y pronto me hallé bajo el refugio de las paredes del hospital, intentando acallar aquella sensación de vértigo e incertidumbre que me apresaba desde la llegada de nuestro misterioso paciente con aires de Lestat de Lioncourt.

Reí sombríamente ante mi propia comparación estúpida. Estaba delirando.

—Buenos días, doctora Swan —saludó Angela desde el escritorio de la recepción.

—Buenos días, Angela —respondí—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que puedes llamarme Bella?

Ella correspondió a mi sonrisa amistosa mientras apilaba unos documentos.

—Es la costumbre, lo siento.

Angela y yo habíamos comenzado a llevarnos mejor hacía no demasiado tiempo. De nuestra simple relación de trabajo, basada en la cordialidad y en los favores profesionales, habíamos pasado a compartir mañanas agitadas dentro del hospital, almuerzos llenos de conversaciones informales y tardes de relajación. Ella no sólo era de gran utilidad en el trabajo, sino que además se había vuelto una agradable compañía y una buena confidente. Nuestra relación, poco a poco, había traspasado levemente el límite profesional para comenzar a encasillarse dentro de los conceptos básicos de amistad. Incluso cuando aún nos costaba acostumbrarnos a ello.

Los domingos siempre eran tranquilos en el hospital y no me extraño que los corredores de la segunda planta se encontraran desiertos. Sólo después de andar por un largo rato, revisando el estado del edificio y su personal, me crucé con Emmett. Lucía ropa de deporte y su rostro brillaba por el sudor; no me costó demasiado deducir que volvía del gimnasio ubicado en el último piso.

—Hey, Bella, ¿qué tal?

Le sonreí tensamente y acepté su ofrecimiento para ayudarme con las tareas del día. Mi agenda estaba poco cargada los días domingos, pero no era malo tener alguien que supervisara mis acciones estando tan distraída como lo estaba yo en esos días. Emmett podía ser bromista y ruidoso, pero era totalmente eficiente y, sin dudas, una agradable compañía.

Decidí que era un buen día para organizar un poco la amplia biblioteca que se encontraba contra la pared de mi oficina, ya que le había prometido a Mike Newton conseguirle algunos libros de desarrollos posteriores a la época en la que él creía que se encontraba. Yo era una gran amante de la lectura y tenía un sin fin de ejemplares, no sólo allí sino también en mi apartamento, que databan desde mi niñez hasta las últimas semanas. Me acerqué a la biblioteca con parsimonia, mientras Emmett se encargaba de separar unas fichas, haciendo el gracioso papel de oficinista serio y dedicado a su trabajo.

Un libro de cubierta de cuero color tierra llamó mi atención y lo extraje con cuidado del mueble. Ese ejemplar lo había comprado durante mis estudios en la universidad, para una clase especial sobre trastornos del siglo XX. Aquel libro me había servido en muchas ocasiones, ya que poseía gran información sobre las más modernas alteraciones psicosomáticas y las nuevas ramificaciones de enfermedades. Una gran página se encontraba dedicada al vampirismo, también conocido como Síndrome de Renfield. Sólo una vez había tenido que recurrir a esa sección cuando…

Entonces lo recordé.

Ella podría ayudarme.

Prácticamente salté sobre el intercomunicador, ante la mirada extrañada de Emmett, mientras soltaba el libro sobre mi escritorio. Con rapidez, busqué contactar a Angela y le pedí que me trajera los archivos de hacía cinco años, cuando yo todavía era una estudiante de la universidad y aquella área del hospital era aún un proyecto. Mi acompañante me estaba pidiendo una silenciosa explicación con la mirada, pero de igual forma le pedí unos minutos para analizar mi pequeña idea. El corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, y poner mis pensamientos en orden estaba volviéndose un trabajo complicado, sobre todo porque había información perdida que esperaba poder hallar en los archivos.

—¡Adelante! —grité, quizás con más energía de la debida, cuando Angela llamó a la puerta.

Un dispositivo de memoria externa fue apoyado en mi escritorio y el estudio de los ojos de mis compañeros pasó de aquel pequeño objeto a mi rostro pensativo. Los mantuve en suspenso por un largo rato, mientras conectaba la memoria a mi ordenador y esperaba que los datos fueran procesados. Un largo listado de pacientes apareció en pantalla; quienes habían estado internados dentro del hospital en el año 2005. No recordaba el apellido, por lo que hice una búsqueda del nombre. Estaba en mi mente ya que, no sólo había sido mi primer paciente oficial, sino que además me agradaba y hacía un bonito conjunto con el rostro que recordaba.

_Carlie. _

Mi búsqueda devolvió siete resultados, pero las fotos adjuntas hicieron rápido el trabajo de descarte. Pronto encontré a la Carlie que estaba buscando, que había sido dada de alta hacía sólo dos años, considerando que su caso finalmente había sido resuelto. Según el archivo, la muchacha, que debía tener unos veinte años, se apellidaba Matthews y residía en el pueblo de Concrete, cerca del hospital que yo tan bien conocía.

—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas, Bella? —preguntó Emmett, con auténtica curiosidad.

En algún momento, mientras yo me encontraba tan enfrascada en mi trabajo, Angela debía haberse ido del consultorio. Sólo nos encontrábamos mi enorme compañero y yo.

—Llama a Jasper, Emmett, por favor —pedí—. Creo que he hallado algo que puede ayudarnos con Cullen.

Él, reponiendo su rostro después de alzar las cejas ante la sorpresa, se puso de pie. Me regaló una rápida despedida con la mano, para luego salir a grandes zancadas de la oficina. Yo volví a enfocar mi mirada en la pantalla, donde los ojos oscuros de aquella muchacha me observaban con cierta perturbación. Su rostro se veía pequeño y ovalado, con la piel muy pálida y el raído cabello castaño a ambos lados de su rostro de forma desprolija.

Jasper interrumpió mi estudio y se sentó frente en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado Emmett. Antes que él dijera algo, sólo pude soltar:

—¿Tú recuerdas a Carlie Matthews? —pregunté.

Su rostro confuso me dio al instante la respuesta; él nunca había sido bueno con los nombres, a decir verdad. Incluso cuando las chicas se le declaraban a montones en nuestros años universitarios, difícilmente sabía cómo se llamaban a la hora de rechazarlas. Durante nuestro primer trabajo como compañeros, de hecho, me había llamado Isabel.

—Esa pequeña muchacha que había trabajado con nosotros en la universidad, en nuestros primeros años de aplicación, que se había mudado…

—Oh, sí —aseguró él en tanto el entendimiento comenzaba a llenar su rostro—. ¿Tú crees… que tiene algo que ver? Quiero decir, realmente no tenemos mucho de dónde partir…

Asentí fervientemente.

—Lo sé, pero quizás ella pueda darnos una pista sobre qué fue lo que afectó a Cullen.

—¿Te refieres a un patrón comportamiento?

—¡Exacto! —exclamé, la excitación corriendo por mis venas ante la posibilidad de conseguir _algo, _lo que fuera, que nos ayudara—. Necesitamos algún lugar desde el que comenzar.

—¿Y tienes idea de cómo contactarás con ella?

—Creo que sí.

Le conté brevemente a mi compañero lo poco que había conseguido sobre la paciente, deteniéndome específicamente en su historial médico. Después de las explicaciones, me tomé una pausa y le pedí a Jasper que fuera a averiguar si habría alguien que pudiera suplantarme por unos dos o tres días. Tenía que avisar y pedir los días libres; pero sabía que, tratándose de un caso puntual, no sería un gran problema.

Con una expresión levemente preocupada en su rostro, mi compañero salió de la oficina y yo aproveché el pequeño lapso de tiempo para llamar a mi padre. Él se encontraba en el trabajo, pero decidí dejarle un corto mensaje en el contestador. No tenía apuro para que lo viera, después de todo.

Jasper volvió y me avisó que Lauren podía cubrirme. La idea no me hacía demasiada gracia, pero no podía darme el lujo de seguir aplazando esa búsqueda de respuestas al problema que me estaba afectando —y no sólo a nivel profesional—. Cuanto antes se terminara aquella incertidumbre, más rápido podría volver a la normalidad en mi trabajo y en mi vida.

—De cualquier forma —comentó él—, debemos buscar un reemplazo. Tyler se irá la semana entrante.

Asentí.

Me había olvidado del fin de la pasantía. Como supervisora de mi ala, aquellas cosas debían estar más presentes en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, me encontraba tan cansada, que cosas tan mundanas como fechas y plazos simplemente pasaban de mí.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con Angela para que se ocupe de ello.

Compartimos un silencio levemente incómodo mientras los dos nos perdíamos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

—Necesito hacer este viaje, Jasper —solté de repente.

Mi compañero me observó en silencio, con la expresión de quien imagina cómo sucederán las cosas. No lucía sorprendido en lo absoluto y podía verse en su rostro un leve matiz de resignación. Él sabía cuán comprometida e intrigada me sentía con aquel caso y, por supuesto, también sabía que el trabajo y la sed de respuestas eran para mí dos cosas dignas de todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación que disponía. No me importaba si tenía que recorrer cielo y tierra para encontrar aunque fuera una sola pista sobre aquel caso que me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta; lo haría con toda la fuerza que poseía.

—Lo sé —aseguró él—. Pero… ¿y el alojamiento?

—Mi padre vive allí, ¿recuerdas? —apunté, una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Jasper suspiró fuertemente, devolviéndome el gesto.

—Admiro tu determinación. Sólo cuídate, ¿vale?

—Gracias, Jasper. Dalo por hecho.

La jornada laboral pasó, por supuesto, más lento de lo habitual. Traté de enfocarme con toda mi voluntad en los pacientes que me correspondían y sus problemas pero, lamentablemente, mi mente se encontraba demasiado lejos de allí. Mientras intentaba seguir con mi rutina laboral, mi pobre y agotado cerebro seguía maquinando posibles preguntas y desenlaces a todas las dudas que tenía sobre el asunto.

Me pregunté cuán dañada podía estar mi estabilidad mental después de tanto revuelo.

Esa noche decidí tomarme una de las pastillas para dormir que había cogido, con autorización, del hospital, ya que quería estar bien descansada para el día siguiente y mis últimas veladas habían sido escasamente relajantes. Fue una bendición cuando comencé a sentirme cansada y tuve que irme a la cama arrastrando los pies. Cuando mi cabeza se acomodó pesadamente sobre la almohada, sólo tuve que esperar algunos segundos para poder dormirme sin todos esos horribles y usuales pensamientos sobre Edward Cullen dentro de mi cabeza.

La mañana siguiente todo parecía un poco más optimista, sobre todo porque tenía la cabeza descansada y toda mi determinación a flor de piel. Después de armar un rápido equipaje, aún algo adormilada, y de coger todos los papeles y documentos que necesitaba, cerré mi apartamento y me dirigí hasta el automóvil. Acomodé mis petates en el asiento del copiloto y me posicioné frente al volante, pensando que podría comprar algo para desayunar en el camino. La realidad era que, ya después de haber cumplido con las necesidades básicas previas al viaje, lo único que deseaba era llegar cuanto antes y comenzar a saciar mi curiosidad.

El tiempo estimado de viaje era de dos horas; eso me había dicho mi padre la última vez que había decidido visitarme. Con mi viejo automóvil —cuyo límite de velocidad estaba muy por debajo de los modernos vehículos— posiblemente tardaría un poco más, pero realmente no era tan importante. O quizás lo era, pero intenté convencerme a mi misma y tomarme las cosas con calma, poniendo un poco de música y comprando algunas provisiones para el viaje antes de salir. Estaba auténticamente ansiosa por arribar a destino pero tampoco debía precipitar las cosas. Tenía un dato importante en mis manos y no debía dejar que mi sed de información y mi nerviosismo lo echaran a perder; debía ser cautelosa y profesional.

—Tranquila, Bella —me dije a mí misma—. Todo saldrá bien.

Efectivamente, tardé alrededor de tres horas en llegar hasta aquel pueblo donde había pasado mi infancia y gran parte de mi adolescencia. Una cálida sensación de nostalgia me invadió cuando mi mirada se perdió en el frondoso bosque, en el viejo instituto y en todos aquellos sitios en donde había construido lejanos recuerdos. Incluso volver a ver la fachada de mi antigua casa me hizo sentir extraña, como si estuviera volviendo a una vieja etapa de mi vida, a un pasado donde las decisiones más difíciles parecían ser qué clases tomar o qué hacer el fin de semana.

Cogiendo mi maleta y mi portafolio, bajé del automóvil y me dirigí pacientemente hacia la casa de mi padre. Sabía que él siempre había guardado una llave de repuesto bajo una tabla floja del frente, y crucé los dedos por que aún estuviera allí. Por supuesto, mi padre era un hombre de costumbres y todo seguía como la última vez que había estado en esa casa.

Abrí la puerta y el familiar olor de mi infancia me invadió mientras dejaba mis cosas en el recibidor. La luz de la cocina captó mi atención y me dirigí con paso lento hacia allí. Mi padre se encontraba escondido detrás del diario local, con el almuerzo a medio comer sobre la mesa. Cuando escuchó movimiento, alzó la cabeza y pronto la sorpresa apareció en su rostro, siendo rápidamente sustituida por la alegría.

Nos dimos un incómodo abrazo, como todos los que usualmente compartíamos. Eso de ser tan parecidos a veces podía ser algo contraproducente.

—Creí que llegarías más tarde —comentó él, corriendo una silla para que me sentara.

—Salí bastante temprano.

Sonreí. Estaba feliz de estar allí nuevamente. Hablando desde el corazón, era una sensación de familiaridad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Ese sentimiento de encontrarse en casa difícilmente podría ser reemplazado.

—Oye, ¿pero tú no deberías estar trabajando? —pregunté, mientras Charlie me servía algo de beber.

—Les pedí que me llamaran si me necesitaban —explicó—. Quería estar aquí cuando llegaras. No pensé que recordaras lo de las llaves…

Sonreí.

—Me han salvado muchas veces.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Así éramos mi padre y yo, y me gustaba de esa forma. Mi madre posiblemente me hubiese atosigado con preguntas sobre mi trabajo, bromear con mi situación sentimental y mi vida en Seattle; pero Charlie Swan siempre se había limitado a darme mi espacio y a dejarme hablar sólo cuando yo lo creía necesario. Ocasionalmente hacía sus preguntas, pero siempre estaban llenas de sutilezas y de un derecho a no otorgar una respuesta. Él sabía que ambos éramos más bien de los que preferían guardarse sus propias cosas y siempre nos respetábamos en ese plano.

—Puedes ocupar tu vieja habitación, ya sabes.

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto.

Cargué mis cosas hacia el piso superior, volviendo a ocupar la misma habitación que me había acogido durante tanto tiempo. Todo lucía igual, a excepción del cobertor de la cama y algún que otro adorno. Dejé mi maleta en un rincón y apoyé mi portafolio sobre el escritorio de nogal donde solía hacer mis deberes. Con cierto humor, pensé que en aquel momento las cosas no eran muy diferentes; sólo, quizás, que en esa ocasión todo el asunto estaba rodeado de un aura particular que no parecía tan fácil de resolver como los problemas de matemáticas y los ensayos literarios.

Pronto me sentí idiota cuando me di cuenta que, entre toda la ansiedad, había olvidado mi portátil en casa. Con un suspiro, prendí el viejo ordenador que había quedado allí después de mi mudanza, que hizo un fuerte sonido al encenderse —como si fuese a levantar vuelo o algo por el estilo—. Mientras se cargaba la configuración, a una velocidad horriblemente lenta, comencé a sacar todos los papeles y discos con datos que me había llevado del hospital. La ficha de Carlie Matthews estaba impresa en mis manos y tenía su dirección, pero asegurarme de tener los datos correctos no me parecía una mala idea. Aunque, si el ordenador seguía tardando de esa forma, pensé que posiblemente sería más rápido ir hasta la casa en la que, al parecer, residía y comprobarlo por mí misma.

Le dirigí una mirada venenosa e impaciente al viejo artefacto y cogí mi saco, maldiciendo nuevamente por no haber llevado mi portátil. Lo haría a la antigua, después de todo.

—¿Ya te irás? —preguntó mi padre cuando pasé por la sala.

—Sí, debo hacer algunas averiguaciones —comenté, con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pude componer—. Regresaré para que cenemos juntos, ¿vale?

Pude ver la disimulada alegría en su expresión cuando dijo:

—De acuerdo.

El frío y el olor a naturaleza en Concrete eran tan habituales como los panecillos y el café para el desayuno, por lo que no me preocupé cuando mi cabello comenzó a pegarse a mi rostro, húmedo y desordenado. Me subí torpemente a mi automóvil y emprendí el pequeño viaje hacia posibles respuestas.

La casa de los Matthews era bastante parecida a la mía… y a la gran mayoría de todas las casas de aquel pueblo. Fachadas simples con dos ventanas, un pequeño porche y el techo de tejas ligeramente gastadas por la edad. Frente a la puerta principal se encontraba estacionado un viejo Ford, con algunas manchas de barro en la pintura. Bajé de mi automóvil, aparcándola junto al coche de la familia, y dejé que mis botas se ensuciaran mientras llegaba hasta la puerta. Llamé suavemente y esperé con impaciencia.

Un hombre de tez mate apareció detrás de la puerta.

—¿Si?

—Disculpe, ¿es usted el señor Matthews? —pregunté.

Él asintió.

Con parsimonia procedí a contarle el motivo de mi vista, obviando el objetivo exacto de la conversación que deseaba tener con su hija. Simplemente le conté que yo había tenido que tratar a Carlie cuando era más joven y que deseaba tener unas palabras con ella. Algo simple, rápido, que no afectara en nada su antigua recuperación.

Lo decía en voz alta porque yo misma quería creerlo así.

—Ella está arriba —comentó el hombre, con cierto recelo—. Acompáñame.

Lo seguí por las escaleras y esperé frente a la puerta blanca, hasta que una muchacha abrió. Su aspecto no había variado demasiado con el paso del tiempo, aunque podía verse un poco más de vida en su rostro. Su cabello castaño quizás estaba un poco más largo y ordenado también, pero eso era todo. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad y había algo extrañamente profundo en su aspecto.

—Carlie, esta señorita desea tener una pequeña conversación contigo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, por lo que procedí a explicarme brevemente:

—Yo fui ayudante de tu doctora por un tiempo, cuando aún estaba en la universidad —comenté, y la vi tensarse en su lugar—. Estamos teniendo problemas con un paciente y pensé que quizás tú podrías ayudarnos…

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ella, rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Estoy buscando respuestas que creo que tú podrías tener —aclaré, midiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras.

Me permitió entrar en su habitación, aún con aquella desconfianza en su rostro y en sus acciones. Su padre nos dejó a solas, aunque no me fue indiferente la mirada de advertencia que me dirigió antes de abandonar la planta superior. No me inmuté, sin embargo, porque sabía cuál era la sensación que tenía ante mi aparición. Tanto para él como para su hija, aquello debía ser desenterrar el pasado de forma abrupta, hablar sobre un tema que implicaba daños que iban más allá de lo que una familia podía soportar.

La muchacha me permitió sentarme en su cama y ella se acomodó frente a mí. No fue fácil explicarle del tema que quería hablar, por lo que comencé a contarle sobre mí trabajo de la universidad y ella fácilmente me recordó después de eso. Noté como se relajaba un poco, aunque seguía algo incómoda con el tema a tratar. Compartimos un largo silencio una vez hecha mi petición, y seriamente pensé que me iría de allí con las mismas preguntas sin resolver con las que había llegado.

—Se supone que yo no debería rememorar eso —musitó Carlie—. Ellos así me lo dijeron.

Yo iba a replicar con disculpas, más la muchacha no me lo permitió:

—Él… me visitaba —explicó, hablando rápidamente—. Cuando nadie podía vernos.

—Sí…

Ella mantuvo el silencio por un largo período, con la vista fija en el cobertor de su cama, haciendo que mi ansiedad creciera hasta límites insospechados. De cualquier forma, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por mantener imperturbable la expresión en mi rostro, cerrando mis manos en puños para evitar que comenzaran a moverse por la excitación.

—Él no quería beber mi sangre, ¿sabe? —prosiguió—. Él decía que eso no estaba bien, que él no era así…

La escuché suspirar pesadamente, su pie moviéndose con nerviosismo, haciendo un repetitivo sonido contra el suelo de madera.

—Pero… ¿qué sucedía con él? —inquirí velozmente—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabías que él era…?

—Él me lo confesó —me interrumpió ella—. Ese muchacho estaba mal, se odiaba a sí mismo… él…

Se quedó en silencio y yo también, repitiendo en mi mente sus palabras. La descripción de ella era tan fiel al comportamiento de Edward Cullen, que no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo mientras volvía a pensar en aquellos ojos violentos.

—Y… ¿recuerdas cómo era? —pregunté.

Carlie negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tengo recuerdos muy vagos —respondió, con su rostro contraído en una extraña mueca y su voz fallando—. Sólo tengo esa sensación de haber estado frente a algo hermoso… y peligroso.

Sí, sabía cómo se sentía aquello.

—Y luego… luego él se fue y… —su voz se quebró y no consiguió seguir hablando.

Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en algún punto de la habitación y no fui capaz de continuar al ver el dolor en su expresión. Parecía como si el sólo hecho de pensar en ello fuera devastador.

—No quiero presionarte —aseguré rápidamente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Simplemente te dejaré mi número. Si deseas hablar en algún momento, no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

Ella asintió lentamente, dándome la sensación que ya no estaba con la cabeza allí. Conseguí dejarle mi número y que ella guardara el suyo en mi teléfono, sin demasiadas palabras de por medio.

Dejé la casa con una extraña sensación dentro de mí. No estaba segura de cómo interpretar toda la información que tenía, ni tampoco como llenar todos esos huecos que parecían estar perdidos en alguna parte de todas las historias encontradas. Desde la llegada de Cullen al hospital había sentido que aquello iba más allá de un caso corriente, y ese sentimiento no me había abandonado desde entonces.

Vampiros que no bebían sangre. Situaciones que rozaban el absurdo con bases en lo que parecía sólo otra fantasía de una mente creativa. Vampirismo en su estado más retorcido. Datos que coincidían azarosamente. Una historia compleja, y un paciente que no podía ser catalogado dentro de un _quién, _un _cómo _o un _por qué. _

¿Había alguna posibilidad que Edward fuera la excepción a todas las reglas que conocía?

* * *

**Playlist: **UnBiloTitled - Babyshambles.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar algo, ya que estoy, que posiblemente no he dicho antes (la memoria me falla más frecuentemente de lo que creen). Como habrán visto, las referencias no son tan fieles a Twilight como lo eran antes. Bella no vive en Forks, hay pequeñas variaciones en los diálogos y demás. Este es el original adaptado a la saga y no a la inversa, por lo posiblemente no todo sea tan _familiar _como antes. Lo aviso por las dudas. He cambiado unas cuantas cosas, pero esas sean posiblemente las más notables por ahora. **

**Besitos. Nos estamos leyendo. **

**MrsV.**


	6. Parte I, Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo VI.**

**_«_**___Goodnight, dream of all the impossible_**_»_**_._

_Miércoles, 27 de enero del 2010._

Fue agradable pasar algo de tiempo con mi padre, incluso cuando yo no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que me esperaban cuando regresara a Seattle. Charlie estaba contento de tenerme allí y me lo hacía saber con su atención y sus sonrisas. Él tenía muchos conocidos y colegas en el pueblo, pero seguía estando solo cuando llegaba a casa. Sabía cómo se sentía, porque a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a él.

—Deberías venir a visitarme —comenté, mientras cogía mi maleta.

—Lo haré —aseguró—, sólo necesito que las cosas se normalicen un poco por aquí. Te anotaré el número de la estación, porque últimamente estoy pasando más tiempo allí que en casa.

—¿Tenéis algún caso en especial?

Me puse una gruesa bufanda alrededor de mi cuello mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Oh, los problemas de vivir tan cerca del bosque y en un lugar tan chico —dijo él, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Con aquella promesa de una visita en un futuro cercano, dejé la casa y volví a lanzarme a la carretera, repitiendo el mismo viaje que había hecho hacía tan sólo dos días. La lluvia golpeaba el vidrio y supe que, indudablemente, tardaría aún más tiempo en realizar el recorrido. De cualquier forma, tenía suficientes cosas en las que pensar y conducir despejaba un poco mi mente. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme y sumirme en mis propias conjeturas cuando llegara a casa.

Volver a mi apartamento fue volver a ser inevitablemente arrasada por todos mis problemas. Ya era tarde para que fuera al hospital aquel día, por lo que preferí quedarme allí, encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de mi sala e intentando ordenar un poco mis ideas. Estaba en el punto en el que, nuevamente, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Tenía cierta información en mis manos, pero me resultaba difícil saber cómo manejarla. Aquello de jugar a la detective nunca había estado entre mis planes cuando había decidido estudiar psiquiatría…

Mi sofá supo recibirme cálidamente cuando me arrojé sobre él junto con mis quebraderos de cabeza. De alguna forma, no quería pensar en todo lo que había averiguado; aquello tan sólo me dejaba más confundida que antes. Cogí el libro que me había traído del hospital y volví a acomodarme en mi antiguo puesto sobre el sofá. ¿Acaso había alguna relación entre el pasado de Edward Cullen y el de la antigua paciente? ¿Había alguna forma de encontrar un comportamiento usual para las personas que creían ser o ver vampiros pero que no deseaban beber sangre porque aquello estaba… mal? Mientras leía, me permití recordar que el vampirismo respondía _justamente _a ese placer por beber sangre, por esa _necesidad vital _de consumirla para seguir con vida. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen estaba en contra del principal síntoma de la enfermedad. Lo de él no era vampirismo clínico, sino que estaba más ligado con la esquizofrenia, con un pensamiento de si mismo diferente al real…

Suspiré. _Realmente_ me dolía la cabeza.

Mis manos se dirigieron al teléfono casi por inercia. Antes que pudiera darme cuenta, me encontré marcando el número de Jacob y esperando que la llamada fuera contestada. Fue agradable encontrarlo en casa y pedirle una pequeña cena entre amigos. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y él, gracias a Seth, se había enterado que yo había estado en Concrete, donde vivía su padre y también el del pequeño Clearwater. A raíz de nuestra amistad, nuestros parientes se habían conocido en las Navidades del 2008, y los tres solitarios jefes de familia se habían hecho amigos gracias a su pasión por el futbol, los vehículos y la buena cerveza. Jake quería saber cómo estaba su padre y los demás, y yo quería alejar mi cabeza del trabajo… ¿Qué mejor que una comida?

—Estaré allí en media hora —prometió, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Pedí una pizza y me dediqué a limpiar un poco el apartamento antes que Jake llegara, más que nada para mantenerme ocupada. Cogí unas cervezas y las llevé a la mesa, acompañada de un pequeño mantel a cuadros. Me cambié la camiseta con la que había viajado por una camisa y esperé pacientemente a que mi amigo llegara, mientras miraba el informe del tiempo sentada en el sofá.

Lluvia en Seattle, ¡qué extraño!

El timbre interrumpió la perorata del joven que daba el informe del clima y realmente lo agradecí; de cualquier forma, el pronóstico nunca era una gran novedad. Salí rápidamente de mi apartamento y bajé a abrirle a Jacob. Fue bastante gracioso encontrarlo con una caja de pizza en la mano y una sonrisa falsa y melosa.

—Me he encontrado con el repartidor —comentó. Luego me guiñó un ojo—. Galán y pizza, todo en uno.

Reí, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro mientras lo dejaba pasar.

Tuvimos una cena agradable. Realmente era bueno tener un amigo completamente desvinculado de todo lo que respectaba a mi trabajo y al día a día en el hospital. Cuando estaba con Jake, simplemente podía bromear sobre patéticas anécdotas de mi infancia, la mala actuación de la protagonista de la última serie que había sacado CW o cualquier otra cosa que se nos pasara por la cabeza. Era refrescante.

—Me alegra que Charlie y mi padre estén bien —comentó, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa—. Realmente los extraño.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé —dejé un suspiro escapar—. Pensaba que sería una buena idea volver a visitarlos pronto.

—No dudes en avisarme —pidió, con una sonrisa—. Estaré algo complicado con el nuevo trabajo las próximas semanas, pero dentro quizás en un mes o dos pueda hacerme un hueco…

Asentí con entusiasmo, dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza. Sería una buena idea hacer un viaje. Después de todo, aunque intentara negarlo, Concrete era una gran parte de mi vida.

Me quedé con Jake hablando y bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que ambos caímos rendidos en el sofá. Fue bastante gracioso levantarme, al día siguiente, y encontrarlo sentado en el piso, con la cabeza y la espalda descansando contra la superficie del sofá y la boca abierta notablemente mientras suaves ronquidos salían de ella. Lo tuve que sacudir varias veces antes que reaccionara, dando entrecortados gruñidos y susurrando palabras que no pude llegar a comprender. Sin embargo, cuando casualmente le comenté que eran las siete y diez de la mañana del jueves, se incorporó rápidamente.

—¡Debo irme! —exclamó.

—¿No sería mejor que primero te ducharas o algo? —pregunté—. Haré el desayuno mientras tanto.

Me guiño un ojo.

—Gracias, estaré aquí en diez minutos.

—¡Tienes toallas en el armario! —grité, mientras él se alejaba por el corredor.

Jake cumplió con su promesa y en diez minutos estuvo listo, aún cuando se había abrochado la camisa horriblemente y su cabello era un lío. Tuvimos un veloz desayuno y ambos nos separamos en la puerta de mi casa alrededor de las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Él se montó en su vehículo y lo vi alejarse mientras yo subía a mi viejo auto, frotándome frenéticamente las manos para entrar en calor.

En el hospital no había grande novedades, más allá de la inminente salida de Tyler, que ya había dejado su puesto y se estaba preparando para volver a Utah. Incluso cuando era un joven retraído, Seth había desarrollado una buena amistad con él y había propuesto realizarle una pequeña despedida el viernes por la noche.

—Dime que no iremos nuevamente al Contour —rogué, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Seth rió abiertamente.

—Oh, no, estaba pensando en Collins—comentó él, mientras yo cogía una pequeña pila de papeles de las manos de Angela—. Jake ha ido con unos colegas y me dijo que es un buen lugar.

Reí mientras intentaba recordar el lugar del que estábamos hablando, sin éxito alguno.

Me encogí de hombros.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Seth siguió con su camino, dejé los planes para el fin de semana de lado y me enfoqué en lo que debía hablar con Jasper. Había evadido el tema lo suficiente como para saber que era hora de hacerle frente. Él, afortunadamente, se encontraba en su oficina, lo que no me dio ningún margen de tiempo para esperar y evitar el asunto otra vez. Cuando entré, él parecía ansioso ante la nueva información que traía conmigo.

Decidí no esperar y le conté todo lo que Carlie Matthews me había dicho, intentando relatar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Aquella minuciosa explicación fue la que me permitió caer en la realidad de cuán extrañas se estaban poniendo las cosas.

—Entonces —susurró él ausentemente— los… _síntomas_, si se les puede llamar así, son los mismos. En relación a ambos, quiero decir. Cullen y el visitante de Matthews.

—Exacto —afirmé—. Aunque ahora me cuesta hacerme a la idea de un patrón de comportamiento, ¿sabes?

—Sí, entiendo, pero… no creo que esto sea una casualidad.

—De cualquier forma, no parece como si Cullen estuviera dispuesto a decirnos algo.

—Tú lo has presionado para que hable —replicó él, y pude ver las comisuras de sus labios a punto de alzarse en una sonrisa—. Quizás seas capaz de hacerlo nuevamente.

Le dirigí una mirada llena de reproche.

—Déjalo en mis manos.

Incluso cuando intenté ser educada y neutral, Jasper pudo percibir la ironía en mi tono de voz, ya que rió suavemente. Me costaba y, a la vez, me alegraba pensar que él pudiera tomarse el asunto con humor. Por lo menos había alguien allí que no se encontraba completamente torturado ante la presencia de aquel paciente tan peculiar.

Quise pensar una forma de encasillar a Edward Cullen dentro de algún tipo de comportamiento que siguiera una forma determinada, pero nada me parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Carlie Matthews había hablado sobre un ideal de un vampiro arrepentido, alguien que negaba su naturaleza, pero… Dios. ¿Acaso yo estaba intentando buscar la lógica en todo aquel cuento?

Llegaría un día en el que yo sería atendida en ese mismo hospital, podía estar segura.

En un acto de valentía, me puse de pie y ordené rápidamente mis cosas. Jasper me observó y tan sólo le hice una seña para que me siguiera. Él cumplió con mi pedido y pude oír sus pasos detrás de los míos cuando me dirigí a la recepción para coger una llave y continuar mi camino hacia la habitación 101. Nuestro rápido y tenso recorrido se encontró interrumpido por un grupo de alegres pacientes, que tenían un día de recreación por el hospital y que iban encabezados por una enfermera de otro sector. Sin embargo, todo resto de júbilo duró lo poco que tardamos en alcanzar la habitación deseada. Edward Cullen estaba apoyado contra un rincón y, en el instante en el que observé dentro de la habitación, a través del cristal, sus ojos chocaron contra los míos brutalmente. Me aferré al marco de la ventanilla y, cuando Jasper puso su mano sobre mi hombro, pegué un respingo.

—Bella, ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó tensamente.

—No te preocupes —respondí en un susurro—. Sólo quédate aquí por si…

No terminé la frase; a pesar del mutismo, él sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

Abrí la puerta con toda la determinación que poseía. Por supuesto, gran parte de ella se fue cuando Edward Cullen me observó intensamente. Le pedí que se pusiera de pie y él, fiel a su costumbre, no respondió. Sólo cumplió con mi pedido cuando intenté acercarme un poco más. Lucía a la defensiva, y sus labios estaban fruncidos en una fina y tensa línea.

—¿Sería posible que tú y yo tengamos una conversación civilizada? —pregunté.

Él me observó con sus gélidos ojos almendrados, pegado a la pared contraria a la puerta. Contuve mis deseos de correr lejos de él; incluso cuando, posiblemente, no hubiese podido mover mis pies. Aunque mi mente siempre me gritaba que debía mantenerme alejada de Edward Cullen, mi cuerpo parecía reacio a la idea.

—Cada segundo que pasas junto a mí estás tentando a tu suerte, Isabella.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando su sedosa voz pronunció mi nombre, con aquella cadencia desconocida y sutilmente peligrosa, con aquel acento cerrado y provocativo. Ni siquiera me preocupé por averiguar cómo sabía que me llamaba así; de hecho, hubiese sido una pregunta estúpida en aquel momento, cuando él parecía estar amenazándome de alguna forma particularmente retorcida.

—Siempre tuve muy mala suerte —confesé, desafiante—. Estoy acostumbrada.

Su mirada se endureció y volví a sentirme pequeña, totalmente indefensa.

—Esto no es un juego.

—Nadie dijo que yo estuviera jugando.

No vaciló cuando se acercó a mí, andando lentamente, y mi corazón se disparó en latidos desenfrenados. Sus manos viajaron a mi rostro y su tacto me provocó escalofríos, aunque posiblemente no tenían que ver con la temperatura de su piel o de la mía. Casi me imaginé a Jasper alertándose fuera, por lo que hice una seña con la mano para que detuviera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo o a punto de hacer. El rostro de Edward estaba a poca distancia del mío, y lo único que podía ver eran sus peligrosos ojos oscuros al asecho.

—Tu necedad me está causando muchos problemas —gruñó él, presionando un poco mis mejillas—. Me estás volviendo loco.

Dejé escapar el aire pesadamente, sintiendo que me costaba respirar.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo —aseguré, intentando que mi voz sonara calma—, ya te lo he dicho antes.

Siguió observándome fijamente, aún con aquella fachada dura e imperturbable.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

Él no despegó sus ojos de mí y pude percibir el desafío implícito en su dura mirada. Observé sus labios fijamente, entreabiertos y oscuros, que dejaban escapar rápidas y pesadas exhalaciones.

—¿Qué deseas? ¿Que te muerda?, ¿que te lastime?, ¿que te mate? —preguntó, en un susurro mordaz—. Podría hacer las dos primeras en cuestión de segundos, y estarías muerta antes de darte cuenta.

Volví a temblar bajo la presión de sus manos, que se retiraron de mi rostro al instante. Su voz tenía tanta convicción que, de hecho, llegué a pensar que podría haberme mordido en aquel mismo instante. O lastimado, o matado… quizás también.

—Haz lo que quieras —musité.

Él se alejó de mí, dándome la espalda, mientras soltaba una especie de macabra risa sarcástica.

—Vete —pidió—. Sabes que no haré ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? —solté, en un informal impulso.

No respondió. De hecho, no volvió a decir ninguna otra palabra y, al final, no pude hacer más que salir de allí, ya que él nuevamente había adoptado aquella posición que me decía que no lograría sonsacarle nada más. Tenía la sensación que afuera de esa habitación hacía mucho menos calor.

—Tú estás loca —aseguró Emmett, que apareció a mi lado mientras nos alejábamos de la habitación—. No me metería con ese muchacho ni aunque me pagaran extra por ello.

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de mi compañero, aunque posiblemente él estuviera en lo cierto. Yo _sí _estaba loca.

—Emmett, ve a buscar a la señora Flowers —pidió Jasper— y llévala a mi consultorio.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, hermano —aseguró él, antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

Jasper rió forzadamente mientras ambos seguíamos un lento camino por allí, rumbo a mi consultorio. La señora Agatha Flowers era una mujer de unas cuantas décadas que tenía la mala costumbre de blasfemar y desconfiar de todo el que lo rodeaba. Más de una vez nos había dicho que pertenecíamos a alguna asociación secreta y que estábamos conspirando en su contra. Era muy obstinada y difícil de manejar, por lo que Jasper se había encargado de ella, siendo considerado el más pacífico y tranquilizador del hospital. De alguna forma, parecía incluso que la señora Flowers tenía un poco de confianza en él.

Mi compañero se metió las manos en los bolsillos y yo seguí con la mirada la punta de mis zapatos mientras pensaba en voz alta:

—Deberíamos probar algo nuevo con Cullen —susurré—. Quizás, no lo sé, sacarlo de allí y…

Hubo un silencio pensativo entre ambos.

—No suena como si tuvieras un plan.

—No lo tengo —confesé—, y apesta.

Jasper me dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mientras empujaba la puerta de mi consultorio. Lo vi detenerse y yo ingresé detrás de él, confundida por la presencia de un tercero en la habitación. Era una pequeña muchacha. Traía un portafolio colorido y tenía el aspecto de una criatura que se ha escapado de alguna historia para niños. Su cabello era corto, de un brillante color azabache, y sus grandes ojos avellana se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas de montura roja. Lucía un bonito traje color marfil y estaba sobre unos tacones que yo no podría haber usado ni siquiera en otra vida.

—Disculpe pero… ¿quién es usted? —inquirí, lo más educadamente que pude.

—Soy Alice Brandon, la nueva doctora —se presentó, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Isabella Swan, encantada —respondí, aturdida, mientras estrechaba su mano.

Ella, con desenfado, se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—La doctora Mallory me estuvo contando un poco sobre las políticas del hospital —contó ella, con voz suave y levemente aguda.

Oh, Lauren.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Ella asintió rápidamente.

—Me dijo que suele ser un lugar muy tranquilo —habló fluidamente—. Que lo único interesante, es que, de hecho, están teniendo problemas con un paciente. ¿Es eso cierto?

Me sorprendí por el desenfado de la doctora, también haciendo una nota mental para la posteridad: Laura debía morir.

—Bueno… err…

—Podría decirse que estamos teniendo algunas complicaciones anormales —intervino Jasper. La muchacha lo miró fijamente, escuchándolo con atención y una pequeña sonrisa—. El paciente en cuestión tiene un caso grave de esquizofrenia, y hemos llegado al punto de creer que puede ser realmente peligroso.

Observé como la joven, aún mirando a Jasper, fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

—¿A qué se refiere con peligroso, doctor…?

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se posó en los labios de la pequeña morena mientras esperaba la presentación de mi compañero. No comprendía su expresión, aunque parecía estar mofándose de él.

—Jasper Whitlock —aclaró él rápidamente. Hizo una pausa bastante prolongada—. Él cree que es un vampiro.

Los ojos de la muchacha destellaron bajo las luces de mi oficina en tanto ella giraba su rostro hacia mí. Se quedó pensativa, observando a través de la ventana, como si estuviera lejos de aquel sitio. Intercambié una mirada llena de curiosidad con Jasper, que se encontraba tan desconcertado como yo. Era una joven extraña.

—Señorita Swan —llamó y volví a observarla. Ella me miraba fijamente por sobre sus anteojos—, ¿usted cree en Dios?

Fruncí el ceño, completamente perdida dentro de nuestra conversación.

—Sí, provengo de una familia católica —afirmé—. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

—Muchas veces me he cuestionado el sentido de la religión —prosiguió ella, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y posando sus ojos en el techo—. Quiero decir, si creemos en un Dios, en un ser incorpóreo que nos observa desde el cielo y que nos castiga por nuestras malas acciones… ¿por qué no podemos creer en cuentos de hadas, en la magia, en las criaturas extrañas?

Estaba algo desconcertada. Ella se inclinó un poco sobre mi escritorio, para luego susurrar:

—¿Acaso no cree que, por ejemplo, podría compararse la Biblia con _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker?

La miré con incredulidad.

—¿Usted está queriendo decir que…?

—Son puntos de vista, doctora —respondió rápidamente ella, con una mirada significativa—. Otros preferimos mirar más allá, leer entre líneas, darle una posibilidad a lo imposible. Las creencias no son más que eso. Uno mismo decide cuál es la veracidad que poseen o cuánta importancia atribuirles, ¿no es así?

Los tres compartimos un silencio profundo, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Jasper estaba tan descolocado como yo.

¿Qué quería decir Alice Brandon con sus misteriosas palabras?

* * *

**Playlist: **_Cartoon Music for Superheroes - Albert Hammond, Jr._

* * *

**Este es el último por hoy (eran los que ya tenía publicados en el blog, para quienes habían vuelto a seguirla desde ahí). A partir de ahora, intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres días, de ser posible, hasta que llegue hasta donde me había quedado. Editar no requiere tanto tiempo como escribir, pero es un trabajo complicado de cualquier forma.**

**Besitos, gente. ¡Nos estamos leyendo en estos días! Cualquier duda, ya saben dónde encontrarme :)**

**MrsV. **


	7. Parte I, Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo VII.**

**_«_**___We rarely see warning sings in the air we breathe; right now I feel each and every fragment_**_»_**_._

_Sábado, 30 de enero del 2010. _

Señales. Signos de verdad. Indicios. Pequeñas pistas.

Todo a nuestro alrededor es una creencia adquirida por el entorno. Cada pequeña cosa que observamos, que tocamos, que escuchamos, que sentimos… todo desencadena nuestra imaginación hasta límites desconocidos, permitiéndonos ampliar nuestras posibilidades y perspectivas sobre temas que creíamos inciertos, permitiéndonos conocer todo lo que tachábamos como ajeno a nuestra naturaleza.

Sin embargo, también está todo aquello que no vemos.

_O lo que no queremos ver._

Siempre había creído que el mundo y su cultura, sus creencias y su historia eran cosas medianamente subjetivas, a las que decidimos atarnos por el simple hecho de pertenecer. Necesitamos creer fervientemente en algo para tener una razón, una motivación para seguir adelante con nuestra vida, incluso cuando nada nos prueba cuán efectivo puede ser ello. Rezar e ir al cielo, ayudar al prójimo y purificar el alma mediante buenas acciones. Yo había crecido con todo aquello, con todas las creencias mundanas y racionales sujetas a la cultura y un estilo de vida. Con lo simple, lo cómodo, lo tradicional.

Pero sabía que el que las cosas no fueran tangibles no significaba que no estuvieran allí. La locura era locura sólo en nuestro mundo. Quizás, en otros lugares, el hecho de haber _perdido la cabeza_ podría hacernos mejores personas.

Ahora, ¿qué si todas aquellas creencias eran aplicables a otros aspectos de la vida, a otros géneros desvinculados con la religión en sí, fuese cual fuese la misma? ¿Qué sucedía si esas cosas ajenas a los ojos y escondidas detrás de un manto se encontraban allí, cubiertas discretamente para pasar desapercibidas en medio de un mundo acostumbrado a su propia continuidad y monotonía?

—Leer entre líneas… —susurré para mí.

—¿Sigues con eso?

Despegué mi mirada del húmedo cristal de la cafetería para volverme hacia Jasper, que se encontraba con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa y su barbilla entre las manos, con un humeante café a su lado. Los exámenes de Cullen habían llegado y ambos habíamos estado discutiendo los resultados. Los glóbulos rojos estaban bastante bajos, pero no había en los análisis nada fuera de lo normal. Realmente había comenzado a pensar que lo que pasaba con Edward Cullen, sin embargo, estaba verdaderamente lejos de ser considerado _normal._

Jasper me miraba con cierto hastío, aunque su rostro no dejaba de ser comprensivo. Sospechaba que él creía que estaba loca.

—No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, Jasper —aseguré—. ¿Qué pasa si nos estamos perdiendo de algo? ¿Qué sucede si, en realidad, estamos omitiendo cosas y por eso no podemos llegar a una conclusión?

Mi compañero suspiró, confirmando mi teoría. Él _efectivamente _pensaba que yo estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Bella, no puedes aferrarte a algo dicho por una mujer que ha aparecido de la nada aquí —murmuró—. Debes tomarte las cosas con calma, ¿vale? Todo este caso de Cullen no te ha dejado pensar con objetividad.

Objetividad. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso existía en el mundo algo que fuese completamente carente de sentimiento, de opinión; algo cien por ciento neutro y despojado de criterio propio? Desde que el conocimiento toca la mente humana, deja de ser objetivo; yo, más que muchas otras personas, sabía ello y había estado estudiándolo durante largos años. Cada uno analiza las palabras y las interpreta como desea, dándoles miles de significados y aplicaciones. Para Jasper, las palabras de la doctora Brandon no habían sido más que habladurías. Yo, sin embargo, no había dejado de cavilar al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa si ella sabe algo que nosotros no?

Mi colega suspiró por enésima vez en aquella mañana de sábado.

—Bella, déjalo por unos minutos —pidió—. Averiguaremos que sucede con Cullen, pero, por favor, no pierdas tu cabeza en este instante.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—Ya he perdido mi cabeza hace tiempo, Jasper —aseguré—. Desde el día en que Edward Cullen ha puesto sus pies en este hospital, he perdido mi maldita cabeza.

Con mi compañero acordamos en silencio que sería mejor separarnos en ese momento; con una simple mirada dimos a entender que debíamos seguir con nuestras cosas y dejar la conversación de lado, ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba una disputa. Teníamos opiniones diferentes como cualquier par de seres humanos, y él sabía que mi cabezonería me haría continuar con la hipótesis que estaba fundándose poco a poco en mi mente. A esas alturas, ya creía que cualquier cosa podía ser posible. Necesitaba alguna explicación a todo aquel confuso y absorbente caso.

Cuando Jasper se fue, me dirigí a las máquinas expendedoras y llené un recipiente térmico con café. No era realmente algo sabroso, pero serviría para despejarme un poco mientras seguía con aquella sucesión de pensamientos inconexos. Parecía realmente difícil entrelazar ideas que resultaran coherentes. Me apoyé contra uno de los ventanales de la cafetería, jugueteando con el vaso y quedando con los ojos hacia el pabellón opuesto, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Doctora Swan?

Me volví ante la mención de mi nombre. Alice Brandon me sonreía desde la entrada de la cafetería. Con gracilidad, se dirigió hasta una de las mesas y se sentó, invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

—Disculpe que el otro día haya sido tan… brusca —habló, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa arrepentida—. Tiendo a ser demasiado honesta y eso a veces tiene consecuencias no muy favorables.

—No se preocupe, doctora Brandon.

—Llámame Alice —pidió.

—Bella —repliqué, casi por inercia—. Decía que no debes disculparte por ello, Alice. Todos tenemos nuestras opiniones y la realidad es que, con este caso, necesitamos una mente abierta.

—Entiendo —aseguró, asintiendo—. Yo… bueno, he pasado por muchas cosas y… _sé _lo que es estar entre la espada y la pared.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No tiene importancia —respondió, agitando su mano inconscientemente—. Sólo que respeto las opiniones, pero también acepto la diversidad y el trabajo en equipo.

—Lo sé, y lo admiro —dije, algo confundida por sus palabras—. Mi compañero es un poco más susceptible al respecto, pero he sido yo la que ha tenido que lidiar con Cullen directamente. No creo que él sepa a ciencia cierta a lo que nos enfrentamos.

—Lo he notado —aseguró ella, sonriendo—, pero sé que no lo hace con malas intenciones.

Pude conversar un poco más con Alice, teniendo las dos algo de tiempo libre antes de las siguientes sesiones. Ella había vivido unos años en Seattle, pero luego se había mudado a Wichita y había pasado un buen tiempo allí con su madre, ya que su padre había fallecido en un accidente cuando ella era aún muy pequeña para recordar. Alice tenía veintinueve años, pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, hubiese apostado todo el dinero que tenía a que era yo la que le sacaba tres años en realidad.

Deseé quedarme hablando un poco más con la joven Brandon, que parecía una persona agradable y extremadamente sociable, pero la señora Farthwood estaba esperándome para una sesión. Últimamente había estado un poco ausente en mi trabajo debido a todo el alboroto. Intentaba centrarme, pero pronto me encontraba a mi misma divagando sobre las opciones que tenía. En mis largos años de estudio y mi tiempo como trabajadora en aquella institución, nunca había visto nada igual. Nunca me había sentido tan inquieta y llena de incertidumbre.

Eso de ver películas se estaba volviendo un hábito en las sesiones, y no quería que todo mi trabajo se fuera al demonio por un solo paciente. Incluso estaba pensando en hacer una de las charlas grupales en una de las salas superiores para conseguir que el grupo y el revuelo captaran mi atención y me permitieran trabajar centrada.

—Bella, es hora —avisó Emmett, después de golpear la puerta y asomar su cabeza.

Asentí, mientras él ayudaba cordialmente a la señora Farthwood a levantarse. Le sonreí cansadamente mientras ambos se alejaban, después de una extraña sesión con películas alemanas posteriores al nazismo. Suspiré, extendiendo mi cuerpo en la silla y pensando que tendría algunos minutos en paz para organizar mi cabeza para la siguiente sesión. Por supuesto, no estaba en mis planes la pequeña visita que Jasper decidió hacerme. Lucía serio, pero algo en su expresión me decía que era únicamente una fachada temporal. Entre sus manos había una hoja que apoyó sobre mi escritorio.

Miré el papel, que resultó ser una foto impresa con una calidad bastante mala. Había un gran tumulto de gente, en algún tipo de festividad; todos sostenían una gran pancarta que yo conocía perfectamente, ya que era de la escuela preparatoria de Concrete. Jasper clavó su dedo en una esquina de la fotografía, donde se encontraba una figura rezagada. Era un muchacho alto e, incluso cuando la luz no favorecía la visión clara de su rostro, pude reconocerlo al instante.

Mi mandíbula cayó libremente.

—¿Ese es Cullen?

Jasper asintió.

—Mira la fecha de la promoción.

Busqué con atención lo que él me decía y hallé finalmente, en el extremo del gran cartel que los jóvenes sostenían, el año en que había sido tomada la fotografía.

_2008._

—No puedo creerlo… —murmuré— ¿él estaba en el instituto de Concrete después de haber huido del hospital?

Jasper asintió sombríamente.

—No cabe ninguna duda que es él.

—¡Pero…!

Unos golpeteos en la puerta nos interrumpieron. Rápidamente cogí la foto y la metí dentro de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, presa de algún impulso cobarde, como si realmente estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Después de permitirle la entrada, Alice ingresó a mi consultorio con un caminar tranquilo y una sonrisa calma en su rostro. Volvió a sentarse en la misma silla en la que se había acomodado durante nuestra primera charla, con Jasper de pie a su lado.

—Me gustaría participar en el caso de Cullen —expuso, sin miramientos—. Me parece interesante.

—Disculpe, pero ese es un caso que se nos ha sido asignado a la doctora Swan y a mí.

—Y lo respeto —aseguró ella—, pero me gustaría colaborar con vosotros.

—Tenemos un modo de trabajar —cortó él—, y usted tiene el propio. No estoy seguro que funcione.

—Tres mentes trabajan mejor que dos, doctor Whitlock. Son diferentes perspectivas —replicó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa petulante.

—Disculpe, doctora Brandon, pero tengo un modo de trabajar y soy fiel a él —aseguró Jasper, sus ojos chispeando intensamente.

—Y lo respeto —repitió ella—, pero yo también tengo mis ideas propias y creo que sería bueno compartirlas —replicó, con voz calma.

—Entonces ocúpese de sus pacientes como guste —soltó él, haciendo un extraño esfuerzo por contener la molestia en su voz— y deje que yo realice mi trabajo en paz —se volvió hacia mí fugazmente sólo para decir—. Iré a buscar algo para beber.

Jasper abandonó la oficina y yo me quedé de piedra, después de haberme sentido por algunos minutos en medio de un campo de batalla. Rara vez había oído a mi compañero gritarle a alguien o ser ácido y desagradable a la hora de hablar. Alice parecía bastante calma, e incluso la pude verla sonreír cuando observó mi rostro, que posiblemente era de patética incredulidad. Había estado tanto tiempo con aquel joven pacífico y amistoso, que verlo en plan de persona irritada me parecía surrealista.

—Yo… disculpa…

Alice me interrumpió.

—No te preocupes —respondió, con una sonrisita—. Es divertido hacerlo rabiar.

Me guardé mis opiniones para mí misma, evadiendo el tema. Aquella era una muchacha demasiado peculiar y no estaba segura si era una categorización buena o mala. Tenía una mente abierta, algo que agradecía, pero me temía que los problemas entre ella y Jasper irían a mayores… si es que podía llamárselo así.

Contuve un suspiro.

¿Cuándo el hospital se había vuelto una completa locura?

Alice terminó dejándome sola y me ocupé de estudiar la foto que Jasper había dejado antes que regresara. Edward estaba rezagado en una esquina, como quien está ahí totalmente contra su voluntad, pero los rasgos fuertes y el cabello desordenado eran evidencias demasiado claras; sin mencionar aquella mirada dura y casi aterradora. Lucía un poco menos cansado y su rostro no estaba tan magullado, pero supuse que huir no había sido fácil para él. Ahora… ¿por qué estaba en aquel instituto? ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer?

Era difícil concebir teoría con tantas pistas desorganizadas e inconexas… ¡Yo era psiquiatra, no uno de los personajes de _Criminal Minds_!

Me puse de pie con furia y determinación, aunque no tenía un motivo certero para ello. Quería hacer algo, realmente quería, pero mi cabeza era un caos horrible. Más allá de la culpa de dejar a todos mis pacientes levemente rezagados a un segundo plano, sentía la impotencia de ser absorbida por una historia que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

Necesitaba pistas. Necesitaba algo. Pruebas contundentes. Palabras. Hechos.

Observé la puerta con determinación y salí de mi oficina.

Sabía lo que necesitaba.

Caminé llena de seguridad y empeño hasta la recepción y Rosalie fue quien me dio la llave de la habitación de Edward, con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Compuse una sonrisa de dudosa veracidad mientras volvía a retomar mi marcha por los corredores. Por supuesto, la suerte y yo simplemente no nos llevábamos bien. Éramos como hielo y fuego, opuestas por caprichos inevitables de la naturaleza.

—¿Bella?, ¿cuál es la prisa? —preguntó Emmett, Jasper observándome atentamente a su lado.

—Por una vez, deseo hacer las cosas a mí manera —expliqué, mirando especialmente a mi moreno colega.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jasper, con el miedo tintando su voz.

—Le daremos a Cullen una oportunidad —aseguré—. Tentaremos al vampiro.

—Bella…

—Emmett, llévalo a mi consultorio—pedí, con un tono autoritario que rara vez utilizaba con él, pasándole las llaves—. Quiero hablar con él ahí, a solas.

El gran muchacho asintió, desapareciendo por el corredor, y Jasper y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Pude leer en sus ojos que él creía que todo aquello era una mala idea. Sin embargo, no interrumpí el contacto visual; estaba llena de seguridad en aquel momento y no dejaría que él lo arruinara. Necesitaba tener certeza, pistas, algo que nos permitiera ir más allá de lo poco que sabíamos. Sentía que, con Edward, no habíamos hecho más que dar vueltas en círculos, siempre volviendo al mismo lugar con impotencia.

Finalmente Jasper siguió con su camino, y yo regresé a mi espacio de trabajo, sentándome y tamborileando mis dedos contra el escritorio de forma persistente. Intenté que mi rostro continuara con aquella expresión severa e imperturbable, tan sólo deseando que un poco de aquella seguridad intimidara a Edward Culle —aunque la idea, honestamente, me pareciera absurda—. No quería lucir como una tonta muchachita asustada que creía en las historias de terror y en los sádicos jóvenes vampiros.

Dios. ¡Incluso en mi mente sonaba absurdo!

Y, sin embargo, las palabras de Alice Brandon…

La puerta de mi consultorio se abrió. Allí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, siendo fuertemente sostenido por Emmett y Seth. En su rostro se veía la contrariedad y el desagrado, descargando miradas de odio sobre los dos enfermeros. Sus magulladas mejillas y sus labios cortados, que había mejorado un poco desde su llegada, se encontraban tensos, al igual que sus puños. Todo en él parecía ser una amenaza silenciosa y feroz.

—Siéntate, Cullen, por favor —pedí, sintiendo que mi voz fallaría en cualquier momento.

Debía ser fuerte.

Mis dos compañeros soltaron al joven de forma cautelosa. Él les dirigió una mirada aireada antes de continuar con su grácil paso hasta mi escritorio. Traía puesta una raída camisa celeste y unos texanos ligeramente gastados; el mismo conjunto con el que había llegado al hospital. Se acomodó en la silla frente a mí, sin dejar de mirarme con intensidad. Instantáneamente me puse nerviosa y tuve que tomar una buena bocanada de antes de soltar:

—Emmett, Seth, podéis retiraos.

Sus miradas fueron desconfiadas cuando ambos se vieron obligados a sentir mis instrucciones. Yo aún estaba intentando demostrar más seguridad de la que sentía, tratando de trasmitirles por medio de mis ojos y expresiones que todo estaría bien. Perseveré para que aquella mirada llena de seguridad se mantuviera cuando volví a observar a Edward, aunque quizás no lo había conseguido del todo, ya que él sólo alzó una ceja.

—Primero debo preguntarte algo —solté agresivamente, dado que parecía ser la única forma de hacerlo reaccionar—: ¿Tienes pensado hablar o me dejarás haciendo un monólogo mientras tú sólo me miras indiferente?

Su poblada ceja broncínea siguió en alto, con esa mirada altanera y desafiante en sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —prácticamente gruñó, su acento dificultando levemente mi entendimiento.

Imité su posición de indiferencia, inclinándome un poco hacia atrás en mi silla. Esperaba no ser una patética actriz y estar montando la pequeña escenita tan bien como lucía en mi mente. En los interrogatorios de la televisión, los profesionales lucen seguros de si mismos y siempre poseen una respuesta inteligente a una pregunta inconclusa.

Edward me estaba mirando sin pestañar, y sentí como el corazón latía violentamente contra mi pecho, recordándome que aquello era la vida real. Debía dejar de soñar despierta si quería comenzar a despejar mis desesperantes dudas. Debía dejar de comportarme como una idiota, principalmente.

—Bueno, por lo menos me gustaría saber por qué te niegas a colaborar —respondí, recordando su último interrogante.

Él no dijo ninguna otra palabra, y no fui capaz de contener el impulso de ponerme de pie violentamente, llena de impotencia. Ese muchacho siempre tenía la capacidad de sacar lo peor de mí.

—¡No me digas que volverás a meterte en ese odioso papel de indiferente! —prácticamente grité, rodeando mi escritorio para encararlo—. ¿Puedes decir algo, _lo que sea_?

No respondió y, mezclándose la impotencia con la impulsividad, cogí el cortapapeles del escritorio, apoyándolo sobre mi muñeca. Pude ver en sus ojos la cautela, la expectación de no saber lo que haría. Él debía creer, como yo, que estaba completamente fuera de mis cabales. Sin embargo, en ese instante no podía pensar de forma racional. Me encontraba totalmente dominada por los impulsos.

—¿Prefieres que te obligue a actuar, en vez de a hablar? —inquirí, con voz ahorcada y respiración irregular.

Él se puso de pie y anduvo rápidamente hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder de la sorpresa. Llegué a donde se encontraba mi biblioteca, rozándola con mi espalda, y Edward se acercó tanto a mí que sentí su aliento templado e incesante contra mi rostro mientras sacaba el cortaplumas de mis temblorosas manos. Era una sensación tan agradable y peligrosa que tuve que aferrarme con una mano a su hombro para no dejar que todas aquellas emociones me enviaran sin escalas al suelo, teniendo en cuenta que mi pulso se encontraba agitado y mi espacio para respirar parecía encontrarse reducido a la escasa distancia que él había dejado entre nuestros cuerpos. El miedo parecía tan incorporado a mí que ya no lo sentía interponerse entre Edward y yo, pero había una extraña atmósfera densa que era aún más apabullante. Simplemente seguí observando aquellos ojos de extraños matices, con llana curiosidad, con deseos de saber que era lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquella fachada gélida y atemorizante.

Suspiré, intentando regularizar mi respiración y calmarme un poco.

—Tú… no puedes ser tan malo como pretender ser —susurré y él cerró los ojos, conteniendo momentáneamente la respiración—. Si tan sólo… dijeras lo que sucede… yo podría ayudarte, ¿sabes?

—Nadie puede ayudarme —ronroneó él, en el mismo tono inusualmente calmo, aún con los párpados bajos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, cerrando los ojos y dejando que mi frente prácticamente rozara la de él.

—Porque nunca he necesitado a nadie —aseguró—, y tampoco necesito a nadie ahora.

Alcé mis manos hasta su rostro anguloso, sosteniendo con determinación sus pálidas mejillas.

—Déjame hacerlo, Edward —rogué con delicadeza—. Déjame ayudarte.

—No… Tú no te mereces meterte en esto. Nadie lo merece —murmuró—. Yo no soy como los demás, Isabella.

—Déjame que sea yo quien lo decida.

Su rostro se deslizó suavemente, escapando de mis manos, y sentí su templada mejilla contra la mía mientras su frente se apoyaba sobre mi hombro. No fui capaz de moverme ni un ápice cuando una extraña sensación de calor se expandió por mi cuerpo, de forma brusca y estimulante. Mis manos se dirigieron por propia iniciativa hacia su espalda, frotándola de forma suave, intentando probarle que yo seguía allí, dispuesta a hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

Entonces creí en mis posibilidades.

Creí que, quizás, podría ser capaz de disipar la pesadilla y descifrar el misterio oculto tras esos ojos desafiantes. Creí que, finalmente, tendría una oportunidad para hallar a la persona detrás del misterioso y amenazante Edward Cullen.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Books From Boxes - Maximo Park._

* * *

**Aquí otro capítulo. Tanto el link a la playlist como a las imágenes de la historia (la portada, algunas que hice yo, algunos fanarts muy bonitos) están en mi blog, que pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. Los links a todo están ahí, para quienes no lo sabían. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por los buenos deseos y los reviews y PMs tan lindos que he recibido en estos días. Estoy más feliz de volver por estos lados. En serio. **

**Besitos. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. **

**MrsV.**


	8. Parte I, Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte I, Capítulo VIII.**

**_«_**___If ignorance is bliss, then I'm in heaven now_**_»_**_._

_Viernes, 5 de febrero del 2010._

Edward Cullen seguía sin hablar de su pasado. Ninguna palabra relacionada con su vida antes del hospital había salido de su boca, ni siquiera algo que hiciera alusión a su llegada. Su actitud seguía siendo fría e indiferente, sus poses eran despreocupadas y él continuaba mostrándose reticente al contacto humano. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran mucho más fáciles de leer para mí que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, que cualquier actitud que pudiera adoptar. Algo en aquellos fríos orbes del color de la maleza había cambiado y yo estaba dispuesta a tomar ventaja de aquella nueva debilidad, aunque debiera hacer todo paso por paso.

Estaba un poco más cerca de mi objetivo. Debía ser precavida.

Al no haber tenido ningún accionar violento o conducta anormal, habíamos decidido que era prudente comenzar a sacar a Edward de la habitación para algunas charlas de doctor a paciente. Él ya había dejado de ser la peligrosa criatura que había ingresado el primer día… por lo menos, de momento. Parecía más débil, menos dispuesto a luchar contra nosotros.

Debíamos sacar provecho de aquel pequeño lapsus.

—Espero que no te moleste tener tus sesiones individuales conmigo.

Él se encogió de hombros, inexpresivo.

—Lo prefiero.

Sentí mis mejillas encenderse levemente, recordando el pequeño altercado que había tenido con Laura frente a los ojos de Edward. Ella se había dejado cautivar por el atractivo de un chico malo, de un caso complicado, y pronto había deseado poner sus garras sobre él. Por supuesto, yo había defendido mi posición firmemente.

Ese paciente era _mío._

Volví a sonrojarme frente a mis pensamientos de chiquilla caprichosa, enfocando nuevamente los ojos en mi acompañante. Su mirada almendrada era intensa; su pose, erguida e intimidante; su voz, suave… Todo en él parecía gritar algo que incitaba a querer sumergirse en el peligro. Sin embargo, yo sabía que debía ser cauta. Los avances habían sido pocos de su llegada, pero tangibles, y no quería arruinarlos diciendo cosas que no debía o actuando de forma equivocada.

Ambos nos quedamos observándonos por tiempo indefinido, sobre todo porque yo no sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar. Él tenía en su mirada un brillo escéptico, y realmente empecé a sentirme un poco ridícula. Después de todo, yo había decidido que aplicaríamos la terapia de conversación, pero cuando él llegaba me quedaba completamente callada.

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió nuestro incómodo momento.

—A-adelante.

Alice ingresó alegremente a la habitación, con unos cuantos papeles entre sus pequeñas manos. Traía una alegre sonrisa, que se extendió aún un poco más cuando sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la tensa figura de Edward. Su presencia desentonaba notablemente con el entorno por el que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos rodeados.

—Angela me dijo que tú debías autorizarme estos medicamentos —comentó ella, volviendo a observarme y pasándome los papeles.

—Los revisaré luego —aseguré, con clara urgencia.

Ella volvió a sonreír; parecía estar siempre de buen humor.

Volví a mirar a Edward cuando pensé que Alice saldría del consultorio, más ella sólo se inclinó y quedó a un lado del muchacho. Posando su boca cerca de su oído, soltó un susurro que, a pesar del tono confidente, yo también pude oír:

—Suéltalo. Lo harás al final, de todos modos.

Alice se fue con su andar desenfadado, dejándonos a mí y a Edward sumidos en un ambiente más tenso que antes… si aquello era realmente algo posible. Apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa, intentando hacer de nuestra reunión una consulta normal. Generalmente esa pose amedrentaba un poco a mis pacientes; pero, por supuesto, no surtió ningún tipo de efecto en Edward más que una simple ceja alzada. No era como si alguno de sus gestos irónicos ayudara en mi concentración.

—Entonces… ¿me dirás que te trajo por aquí?

Pensé que suspiraría, pero el sonido de su voz, llena de hastío, fue el mismo que si lo hubiese hecho.

—No hablaré de mis asuntos, si eso es lo que deseas saber.

Fui yo quien soltó todo el aire de golpe, completamente frustrada.

—¿Por qué?

—No es una buena idea.

—Insisto, ¿por qué no dejas que sea yo quien lo decida?

—Porque ya ha pasado el momento de decidir eso —respondió él, secamente—. Estoy aquí por una orden judicial, tú lo sabes.

—Exacto —respondí, con convicción—. Y yo no puedo dejarte ir hasta que crea que estás en condiciones de salir. Si no quieres que considere que la misma debe ser extendida, habla.

Él me observó duramente, con esa mirada que podía derretir el mismísimo infierno; era en verdad aterradora pero, asimismo, abrasante.

—¿Tú crees que estoy loco?

Tuve que medir minuciosamente mis palabras antes de responder:

—No puedo saber qué pasa por tu cabeza —sentencié—. No podré hacer un diagnóstico hasta que tú no me digas algo.

Él se puso de pie y no me molesté en detenerlo; no parecía el tipo de paciente que pudiera comenzar a chillar o a romper las cosas a su alrededor, como había sucedido ya con otros en algunas ocasiones. Él simplemente comenzó a pasear por la habitación como un león enjaulado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Yo sólo me deleité con el papel de observadora mientras su espigada figura se movía incesantemente.

—Tú no eres como otras doctoras —musitó—. Podrías creer en esto. Podrías…

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—Soy como un virus poderoso, Isabella —gruñó él, apoyándose repentinamente en la mesa y haciendo que mi cuerpo se irguiera involuntariamente—: afecto a todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor y acabo matándolo, de alguna u otra forma.

—¿Y eso es por tu condición? —pregunté.

—Eso es por mi suerte —masculló él, iracundo—. Mi maldita suerte.

Tuvimos que interrumpir la sesión e, incluso cuando no tenía nada de culpa, maldije internamente a Seth cuando asomó su cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina, alegando que llegaría tarde a la charla semanal que otorgábamos a aquellos que habían sufrido pérdidas importantes en su familia. Me levanté, dejando que Emmett y Seth se llevaran a Cullen. Sentía que aún me encontraba corriendo en círculos, una y otra vez.

La charla trascurrió como lo hacía habitualmente. Emmett tuvo que interrumpirla por unos segundos porque, aparentemente, Mike estaba empeñado en que era necesaria la construcción de un barco para cruzar el océano y alegaba que quería hablar conmigo al respecto. Tuve que dejar a Jasper a cargo en los últimos diez minutos de la reunión e ir a tranquilizar un poco al joven Newton. Si bien estaba mejorando progresivamente, solía tener algunas recaídas de lo más inesperadas.

—Lo extrañaré cuando se vaya —comentó Emmett, mientras dejábamos tranquilo a Mike, de vuelta en su habitación—. Es un muchacho divertido.

Le dirigí a mi compañero una mirada reprobatoria.

—Vamos, Bella. ¡Rl tipo tiene su chispa!

Tuve que contener la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en mis labios. Emmett era todo un personaje.

—¿Cómo está Cullen? —pregunté casualmente mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

Él me miró sugestivamente y yo sólo le devolví una expresión amenazante, retándolo en silencio a tratar de decir algo y morir en el intento. Mi compañero se tragó lentamente su sonrisa, quedando ésta reducida sólo a una expresión divertida.

—Tranquilo —confesó, mientras llegábamos a una de las máquinas expendedoras—. Inusualmente tranquilo. Se ha quedado acostado todo el rato.

Me quedé con aquellas palabras en mente y decidí no preguntar más, ya que Emmett era de ese tipo de personas que exteriorizaban sus pensamientos de forma embarazosa, y no era algo que necesitara. Simplemente pensé en hacerle una pequeña visita a Cullen después que mi turno terminara, cuando ya había pocas miradas curiosas en el hospital. Ni siquiera la idea de irme temprano a casa me satisfacía tanto como la posibilidad de seguir averiguando pequeñas cosas sobre aquel paciente. Eran algo que parecía tan peligroso como fascinante.

Afortunadamente Emmett cambió un poco el tema de conversación, hablándome sobre una nueva banda británica que tocaría en nuestra ciudad, evento sobre el que, al parecer, se encontraba muy emocionado. Tanto él como Seth eran los únicos grandes fanáticos del rock allí adentro y parecían estar al tanto de las últimas novedades en ese plano. Yo me había quedado con mis viejos gustos por la música clásica y el _new romantic_, por lo que tan sólo pude asentir y sentirme feliz por él.

Sin embargo, los planes de Emmett eran diferentes.

—¡Conseguiré entradas para todos! —exclamó feliz.

—¿Y cómo pagarás eso? —inquirí suspicaz.

—Bella, ¿tú realmente me estás escuchando? —me preguntó, mientras terminaba su café—. Te lo dije, uno de mis ex compañeros de preparatoria ha entrado en el mundo de la música. Él puede conseguirme los boletos.

¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía una buena respuesta a todas mis excusas en ese hospital?

Sonreí con falsa tranquilidad. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Después de una promesa forzosa para mi entusiasta compañero, me fui andando lentamente por el pasillo, pensando en lo que seguía en mi horario. Iba tan distraída, que fue una gran sorpresa ver como algo pasaba andando a toda velocidad a mi lado. Sólo cuando me volví, por el cabello oscuro y la figura desgarbada, pude darme cuenta de quién era el rostro que no había llegado a observar claramente:

—¿Jasper?

Él se volvió con velocidad, dejando ver una expresión turbada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… Sólo esa doctora nueva —gruñó con los labios apretados, modulación muy inusual en él.

—¿Qué sucede con Alice?

Él hizo una expresión que parecía ir de la incredulidad al desagrado.

—¿Ahora sois amigas?

—Jasper…

—Bueno, mejor entonces —interrumpió él, suspirando profundamente y con una expresión más tranquila—. Pídele a la doctora Brandon que se mantenga alejada de mis asuntos. Debo ir a armar el registro de un paciente recién llegado. Nos vemos luego.

Me quedé por unos segundos aturdida en mi lugar, mientras Jasper se alejaba a grandes zancadas por el corredor. Su actitud era realmente extraña, aquello era algo que ya había notado, pero también me sorprendía que los choques entre él y Alice fueran tan sucesivos. Jasper era una persona que siempre había evitado las peleas y los malentendidos, y la nueva doctora no parecía exactamente el tipo de persona al que le gustaba pelear…

Como solía suceder en el último tiempo, me dirigí a cumplir el rol de detective. Me pregunté si no habría un puesto disponible para mí cuando saliera la siguiente temporada de CSI. Mis habilidades actorales dejaban mucho que desear, pero, después de tantos enredos en el hospital, podía jactarme de un largo historial de experiencia.

Minutos después, me encontraba llamando a la puerta del ex consultorio de Tyler, que era ocupado por Alice y su extraña personalidad.

—Adelante.

Ingresé en la habitación, que había sufrido algunos cambios radicales: lejos de aquel impersonal consultorio que el doctor Crowley había mantenido, el lugar lucía ahora como un moderno estudio de una decoradora o alguna profesión similar. Todo estaba adornado en blanco y negro, con algunos detalles de color aquí y allá. Asientos vistosos y aterciopelados, marcos con brillo; todo era un poco… _extravagante._ Tal y como Alice.

—Bella, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Decidí ser directa, ya que Alice no parecía el tipo de persona que se andaba con rodeos.

—¿Qué sucedió con Jasper? —inquirí—. ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

Ella sonrió condescendientemente.

—Tiene miedo de ser analizado o algo así —comentó ella, risueña—. Aparentemente está acostumbrado a ser él quien juzga o intenta comprender a los demás, pero no al revés.

Podía coincidir en ese punto con Alice. A pesar de mi largo tiempo estudiando y trabajando con Jasper, podría decirse que sabía poco de él y que nunca se había abierto demasiado conmigo. Siempre era yo quien exponía sus problemas o inquietudes, quien se tomaba tiempo para hablar de los inconvenientes entre sus padres o del terror a los exámenes finales. Él siempre había conservado aquella fachada tranquila e imperturbable, como si todo estuviera bien las veinticuatro horas del día, como si nada fuera lo suficientemente importante como para alterarse. Pero era una fachada, obviamente, pues nadie podía sentirse así durante tantos años de su vida. Ni siquiera alguien como Jasper.

—Puede que en eso… bueno, puede que tengas razón —reconocí—; pero ese no es motivo para hacerlo rabiar, Alice.

Ella sonrió angelicalmente.

—Él sólo es quien se cabrea —corrigió la pequeña doctora—. Es algo cabezota.

Fruncí el ceño. No creía realmente que Jasper pudiera ser catalogado como tal.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Simplemente quise saber un poco más de él —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—, y ha interpretado mal las cosas. Creyó que me quería burlar de él, supongo.

Mientras hablaba, ella no dejó de sonreír. Quizás podía cambiar un poco mis ideologías y comenzar a pensar que, después de todo, a Alice debían gustarle un poco todas aquellas peleas.

—Te pido sólo una cosa —murmuré, con pesar—: no lo provoques, Alice.

No mentía cuando decía que nunca había visto a Jasper fuera de sus casillas… y prefería no hacerlo. La furia contenida jamás podía ser buena, sobre todo para alguien que había sido un perfecto ejemplo de autocontrol durante tantos años.

Ella hizo un saludo militar.

—Entendido.

Esa tarde me dirigí a mi casa con un gran agotamiento mental. Tenía tal maraña de ideas en mi cabeza, que difícilmente podía pensar en un tema a la vez y no sentirme absurdamente cansada. Sólo deseaba permanecer con la mente en blanco, incluso cuando aquello parecía mucho más difícil que pensar en todo lo que me preocupaba.

Pensé en llamar a Jake para hablar un poco, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de exteriorizar mis problemas y charlar sobre ellos. Simplemente prefería empujarlos hacia el fondo de mi mente y dejarlos de lado, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche. El concierto al que Emmett me había invitado sería mañana, por lo que ya tenía una buena ocupación para la siguiente noche. Todo se trataba de no pensar demasiado en ese momento. Cualquier cosa por dejar el trabajo dentro del hospital y sólo allí.

Decidí llevarme mi portafolio a la habitación, ya que su sola presencia sobre la mesa parecía una llamada a seguir insistiendo con todos esos cabos sueltos que había en mi trabajo. Lo cogí despreocupadamente, pero no esperaba que estuviera mal cerrado y que, al primer movimiento, todos los papeles volaran al demonio. Solté una horriblemente larga maldición de podría haber hecho avergonzar a mis padres, antes de inclinarme para levantar mis cosas.

La foto que me había dado Jasper, sin embargo, me inmovilizó por unos segundos. Desesperadamente busqué el rostro de Edward, perdido entre la multitud de jóvenes. Sin dudas, era él. Sus facciones y su expresión no eran cosas que se vieran todos los días; el suyo no era el tipo de rostro que uno olvidaba fácilmente, que podía confundir con otro. Edward Cullen había estado en Concrete, había asistido a una preparatoria e incluso había convivido con gente después de haber salido de una clínica en la que había estado encerrado por un largo período de tiempo.

¿Cómo era todo aquello posible? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué había vuelvo a ser encerrado en un hospital?

De todos los lugares en el mundo a los que podía huir, Edward había terminado en el pueblo de Concrete. Me extrañaba la inminente conexión con Carlie y su mutuo desequilibrio mental. La humana enamorada del vampiro había narrado una historia que parecía cuadrar perfectamente con la historia de Edward, pero… ¿qué sucedía con el entorno? ¿Qué había pasado con todas esas personas alrededor de ambos que habían sido testigos presenciales de aquella perturbadora e imposible historia?

Me costaba recordar a ciencia cierta el caso completo de Carlie, ya que sólo se había tratado de uno de los tantos con los que había tenido que lidiar durante mis estudios. Esquizofrenia, distorsión de la realidad, alucinaciones… Algo usual, incluso cuando el tema de las criaturas de la noche no era de lo más recurrente. Debía haber algo en aquel esquema que yo estaba perdiendo, algún recuerdo que mi porosa memoria se había encargado de borrar y que podría resultar, quizás, vital para el caso…

El sonido del teléfono llenó mi sala y sentí que mi corazón latía con violencia después de semejante susto. Me levanté y corrí hacia el aparato mientras el ritmo de mis pulsaciones luchaba por volver a la normalidad.

Después de dar un gran suspiro, respondí:

—¿Hola?

—_¿Bella? _

Era Angela. Su voz sonaba realmente agitada. Tuve una sensación de _déjà vu_, mientras la conversación continuaba:

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté—. ¿Estás bien?

—_Bella, acaban de llamarme del hospital _—susurró—._ Cullen se ha escapado. _

* * *

******Playlist:** _3's & 7's - Queens of the Stone Age__._

* * *

**Sé que tengo que actualizar Casa de Naipes, pero tenía este capítulo listo y quería dejarlo antes de irme a la cama. Aquí termina la primera parte —a diferencia de antes, que tenía un capítulo menos—, ya que he cambiado algunas cosas y quedaba mejor dispuesta así. Hoy estuve revisando los capítulos que me quedaron sin publicar, y créanme cuando les digo que ya quiero llegar a esa parte y ver qué les parece. Esta historia cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo que me cuesta creerlo todavía. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que la están releyendo, o que recién comienzan con ella. Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos y agradecidos. **

**Veré si en estos días puedo colgar el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Para quienes no leían antes, la historia está dividida en tres, más o menos del mismo largo (la segunda tiene doce, si no me equivoco; la tercera, aún no lo sé a ciencia cierta). Caprichos de la autora, nomás; las divisiones no son algo de gran importancia. **

**En fin, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Besitos para todas! **

**MrsV.**


	9. Parte II, Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo I.**

**_«_**___He's so unkind, he's always in control_**_»_**_._

_Sábado, 6 de febrero del 2010._

Cuando era pequeña, siempre había tenido la mala suerte de ser demasiado temeraria para mi propio bien, y terminar en el piso con golpes, moratones o quebraduras. Dado que siempre había tenido como ejemplo a mis primos mayores —quienes, antes de crecer y abandonar Concrete, me habían hecho desarrollar un gusto especial por los deportes esencialmente masculinos—, las visitas al hospital del pueblo habían sido realmente esporádicas durante aquella etapa de mi vida. De llevar un registro, era muy posible que hubiese sido más extenso que el de todos mis compañeros del instituto.

Siempre que me caía o lastimaba dolía como el demonio, y yo era lo suficientemente inocente como para creer que podría hacer algo para evitarlo. Además de la vergüenza, por supuesto, que era algo usual cuando debía salir con yesos como si fueran prendas de vestir, desde muy pequeña había deseado que hubiese algo que simplemente me permitiera olvidar el aturdimiento generado por el dolor y los problemas; canalizarlo en un pequeño balón y patearlo lejos, muy lejos de mí. Siempre me había gustado que las cosas fueran por el camino correcto, levantarme de mis tropezones y seguir con mi andar lineal y tranquilo.

En ese momento, con mis veintiséis años de edad, deseaba una vez más que aquello fuese posible.

Siempre había sido una persona asquerosamente medida para todo, por lo que aquellos pequeños tropezones y defectos en mi personalidad me molestaban. Me gustaban las cosas equilibradas, que mi vida siguiera un camino recto, perfecto. Era igual en mi trabajo. Todo siempre había sido progresivo y organizado, cada una de las consultas estipuladas a resultados esperables.

Sin embargo, Edward Cullen seguía rompiendo mis esquemas.

Me quedé de pie en el medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer, el reloj de mi pared dando ya las doce y treinta y cinco de la madrugada del sábado.

Por unos segundos, pensé que podría comenzar a deducir los potenciales escondites a los que él huiría, en qué rincones de la ciudad podría ocultarse. Conocía Seattle bastante bien después de tantos años viviendo allí, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que Edward Cullen no sería la presa fácil, el fugitivo inexperto. Dados los hechos que se habían desarrollado a mi alrededor en las últimas semanas, sabía que aquel joven era tan impredecible como extraño y audaz. No había nada en él que se aferrara al concepto de individuo convencional que tenía dentro de mi cabeza.

Mi teléfono móvil vibró en mi mesilla y vi que había un mensaje nuevo: era Jasper. Incluso antes de abrirlo, me pude figurar el asunto del texto que había enviado.

Ni siquiera me preocupe por la hora cuando comencé a teclear el número de mi colega.

—¿Jasper?

—_Bella _—saludó él formalmente—. _Supuse que estarías en una situación parecida a la mía. _

—No puedo creerlo —admití—. Estoy totalmente en blanco.

—_Lo sé…_

Un silencio profundo se formó entre nosotros. Mi apartamento parecía demasiado grande y calmo. No era que alguna vez hubiese sido diferente, pero aquella era la primera vez en la que me sentía tan consciente de ello. Era increíblemente incómodo.

—¿Jasper?

—_¿Sí? _

—¿Crees que… podríamos vernos? —pregunté, vacilante—. No creo que pueda volver a dormirme en lo que resta de la noche.

—_No te preocupes, voy para allá. Es un poco tarde para ir a un café. _

—Gracias.

Encendí la pequeña cafetera de mi cocina, dispuesta a preparar algo que nos acompañara en aquella noche, que prometía ser larga e inquieta. Encendí un poco la televisión, dejando en resumen de noticias deportivas y bajando el volumen hasta que se convirtió tan sólo en un suave murmullo de compañía. El silencio de mi sala había llegado al punto de ser insoportable.

Media hora después sonó el timbre de mi apartamento. Jasper sabía que vivía sola, por lo que no reparó en formalidades a la hora de entrar en mi sala y dejar su abrigo sobre una silla, corriéndola con un suave chirrido. Le serví un poco de café caliente mientras él frotaba sus manos e intentaba entrar en calor después del pequeño viaje por el exterior.

—Perdón por sacarte de casa tan tarde —murmuré, sentándome a la mesa junto a él.

—No quería estar allí solo —admitió—. Estaba a punto de caminar por las paredes.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Ha salido —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Está metido en algo desde hace tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres con _algo?_ —pregunté, levemente preocupada.

Él pareció percibir mi incertidumbre, porque soltó una suave risa para aligerar el ambiente. Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, para luego responder:

—No te preocupes, debe ser alguna chica —aseguró, con calma—. Tú sabes que Emmett, a pesar de su personalidad, es un buen chico.

Sonreí de lado. Incluso cuando lo había dicho en un tono bromista, los dos sabíamos que así era.

Jasper me escuchó durante una buena parte de la madrugada, siendo el blanco de mi frustración como profesional. Edward Cullen andaba por ahí afuera, solo, sin haber tenido grandes progresos en el tratamiento. Si bien él había hablado, si bien yo había sentido que algo en él había cambiado desde su llegada, no podía registrarse ningún avance médico. Él andaba por ahí, aún víctima de todos los problemas que lo habían traído hasta la clínica.

Jasper intentó consolarme, recordándome que él ya había huido una vez y que, aparentemente, era un experto en la materia de fugarse sin dejar rastros a su paso. No me sentí del todo mejor, pero había que reconocer que mi compañero tenía una gran capacidad para tranquilizarme.

Rememoré mi conversación con Alice del día anterior. Realmente Jasper siempre había sido mi pobre oyente. Desde que nos habíamos conocido y hecho buenos compañeros, él siempre había sido un pequeño soporte para mí. Cuando me iba mal en un examen, cuando extrañaba a mis padres, cuando tenía problemas con mis tareas, cuando no podía conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo… Él siempre había tenido algún buen plan al que recurrir o, como mínimo, unas amistosas y oportunas palabras de aliento. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido aquello retribuido. De todo nuestro tiempo lado a lado, sentía que nuestra relación a veces se parecía más a una consulta de doctor-paciente que a una amistad. Me sentía mal por ello, alguien totalmente egoísta.

—¿Y tú, Jasper? —pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa—, ¿te está dando Alice problemas?

Una de sus cejas se alzó bajo los mechones de cabello rubio.

—Mientras se mantenga fuera de mis asuntos, estaremos bien —afirmó, con tono inexpresivo.

—¿Tu asuntos?

—Mi trabajo —puntualizó rápidamente, casi esquivo—. Tú sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera, Bella.

—Pero… yo no creo que lo haga con malas intenciones, ¿sabes? —apunté sutilmente.

—Puede ser. Pero le he dejado claro que sus intenciones, buenas o malas, no son de mi interés —respondió.

Era raro ver a Jasper tan serio en una situación que no parecía ser tan grave como él la pintaba. Preferí dejar el asunto, evitando meter el dedo en la yaga más de la cuenta. Ya teníamos bastantes cosas de las que preocuparnos como para agregar alguna más a la lista. Realmente, no era el mejor momento para tener una pequeña disputa sobre una relación laboral sin mucho interés de una de las partes.

Mi compañero y yo no dormimos nada esa noche y preferimos tomar un taxi que nos llevara hasta el hospital. Ambos sabíamos a la perfección que no era bueno conducir sin haber pegado un ojo y con tanta cafeína encima —los años de universidad nos lo habían enseñado mejor que nadie—. Entre cabeceadas furtivas y miradas desoladas al cielo encapotado, llegamos al hospital con un aura bastante desalentadora. En la entrada, junto al escritorio de la recepción, Rosalie y Tanya discutían sobre algo susurrando ferozmente. La mirada de la joven de cabellos anaranjados recayó en nosotros, mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos y volvía a su puesto detrás del escritorio.

—¿Recién llegáis? —inquirió la doctora suspicazmente.

Jasper asintió. Yo sólo me limité a alzar una de mis cejas.

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres saber si pasaron la noche juntos o algo así? —preguntó Rosalie, con una sonrisa burlona y total desenfado—. ¡Mira esas ojeras! ¡Seguro tuvieron una noche de sexo desenfrenado!

Tanya abrió los ojos y, después de fulminar con la mirada a la bocazas recepcionista, hizo un movimiento con su cabello, digno de telenovela, y abandonó el corredor con sus tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo de fría loza.

—¿Había necesidad de decirle eso, Rosalie? —pregunté, inexpresivamente.

—Perdón, esa perra me tiene cansada.

El joven doctor rió, mientras yo me encogía de hombros, dando el asunto por perdido.

—Creo que todos tenemos una sensación similar —respondí, con honestidad.

Cada uno de nosotros tomó direcciones separadas, dispuestos a ocuparnos de nuestras responsabilidades de aquel día. Los sábados, afortunadamente, siempre reinaba una atmósfera mucho más calma en el hospital que de lunes a viernes. Agradecí a Dios que así fuera, porque las cabeceadas que ocasionalmente me echaba en mis momentos libres me hubiesen pasado factura en mi horario usual. Sin embargo, era un sueño tortuoso. En cada uno de mis momentos de adormecimiento, sólo ver el rostro de Edward Cullen e imaginar un posible paradero en diferentes y tétricos escenarios me estaba poniendo histérica. Quería dormir, pero difícilmente podría conseguirlo con aquellas perturbadoras fantasías.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera aquellas momentáneas y agitadas visitas al mundo de los sueños me habían ayudado a soportar el cansancio llegado el mediodía. Aunque, de alguna forma, ver la expresión mortificada de Jasper me hizo sentir un poco de apoyo moral.

—¿Una mala mañana? —pregunté, con una voz más ronca de lo usual. Me dejé caer sobre una silla de la cafetería y gemí lastimeramente.

—Peor que eso —replicó.

El entusiasmo de Emmett no ayudó para nada. Junto con Seth, el gran enfermero no podía dejar de hablar del concierto de esa noche y de lo bien que nos la pasaríamos juntos. Yo sólo quería que un tren me atropellara y me dejara descansar en paz —sobre todo para conseguir también librarme de mis perturbadores pensamientos sobre el paradero de nuestro paciente más complejo—, pero fui capaz de forzar una sonrisa. Jasper hizo algo similar, incluso cuando Emmett estaba al tanto de su ausencia de la noche anterior.

—Pensé que finalmente estaba viendo a alguien —confesó, señalándolo con un tenedor de plástico—. Esas ojeras me decían demasiadas cosas, Bella. ¡Pensé que finalmente ambos estabais teniendo algo de diversión!

—Y allí vamos otra vez con el asuntillo de las ojeras —murmuró yo, rodando los ojos—. ¡Vivimos en Seattle, muchachos, no en California! ¡La gente tiene aspecto vampírico aquí!

Se creó un súbito silencio en la mesa mientras los cuatro nos observábamos. El aura de entendimiento y de tensión se volvió molesta ante el significado de mis palabras. Oh, el sueño debía estar evitándome pensar coherentemente. Yo no bromeaba sobre vampiros. Yo no estaba pensando en vampiros. Yo no estaba pensando en Edward Cullen y su retorcida psicología.

—Angela nos ha contado las noticias —interrumpió Emmett, con una inusual voz tétrica—. Los del turno de la noche no han sabido explicar qué sucedió.

—Aparentemente todo estaba en su lugar, cada cerradura bien asegurada —secundó Seth, con un vigoroso asentimiento.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —susurré para mí misma, aunque sabía que Jasper me había escuchado a la perfección.

—Ni siquiera la pequeña Maddie ha conseguido escaparse, ¡y mira que esa niña es inquieta! —apuntó casualmente Emmett, que parecía más pensativo de lo usual.

Madeline era la niña que padecía de síndrome de X frágil y era auténticamente hiperactiva y suspicaz, todo a causa de su enfermedad. Más de una vez había intentado una huída desesperada, aunque siempre se había topado con alguien en su camino que la detuviera. _Siempre. _Pero nada había sucedido con Cullen, siendo mucho más alto y llamativo que la pequeña niña. Nadie lo había visto salir de allí.

Tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra charla cuando escuchamos un pequeño alboroto en el corredor. Compartimos una mirada confusa antes de salir de la cafetería, tan sólo para encontrarnos con uno de los más nuevos pacientes de la institución, un viejo hombre que estaba en contra del gobierno parcial de William H. Harrison, que databa de unos setenta años de antigüedad.

—¡Son todos corruptos!, ¡estafadores!, ¡nos han llevado a la ruina! —gritaba vigorosamente, tambaleándose por el corredor—. ¡Vosotros sabéis!, ¡sabéis!

Suspiré, pensando que tendríamos un día tranquilo, aunque no estaba realmente molesta por aquel hecho, sino más bien por lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en relación con ello. Pacientes como aquellos eran los enfermos tipo; esos que podían calmarse con un par de medicinas, las palabras correctas o la ayuda de un par de enfermeros. La garantía de tener un modelo de comportamiento, un patrón que nos ayudara a entender la forma de pensar y actuar de nuestros pacientes era una gran arma a la hora de la recuperación. Siempre era más fácil si se sabía con qué se estaba lidiando… Y allí estaba él, otra vez entre mis agitados pensamientos.

Hice una pequeña rabieta, ganándome sólo una mirada confundida de Jasper.

¡Estaba cansada de no poder pensar en otra cosa, demonios!

Resignada a no poder despejar mi cabeza y con un sueño de muerte, conseguí llegar un poco más temprano de lo usual a casa. Emmett no había dejado de recordarnos que tenía entradas para el concierto de esa noche, lo que, según él, nos serviría para relajar un poco nuestra mente de todos esos asuntos que nos rodeaban y sobre los que nada podíamos hacer. Por ese motivo, decidí acostarme un rato y rezar por conseguir unas horas de sueño. Aquello, gracias a Dios, no fue un trabajo demasiado laborioso después de haber pasado un día completo en vela. En el instante en el que mi cabeza tocó la mullida y confortable superficie de la cama, mi mente se transportó al mundo de los sueños, donde a Edward Cullen no se le permitió la entrada por primera vez en semanas.

Me quedé dormida por media hora más de la esperada y tuve que hacer todo en tiempo récord. Recién me había calzado unos tejanos, una camiseta y un par de botas bajas cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó. Emmett fue otra vez el encargado de recogerme, aunque me sorprendió el panorama que se presentó frente a mis ojos cuando llegué a la acera. En el jeep de mi compañero se encontraban Seth y Alice, en la parte trasera, ambos con radiantes sonrisas. Jasper se encontraba en el asiento de adelante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el rostro inexpresivo. Nadie tenía que decirme que se encontraba molesto, porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo de antemano. Sólo podía atribuirme la intuición femenina, que fue lo que posiblemente asoció su mal humor a la presencia de la nueva doctora y su contagiosa alegría.

Después de un corto tiempo de viaje, llegamos a una calle oscura, donde una pequeña portezuela nos condujo hacia un largo corredor iluminado por luces tenues y lúgubres. Otra puerta se abría en un amplio espacio, con aspecto más bien de galpón, donde había unas cuantas mesas redondas bajo luces anaranjadas. Una barra pequeña se extendía hacia un lado, dejando un importante espacio vacío donde había algunas personas de pie, conversando y tomando cerveza. Hacia el fondo del amplio lugar, se erguía un escenario donde reposaban ya instrumentos musicales. Todo era muy sencillo y tenía el aspecto de los conciertos de bandas independientes y poco populares entre la gente, pero Emmett nos había contado en el camino que, de hecho, eran un conjunto muy reconocido en Gran Bretaña. Una locación poco común, según sus palabras, de ese tipo de grupos que no se preocupaban por las apariencias.

—Iremos a buscar unas cervezas —comentó Emmett, guiñándonos un ojo—. Vosotras, muchachas, esperad aquí, ¿vale?

Asentí, junto con Alice, mientras ambas nos acomodábamos en una de las mesas redondas, donde conseguimos juntar cinco sillas a la fuerza. Jasper y Seth acompañaron a Emmett. Yo, una vez que había conseguido asiento para todos, me acomodé frente a Alice, que tenía una expresión vivaz en sus ojitos ámbar.

—¿Así que tú y Jasper sois algo así como amigos con derechos? —preguntó, como si fuera un tema de conversación completamente aceptable para romper el hielo.

Casi me levanto de la sorpresa, y creo que mi cuello se movió demasiado rápido para mirarla a los ojos, encontrándome antes distraída en los juegos de las luces sobre el suelo. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado eso?

Oh, sí. Medio hospital andaba pensando lo mismo después de la insinuación de Rosalie.

—Jasper y yo somos amigos —mascullé, con vergüenza—. Punto.

Alice se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar, apoyando sus codos sobre la superficie de madera. Entrelazó sus pequeñas manos y descansó su mentón sobre ellas, regalándome una radiante y pícara sonrisa.

—Me alegro que así sea —susurró, con un pequeño guiño—. No me gustaría tener competencia.

Abrí la boca y mil moscas podrían haber entrado dentro de ella. ¿A qué jugaba con toda esa provocación que parecía no hacer ni pizca de gracia a Jasper? ¿Acaso ella estaba interesada en él sentimentalmente?

Suspiré, con frustración. ¿Por qué parecía tener un poderoso imán para todos los quemaderos de cabeza a mi alrededor?

Los chicos trajeron las cervezas, y Emmett se dedicó nuevamente a hablar de la banda, apoyado por los comentarios jubilosos de Seth, que parecía casi tan emocionado como él. Nos contaron, entre otras cosas, que la banda provenía de Stockwell y que eran muchachos jóvenes que tocaban música moderna e increíblemente pegadiza. Prestarles verdadera atención resultaba relajante para controlar mis propios pensamientos.

Entre comentarios de aquel tipo, vimos como la gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor del escenario y decidimos abandonar nuestra mesa y hacer lo mismo. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud, quedando a una escasa distancia del sector de interés. Sólo fue cuestión de minutos para que unos jóvenes de cabellos desordenados y un estilo algo rebelde y desenfadado hicieran aparición en escena, cogiendo los instrumentos y acomodándose en sus puestos. El público enloqueció rápidamente cuando los primeros acordes sonaron.

El grupo se encargó de comenzar a entretener a la multitud con sonidos electrónicos que, efectivamente, eran de ritmo pegadizo y demasiado bailable. De hecho, me encontré a mi misma sacudiendo la cabeza al compás de la música, incluso cuando mi sentido del ritmo era prácticamente inexistente. El cantante narraba letras insustanciales sobre sexo, drogas y demás asuntos juveniles, pero sonaba auténticamente bien y parecía ser efectiva cuando uno necesitaba desconectarse un poco de la realidad. Sin embargo, me preocupaba la cantidad de gente que empezaba a apiñarse contra el escenario. El mismo movimiento que yo estaba realizando con mi cuerpo comenzó a ser reproducido por decenas de personas, y empecé a sentir la falta de aire y el fuerte calor, que iba en aumento a hacer allí adentro mientras el líder de la banda alentaba el descontrol del público agitando su guitarra y su cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

No pude ver al resto de mi grupo, por lo que le indiqué a Alice que saldría un poco, con una pequeña seña de mi mano. Sin estar del todo segura de haber sido comprendida, comencé a abrirme paso entre la gente hasta alcanzar la zona de las mesas, donde las personas estaban menos apretadas. De cualquier forma, decidí comprarme una botella de agua y salir un poco hacia la entrada del lugar, con la intención de tomar una pizca de aire fresco. Fue una grata sensación cuando el helado viento de Seattle chocó contra mi rostro, llevándose con él el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Me senté en un gastado escalón de piedra de la entrada, apoyando el bolso que había llevado sobre mi regazo. Le di un sorbo a mi bebida y cerré mis ojos momentáneamente, disfrutando auténticamente por primera vez de las noches frías de la ciudad. Sin embargo, los ruidos y las conversaciones me distrajeron. La calle no era demasiado transitada, por lo que me sorprendió ver tres personas paradas frente a mí, haciendo un medio círculo a mi alrededor. No había que ser un gran genio para saber que aquello no tenía buena pinta.

Uno de los hombres dijo algo, pero no lo escuché; estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndome de pie y pensando en volver dentro del bar, después de haberle dado la espalda al trío de jóvenes. Sentí una mano en mi muñeca, un tirón y risas, e inevitablemente mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mis oídos. Luego se escucharon golpes, gritos ahogados y maldiciones soltadas fuertemente. El agarre en mi brazo se desvaneció antes que pudiera darme cuenta de ello.

Asustada y confundida, me di la media vuelta y me encontré con la oscura y dilatada mirada de Edward Cullen, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente.

Posiblemente dejé de respirar en ese instante.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Photo Fitness - We Smoke Fags__._

* * *

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Estoy intentando actualizar pronto, pero el original y la historia de Glee me están robando algo de tiempo —el primero, en especial jaja—. Agradezco mucho, no sólo la paciencia, sino también todos los reviews de esas que recién comienzan a leer la historia. Gracias a todas, en serio; intentaré ponerme a responderlos, pero sepan que siempre los leo todos y que realmente es más que agradable recibirlos.**

**Playlist actualizada, imágenes y portada de la historia en Facebook, trailer en Youtube... no sé si me falta algo jajaja. Para quienes habían preguntado, por las dudas lo aclaro: la historia la estoy volviendo a subir aquí en Fanfiction y es el _único _lugar donde la estoy subiendo. En caso que se hubiesen generado dudas con todas las vueltas que di, quedé en eso al final :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo, gente. Muchas gracias a todas por leer. **

**¡Saludos!**

**MrsV.**


	10. Parte II, Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo II.**

**_«_**___I'm betting that, when we collide, the universe will shift into a low_**_»_**_._

_Sábado, 06 de febrero del 2010._

Estaba estática en mi lugar, incapaz de moverme, pensando que podría desmayarme de un momento para el otro. Sólo éramos Edward, yo y los tipos que habían estado merodeando a mi alrededor, que habían terminado tendidos sobre el pavimento a unos metros de nosotros… y Dios sabía que no quería averiguar exactamente de qué manera. Los ojos olivo de Cullen seguían fijos en los míos, y aún me costaba respirar. Después de unos buenos instantes de susto y respiración contenida, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por coger suficientes bocanadas de aire que me permitieran regularizar mi ritmo cardíaco.

Estuvimos mirándonos por minutos, hasta que él decidió irse de allí, caminando velozmente y con su cabeza oculta bajo la capucha de su sudadera. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de procesar la orden en mi mente que ya me encontraba siguiéndolo tan rápido como mis piernas y mi torpeza me lo permitían. La penumbra de las calles no facilitaba la marcha, por lo que comencé a gritar su nombre. Le pedí que no se fuera, que me esperara. Él, de cualquier modo, parecía estar ignorándome de una forma totalmente deliberada.

Por lo menos así fue, hasta que tropecé y caí sobre mis rodillas. Sólo en aquel momento lo vi volverse, sus ojos ocultos por su cabello desordenado.

—Edward… por favor… espera.

Él no se movió de su lugar. A duras penas me puse de pie, sintiendo el escozor en mis piernas y en las palmas de mis manos. Caminé lentamente hacia él, teniendo miedo que fuera sólo una ilusión de mi cabeza. Temía acercarme demasiado y que el desapareciera entre la bruma.

—¿Me acompañarías a casa? —pregunté en un susurro. Tenía un punto allí.

Él siguió andando sin decir nada. Tan sólo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de volverse, que interpreté voluntariamente como una respuesta afirmativa. Comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, sintiendo como él seguía los pasos detrás de mí. Se hundió un poco más bajo su capucha cuando comenzamos a andar por la avenida y no se deshizo de ella hasta que nos encontramos dentro de mi edificio. Quizás hice mi caminata un poco más lastimera para que me creyera, pero lo cierto es que no se opuso a seguirme en ningún momento. De alguna forma, parecía que Edward Cullen era un caballero después de todo.

Ingresamos a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta, incluso cuando algo dentro de mí me decía que, si él se lo proponía, algo tan mundano como una cerradura no lo detendría para escaparse. Mandé un rápido texto para avisarles a los chicos que ya estaba en mi casa, sana y a salvo, y que me había ido porque no me estaba sintiendo bien. No era mucho, pero…

—Debería irme —susurró Edward, haciendo que mi vista se alzara rápidamente.

—Quédate —pedí al instante, ambos de pie en la sala—. Yo… no te llevaré de nuevo al hospital, si eso es lo que deseas.

Sólo después que salieran de mi boca conseguí analizar mis palabras.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¿Realmente me estás sugiriendo que planeas dejarme aquí, bajo tu mismo techo? —se mofó él, recobrando su compostura—. ¿Todavía no entiendes que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo?

Me sentí levemente ofendida por sus palabras, pero no me dejé intimidar. Era uno de esos momentos en los que me sentía tan dominada por mis sentimientos que ningún pensamiento lógico pasaba por mi cabeza. Todo había sido tan repentino, tan fortuitamente inesperado que me sentía una presa de la tensión del momento. De alguna forma particularmente complicada, las cosas estaban yendo para el sitio que yo deseaba.

—Exacto, no me importa lo que puedas hacer —confirmé seriamente—. Confío en ti.

—Estás tan equivocada sobre mí.

Me quedé levemente sorprendida por sus palabras, pero en ningún momento conseguí despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Como había pensado ya, al parecer todas las situaciones problemáticas tenían un imán para venir a mí. O quizás era yo quien las buscaba de forma inconsciente.

—Pero tú me has salvado —musité, entrecerrando los ojos y contrayendo mi rostro—. Yo tengo razón, eres más bueno de lo que aparentas…

—Estás tan ciega —susurró él, casi con desprecio.

No comprendí y quise replicar, pero Edward prosiguió:

—¿Qué tal si no soy lo que crees? —preguntó, con voz ronca y marcado acento—. ¿Qué tal si no soy más que una mentira?

—No creo que sea así.

Él no respondió, simplemente se pasó una mano por el rostro, con cierta frustración violenta. Sus ojos volvieron a quedar ocultos por los cabellos rebeldes que le bañaban la frente mientras yo seguía allí sobre mis pies, como una idiota, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta. Estaba tan trastornada por él y su situación, que pensé que en cualquier momento podría saltar ágilmente y realizar su huída, como si se tratara del hombre araña o algo parecido.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

—Estar cerca de mí es peligroso, Isabella —habló él, nuevamente en tono susurrante—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas eso?

Edward salió al balcón por su cuenta y me sorprendí a mi misma siguiendo sus pasos, tan absorta en su fantasía como él. Me quedé en la entrada que conectaba el exterior con la sala, del lado de adentro, mientras él se encontraba firmemente aferrado a la barandilla. Los músculos de sus manos se encontraban marcados por la fuerza y parecía que en cualquier momento podría sacar el barrote de hierro y tirarlo al demonio. Él realmente lucía como si estuviera conteniendo su furia, y me pregunté si yo era la causante de ella.

Suspiré. Era difícil distinguir que era realidad y qué era fantasía dentro de aquella compleja historia.

—¿No deberías irte a dormir? —preguntó él secamente—. Es tarde.

—He dormido una larga siesta —repliqué desafiante—. No te dejaré el camino libre para que huyas.

Él se volvió lentamente, apoyándose contra la barandilla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Me pregunté cómo no estaba muriéndose de frío, si tan sólo traía puesta una camisa negra algo raída y con un par de botones abiertos. La sudadera que antes tenía puesta había acabado tirada sobre mi sofá.

—¿Crees que, si tuviese intenciones de escapar, no podría haberlo hecho ya? —preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás?

Mi acompañante permaneció unos cuantos segundos sin responder, y creí que incluso podrían oírse los latidos de mi corazón entre tanto silencio.

—Necesito quedarme oculto en algún lugar, pero no contigo…

—Quédate aquí, por favor —rogué—. No deberías andar sólo por ahí…

—¿Tanto te importa lo que haga?

Asentí fervorosamente, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí misma ante mi determinación. Edward Cullen se había vuelto una de mis prioridades en algún momento, aunque difícilmente podría decirle aquello… Sobre todo porque yo tampoco terminaba de comprenderlo.

—Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. Eso sería peligroso. ¿De acuerdo, Isabella?

Después de un leve estremecimiento, asentí. Él me estaba siguiendo la corriente y yo haría lo mismo con él. Quería que se sintiera en confianza conmigo y con mis intenciones de creerme su plan; quería que pudiéramos hablar como dos personas civilizadas, sin todo ese misterio que nos rodeaba en cada una de nuestras charlas. Quería, por sobre todas las cosas, que Edward Cullen abandonara esa fachada dura y agresiva y me permitiera ayudarlo con sus problemas. La confidencia era el primer paso, y era todo lo que tenía para darle.

—Debes prometerme, a cambio, que no te irás —pedí.

—No puedo prometer eso.

—¿Al menos lo intentarás?

Al no obtener respuesta, intuí que su silencio contaba como una afirmación.

Demás estaba decir que no dormí mucho aquella noche, sobre todo al saber que tan sólo una fina pared me separaba de Edward, que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de mi sala. No podía dejar de pensar en la gran ironía que encerraba toda esa situación. Tantas noches en vela había pasado yo pensando en Edward Cullen y sus misteriosos ojos, en todos los peligros que implicaba, en todos sus amenazantes secretos… y él había terminado durmiendo en mi sala, escondido del mundo. En algún nuevo universo paralelo, parecía ser que podía estar en el mismo ambiente que aquel joven e intentar convivir con él como si fuéramos conocidos, como si realmente su bienestar fuera vital para mí, más allá de la relación doctor-paciente.

No hacía falta decir que no había sido una buena noche.

La mañana me recibió de forma inesperada. No tenía ganas de salir de la cama, pero la curiosidad mató al gato y yo no fui la excepción. Sólo quería ver a Edward y saber si él seguía en donde lo había dejado, cumpliendo con su promesa. Había algo en mí que se encontraba alerta, algo que se tranquilizó en el instante en el que vi a Edward apoyado en un rincón del sofá. Su codo descansaba sobre el apoyabrazos y su cabeza estaba recargada sobre su mano, sus piernas colgando grácilmente sobre los extremos del mueble. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Verlo así, tan normal…

Él ya se encontraba mirándome incluso antes de hacerme notar. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca que se parecía mucho al asco. De alguna forma, aquella expresión era muy común en su rostro.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Tienes idea lo descabellado que es esto?

—Lo sé.

—Bien.

Esa fue toda la conversación que Edward me dio aquella mañana. Con una obstinación que incluso llegó a cansarme a mí misma, le pedí que por favor no se moviera de mi apartamento, que tenía comida en la heladera, una baño bien equipado y demás cosas que podría necesitar. No respondió a ninguno de mis pedidos de juramento pero su posición en el sofá no se había modificado ni un ápice. No era difícil ver, después de su huída del hospital, que si él hubiese deseado irse lo habría hecho por su cuenta.

Tener que ir al trabajo ese día fue un suplicio, especialmente porque mi cabeza se había quedado en mi apartamento y dudaba que se moviera de allí en lo que restaba del día. Era bueno, por lo menos, el saber que era domingo y mi agenda estaba mucho menos cargada que en la semana. Intenté, con aquel incentivo, enfocarme en mis obligaciones y tratar de terminar todo lo antes posible. Si el sueño o la desesperación no se llevaban lo mejor de mí primero, claro.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Me sorprendí ante la repentina entrada de Jasper a la cafetería. Yo estaba tomándome un café e intentando relajarme, mientras Emmett y Seth seguían comentando el concierto de la noche anterior y reprendiéndome por dejarlos tan sólo con un simple mensaje de texto. Nuestro rubio compañero se dejó caer en una silla a nuestro lado, lanzando un periódico sobre la mesa. Una gran foto del hospital llenaba una de las páginas, con un titular en letras oscuras y grandes:

_«Paciente escapa de prestigiosa clínica psiquiátrica local»._

Alcé los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo…?

—No lo sé —susurró Jasper, con impotencia—. No sé cómo se enteraron.

—Era algo de esperarse —apuntó Emmett—. Ya sabéis que aquí dentro las noticias vuelan.

Aquello era cierto. Comentar algo en el hospital era como encender tímidamente la mecha de una bomba: tarde o temprano, las cosas explotarían y todo el mundo sería consciente de ello. No me había detenido a pensarlo, pero era evidente que una noticia como la de Edward traspasaría fácilmente las paredes del hospital.

Y yo debía callarme. Mis habilidades para mentir eran terribles, y nadie podía sospechar que tenía a Edward Cullen _cautivo_ en mi apartamento.

Emmett y Seth se retiraron temprano aquel día. Jasper estaba evitando claramente a Alice y se había quedado todo el resto de la jornada encerrado en su oficina, después de explicarme durante un rato que ya habían dejado a la policía encargándose de la desaparición de Cullen. La pequeña doctora Brandon estaba demasiado ocupada adaptándose a su trabajo y buscando alguna forma de molestar al joven Whitlock. Todo el hospital estaba en silencio… ¿Y yo? Yo seguía de los nervios, sentada en mi oficina y apresurando el trabajo.

Me quedé con el periódico que Jasper me había mostrado. Afortunadamente no hacía grandes menciones del paciente, habiéndonos quedado nosotros con la información como confidencial, y la nota era bastante superficial. Era un informe bastante malo, aunque creía no estar equivocada al pensar que nadie había reparado de ello.

Todo el mundo estaba tan desconectado aquel día que, cuando pensé que era hora de regresar a casa, ni siquiera tuve que anunciarme: ni Rosalie ni Angela estaban en la recepción, y la sala se encontraba completamente vacía, a excepción del oficial de seguridad que cuidaba la puerta. Con un encogimiento de hombros para mí misma, abandoné el hospital y busqué mi automóvil. Cuando me subí y arranqué, por primera vez en mi vida deseé que mi viejo automóvil funcionara un poco más rápido. Quería llegar a casa, y quería hacerlo pronto.

Después de maldecir cada una de las veces que tuve que esperar a que las luces cambiaran y a los lentos transeúntes que cruzaban la calle, llegué al edificio en el que vivía y subí, con el corazón en un puño y la respiración mortalmente pesada.

Abrí la puerta, haciendo quizás más ruido del usual. Y como una aparición divina, como un retrato vívido de un Adonis, Edward Cullen seguía sentado en mi sofá. Su cabeza se encontraba echada hacia atrás, con la nuca apoyada sobre el respaldo. Sus ojos, antes fijos en el techo, se volvieron para mirarme con una expresión indiferente. La frialdad se conservaba en el tono olivo, tan intacta como una pintura de finos trazos. Su cabello y el color sobre su piel, más pálida de lo usual, evidenciaban que había tomado una ducha.

—Hola —saludé tontamente.

Él no respondió. De alguna forma, me estaba acostumbrando a ello.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No.

—¿Quieres algo?

—No.

Genial. Hablar con Edward era tan productivo y didáctico como hablar con una pared.

Con frustración me dirigí a la cocina, ya que yo no estaba negada a comer tan sólo porque él no deseara hacerlo. Me preparé un café y saqué algunas galletas de la alacena. Después prepararía algo para cenar, pero realmente estaba ansiosa por hablar con Edward… si exponer mis ideas mientras él me miraba perspicazmente podía ser considerado conversación. Todo el día me había parecido eterno y, de alguna forma particularmente tortuosa, me las había ingeniado para trabajar y pensar en él al mismo tiempo.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y me quedé observándolo. Seguía con aquella camisa desgastada y unos tejanos con algunas roturas. A cualquier persona la hubiesen hecho lucir como un pobre diablo, pero Edward simplemente se veía como un rebelde sin causa. Supuse que la genética era demasiado generosa con algunas personas. El baño había dejado sus cabellos cobrizos esponjosos, y la palidez en su piel, incluso con las pequeñas cicatrices sobre ella, parecía increíblemente delicada.

—Deberíamos comprarte algo de ropa.

—Estoy bien —replicó él—. No tienes que gastar dinero en mí.

Por lo menos me hablaba. Eso era bueno.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Otra vez con el silencio incómodo, que se extendió sobre nosotros con velocidad y nos dejó en vilo por unos cuantos minutos. ¿Acaso sólo respondería a lo que él quería o algo así, o se mosquearía cada vez que le llevara la contra?

—¿Cómo has escapado del hospital? —pregunté de repente.

Una de sus cejas cobrizas se alzó lentamente, exteriorizando la reacción que esperaba. Auténticamente, no era tan ilusa. Sabía que no me respondería directamente algo así.

—Tienen mala seguridad —comentó rápidamente. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su cerrado acento británico, incluso cuando murmuraba de forma veloz.

—Eres el primero que se escapa.

—Oh, ¿me vais a dar un premio por ello?

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Si sólo iba a usar la ironía, quizás era mejor que se mantuviera callado.

—No vas a responderme como escapaste, ¿cierto?

Su fachada imperturbable fue la simple respuesta que necesitaba. Había comenzado a interpretar sus silencios como afirmaciones innecesarias.

—Teniendo en cuenta que estás viviendo bajo mi mismo techo, ¿podrías decirme, por lo menos, cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticuatro.

—No los aparentas —susurré.

Él no respondió de nuevo, posiblemente sin encontrarlo necesario. Edward, claramente, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pensando en mis posibilidades para seguir hablando sobre ello, una idea vino a mi mente, como una fotografía fugaz. El pequeño cartel de promoción del 2008 ocupó todos mis pensamientos súbitamente, haciéndome imposible el no soltar con frialdad:

—¿Y qué hacías en el instituto de Concrete a los veintidós años, entonces?

Él sonrió de una forma irónica a la que ya me encontraba familiarizada. Sus ojos eran castos posos de cambiante color almendrado. Inexpresivo, completamente indiferente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo he ido al instituto de Concrete?

—Tengo una foto —respondí rápidamente—. Tú estás en ella.

—¿Y crees que una foto es prueba suficiente para tal acusación?

Corrí a mi portafolio y cogí la fotografía rápidamente. Se la mostré y señalé su rostro, sin dudar un segundo que era él. Con un rápido movimiento, después de mostrarme una expresión socarrona, Edward intentó arrebatármela de la mano y yo me moví hacia atrás, retirando conmigo la foto posesivamente. Al hacer aquel movimiento, el papel fotográfico rozó mi cuello y un escozor se extendió por la zona donde había pasado. Llevé mi mano hacia allí y, al volver a verla, percibí el color rojo en ella.

Sangre.

Antes de conseguir alzar la mirada, sentí el movimiento a mi alrededor. En cuestión de segundos, fui empujada hacia atrás por el peso del cuerpo de Edward y no pude mantenerme en pie, cayendo inevitablemente sobre él sofá y arrastrándolo a él conmigo. Su pecho chocó contra el mío y pude ver el fuego en sus ojos de variados matices oscurecidos. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron con fuerza, y por primera vez tuve auténtico miedo corriendo por mis venas. Él parecía una representación de la desesperación, una divina forma para el deseo descontrolado.

Su cuerpo contra el mío volvió a generarme aquella sensación de asfixie, de encontrarme en el ambiente delimitado por su anatomía. Cuando Edward Cullen estaba cerca, toda mi atmósfera se reducía a él y al poco aire que quedaba entre nosotros. Su presencia me absorbía de una forma enferma y extraña.

—¿No te das cuenta que estás en peligro? —susurró él, pasando su mano por mi cuello. Parecía que no estaba respirando—. Yo… podría matarte. Justo ahora.

Sus dedos manchados por mi sangre pasaron fugazmente frente a mis ojos. Tuve que buscar mi voz por unos segundos antes de conseguir hablar de forma coherente:

—No harás que cambie de opinión —presioné rápidamente, temiendo que mis palabras se quebraran debido al pavor—. Tengo mi fe puesta en ti, Edward.

—¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? —gruñó él, hablando bajo su aliento—. Es tan molesto que…

Hubo un largo silencio interpuesto entre nosotros. Sus ojos se encontraban unidos a los míos por una escalofriante conexión que me resultaba imposible de romper. Me sentía tan sobrecogida como atraída por su presencia; otra sensación contradictoria que me apresaba ante la cercanía de Edward Cullen, otra ironía en mi vida desde que él había aparecido en ella. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente cálido contra él mío. No deseaba que se apartara.

Él no dijo nada y siguió observándome de aquel modo casi violento. Simplemente esperé, sintiendo una sensación parecida a la asfixie cuando sus manos tomaron mi cintura y sus labios se acercaron con determinación a mi cuello. Su fresca boca rozó suavemente mi piel y se mantuvo unos segundos allí, haciéndome sentir su respiración en la clavícula. Su húmedo aliento hizo un camino por mi cuello, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y a esperar impacientemente por su ataque, sin haber llegado aún a la zona de la herida. Mi sueño de algunas semanas atrás pareció una disparatada premonición cercana a cumplirse. Sentí el filo de sus dientes superficialmente sobre mi mentón y apreté mis ojos con fuerza, aguardando por lo inevitable…

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, en un rápido movimiento, su rostro se alzó levemente hasta que sus labios alcanzaron los míos. Sentí la misma caricia ardiente sobre mi boca, mientras sus dientes atrapaban mi labio inferior.

Estaba estática y ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba por mi cerebro. Aquello era totalmente absurdo y descabellado.

Un simple roce había parecido convertirse en el beso más peligroso que había recibido en mi vida.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Wet Sand - Red Hot Chili Peppers._

* * *

**Tengo que volar. Pasé a dejar el capítulo nomás, aprovechando que tenía un ratito. ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente volver a editar esta historia me está entreteniendo bastante. No sólo me di cuenta fallos que había tenido mientras la escribía, sino que además sabiendo _exactamente _cómo siguen las cosas, parece mucho más fácil hacer que todo cobre sentido :)**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, así como de las nuevas alertas y favoritos. Durante el transcurso de la tarde intentaré responder los comentarios si tengo un ratito, pero sepan que les agradezco honestamente por ellos. Estoy ansiosa por seguir publicando la historia, y los reviews no hacen más que alimentar un poquito la emoción jaja. Gracias a todas. Es repetitivo, lo sé, pero es así.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto, el fin de semana probablemente. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. **

**Besitos.**

**MrsV.**


	11. Parte II, Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo III.**

**_«_**___Still things could be much worse; natural disasters on the evening news_**_»_**_._

_Domingo, 07 de febrero del 2010. _

Su boca abandonó la mía y sentí frío. Un frío helado calándome hasta los huesos, que se derritió cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, igual de oscuros, igual de deseosos de contar algo que iba más allá de mi entendimiento. Nos miramos durante un largo rato, con esa inusual atmósfera flotando alrededor nuestro. Algo extraño. Algo que ni siquiera Edward Cullen parecía poder controlar…

El teléfono.

¿Por qué tenía un maldito teléfono?

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Edward se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa, dándome la espalda y lo suficientemente lejos de mí. Yo había quedado recostada en el sofá y con cada miembro de mi cuerpo completamente inconsciente, incapaz de recibir órdenes coherentes que me impulsaran a levantarme.

Tuve que alcanzar el aparato a trompicones y sólo fui capaz de saludar de mala gana al tomar la llamada.

—_¿Bella? ¿Llamo en un mal momento? _

—¡Jake! —exclamé, con mi voz una octava más arriba de lo habitual—. ¡No, qué va!

—_Estaba viendo las noticias y están intentando hacer una nota a una de las enfermeras del hospital _—explicó—. _¿Es cierto que se ha escapado un paciente o es sólo prensa amarillista?_

Suspiré, pensando que las cosas realmente se estaban yendo de control. Ahora no sólo lo sabía todo Seattle, sino que posiblemente todo el estado de Washington —quizás incluso algún estado vecino— estaba al corriente de la fuga de Edward de la clínica. Y yo seguía allí, de pie, observando la amplia espalda del fugitivo más famoso en las últimas horas. Yo misma me había metido en un verdadero problema, y poco a poco comenzaba a darme cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Insistiendo en el tema: ¿por qué Dios me había dotado de semejante atractivo para los conflictos?

—Lo que dicen es cierto —expliqué—. Jasper me dijo que la policía se está encargando de ello.

—_¿Y tú estás bien? _

—Sí, Jake, gracias por preocuparte —respondí honestamente.

—_Ya sabes, si tienes algún problema no tienes más que llamarme. _

Sonreí casi irónicamente, sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

_«Oh, sí. Bueno, resulta que tengo a un paciente fugitivo encerrado en mi apartamento porque yo misma se lo he pedido. Él se cree un vampiro y parece como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar a mi cuello, aunque también se le ha dado por besarme. Pero todos tenemos problemas, ¿cierto?»._

Sí, aquello no era exactamente algo que podría decirle.

—Gracias, Jake. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Finalicé la llamada y no me privé de soltar un fuerte suspiro. Realmente era difícil tener que mantener aquello en secreto; pero no sólo se lo había prometido a Edward, sino que era una especie de promesa conmigo misma. No podía simplemente ir por ahí diciendo que escondía en mi casa a un paciente que se había escapado de la clínica. Simplemente, no era normal.

Y extrañamente, aquel detalle no me importaba. Estaba mal, sí, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Tu novio?

La voz de terciopelo de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me quedé observándolo como si de repente una segunda cabeza hubiese aparecido en su cuerpo. ¿Quizás sufría de mala memoria y no recordaba que hacía diez minutos me había besado? ¿Simplemente pretendería que nada había sucedido? ¿Acaso sólo había intentado contener sus… _impulsos_?

—Un amigo —respondí, siguiéndole la corriente—. Estaba preocupado por los titulares. Eres la noticia estatal más comentada en las últimas horas.

Él evitó mi mirada y se quedó con los ojos fijos en la biblioteca, sin mirar realmente. Su expresión contraída me dijo que aquello no le hacía demasiada gracia. Agradecí que sus severos ojos se hubiesen perdido por algún rincón del departamento, porque realmente me costaba mirarlo a la cara… más de lo usual.

—Tú has comentado algo sobre esconderte, ¿cierto? —pregunté.

Como siempre que él no respondía, tomé aquello como una afirmación.

—¿De quién?, ¿de aquel que te llevó al hospital?

Edward volvió a mirarme, haciendo que contuviera la respiración momentáneamente, antes de responder secamente:

—Creo que es bastante obvio.

—No deberías preocuparte mucho por ello —apunté, con un extraño y nervioso tono de voz, ignorando su último comentario—. Seattle es una ciudad grande.

Una triste expresión irónica se plasmó en su rostro. Parecía estar pensando en algo despreciable y, a juzgar por los escasos lazos familiares que aquel muchacho parecía tener, me aventuré a suponer que el hombre que lo había dejado no era de su agrado. ¿Acaso sería algún miembro de su familia que lo despreciaba? ¿Su padre?, ¿algún tío?

—Sabría cómo encontrarme —aseguró.

—¿_Sabría_?, ¿algún miembro de tu familia?

Él negó, volviendo a pasear su mirada por el lugar.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Tu familia no está al tanto de esto?

—Mi familia está muerta —respondió él, críptico.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, como si una mano invisible estrujara mi corazón cruelmente. Su expresión no había variando en lo absoluto, sus ojos seguían vagando por mi sala, pero yo podría percibir el dolor en cada una de sus palabras. Él estaba solo. Él no tenía a nadie más que pudiera preocuparse por él.

—Yo… lo siento.

—No tienes por qué.

Ciertamente, yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero me resultaba dolorosamente inconcebible que él tuviera que lidiar con todos sus problemas solo. Aún no podía tener una hipótesis certera sobre lo que le sucedía a Edward Cullen pero, fuese lo que fuese, él debería poner en práctica la solución sin el apoyo de nadie. Él mismo debería ocuparse de su enfermedad.

Entonces lo entendí:

—De hecho, sí —hablé, prácticamente teniendo una conversación conmigo misma—. Puedes contar conmigo, ¿sabes eso?

Él se quedó observándome, con esa mirada dolorosa y profunda. Sentía que podía ver a través de mí fácilmente. Y por primera vez, me parecía algo positivo. Estaba siendo totalmente honesta con él y quería que lo supiera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —respondí—. Simplemente lo sé.

No hablamos más durante el resto de la jornada. Simplemente me encargué de hacerle preguntas básicas acerca de la cena y de su comodidad a la hora de dormir, obteniendo respuestas monosilábicas y simples movimientos de cabeza. Si bien aún la tensión flotaba en el aire con Edward allí, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su presencia. De alguna forma, su larga figura me parecía ya una parte de la sala, un inevitable contacto con una parte más de mi vida… y no sólo hablando en términos laborales. Edward Cullen comenzaba a formar parte de mi vida personal, de mis deseos privados que no salían de las paredes de mi hogar. Mi pequeña perdición se había vuelto más allegada a mí de lo que él creía…

Quizás si tenía derecho a _sentir _por él, incluso aunque fuera ante palabras inoportunas.

Siguiendo con ese extraño acuerdo de evitarnos y tratar a ese beso como si no hubiese existido, le dije que me dirigía a la cama y le dejé nuevas sábanas para que durmiera en el sofá. No estaba segura que estuviera cómodo allí, pero supuse que sería mejor que andar vagando por la calle. Además, en caso que estuviera incómodo, sabía que Edward nunca me diría una palabra al respecto. Su silencio era algo a lo que también estaba acostumbrándome poco a poco.

Me acosté sobre mi cama con un leve dolor de cabeza. La idea de conseguir dormir me parecía inconcebible hasta que mi cuerpo se encontró en aquella bendita posición horizontal. Sin hacer demasiado trabajo, mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente se desconectó por completo, olvidando mi trabajo, mis problemas y a mi reciente inquilino.

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté, sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza seguía allí.

Arrastrando los pies lastimeramente, me dirigí al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Después de cambiarme y alistarme para el trabajo, me dirigí a la sala. Edward seguía sentado en el sofá, hojeando el periódico que yo había dejado la noche anterior sobre la mesa. Su mirada se alzó del papel y me observó silenciosamente mientras yo me detenía frente a él. Era una situación un poco incómoda, pero no era como si aquello pudiera sorprenderme.

—Nunca te pillo durmiendo.

—No duermo mucho.

—Ah.

La realidad era que no me hacía demasiada gracia tener que dejar a Edward solo todos los días. Era complicado. Yo siempre había sido una persona muy dedicada con mi trabajo y difícilmente faltaba, a menos que se tratara de una enfermedad o algo por el estilo. Por supuesto, la idea de fingir estar en cama no tenía sentido: pronto aparecerían en mi apartamento Jasper, Emmett o incluso Angela, preocupándose siempre por mi salud viviendo sola. Aquella no era una opción. _De ninguna manera. _

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, con desesperación. Realmente quería quedarme con Edward.

Sin una buena excusa, decidí que lo mejor sería apurarme si no quería llegar tarde al hospital. Me despedí de mi acompañante con las mismas palabras de siempre, a las que él se limitó a responder con un vago asentimiento de cabeza. Ya había dejado en claro que no era la persona más expresiva del mundo.

Forzando a mi automóvil a moverse por las heladas calles de Seattle, conduje ausentemente hasta el Virginia Mason, aún sintiendo mi cabeza en otro lugar. Después de aparcar, me apresuré a ingresar dentro del cálido edificio, donde el aroma característico me recibió con urgencia. A pesar de ser ya febrero, seguía haciendo tanto frío como el mes anterior.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Angela —respondí cordialmente—. ¿Alguna novedad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Esta mañana ha estado la policía, pero aún están en blanco.

Torcí el gesto.

—Gracias —musité—. Avísame si sabes algo al respecto.

Cada vez que se hablaba del asunto de Cullen, trataba de evadirlo rápidamente. Toda aquella historia de la policía, las noticias y la búsqueda de pistas me hacía sentir como una criminal. Había pasado de ser el personaje de una serie de investigación a transformarme en la cómplice, la que ayudaba al fugitivo a huir de lo que el destino quería para él. Y, a pesar de ello, me sentía bien. Incluso cuando sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, me sentía muy protectora con Edward. Incluso sabiendo poco de él, aun cuando se mostraba reacio a la colaboración y las charlas ocasionales, sentía que aquel joven me necesitaba. Quería estar con él. Quería ayudarlo. Quería ser sólo yo quien pudiera conocer el pasado que parecía querer ocultar tan recelosamente.

En mi consultorio, sólo pude sentarme y esperar a que los pacientes llegaran y se fueran con la misma monotonía. Siempre había amado mi trabajo, pero desde hacía semanas parecía ser repetitivo en comparación con lo que sucedía con Edward. Yo conocía las historias de todos y me encantaba ayudarlos, pero simplemente… no era lo mismo. En la comparación, todo parecía demasiado mundano, demasiado típico. Un patrón normal, tan opuesto al del joven Cullen.

—Bella, ¿tienes un minuto?

Asentí, y Jasper ingresó en mi espacio de trabajo. Estaba por irme a comer, pero realmente no estaba muy hambrienta. Su rostro serio también era un indicio para quedarme sentada en mi lugar y escuchar lo que tenía para compartir conmigo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el asunto de Edward Cullen? —preguntó directamente—. Hoy han venido más policías, y siento que se nos está yendo de las manos…

—Yo…

Me quedé en silencio, posiblemente porque no tenía una buena respuesta a su pregunta. No podía elaborar una buena mentira sin ser descubierta, por lo que preferí ir a lo seguro: una verdad a medias.

—Debo volver a visitar a Carlie.

Aunque no me lo había planteado con tanta determinación, era una idea perfecta. Necesitaba juntar más datos sobre Edward para poder acorralarlo y obligarlo a soltar explicaciones. No estaba lo suficientemente informada como para ponerlo en jaque con sus averiguaciones.

—¿A Matthews? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué?

—Quizás pueda darnos alguna pista sobre Cullen —contesté rápidamente—. Donde puede estar, ya sabes… Algún dato sobre su estadía en Washington.

Él asintió.

—Es un comienzo.

Asentí y, mientras él iba a buscar algo para que pudiéramos comer allí y seguir charlando, marqué el teléfono de la casa de mi padre e intenté ubicarlo. No sabía realmente si era bueno volver a viajar a Concrete con Edward en mi apartamento, pero, en el peor de los casos, podría dejarlo por un día solo. No había hecho demasiado cuando estaba fuera de casa, así que supuse que era seguro. Parecía ser que él no estaba dispuesto a escapar, lo que era una auténtica tranquilidad.

De cualquier forma, mi padre no atendió el teléfono. Supuse que estaría trabajando, por lo que intenté llamarlo al número de la estación que me había dado en mi última visita.

—_Estación de policía de Concrete. _

—Hola, sí… ¿se encuentra el jefe Swan?

—_¿Charlie? _—preguntaron del otro lado—. _Oh, no, él se ha tomado unos días. _

—¿Está enfermo o algo? —inquirí rápidamente, preocupada.

—_No sabría decirle, señorita. _

Después de un par de agradecimientos y palabras cordiales, finalicé la conversación, con un auténtico sentimiento de incertidumbre. Quizás mi padre estaba enfermo o había ido a Rockport a visitar a alguno de sus amigos…

¿Por qué mi padre no tenía un móvil? Oh, sí, vivía en Concrete y lo único electrónico que apreciaba era su útil horno microondas y su televisor de plasma… Él no era amigo de la tecnología, a menos que le permitiera calentar las comidas prefabricadas que compraba en la tienda o ver los juegos en la comodidad de su sofá.

Mis intentos de contactarme con mi padre se repitieron a lo largo del día, en aquellos momentos en los que tenía libres, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Pensé incluso en llamar a Rockport, pero no tenía ningún numero conmigo. A la noche llamaría a Jacob y se lo pediría si aún mi padre no me respondía para esas horas. Quizás sólo había ido por ahí a hacer sus cosas, y yo andaba actuando como si fuera su madre. Él me daba mi espacio. Yo, quizás, necesitaba darle también el suyo.

El cielo estaba poniéndose anaranjado entre la densa capa de nubes cuando emprendí el regreso a casa. Aún mi viaje no estaba confirmado, pero decidí que me tomaría tres o cuatro días para hacerlo si Jasper conseguía un reemplazo para mí. Si bien no estaba segura de ir a Concrete —y no creía tomarme tantos días para estar allí—, podía aprovechar ese tiempo para quedarme con Edward y hablar un poco con él. Sí, hablar, incluso cuando aquello significara hacer un monólogo y recibir gestos como única respuesta.

Era una persona optimista, ¿vale?

Decidí pasar por un pequeño local de ropa cerca de hospital antes de volver a casa. No tenía dinero para despilfarrar pero, ante la falta de un hermano, padre o novio viviendo bajo mi mismo techo, decidí que no sería mala idea comprarle algo a Edward para que pudiera ponerse. Tenía la misma camisa raída con la que había ingresado al hospital y los tejanos desgastados, junto con aquella sudadera de origen desconocido. Una camiseta y unos pantalones nuevos no eran un gasto descomunal, después de todo. Tenía una vieja chamarra de Jake, que me había regalado cuando aún me encontraba en la universidad. No era la gran cosa, pero podía servir en caso que Edward tuviera frío mientras me encarga de lavar la que él tenía. También pasé por un supermercado y compré algunas cosas de higiene personal para hombre. No estaba muy segura de lo que Edward necesitaría, pero con probar no perdía demasiado.

Efectuadas mis compras, emprendí el viaje hacia mi hogar.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, todo se encontraba en calma y me sorprendió no encontrar a Edward en su usual puesto sobre el sofá. Había que atribuirle que, a pesar de su aspecto amenazante, parecía andar siempre medio desganado y no realizaba mucho movimiento. Además, para mi sorpresa, se hallaba sentado en el suelo, justo junto a mi biblioteca. En sus manos tenía mi viejo tomo de _La rebelión de las masas _y parecía haber estado sumido en su lectura hasta que yo ingresé en la sala. Su cabeza se alzó y dejó el libro de un lado.

—Es uno bueno —comenté casualmente, señalando la biblioteca y haciendo referencia al tomo que acababa de dejar allí

—Lo sé —replicó—. Lo había leído.

Me acerqué hasta él lentamente y dejé las bolsas en su regazo. Sus atrapantes ojos me observaron secamente, aunque supuse que quería una explicación.

—Te he traído ropa y algunos artículos de higiene personal.

—No tenías que comprar nada.

—Deberías darte una ducha —apunté, ignorando su comentario—. Yo haré algo para comer.

Edward no rechistó y se puso de pie. En silencio se dirigió hacia el corredor y supuse que estaba cumpliendo con mi sumiso pedido cuando escuché correr el agua de la ducha. Después de tragar pesado, fui hasta la cocina y me propuse hacer algo para la cena. Sin demasiados ánimos de andar usando mi imaginación, me decidí por preparar un poco de pasta.

Puse la vajilla sobre la mesa y encendí las noticias tan sólo para ver lo usual. No hicieron mención al asunto de Edward en los titulares, pero si comentaron que la policía seguía haciendo averiguaciones al respecto, sin resultados satisfactorios. Automáticamente cambié y dejé uno de esos programas sobre la vida de las estrellas y los más recientes cotilleos sobre ellos. No era como si me importara, pero realmente no creía que Edward apareciera por esos lados.

Minutos después de cocida la pasta, mi reciente compañero de apartamento apareció en la sala luciendo la nueva playera negra y los pantalones que le había comprado, que era un poco más grandes de lo que debían. Su cabello mojado se apelmazaba sobre su rostro, dándole un aura atractiva y resaltando la palidez de su piel. La cicatriz en su mejilla se veía más clara, aunque no me aventuré a preguntar a qué se debía. Simplemente le pedí que se sentara frente a su plato y fui a buscar la comida a la cocina. Cuando volví, Edward ya se encontraba en su silla, con los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos cruzadas. Esa fue su posición durante el resto de la cena, ya que no probó bocado.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó, alzando una ceja—. No soy tan mala cocinera.

—No tengo hambre.

Suspiré pesadamente. ¿No podía simplemente comer por cordialidad y ya?

—Come un poco, por favor —rogué—. Sólo un poco.

Después de aguantarme la mirada por unos segundos, bajó la vista a su plato y, tenedor en mano, se dispuso a cumplir con mi pedido y a comer sólo lo justo y necesario. Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente. Por lo menos estaba colaborando, cosa que le agradecía; estaba cansada de mis charlas con su faceta de tumba personificada.

Me encontraba a punto de levantar los platos de la mesa cuando el timbre me sobresaltó. Después de darle una fugaz mirada a Edward, que parecía haberse alertado por el sonido, me dirigí con pasos cautelosos hasta la puerta. Acerqué mi ojo a la mirilla y contuve el aliento ante la visión, demasiado impresionada como para soltar siquiera un grito de sorpresa. Apoyándome contra la superficie, me quedé observando a Edward con el rostro desencajado. Él no quitó su expresión descompuesta e interrogante, y yo solo fui capaz de balbucear, en un hilo de voz:

—Mi… padre… está aquí.

* * *

******Playlist:** _We Used to Vacation - Cold War Kids._

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Iba a publicar más temprano, pero me digné a ir a ver Breaking Dawn —¡por fin!—, y encima me llevé el bonus de ver el trailer en el cine de The Hunger Games, que me dejó como loca. Pero aquí estoy, porque tenía el capítulo ya beteado y puesto que mañana es feriado... bueno, ya saben jaja.**

**Millones de gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews, mensajes privados y que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas. A pesar que la estoy editando, es muy lindo saber que tanto las que leían antes como personas que recién se enganchan están del otro lado y están conformes con la historia. Veré si entre hoy y mañana puedo responder los reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad :)**

**Comienza lo interesante. Los capítulos que vienen... ¡ah, ya quiero publicarlos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Todos los comentarios, críticas y preguntas son bien recibidos. **

**¡Saluditos para todas! Nos estamos leyendo. **

**MrsV.**


	12. Parte II, Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo IV.**

**_«_**___I'm a magnet for psychos and pretty riddles keen on me_**_»_**_._

_Lunes, 08 de febrero del 2010._

Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos como si realmente fuésemos a encontrar alguna respuesta de aquella forma. Mi mente se encontraba en blanco. Estaba tan desesperada que no sabía realmente lo que podía hacer. No tenía _ni idea_. Mi padre estaba afuera. Adentro, yo tenía oculto a un paciente que todo el mundo creía desaparecido.

Sólo el sonido reiterativo del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¡Rápido, ve a mi habitación! —susurré.

Edward cumplió con mi orden y salió con rápidas zancadas de la sala. Dejé escapar un pesado y nervioso suspiro, antes de abrir la puerta. La sonrisa afable de mi padre me recibió y yo inmediatamente le di un exagerado abrazo, intentando ocultar el rostro de pánico que traía. Aún estaba intentando que mi respiración se regularizara después de semejante susto. ¿Por qué simplemente la vida estaba tan empeñada en meterme en situaciones llenas de presión y peligro?

—No sabía que mi visita iba a ponerte tan feliz —comentó mi padre, con una nota de burla en su voz.

Me separé de él y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Me alegro que te hayas decidido a venir.

Mentira piadosa, sí, pero ¿qué más podía decir? Si la situación no se hubiese presentado tan desfavorable, estaba segura que hubiese estado realmente feliz por su visita. Era una cuestión de un momento y lugar equivocados, simplemente eso; no era como si estuviera mintiendo del todo.

Mi padre ingresó a la habitación con el simple equipaje que traía, que consistía en un bolso pequeño donde debía tener lo justo y necesario. Esa era otra de las facetas que había heredado de él: a diferencia de mi madre, ambos éramos sencillos y desinteresados a la hora de hablar del aspecto. Posiblemente su bolso se parecía al que había llevado yo cuando había ido a visitarlo a Concrete. Después de apoyar sus cosas y su abrigo sobre el sofá, Charlie me observó con una sonrisa. Su vista paseó por la habitación y se detuvo en la mesa. Se quedó allí y su ceño se frunció con lentitud, haciéndome seguir inevitablemente su mirada. Me costó darme cuenta lo que se encontraba observando pero, cuando mi mente hizo contacto, comencé a desesperarme. Alguien allí arriba me debía unas cuantas explicaciones en respuesta al por qué había nacido tan idiota.

—¿Estabas con alguien? —me preguntó.

Sí, la mesa había quedado servida para dos personas. ¿Aún podría ser útil la excusa del amigo invisible teniendo veintiséis años?

—Jasper —murmuré rápidamente—. He comido con él.

—¿Vosotros…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire—. Tú sabes, estáis…

—No, no, no —respondí rápidamente, con las mejillas arreboladas—. Estábamos tratando cuestiones de trabajo. Él se ha ido hace un rato.

—Oí lo de las noticias —apuntó casualmente mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Por eso quise venir a verte. Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Oh, sí, justamente hablábamos de… _eso_. Estoy bien, sólo un poco preocupada.

Dios. Otra de mis preguntas existenciales era el por qué era tan mala para mentir. Aunque posiblemente era un beneficio que ese tipo de rasgos fueran hereditarios, porque mi padre era igual de mal mentiroso. Detectar un engaño le resultaba complicado, ya que sabía que su uso estaba casi privado para él. Agradecí mentalmente a quien me estuviera oyendo cuando él dejó pasar mi comentario, asintiendo severamente. Tenía una preocupante relación de amor-odio con quien fuese el dictador de mi triste destino.

—Yo… no quería molestarte, Bella —comentó él—; pero no he pensado en ir a un hotel a estas horas. He venido aquí, mañana haré una reserva.

En otra situación, le hubiese dicho que no era necesario y que incluso podía utilizar mi cama mientras yo improvisaba algo en el sofá. Por supuesto, un paciente fugitivo que se creía vampiro se encontraba encerrado en mi apartamento, y aquello no me parecía un factor propicio para que mi padre se estableciera un par de días bajo mi techo. A casos extremos, medidas extremas.

—No te preocupes, mañana conseguiremos algo —sonreí forzadamente—. Te traeré unas mantas, ¿vale?

Prácticamente huí despavorida hacia mi habitación. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y me metí dentro, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Edward estaba sentado justo en el medio de mi cama, con las piernas colgando y los brazos extendidos a los lados. Su rostro lucía una expresión aburrida en comparación conmigo, que posiblemente lucía como una prófuga. Una gran ironía, sí.

—Mantas, mantas, mantas —murmuré, despegando mis ojos de los suyos y buscando lo que auténticamente me había llevado allí.

Cogí un par de sábanas y una gruesa frazada. Mi mirada se dirigió fugazmente hacia Edward y, antes de salir, sólo pude acercarme un poco a él para susurrar:

—Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida.

El asunto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Lo sabía.

Antes de volver a la sala, pasé por el baño, retirando todos los elementos de higiene masculina que pudieran dejarme en evidencia y tirándolos distraídamente en una bolsa que cargué conmigo hasta la sala, dejándola escondida en un armario. Mi padre se encargó de armar un lugar para dormir mientras yo preparaba un poco de té para ambos. Él ya había comido algo por el camino, por lo que no tenía hambre. Simplemente nos sentamos a la mesa con una taza llena de infusión. Él preguntaba, yo respondía como podía. En gran parte de mis respuestas intenté no mentir, sino que sólo decía parte de la verdad. Edward se había escapado, no había vuelto al hospital, la policía lo estaba buscando y no tenía nueva información sobre él… No había ningún tipo de engaño en ello. Por supuesto, me guarde el detalle del paciente tranquilamente acomodado dentro de mi habitación. Pequeñeces innecesarias, ¿cierto?

El bostezo de mi padre fue mi excusa perfecta para cortar con aquella puesta en escena.

—Has estado conduciendo por horas y es tarde, te dejare dormir —murmuré.

Él asintió, tallándose los ojos distraídamente.

Mi padre se dirigió al baño y yo aproveché el pequeño intervalo para coger algunas cosas de la sala y llevármelas conmigo, sobre todo aquellos elementos laborales que pudieran ser sospechosos. Mi padre sabía poco y nada de Edward Cullen y no pretendía que se enterara de ello por mera curiosidad. Sería mi pequeño secreto.

Después de despedirme de Charlie, me encerré en la habitación. Edward estaba sentado aún en el borde de la cama, estudiando aburridamente las fotografías en la pared: mi familia cuando yo aún era una cría, mis amigos de la preparatoria de Concrete, una foto con Jasper durante nuestros años en la Universidad, una foto con Carole en nuestras últimas vacaciones…

—¿Qué? —pregunté agresivamente, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la foto con mi madre, donde ambas nos encontrábamos en una playa de Florida. Tener una foto en bañador era algo bastante vergonzoso, no era necesario que su mirada fija me lo recordara.

—Nada.

Me senté en la cama, a una distancia prudencial de él. Con el ambiente denso, esperé por un tema de conversación. Después de unos instantes, y pensando a conciencia que hablar con Edward no era algo esperable, musité:

—Acuéstate en la cama, yo improvisaré algo.

—Acuéstate tú —replicó él, sin mirarme—. Yo puedo dormir en el suelo.

—No.

—No voy a dormir en la cama.

—Yo tampoco.

—De acuerdo.

Le dirigí una mirada furibunda, mientras él seguía paseando la suya por mi habitación, con una notable expresión de hastío. Contuve mis impulsos asesinos y saqué más mantas de mi closet, incluso aquellas que no usaba hacía años. Las estiré por el piso de forma irregular, hasta que conseguí formar algo mullido que se asemejaba a un delgado colchón. Dándole a Edward una mirada de suficiencia, me acosté sobre la pila de mantas, sin siquiera ponerme el piyama. Escuché claramente como él suspiraba, aunque se detuvo en el proceso y se quedó rígido por unos instantes. Luego sus ojos, oscuros, se volvieron hacia mí. Sostuve la mirada, desafiante.

—Isabella, duerme en la cama.

—Edward, duerme _tú _en la cama.

Él no hizo nada, pero tuve la sensación de que deseaba rodar los ojos. Se puso de pie con gracia y se dejó caer a mi lado, acostándose sobre las mantas. Giré mi cuerpo tan sólo lo suficiente como para mirarlo, encontrándome con su cincelado perfil a unos pocos centímetros de mí. Contuve el aliento unos segundos antes de poder hablar con coherencia.

—No voy a moverme de aquí.

—Yo tampoco —siseó en respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tan sólo escuchando los sonidos de la calle y la fuerza del viento contra la ventana. Mis ojos se dirigieron al cielo raso, sin soportar realmente el tenso mutismo que se cernía sobre nosotros. Escuchaba mi propia respiración; también la de Edward, suave e irregular. Lo miré y él me devolvió el gesto en silencio. La situación se me antojó bastante patética, sobre todo porque intuía que aquellas mantas no serían tan cómodas después de pasados unos cuantos minutos. Ni siquiera las almohadas parecían lo suficientemente confortables sobre aquella superficie.

—Tenemos una cama de dos plazas y estamos durmiendo en el suelo —murmuré, aún controlando el tono de mi voz—. ¿Es eso normal?

—Nada de esto es normal.

—Cierto.

Y allí estaba yo, teniendo una conversación con Edward Cullen, ambos acostados sobre el suelo de mi habitación. Si se lo hubiese contado a alguien, posiblemente me hubiese removido de mi cargo enl pabellón psiquiátrico tan sólo para internarme dentro de él. Irónico.

Me fijé nuevamente en mi acompañante cuando sentí su penetrante mirada sobre mí. Incluso en la suave penumbra, podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos olivo. Ya no era la misma sensación que cuando había ingresado, sus ojos no tenían la misma fiereza que en aquel entonces. En ellos sólo quedaba la frialdad y la indiferencia, pero había un brillo diferente que los hacía cautivantes. Su mirada ya no me incitaba a alejarme, sino que, por el contrario, parecía llamarme hacia él. Era un misterioso mapa el que había en su rostro, indescifrable, pero increíblemente llamativo.

Antes que me diera cuenta, mi mano se alzó. Después de una primera llamada de atención de mi cerebro, completamente ignorada por mis impulsos, las yemas de mis dedos rozaron tenuemente la piel de porcelana de las mejillas de Edward, contorneando suavemente la cicatriz en forma de medialuna que sobresalía en su pómulo. Lo sentí tensarse bajo mi toque y contener la respiración, incluso sin alejarse ni un poco. Simplemente, antes que pudiera retirar mi mano, él fue capaz de soltar:

—Es un problema el que reiteradamente estés midiendo mi autocontrol —soltó a media voz—. No es tan bueno como crees.

Me mordí el labio, retirando mi mano suavemente. Había tanto sobre él que no sabía, tantas preguntas sin responder, cuyas potenciales resoluciones llevaban a su vez a otros cientos de interrogantes, a cabos sueltos que no parecían tener fin ni principio… Yo era un imán terrible para los problemas, pero nada tenía comparación con Edward Cullen y todo el misterio que lo envolvía.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer… para que tú… me hables de ti?

Mi mano pasó distraídamente por mi rostro y él siguió cada uno de mis movimientos. Giró su cabeza, volviendo a dejarme la vista de su perfil. Sus ojos volaron hacia el techo, para luego recaer nuevamente sobre mí, sólo observándome de soslayo.

—No debo hablar de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Duérmete, Isabella, por favor —susurró él—. No hagas esto más difícil. Tu sola presencia me basta.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy molesta?

—_Irresistible_ sería la palabra correcta —murmuró, con voz grave y ese acento suyo—. No sabes cuán difícil es estar a tu lado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

¿Eh?

Me quedé en blanco cuando sus ojos de cambiantes matices quedaron fijos sobre los míos, haciéndome creer que fácilmente podía ver a través de mí. De todo lo que podía decir, Edward había hallado las palabras exactas para dejarme completamente sin habla. Él era una maldita caja de sorpresas, un atractivo y bipolar joven que no dejaba de sorprenderme con cada cosa que decía, con cada paso que daba. Él y su historia acabarían por volverme loca.

—Eres… bastante fuerte —susurré—. Pareces mucho más…_ controlado_ que antes.

Estaba dentro de su juego, ¿por qué no intentar pelear para ganarlo?

—No sabes lo que dices —respondió. Me sorprendí cuando sentí dos de sus dedos enredarse en un mechón de mi cabello. Me quedé helada—. Sólo me estoy reprimiendo; pero tú, aparentemente, estás convencida en creer que hay algo bueno en mí.

—No lo creo_, lo sé._

Sus dedos dejaron de enroscar mi cabello, y su dura mirada se clavó sobre mí.

—Déjalo, por favor —gruñó—. Deberías dejar todo esto. ¿No te das cuenta que sólo estoy abusando de tu amabilidad?

Mi mano volvió a dirigirse a su mejilla.

—No lo haré.

Su cuerpo giró y él volvió su rostro, dejando tan sólo frente a mí la vista de sus broncíneos cabellos y su amplia espalda. Aparentemente ese era el final de nuestra charla, pero me alegraba de haber tenido, por lo menos, la última palabra. Él me había dejado en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero también yo lo había recordado una vez más que no dejaría su caso de lado.

Yo tenía mis fichas en él. Yo _creía_ en él.

Por supuesto, charlar con la espalda de Edward no era una posibilidad: hablar con él de frente ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para intentarlo cuando se había dado la vuelta, dando a entender que no quería seguir con nuestra discusión. Un poco contrariada y aún con mi corazón alterado, me acurruqué un poco sobre las mantas y me cubrí con las sábanas que había conseguido. Incluso cuando toda la situación estaba en mi contra para conciliar el sueño, estaba realmente cansada. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el agotamiento se impusiera sobre las circunstancias y me quedara profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me removí incómoda y giré, aunque me asusté al encontrarme pendiendo de la superficie. Me costó ubicarme en tiempo y espacio, pero más me costó recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. El dolor de espalda que había premeditado no existía y me sentía cálida y cómoda. Fue entonces tiempo de preguntarme qué demonios hacía acostada en mi cama, perfectamente tapada con el grueso cobertor.

La respuesta vino pronto a mí cuando me encontré con Edward sentado en el suelo, su cuerpo recargado contra la pared a mi derecha.

—¿Tienes siempre que salirte con la tuya? —pregunté, con voz pastosa y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Supongo.

Después de regalarle una mala mirada, me puse de pie y le comenté que le llevaría el desayuno en breve. Arrastrando los pasos hasta el closet, tomé algo de ropa y me dirigí al baño, dispuesta a darme una ducha y arreglarme un poco para ir a trabajar. Cuando salí y caminé hasta la sala, mi padre ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa, con el desayuno preparado. Él no era un gran cocinero, pero supuse que hacer tostadas y un poco de café no suponía un gran desafío. Agradecí el gesto, de cualquier forma.

—Buenos días.

Respondí y me serví una taza de café. Fingí darle un sorbo mientras tomaba un par de tostadas. Alegando que había olvidado mis cosas del trabajo y que llegaba tarde —lo que, por cierto, era verdad—, fui corriendo a mi habitación y dejé la bebida caliente y las tostadas apoyadas sobre la mesa de noche. Con una mirada de disculpa y un tono susurrante al que ya me había acostumbrado, comenté a Edward:

—Disculpa, fue todo lo que pude conseguir.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Estás loca.

—Lo sé —respondí, honestamente—, pero no es buena idea decirlo en voz alta cuando trabajo en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Él inmediatamente me dio la espalda, volviéndose hacia la mesa de noche y cogiendo la taza de café. Sin tiempo de reparar más en sus acciones, volví a salir de la habitación con mis cosas, cerrando la puerta que separaba a Edward del mundo.

Mi padre me esperaba ya preparado para salir conmigo, ya que quería hacer una pequeña visita al hospital antes de ir a conseguir alojamiento por un par de días. Aunque no era la mejor idea que podría haber tenido, me convencí a mi misma de que pasar un poco de tiempo con mi padre no me haría mal. Si bien me preocupaba Edward y no me gustaba mucho dejarlo solo, debería hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. Mi mente se estaba quedando sin buenas excusas para trabajar al respecto.

Durante el corto camino hacia el hospital, Charlie se la pasó comentándome los beneficios que tendría el tener un auto un poco más moderno. Después de negarme innumerables veces a la idea de cambiar mi viejo vehículo, incluso aceptando una ayuda económica, aparqué frente al hospital y ambos nos bajamos, con la lluvia acompañando nuestro recorrido. Mi papá observaba todo atentamente, como si lo hubiese llevado a Disney en lugar de a un simple hospital. A él siempre le habían fascinado todos los casos que requerían indagar y estudiar a los pacientes o, en su caso, a los sospechosos.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Angela, buenos días —saludé—. Este es mi padre, Charlie.

Ella sonrió, notablemente sorprendida.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Swan.

Mi padre sonrió cordialmente, no sin cierta timidez que se me hacía extremadamente familiar.

Le mostré superficialmente el hospital a Charlie, ya que debía ponerme a trabajar pronto. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, le indiqué cuál era mi oficina y tuvimos la oportunidad de cruzarnos con Jasper. Él y mi padre se habían conocido durante mis años en la universidad, en las ocasionales visitas que mi progenitor hacía para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Aunque había sentido rechazo por él en un principio, pensando que era mi novio o algo así, luego habían conseguido tener un trato bueno y cordial. De hecho, era extraño que alguien no se llevara bien con Jasper.

—Es bueno volver a verte, muchacho.

Para que mi papá dijera eso, realmente tenía que caerle bien.

—Lo mismo digo, Charlie —sonrió, aunque su expresión decayó un poco cuando me miró—. Bella, avísame cuando tengas un momento para conversar.

—Oh, no os preocupéis —interrumpió nuestro visitante—. Iré a ver la cafetería por mi cuenta a tomar algo.

Le sonreí.

—Almorzamos juntos, ¿vale?

Mi padre asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Luego se alejó por el corredor y, después de observarlo ausentemente por unos instantes, me volví hacia Jasper. Con un gesto le pedí que me siguiera, para poder hablar tranquilos en mi oficina. Me había parecido ver un reflejo del anaranjado cabello de Tanya y no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con acosadoras a esas horas de la mañana.

Mi compañero y yo nos acomodamos en el escritorio, y le pedí a Angela si por favor podía llevarme un café a mi oficina. Tenía pensado hacerlo yo, pero la expresión de mi colega me había dejado llena de curiosidad. Él parecía tener algo importante que decir.

—He hablado con la policía —explicó.

Mi corazón volvió a latir fuertemente. Parecía ser yo quien estaba fugitiva.

—¿Y?

—Nada —susurró—. Nada de nada.

Volví a respirar con un poco más de normalidad.

—Es increíble que no haya dejado ni una sola pista —se quejó, con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí con cara de circunstancias. La actuación nunca había sido lo mío.

—Tengo que ir a Concrete —exterioricé, haciendo que la conversación tomara un rumbo más favorable para mí.

—¿Aún piensas viajar? —preguntó él, en tono neutral.

Nuevamente, fue tiempo de hacer uso de mi técnica de decir sólo una parte de la verdad. No mentiría, menos frente a Jasper, que siempre había descubierto mis intentos fallidos de engañarlo.

—Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo con el caso de Cullen, no lo sé —reconocí—. Aunque… antes de ir a Concrete… debería tener algún lugar del que partir, además de la foto del instituto.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó él—. Con la idea de buscar un patrón de comportamiento hemos fracasado…

Suspiré. Era exactamente ese punto el que me tenía preocupada. Quería ir a Concrete, quería investigar sobre Edward e intentar ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, hasta el punto que tuviera que confesar. Había llegado a darme cuenta que él no colaboraría si no era a la fuerza. Debía presionarlo… y para eso necesitaba material, pistas, señales que pudieran ayudarme a componer un caso. Quizás Carlie podía contarme más sobre su visitante nocturno, que parecía dar todos los indicios de responder al nombre de Edward Cullen.

—Oye, Jasper —musité, pensativa—, ¿tú no tienes nuestros trabajos de la universidad?

Él asintió, aún con expresión curiosa.

—¿Crees que podrías traerlos aquí? —inquirí—. Me gustaría darles una ojeada.

—Podemos quedarnos después de hora revisándolos, si quieres —aceptó—. Estaré de vuelta pronto.

Sonreí a modo de agradecimiento, incluso cuando él no supiera que me estaba ayudando en varios niveles. Aquello no sólo se trataba de encontrar a Cullen físicamente, sino que era más una búsqueda espiritual. Quería remover el pasado para poder comprender el presente, para poder hacer del futuro de Edward algo bueno, algo que… pudiéramos compartir, quizás. Quería que él tuviera la oportunidad de borrar esa mueca torturada de su rostro y ser feliz.

Me bebí la taza de café que Angela me trajo, observando las grises nubes mientras esperaba a mi primer paciente del día. El último mes había sido una larga cadena de hechos extraños que habían dado un giro inesperado a mi vida. Había acabado por desafiar todo límite profesional para presionar mi propia cordura hasta un punto desconocido. Un paciente viviendo bajo mi techo, incitándome todo el tiempo a saber más de él, a desear conocerlo, a querer… verlo mejor. Siempre había deseado el bienestar de los pacientes, pero se había vuelto algo más personal en aquella oportunidad, casi privado. Era algo que no podía ceder a otra persona, un objetivo que sólo yo deseaba cumplir.

Efectivamente, después de las sesiones individuales, me reuní con mi padre a comer y pude presentarle a Emmett y a Sam, quienes parecieron caerle bien al instante. Incluso también apareció Alice, que congenió rápidamente con Charlie, quizás por el único hecho de ser chica y, por lo tanto, no ser una potencial candidata a salir conmigo.

Emmett me prometió que se encargaría de mantener a mi padre entretenido durante el resto de la tarde, ya que le comenté que tenía algo que hacer con Jasper que requería toda nuestra atención. Aquello fue efectivamente confirmado cuando el joven Whitlock se mostró en el cuarto piso, con un gran paquete bajo su brazo. Todos se quedaron interesados en ello; pero, antes que pudieran hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta, yo ya me había levantado de la mesa y me había alejado junto a mi compañero.

—He traído todo lo que he encontrado archivado —explicó, mostrándome su enorme cargamento—. ¿Quieres esperar a la tarde?

—Estoy un poco ansiosa, y todavía tenemos casi una hora hasta la próxima sesión —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él sonrió suavemente.

—Vamos a mi oficina.

Seguí a Jasper por los corredores, hasta su confortable y ordenado lugar de trabajo. Con tranquilidad, dejó el pesado paquete sobre el escritorio, sentándose luego detras de él. Yo ocupé la silla en la que usualmente se sentaban sus pacientes, la ansiedad creciendo dentro de mí. Comencé a mover mis manos frenéticamente mientras él deshacía la envoltura de papel madera. Una serie carpetas quedaron a la vista, con algunas etiquetas en el frente.

—Están ordenados por fecha —comentó.

—No puedo creer que seas tan organizado.

Él sonrió de lado ante mi murmullo mientras cogía la carpeta que decía «año 2003». Posiblemente todos mis trabajos debían estar en el fondo de una caja, destinados a morir amarillentos y arrugados o a terminar en alguna colecta de papelería. Con cuidado, Jasper abrió la carpeta, revelando las hojas levemente avejentadas, con una estilizada caligrafía y acompañadas también por algunas fotocopias y recortes periodísticos.

—No sé si podremos encontrar algo aquí —murmuró—, pero… toma, esta es del dos mil cuatro.

Con el mismo sentido de resignación que mi compañero, me puse a revisar el fajo de papeles que parecían haber sido prolijamente acomodados. A medida que pasaba las hojas, recuerdos de la universidad volvían a mí, haciéndome sonreír inevitablemente. No pude contener comentarios sobre anécdotas del pasado, soltando risas a las que Jasper se me unió sin poder contenerse, rompiendo un poco la tensión en el ambiente. Habían sido buenos momentos, problemáticos también, que no podíamos más que recordar con añoranza.

Alrededor de cuarenta minutos pasamos así, hasta que nos sumimos cada uno su propia búsqueda. Rescaté un viejo artículo sobre un hombre que creía haber sido abducido por extraterrestre, recordando perfectamente cuando habíamos tenido que hacer un análisis de su caso. Estaba tan enfrascada, que, cuando oí la voz de Jasper, no estaba segura si realmente había hablado o había sido producto de mi imaginación.

—No… n-no puede ser.

—¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo?

Alcé la cabeza. Mi compañero se encontraba en un completo estado de shock. Sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos y sostenía una ficha en sus manos, e incluso podía jurar que estas temblaban suavemente.

—¿Jasper? —pregunté, asustada—, ¿qué sucede?

Él no respondió. Simplemente dejó caer el papel de sus manos, aún sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Seguía con aquel rostro inusual que no me decía nada bueno.

Con cuidado, cogí la hoja que él había dejado sobre el escritorio. Era una ficha médica modelo del hospital, o algo parecido, y mis ojos automáticamente se dirigieron a la foto. La familiaridad me confundió, aunque no pude darme cuenta de ello instantáneamente. Sólo luego mi atención se centró en las palabras, donde se diagnosticaba un caso de alucinaciones graves. Confundida, alcé un poco la vista hacia el borde de la hoja. Entonces comprendí a la perfección la expresión de Jasper, posiblemente porque mi rostro debía lucir igual que el de él.

El nombre que encabezaba la ficha era, nada más y nada menos, que «Alice Marie Brandon».

* * *

******Playlist:** _Cyclops - The Libertines._

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí otro capítulo. No iba a subir sino hasta mañana, pero surgieron cosas y preferí dejarlo hoy, en caso que mañana no pueda. No que a alguien le importe, pero quería aclararlo jajaja. **

**UNA COSITA: Para quienes leen, me encantaría que se pasaran por mi perfil, donde tengo el link a mi historia original, _Casa de Naipes. _Lo digo especialmente para quienes siguen esta historia, porque sigue cierta línea de misterio también, y sería genial que pudieran darle una oportunidad. Sé que muchas no acostumbran a leer cosas que no sean Edward/Bella, pero si pudieran pasarse y decirme qué tal, realmente estaría muy agradecida. Es una historia que me está tomando tiempo, pero a la que estoy muy prendida y me interesan mucho las críticas. Gracias, desde ya :)**

**Millones de gracias por los reviews. Los iré respondiendo entre hoy y mañana, porque estoy mirando HP6 y estoy _ligeramente _distraída jajaja. A todas las que dejan reviews sin cuenta, les agradezco también, especialmente que no puedo responderles. Ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden enviarme un mail o buscarme en cualquier red social (está todo en mi perfil). Es un gusto hablar con ustedes, y realmente les agradezco la buena onda y el apoyo en sus comentarios siempre :)**

**Besitos para todas. Gracias por leer. **

**MrsV.**


	13. Parte II, Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo V.**

**_«_**___It's not a case of doing what's right; it's just the way I feel that matters_**_»_**_._

_Martes, 09 de febrero del 2010._

Alcé los ojos, conmocionada. Jasper y yo nos observamos por minutos que parecieron interminables, con una sensación de incredulidad y desconcierto que debía ser mutua. No estaba segura si tenía que ver con Edward Cullen o no, pero desde que él había llegado los problemas parecían reproducirse en vez de resolverse. Los enigmas habían comenzado a ramificarse de una forma escalofriante, haciendo que mi cabeza dejara de funcionar normalmente. Era difícil cavilar acerca de tantas cuestiones al mismo tiempo; cuestiones que, demás estaba decir, no eran habituales. ¿Cómo podía ser que una de nuestras doctoras se encontrara en las fichas del mismo hospital en el que trabajaba, pero no como personal, sino como una paciente?

—Jasper, ¿qué…?

—_No puedo creerlo_ —susurró él lentamente, que parecía hablar para sí mismo—. No puedo creer que no la haya reconocido.

—¿De qué…? —pregunté, con voz estrangulada. Carraspeé—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ella era… la muchachita alegre de la que siempre te hablaba, la de la enorme sonrisa… —explicó, sus ojos celestes resplandecientes. Parecía como si estuviese conteniéndose para no dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

—¿Esa joven que decía tener habilidades paranormales?—pregunté, recordando enseguida nuestras charlas, aún en la universidad.

Él asintió.

—Sentía la familiaridad, pero ella… ella… está tan diferente —musitó con voz suave—. Además… quiero decir… ella es una doctora y…

Asentí, comprendiendo perfectamente todos sus puntos. En la foto, se veía a una joven de cabellos color caramelo, cayendo sin gracia sobre sus hombros. Su expresión era mucho más sombría que la que lucía la doctora Brandon, así como podían verse unas profundas ojeras bajo la misma mirada ambarina, que carecía de ese brillo alegre que Alice parecía tener siempre. Había tantas diferencias que, si bien la familiaridad estaba ahí, no era sencillo reconocerla a simple vista.

—¿Cómo puede ser?

—No lo sé —susurró él, quedamente—. Realmente no lo sé.

Un pequeño y pesado silencio flotó entre nosotros, reflexivo y tenso. Siendo totalmente honesta, mi cabeza estaba en blanco. Aquella era una incógnita más que no esperábamos dentro de toda la compleja ecuación que se nos había presentado para resolver en tan poco tiempo.

—¿No crees que…, bueno…, deberíamos hablar con ella? —pregunté sutilmente.

Jasper alzó los ojos, con algo parecido a la desesperación. Tuve que infundirle un poco de la confianza que tenía al no estar tan directamente ligada con el asunto para que la vacilación en sus ojos desapareciera, convirtiéndose su mirada en una bastante determinada, aunque increíblemente perturbada. Con un gesto rápido, pulsó el botón del intercomunicador que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

—Angela, ¿puedes pedirle a la doctora Brandon que venga a mi consultorio cuando la veas, por favor?

La tensión en el ambiente aumentó considerablemente después de sus palabras. Hice un gran esfuerzo para que nuestras miradas se encontraran y para intentar decirle a través de mis ojos que todo iría bien. No estaba segura cuáles eran los pies y la cabeza de esa nueva situación, pero recordaba las viejas historias de Jasper y aquella muchachita a la que él siempre había llamado _pequeña, _incluso cuando era más grande que él_._ Lejos de parecerse a la doctora Brandon superficialmente, la joven que tenía en su memoria era frágil y delicada, incomprendida por el mundo y por sus revelaciones sobre las cosas anormales que llenaban el mundo. Jasper, de alguna forma, siempre había creído en ella; tenía fe en esa pequeña paciente con la que se había obsesionado incluso siendo sólo un estudiante. Por supuesto, cuando ella había sido transferida y dada de alta, ambos habían perdido el contacto. Sin embargo, mi joven compañero se había sentido inmensamente feliz de haber sido el artífice de su alta. Él, con su inmensa devoción, la había dejado partir hacia Wichita…

¡Wichita! Claro… Alice me había dicho que había vivido un tiempo allí. ¿Pero cómo…?

—¿Doctor Whitlock? —la cabeza de la pequeña doctora se asomó por la puerta. Entró y en su rostro podía verse la socarronería—. ¿Qué hecho sobrenatural se ha desatado para que usted me llamara a su consultorio?

Jasper se quedó mirándola intensamente, con esa expresión en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que estaba sufriendo de verdad. Era una mueca tan particular en él que lo hacía ver como un libro completamente abierto. Cruzaban demasiados sentimientos por su rostro, y podía darme cuenta de ello, incluso cuando me había convertido en una espectadora desde el segundo en el que Alice había ingresado a la habitación.

—¿Por qué…? —balbuceó él—. ¿Por qué… no me dijiste… que eras… _tú_?

Su voz sonaba dolida, confundida, conmocionada.

Contra todo pronóstico, Alice sonrió tímidamente, sus ojos sin abandonar los de Jasper por un solo segundo. Era una mirada tan intensa, que pronto me hicieron sentirme fuera de lugar, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento demasiado íntimo para ambos.

Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿cierto?

—Sabía que, tarde o temprano, me reconocerías —aceptó, una suave sonrisa en su rostro—. Aunque me has tenido esperando mucho tiempo.

—Es que tú… estás tan cambiada —susurró Jasper—. No sólo tu aspecto, sino… tú. Todo.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella—, y fue gracias a ti.

Me regaló una sonrisa a mí también; una sonrisa tan contagiosa, que a los pocos segundos me encontré sonriendo dulcemente yo también. Jasper aún seguía con aquella expresión contrariada, torturándose a sí mismo con pensamientos que parecía no querer exteriorizar.

—Alice —llamé suavemente, intentando romper el denso silencio—, ¿cómo has acabado estudiando medicina?

Ella volvió a regalarme una de esas expresiones risueñas que la hacían ver como una niña, tan alegre y llena de vida, que me hacía difícil el relacionarla con la decaída joven de la foto. Ella parecía una persona completamente nueva.

—Bueno, simplemente… me pareció magnífico lo que este muchacho había conseguido hacer conmigo —señaló a Jasper, que alzó sus ojos celestes hacia ella, levemente sorprendido—. Esa sensación de apoyo, de comprensión, de hacerme creer en mí misma… De todo lo que me faltaba. Jasper fue mi modelo a seguir: yo quería hacer lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, ayudando a cuantos pudiera.

» Por eso me decidí a guardarme todas esas cosas que pensaba y sentía para mí y a poner todo mi empeño en la universidad. Me hice una promesa, diciendo que sólo cuando hubiese tenido mi título sería digna de venir a buscarlo y a agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, y volví a sentir como si sobrara en la escena, pero con tantas ganas de llorar que agradecí su distracción. Si ella me hubiese estado observando a mí, con sus ojos soñadores y su sonrisita, posiblemente se me hubiesen llenado los ojos de lágrimas patéticamente. Jasper, siendo incluso el receptor de toda la atención, seguía en su lugar, apoyado contra el respaldo y todavía con aquella expresión de incredulidad. Sólo segundos después, su rostro se fue aflojando hasta que una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—No necesitabas hacer nada.

—Sí, necesitaba hacerlo por mí —replicó ella, sin poder borrar la expresión feliz de su rostro—. Y el hecho de que alguien me hubiese creído capaz de… salir adelante, fue el mejor incentivo de todos.

Jasper dejó que la sonrisa se extendiera un poco más.

—Me alegro que estés aquí.

—Lo sé.

Esa pequeña conversación quedó en mi mente todo el resto de la jornada, incluso cuando todos debimos volver a nuestras obligaciones. La devoción con la que Alice había hablado de Jasper, la alegría con la que lo miraba… Todo en ella evocaba respeto, un profundo agradecimiento hacia quien lo había salvado de la oscuridad. Y, de alguna forma, el rostro de Edward volvía a colarse entre mis pensamientos. El deseo de repetir la situación, de poder ser yo quien hiciera desaparecer todos sus problemas y sus miedos, todo su dolor… Yo quería ser parte de eso. Quería creer en él, como Jasper había creído en Alice.

Compartí un café con mi padre antes de dejarlo en el hotel que había conseguido. No se quedaría mucho tiempo, por lo que programamos una cena para esa misma noche, y se me ocurrió invitarlo a Jake también, ya que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se veían. Mi padre adoraba a mi amigo y, en alguna parte de su corazón, albergaba esperanzas que se convirtiera en su yerno. Pobre Charlie.

En mi últimamente criticado pero eficaz vehículo, los dos nos dirigimos hacia el hotel donde mi padre había decidido parar. No era la gran cosa, por supuesto, pero estaba cerca de mi apartamento y, por lo tanto, bastante bien ubicado. Charlie había hecho una reserva de dos días y dos noches allí, por lo que estaría volviéndose a Concrete el jueves.

Suspiré ante el pensamiento, ya emprendiendo mi regreso a casa. Era, a pesar de todo, una tranquilidad.

El tráfico estaba pesado y avanzar se estaba haciendo difícil y tedioso, por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje a Jacob, para preguntarle si tenía planes para la noche. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que había dejado mi teléfono móvil en el hospital. No me extrañaba, de cualquier forma, ya que había estado con la cabeza en cualquier lado durante todo el día; sin embargo, no pude evitar reprenderme a mí misma por mi falta de atención.

Por lo menos no estaba tan lejos del hospital y todavía debía quedar gente allí.

Me armé de paciencia y tomé una de las calles más apartadas del centro, con la intención de ahorrarme el tráfico y hacer el camino un poco más veloz. Después de un largo período de tiempo, en el que la ansiedad de saber cómo estaba Edward me estuvo carcomiendo por dentro, llegué al hospital. Todo lucía tranquilo en exceso, incluso cuando llegué a la recepción. Había pensado que Rosalie aún estaría allí, pero no había nadie. Sólo apareció una de las enfermeras del ala opuesta a la que yo trabajaba, que se dispuso a buscar alguna llave que necesitaba por sí misma. Después de darle un pequeño asentimiento a forma de saludo, me dirigí a mi oficina, con la intención de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Generalmente aquel era el horario de las visitas, pero los días lunes, miércoles y viernes eran los más concurridos, por las políticas del hospital. Yo no estaba muy al tanto de lo que sucedía por las noches, pero había un par de enfermeras encargadas de las medicaciones, las comidas y el aseo de los pacientes antes del momento de dormir. Las visitas formaban parte del turno tarde-noche, cuando yo ya había acabado el mío, pero me tenían informada sobre cambios y anomalías sólo por el hecho de cargar con un puesto importante por la mañana.

Después de buscar mi teléfono, lo encontré tirado bajo la silla de mi escritorio. Me tuve que arrodillar en el suelo para agarrarlo, mientras movía mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha, con una expresión de resignación. Por más que los años pasaban, por más que había madurado mucho, seguía siendo la misma persona torpe y distraída que visitaba el hospital de Concrete semanalmente.

Me asusté cuando escuché ruidos fuera de mi consultorio, y me puse de pie de golpe, prácticamente golpeándome la cabeza contra el escritorio. Había cerrado la puerta, por lo que me dirigí hasta allí, tirando el teléfono dentro de mi bolso. Apoyé mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, aún escuchando golpes, movimiento… ¿desde la oficina de Jasper? Al salir, me percaté que las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero podía escuchar el golpeteo claramente allí.

¿Un ladrón? No había nadie en la puerta y quizás…

No pensé en mis acciones. Ni siquiera razoné lo que podía hacer si allí efectivamente había un criminal y yo me proponía detenerlo, sin ningún tipo de protección a mano. Abrí la puerta con fuerza, intentando conservar mi efecto sorpresa. Por supuesto, el efecto sorpresa rebotó y fue justo a darme de lleno en el rostro. Incluso cientos de ladrones mutantes no me hubiesen sorprendido tanto como ver a Rosalie y Emmett abrazados, despeinados, con sus ropas torcidas y con sus rostros demasiado cerca para mi propia salud mental.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Me di vuelta, mi rostro echando humo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¡Bella, espera!

Me quedé rígida en mi lugar, como si hubiese sido atrapada cometiendo un crimen, justo en medio del infame acto. No me volteé, simplemente me congelé, como si repentinamente alguien hubiese presionado el botón del mando.

—Bella, nosotros no… verás…

Me volví ante la voz atropellada de Emmett que, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, parecía auténticamente avergonzado por algo. Incluso me sorprendió ver sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aunque no estaba segura si era por la vergüenza o por las… cosas que podían estar haciendo allí adentro. De cualquier forma, aquel pensamiento tan sólo sirvió para que el color en mis mejillas fuera el que aumentara, haciéndome ver, posiblemente, como un maldito farol de navidad.

Suspiré, mis pensamientos desviándose inevitablemente. Yo no podía darle clases de moral a nadie.

No sólo había besado a un paciente, sino que lo tenía escondido en mi apartamento.

Oh, sí, mi derecho de protesta se reducía a menos diez.

—Está bien, Emmett, no tienes que explicarme nada —respondí rápidamente, dándole una mirada fugaz a Rosalie, medio oculta detrás de la ancha espalda de su compañero—. Sólo intentad que Jasper no se entere, porque posiblemente os matará. Ya sabéis cómo es con su espacio de trabajo.

Ambos asintieron fervorosamente mientras yo me cuestionaba mentalmente por qué demonios había decidido ir a buscar mi teléfono móvil. Sin embargo, mientras volvía a mi monovolumen, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa tonta apareciera en mis labios. El arduo trabajo de Emmett parecía haber dado sus frutos. Aún sonriendo, llamé a Jake y le comenté cuáles serían nuestros planes.

Recién cuando la noche estaba cayendo pude llegar a mi hogar. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño, hambre y aún estaba algo agitada por todos los eventos del día; y, sin embargo, lo único que quería hacer era ver cómo se encontraba Edward. Había sido un día particularmente… emotivo, si podía dársele algún nombre, y me costaba dejar de pensar en él. Siempre, _siempre_ estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Se había vuelto ya, más que una pesadilla, casi una costumbre, una preocupación más dentro de mí. En momentos como aquel, sola dentro del ascensor de mi edificio, me abrumaba la intensidad de todo lo que sentía; me asustaba pensar la importancia que Edward había comenzado a cobrar en mi vida poco a poco, casi de forma silenciosa e imperceptible.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la sala vacía me recibió. Los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron violentamente. Mis pasos sordos, la tranquilidad de la casa… Todo me asustó. Empecé a correr como loca por mi apartamento, de forma irracional. Entonces, cuando llegué a mi habitación, él estaba ahí, sentado en un rincón. En el mismo rincón en el que lo había dejado antes de irme.

Solté todo el aire que había contenido, con una extraña necesidad de correr a abrazarlo. Necesidad que contuve, por supuesto, tan sólo porque valoraba mi vida.

—¿Sigues… aquí?

Ladeé mi cabeza. Yo era un ser realmente brillante, de verdad.

Él asintió, aún con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, apoyado contra la pared. Justo como esa misma mañana.

—¿Has comido? —pregunté, recibiendo una negación como única respuesta.

Me estaba cansando un poco de hacer preguntas estúpidas, sobre todo porque aún todo aquello que sentía bullía dentro de mí. Había sido un día épico, en muchos sentidos. Un día que había involucrado demasiados sentimientos, demasiado drama, demasiado… romance, si cabía utilizar aquella palabra para una descripción más acertada. Aún así, el aspecto más destacable del día, por lo menos dentro de mi mente, me hablaba sobre la perseverancia. Todos ellos, a su modo, no habían dejado de luchar por lo que deseaban, por alcanzar su cometido. Alice se había convertido en médica y había desafiado a los demonios de su pasado para poder ser una compañera digna de Jasper. Emmett había soportado los numerosos rechazos y desprecios de Rosalie, abriendo poco a poco un camino hacia su corazón, quebrando su voluntad lentamente.

No sabía que hacía comparando mi situación con Edward con los problemas sentimentales y personales de mis compañeros, pero sentía que había algo que ligaba todo profundamente. Luchar, insistir, perseverar, creer… Lo sabía desde un principio, sólo que los eventos del día me habían permitido ver que era posible un final satisfactorio.

Los ojos de Edward parecían tener una leve interrogación en ellos. Me sonrojé tenuemente, pero eso no me evitó acercarme y sentarme frente a él. Apoyé mi espalda contra mi cama, quedando ambos cara a cara entre el espacio que separaba el mueble de la pared.

A pesar que tenía en claro mis ideas, no era fácil poner a prueba la teoría.

—Edward… yo…

Suspiré. No sería _nada _fácil.

Sus ojos me observaron con ese desinterés tan característico de él. Ante la cercanía, pude ver esos matices que jugaban entre el verde olivo y el suave color oro; eran tonalidades variadas y maravillosas, terriblemente cautivantes.

Dios, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Quieres algo para cenar? —pregunté, a una velocidad increíble, poniéndome de pie y dando un pequeño tropiezo—. Yo saldré esta noche. Mi padre ha conseguido un hotel por lo que ya no tienes que quedarte aquí encerrado y quieto. Puedes ir a la sala si lo deseas y además tienes…

—Está bien, gracias.

Bendito fuese por interrumpirme. Estaba actuando como una verdadera idiota.

Me dirigí a la cocina en un tiempo record y fue un auténtico milagro que no tropezara con mis propios pies. Cogiendo algo del refrigerador, me encargué de preparar una cena rápida y la dejé dentro del horno eléctrico, para que Edward pudiera calentarla luego; me preocupaba que apenas comiera y se viera incluso más delgado de lo que ya había estado al entrar al hospital. Después, haciendo todo como una posesa, me metí en el baño y me dispuse a darme una ducha antes de salir.

Me sentí una gran idiota cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera había llevado ropa para cambiarme después del baño. Con el rostro rojo como una fresa, asomé la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, habiendo envuelto previamente una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Edward seguía en el mismo rincón, aunque tenía la cabeza entre sus manos.

Me aclaré la garganta y al instante sus ojos se posaron en mí. Sentía mi rostro arder, mis piernas incluso temblar… ¡Dios, ya no era una adolescente!

Con determinación, abrí la puerta del baño y me dirigí hacia mi closet. Ni siquiera me fijé en lo que cogía, sino que tomé una especie de rejunte de ropa y la cargué bajo mi brazo. Por supuesto, todas las prendas se fueron al demonio cuando, al volverme, me encontré con Edward, de pie a pocos centímetros de mí.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Isabella? —siseó él, con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Q-qué?

Mi mente estaba en blanco, sin broma. No podía pensar en nada.

—Te lo repito —susurró—: deja de tentarme, por favor.

Su rostro estaba contraído en una extraña expresión. Seguía acercándose a mí, y parecía hacerlo de forma inconsciente, pero yo estaba perfectamente al corriente de la escasa distancia que nos separaba en ese momento. Era una situación completamente absurda, completamente diferente a lo que me había imaginado camino a casa, cuando había analizado todos los hechos del día y había pensado en cómo ayudar a Edward. Y, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de toda mi determinación y mi valentía, me acerqué más a él y cogí su rostro entre mis manos. No dejé que sus profundos ojos me intimidaran, sino que sostuve mi mirada contra la de él, que parecía sorprendida.

—No necesitas hablar de eso de tentarte. Yo creo en ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —murmuré con vehemencia, alzando la voz—. ¡Creo en ti, Edward!

Pensé que moriría allí mismo con el ímpetu en su mirada, pero todo sentimiento se intensificó dentro de mí cuando, en un movimiento veloz, sus labios chocaron con los míos. Era un beso muy diferente al anterior, que tan sólo había sido un roce casual, un movimiento erróneo y furtivo. Su boca contra la mía era consistente, fuerte; un contacto lleno de necesidad y delirio que me generó un extraño mareo, mientras sus manos sujetaban mi nuca, hundiéndose en mi cabello mojado. Me aferré a su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí, dándome cuenta que todo aquel descontrolado torrente de sentimientos era inevitable.

Y eso estaba mal, pero, a esas alturas, ya no parecía un motivo suficiente para detenerme.

Edward Cullen había dejado de ser sólo un paciente para mí hacía ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Play For Today - The Cure._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, creo que en este capítulo hay bastantes cosillas. La realidad es que releyendo me sorprendo de cosas que no recordaba bien y que, si Dios quiere, me ayudarán a escribir un mejor final para la historia. Me encanta también que ustedes reparen de los cambios, por lo que me han dicho en los reviews, porque creo que, si bien son detalles, han modificado la historia. **

**Gracias a todas las que comentan y siguen leyendo a pesar de todo. Tendrán que aguantarme diciéndolo una y otra vez, ¿ok? jaja. Es un placer leer los comentarios, tanto de quienes la están leyendo de nuevo como de quienes la leen por primera vez. Perdón si las actualizaciones no son tan esporádicas como prometí, pero _Casa de Naipes_ me está robando mucho tiempo. Estoy en la mejor parte, y no puedo dejar de escribir como posesa jaja. Gracias también a quienes se dieron una vueltita por mi blog para darle un vistazo a la historia. A la noche respondo los reviews :) **

**En fin, gente linda, nos estamos leyendo pronto. **

**Besitos para todas. Que tengan una buena semana. **

**MrsV.**


	14. Parte II, Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo VI.**

**_«_**___I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control_**_»_**_._

_Martes, 09 de febrero del 2010._

Separarme de Edward fue doloroso, casi a un nivel físico. Sus labios sabían tan bien, tan _correctos_, que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad al tenerlos tan sólo a un palmo de los míos. Únicamente deseaba que volviera a cerrar las distancias entre nosotros, que pudiera dejar su faceta racional y masoquista de lado y se dejara llevar por el atípico momento. Esos pequeños deslices eran una de las cosas que más había deseado en mi vida. Incluso el sonido errático de mi propio corazón me parecía irreal.

Edward giró levemente su rostro de mármol, quedando su mejilla apoyada contra la mía y enviando una cálida sensación a todo mi cuerpo. No era sólo deseo, sino más bien una especie de calidez que emanaba de mí ante nuestro contacto. Sentía que él estaba abriendo otra parte oculta de sí mismo, una pequeña brecha por la que yo había conseguido infiltrarme y llegar a ver un poco más del Edward oculto bajo los misterios. Incluso cuando hablaba poco, cuando parecía reticente a mis atenciones y a mi evidente preocupación, él estaba dejando caer los muros poco a poco.

Lo que había deseado desde la primera mirada que habíamos compartido estaba comenzando a suceder… aún cuando los medios para lograrlo habían sido completamente diferentes a los que había imaginado, incluso en mis extraños sueños.

Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos enmarañados y él alzó la cabeza al instante. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo usual y me observaban atentamente. La mano que aún residía en las hebras cobrizas se deslizó suavemente hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Era agradable que él no se resistiera a mi toque y siguiera sosteniéndome la mirada. Era especialmente reconfortante que no me evadiera, después de tanto tiempo huyendo de mí y del resto del mundo.

—Edward, tengo que ir a una cena —expliqué rápidamente, con total amargura—; pero, por favor, quiero hablar contigo luego.

Él se mordió el labio, en un gesto que me resultó poco común en él. Parecía levemente turbado, pero no de esa forma sombría en la que siempre lo estaba.

—¿Vas a ir… _así_?

Seguí su mirada, que me estudió cuidadosamente, y recordé que aún llevaba puesta sólo una toalla. Los colores en mi rostro subieron automáticamente y tuve la sensación de que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado de forma alocada en cuestión de segundos. Como respuesta sólo pude tartamudear una serie de torpes incoherencias y, recogiendo la ropa que había dejado caer en mi delirio, salí disparada hacia el baño a adecentarme un poco. Todavía me encontraba demasiado conmocionada.

No quería irme, realmente no quería dejar a Edward después de lo que había sucedido, sobre todo porque creía tener una mínima posibilidad de poder hablar con él civilizadamente por primera vez. Había algo distinto entre nosotros, la tensión era palpable desde un punto de vista diferente, que me permitía ver todo de modo más objetivo y, a la vez, más irracional. Tenía un vínculo con Edward, algo que a él lo hacía vulnerable ante mí; pero ese mismo sentimiento se volvía también en mi contra. Mi preocupación por él iba más allá de una relación convencional entre un doctor devoto a su trabajo y un paciente complicado; el deseo y los sentimientos implicados no era un factor beneficioso cuando estaban impulsándome constantemente hacia él. La sed de protección que sentía cada vez que una mirada oscura surcaba su rostro era mucho más intensa que la simple fidelidad a mi profesión.

Sin embargo, no tenía más opción que asistir a la cena con mi padre y Jacob. No sólo se los había prometido, sino que, si suspendía, las únicas excusas podían ser algún tipo de enfermedad o un problema de último momento, que tan sólo serían una llamada indirecta a que Charlie —o, incluso, Jake— se apareciera en mi apartamento, dispuesto a cuidarme, escucharme o lo que fuese que me ayudara. Después de todo, él sólo estaba en Seattle por mí.

Suspiré, mientras terminaba de secar mi cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y atándolo en un moño, sumándole tan sólo una escasa cantidad de maquillaje.

Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí mientras me detenía en la sala para coger mis llaves y mi bolso. Él había vuelto a ocupar su viejo puesto en el sofá, apoyado contra un rincón y con una actitud a la defensiva. Me senté junto a él por unos segundos, dejando las manos sobre mis rodillas y sintiéndome con un poco más de confianza hacia él. La tensión estaba allí aún, quizás mucho más notable en un sentido de atracción, pero había una extraña confidencia entre los dos que hacía que la situación se presentara más… normal para mí —dentro de lo normal que una situación tan atípica como aquella podía ser, claro—.

—Puedes coger un libro, encender la televisión o dormir en mi cama —aclaré rápidamente, un poco sobrecogida—. Estaré aquí antes de medianoche.

¿Huh? Aquello había sonado como Cenicienta. ¿Por qué andaba dando explicaciones?

Él asintió suavemente.

—Gracias.

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta, me encontré a mi misma sonriendo suavemente en su dirección, con su grave agradecimiento aún retumbando en mis oídos. Había un ambiente mucho más ameno allí, a pesar de la obvia incomodidad después de lo que había sucedido… entre nosotros.

Era un buen cambio, de cualquier modo.

Fue casi un recorrido automático el del trayecto desde mi hogar hasta el restaurante. Me costaba dejar de pensar en todo lo que involucraba a Edward, sobre todo después de haber tenido un desenlace tan absurdo y, a la vez, beneficioso. Hasta ese día, una pequeña parte de mí había estado esperando pesimistamente que, de un momento para el otro, el pudiera desaparecer. No era difícil creer que el auténticamente podía huir de mi apartamento cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, sentía que algo nuevo había surgido entre nosotros esa misma tarde. No hablaba de sentimientos de amor, ni siquiera del evidente sentimiento de deseo; se sentía, más bien, como una especie de compromiso, de promesa de confianza. Edward me estaba abriendo su corazón poco a poco y él sabía que tenía mi confianza y que podía tomarse su tiempo conmigo. Me alegraba de haberle dejado mi punto de vista en claro, incluso si las formas no habían sido del todo… convencionales. ¿Acaso algo lo era con él?

Mi padre y Jacob ya estaban en el restaurante cuando llegué, posiblemente habiéndome demorado entre mis distracciones y el insoportable tráfico a aquella hora de regreso a casa. Con un rostro que combinaba con mi respiración agitada, me dejé caer en la silla sobrante de la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Charlie y Jake.

—Perdón, el tráfico era un asco —murmuré.

—No te preocupes —calmó mi padre—, ya hemos ordenando algo para comenzar y debería estar por llegar.

La velada fue agradable, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Más de una vez mi padre y mi amigo me habían pillado perdida en otra dimensión y me habían preguntado reiteradas veces si me sentía bien. Con sonrisas poco convincentes y gestos de mis manos, intenté asegurarles que mi ausencia era tan sólo producto del cansancio. Estaba resultando, hasta que decidieron abordar un tema que prefería no tratar con ellos… ni con nadie más.

—¿Y cómo va el caso del muchacho este que escapó de la clínica? —preguntó Jake, con un interés que no parecía fingido en lo absoluto—. ¿Edwin, era?

Me puse tensa al instante y traté de disimular mi ansiedad bebiendo un poco de agua.

—Edward —corregí, un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta—. No hemos tenido novedades —musité luego.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero exponerlo en voz alta no era fácil. Cullen estaba prófugo, estaba lejos del campo de visión de la policía e incluso de todo el personal del hospital. El recuerdo de un paciente conflictivo se había extendido por todo Seattle; cada cosa, cada persona parecía recordarme que él era un fugitivo… que residía en mi casa bajo mi propio riesgo y voluntad.

Pasé una mano por mi rostro y Jacob me miró interrogante; mi padre había ido a algún lugar y deduje que estaba en el baño, aunque realmente no había notado su retirada. Me obligué a poner mi mejor sonrisa y sacar el tema de mi cabeza, sobre todo cuando me encontré a mi misma rememorando mi último y nada profesional intercambio con Edward Cullen.

—Estaba pensando… —murmuró Jake, con, efectivamente, un aspecto de ausente concentración—. Yo…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… e-eh… Seth. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él —murmuró rápidamente—. ¿Cuándo puedo encontrarlo en el hospital?

Lo miré fijamente, con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Jacob Black?

—Nada, Bella —respondió, con un fastidio que se me antojó fingido—. Sólo quiero ir a visitar a Sethie, ¿vale?

Suspiré y me resigné a dejar pasar el asunto. Después de todo, yo no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme en los secretos de los demás cuando yo tenía uno muy bien escondido dentro de mi apartamento, justo sobre mi sofá.

Salimos del restaurante bastante temprano, sobre todo por los inconvenientes que podía ocasionar la falta de sueño para Jacob y para mí al día siguiente, en el que ambos debíamos salir a trabajar temprano. Le prometí a mi padre que compartiríamos juntos un rato después de mi turno en el hospital, ya que él era consciente que necesitaba descansar un poco, sobre todo por el aspecto lastimero de mi rostro. Charlie no necesitaba conocer las verdaderas causas por las que me encontraba tan crispada, pero era bueno que entendiera que no estaba en mi mejor momento.

Había poco tráfico y, después de dejar a mi padre en el hotel, salí conduciendo como una posesa hacia mi apartamento… O, por lo menos, tan rápido como mi viejo automóvil me lo permitía. Después de aparcar de una forma en la que, posiblemente, se hubiese podido poner en tela de juicio la validez de mi licencia de conducir, salí disparada hacia el elevador. Tenía la ansiedad a flor de piel, un delirio que me estaba haciendo actuar más torpe e impulsivamente de lo normal.

Abrí la puerta y tuve que medir mi fuerza para no golpearla contra la pared. Mis ojos pronto chocaron con la figura de Edward, que se encontraba en el mismo rincón del sofá, aunque sus piernas estaban sobre él, cruzadas en posición india. En su regazo había un periódico, que él parecía haber doblado para ojear más cómodamente. De todos esos pequeños detalles reparé unos minutos después de haber entrado, ya que primero me había demorado observando sus atentos ojos, fijos en los míos.

—Buenas… noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió él, con ese tono de voz imperturbable.

Me quité el abrigo y dejé mi bolso sobre una silla, intentando relajar mi mente y tranquilizarme un poco. Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días desde que Edward había comenzado a vivir conmigo, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa, entonces?

Fruncí el ceño. Beso en mi habitación, cierto.

—No puedo entenderlo —murmuró él.

Pensé que había sido una ilusión y me volví hacia Edward. Fue entonces cuando realmente me di cuenta que él se había dirigido a mí. Tenía una mirada severa en su rostro, de esas que tanto había visto en nuestros primeros encuentros. Era una mirada furiosa, al acecho. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía asustarme de él como en un principio. Y no tenía una explicación racional para ello.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

—No puedo entenderte —repitió él, dejando el periódico a un lado—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Seguía igual de perdida incluso después de su aclaración. Él pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque agregó directamente:

—Tenerme aquí, ¿por qué?

Suspiré. Era una de mis preguntas existenciales. ¿Quién demonios quería saber el sentido de la vida o el camino hacia la felicidad, si yo misma había propuesto mi casa como escondite para un paciente que se había escapado de mi propia clínica, sin saber el por qué?

—Yo… bueno… tú me dijiste que necesitabas un lugar… y yo… yo no quería… dejarte solo.

¿Dónde estaba mi determinación? Aquello había sonado como lo más patético que había dicho en mi vida. No era novedad que Edward Cullen tenía un gran efecto sobre mí, pero el hecho de hacer flaquear mi seguridad en todo momento era algo difícil de creer. Siempre había tenido confianza en mi trabajo, siempre había sido determinada a la hora de enfrentarme cara a cara con un paciente…

Allí estaba la respuesta. Él no cuadraba, justamente, con esa descripción. Él no era un paciente más para mí, no necesitaba volver a repetírmelo a mí misma.

Entonces lo entendí, lo entendí mucho mejor que cuando Alice o Jasper habían intentado explicármelo.

Edward se puso de pie, con una innata gracilidad y una amenaza que parecía formar parte de su esencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me importas —me sinceré, sintiendo cada maldita palabra como la mayor verdad que podría haber dicho. Incluso cuando no era la primera vez que lo exteriorizaba, comprendía al cien por ciento que no había ni una pizca de mentira o exageración en lo que decía —. Me importas, Edward; mucho más de lo que crees.

Pude ver, por primera vez, su rostro levemente aturdido. Esa máscara impenetrable había sido corrompida por la sorpresa y me sentía orgullosa de ello, aún cuando intuía que no era más que un reflejo disminuido de mi propia expresión. Él parecía no saber qué hacer; él, en una chance excepcional, estaba dándome la seguridad necesaria para ser yo quien tomara control de la situación. Me adelanté con pasos confiados, segura de mi misma, confiada de cada una de las emociones que corrían por mis venas en ese preciso instante. Había un impulso que me guiaba pero qué, a la vez, era completamente racional. Sabía lo que quería.

_Lo quería a él._

Mis manos se situaron en las frías mejillas de Edward y mis labios se aventuraron sobre los suyos sin la más mínima vacilación. Mi boca se deleitó con la textura de la suya, moviéndose impacientemente. Sin embargo, la temeraria acción, que por unos segundos me había hecho sentir extremadamente poderosa e inquieta, fue interrumpida cuando el rostro de mi acompañante giró con determinación, alejando su boca de la mía.

—Déjalo, por favor, Isabella —murmuró, dándome su altanero perfil.

La última expresión en su rostro me hizo retroceder por completo, sin ánimos de insistir. Me sentí, de alguna forma, engañada por mis propias intuiciones; en mi pecho podía sentir un sonido quejumbroso, algo resquebrajándose. El rechazo de Edward me dolía prácticamente a nivel físico, sin mencionar mi orgullo herido, que parecía estar en un estado desfalleciente. Quería gritar, pegarle o volver a besarlo, y hacerlo retractarse de sus palabras… pero no hice nada de ello. Simplemente me quedé allí, estática, observando su espalda cuando giró para no mirarme.

—Yo… me voy a dormir.

Como si hubiese estado programada mecánicamente, me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Ni siquiera me cambié las ropas o me tomé el trabajo de quitarme el vasto maquillaje que llevaba. Simplemente hundí la cabeza en mi almohada y recé por conciliar rápido el sueño para poder olvidarme pronto de todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas como para poder lidiar con ellas rápidamente y durante el poco tiempo que tenía para conseguir algo de descanso.

El miércoles mi despertar fue poco placentero. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible sobre Edward siendo descubierto en mi apartamento por la bocazas de Lauren, quien se lo llevaba del brazo mientras a mí me escoltaba un policía… con el rostro de mi padre. A esa particular concatenación de hechos de una serie de televisión, le siguieron una numerosa cantidad de rechazos en cámara lenta sin un rostro en particular, aunque mi cabeza sólo daba cabida para uno.

Para despertar así, hubiese preferido no hacerlo por un buen tiempo.

Ignoré a Edward esa mañana. Simplemente preparé el desayuno, hice las mismas cosas que realizaba mecánicamente todas las mañanas; sólo me encargué de evitar el contacto visual con mi atípico compañero de apartamento. No quería hablar, no quería ver la misma mirada extraña que sus ojos me habían ofrecido la noche anterior, no quería volver a escuchar sus palabras gélidas… Simplemente quería escapar de él, como una maldita cobarde, y olvidarme del asunto por un par de horas. Después de semanas, quizás sería bueno volver a poner toda mi atención en el trabajo de la clínica y nada más que en ello.

Llegué temprano al hospital, con esa frecuente y molesta llovizna siguiéndome a lo largo del camino. Aquella pequeña capa de agua se estaba volviendo una fuerte tormenta cuando conseguí cruzar las puertas del hospital, tapándome la cabeza con el bolso que traía encima y corriendo torpemente. La calidez del edificio fue una bendición y dejé escapar un suspiro que acarreaba más frustraciones que las que me generaba una tormenta. Estaba agotada.

—Buenos días, Bella.

Saludé a Angela con un asentimiento de cabeza y le agradecí cuando me pasó el horario del día. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no arrastrar los pies y demostrar mi abatimiento, seguí mi camino por el corredor, dándole una rápida ojeada a mis planes para el día. Aquella no fue una buena idea, ya que casi acabo de bruces en el piso al chocar contra algo inesperado. El causante de mi tropiezo repentino era nada más y nada menos que mi buen amigo, Jacob Black…

¡Momento!

—¿Jake?

—¡Bella! —exclamó él, sorprendido—. ¿Qué… haces aquí?

Alcé una ceja.

—Eh… ¿trabajo aquí, quizás?

Él rodó los ojos.

—La pregunta es qué estás haciendo _tú _aquí —acusé, señalándolo—. ¿En qué os has metido tú y Seth?

Jacob sonrió ampliamente.

—Estas paranoica, Bells —replicó, con un desenfado total—. Debe ser eso de vivir sola, deberías comprarte un perro.

Alcé una ceja nuevamente y pensé en Edward y la idea de pedirle que se sentara para acariciarle la cabeza, pero la imagen fue sustituida por otra al instante. Él era más bien como un león, hambriento e inquieto, encerrado en una jaula a la fuerza. Y con una domadora que dejaba demasiado que desear, teniendo más bien el título de suicida.

—No me meteré en tus asuntos, tú no te meterás en los míos, ¿vale? —murmuré rápidamente.

Jacob asintió y siguió con su camino. Yo sabía que ese no era mi proceder usual ni mucho menos, pero lo cierto era que estaba cansada de analizar las cosas que parecían no tener una respuesta lógica y sencilla. Mi vida se había plagado de misterios retorcidos e inexplicables cuya resolución era una gran maraña de cabos sueltos que no llevaban a ningún sitio. Yo ya tenía un _gran _problema que dormía bajo mi techo y me besaba de un momento para ignorarme al otro. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba siendo egoísta frente al pensamiento de ocuparme sólo de mis asuntos. Quizás no era por egoísmo, sino sólo por la preservación de mi estabilidad mental que, en los últimos días, había comenzado a estar en peligro constante.

Otro de los temas que rondaba mi cabeza se materializó frente a mí cuando me crucé con Jasper, que estaba intentando que la señora Baltimore se calmara, cuyos brotes de ira y sus ataques de pánico eran algo que sucedía con frecuencia. Para no empeorar las cosas, me había quedado en un rincón observando la escena, mientras mi compañero tranquilizaba a la inquieta paciente, que finalmente se relajó cuando Seth llegó con una inyección intravenosa.

—Pobre —murmuró Jasper, mirando distraídamente por la ventana de la habitación—. Aún no puede superarlo apropiadamente, sin importar lo que hagamos.

Los dos seguimos caminando en silencio, hasta que mi curiosidad no pudo soportarlo más.

—Jasper —llamé—, ¿qué pasó… con Alice?

Sus ojos celestes se volvieron para mirarme, una pequeña sonrisa asomando por sus labios.

—Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma —aseguró—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es demasiado lo que tenemos que hablar.

Lo miré interrogante.

—Mañana iremos a comer.

La seriedad e incomodidad en su rostro me hicieron sonreír de forma inevitable. Él odiaba hablar de sus asuntos personales, mucho más si ellos estaban relacionados con una chica. Jasper escuchaba y resolvía mis problemas amorosos y los de los demás, no los protagonizaba.

—Me alegro por ambos.

—¿Debería decir lo mismo? —preguntó Jasper, una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, yo no recuerdo haber tenido un cena contigo el lunes —replicó él con condescendencia—. A tu padre puedes mentirle, pero sabes que no a mí.

_Oh-Dios-Santo_. ¿Quién era el ser todopoderoso que estaba en mi contra? ¿Acaso había sido una total perra en otra vida y el destino se las estaba cobrando? Una mentira, una _maldita _mentira que mi padre conseguía creerse y yo debía tener a Jasper haciendo suposiciones por ella. Ahora no sólo tenía un paciente fugitivo dentro de mi apartamento, sino que además mi compañero más cercano pensaba que estaba teniendo un feliz romance.

¿Podía la vida ponerse más irónica conmigo?

—Cierra el pico —musité únicamente, antes de dirigirme a mi consultorio.

La rutina del día me sumió en una buena inconsciencia, que fui capaz de reproducir en casa, siguiendo con aquella fría fachada que había comenzando a utilizar cuando Edward estaba cerca. Jasper me había preguntado reiteradas veces si me encontraba bien, incluso Angela lo había hecho, pero me había justificado con el cansancio y lo problemas de un caso sin resolver —para variar—. Cuando me desperté, al día siguiente, todos sabíamos que era un destino inevitable el que me esperaba para aquel día.

—¿En verdad no tendréis ningún problema? —pregunté.

Jasper y Emmett, sentados frente a mí en la cafetería, me miraron con sonrisas tranquilizadoras. O por lo menos Jasper, ya que la del enfermero era más una sonrisa… cómo decirlo… pícara, típica de él.

—Tranquila —aseguró el gran muchacho—, somos gente eficiente.

Reí con suavidad.

—Confío en ello.

El jueves volví a casa con un cielo inusualmente despejado, el sol aún brillando tenuemente sobre las cercanías del horizonte. Intentando retrasar mi llegada a casa, paré en una cafetería y pedí una taza cargada de cálido expreso, junto con un panecillo. No tenía mucha hambre, pero fue algo para hacer durante la hora que pasé junto al gran ventanal del local, tan sólo observando a la gente pasar y pensando seriamente en mis próximos pasos a seguir. Después de tantas vueltas y de poner en juego tantas cosas, sentía que una pequeña equivocación podía ser fatal. Había algo detrás de todo ese juego de idas y venidas que no podía dilucidar y que, poco a poco, comenzaba a nublarse por mi falta de juicio y mis visiones subjetivas sobre Edward y su caso. Mi voluntad había quedado en sus manos, y aquello era un hecho de lo más preocupante. Por momentos me costaba recordar que el joven Cullen, antes que nada, era mi paciente; y yo, como doctora competente, debía encargarme de sus problemas sin involucrar sentimientos.

Aunque… ¿era algo posible a esas alturas?

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a ponerse de un oscuro tono azulado, decidí que era hora de regresar. Había esperándome un destino que no podía esperar por mi indecisión, que me necesitaba en constante movimiento —lento pero preciso—. Tenía que hacer las cosas tranquila, de forma minuciosa, porque necesitaba enfrentar a Edward con la verdad, necesitaba ponerlo en jaque de una vez por todas e intentar ganar la partida en la que yo misma había decidido proclamarme como jugadora.

Me tomé más tiempo del habitual para abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, aún con todas aquellas cuestiones apabullándome. Cuando entré, Edward estaba sentado a la mesa; su cabeza, que se encontraba hundida entre sus manos, se alzó rápidamente para observarme. Aquella mirada almendrada y seria me dejó congelada en mi lugar por unos cuantos segundos, el corazón repiqueteando como loco contra mi pecho.

—Es… tarde —murmuró él.

—Lo sé, me he retrasado un poco.

Sin detenerme demasiado en él, me dirigí a mi habitación y cogí un viejo bolso. Puse unas cuantas cosas de forma descuidada, sin pensar realmente en lo que podría necesitar. Abriendo uno de mis cajones, acomodé unos cuantos papeles que posiblemente necesitaría, más todos aquellos recortes que había dejado en mi portafolio. Cerrando torpemente mi equipaje, me colgué el bolso al hombro y regresé hacia la sala, donde Edward continuaba sentado. Sus ojos, que seguían mi recorrido, se detuvieron sobre el peso que cargaba, interrogantes.

Suspiré y me armé de valor antes de pronunciar, con tono seguro:

—Coge tu abrigo. Nos vamos a Concrete.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Creep - Radiohead._

* * *

**Hola, hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Los milagros que hace un buen fin de semana largo de cuatro días y un poquito de insomnio. No necesito repetir toda la historia de que no puedo aguantar para empezar a subir lo que todavía nadie leyó, ¿cierto? En serio que cada vez queda menos para llegar y tengo que empezar en la parte del final que aún no está escrito. **

**Como siempre, millones de gracias por los reviews y los mensajitos por Twitter. Un abrazote extra para todas aquellas que le han dado una oportunidad a _Casa de Naipes _y que andan por el blog también. Ahora me pongo a responder los comentarios (en un ratito, en realidad; creo que necesito unos mates primero). **

**En fin, espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto. **

**Un beso enorme para todas :)**

**MrsV.**


	15. Parte II, Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo VII.**

**_«_**___Come closer, my resistance is low_**_»_**_._

_Jueves, 11 de febrero de 2010. _

—No.

La respuesta me cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Tanto fue así que ni siquiera pude ocultar en la expresión de mi rostro el impacto que aquellas dos simples letras generaron en mí. Me quedé observándolo como una perfecta idiota, hasta que recuperé la determinación para plantarme frente a él.

—Tenemos que ir a Concrete, Edward —aseguré, mirándolo seriamente—, y tú vendrás conmigo.

Una de sus ocultas cejas broncíneas se alzó con determinación.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, intentando por un momento olvidar la actitud esquiva que había adoptado frente a él durante las últimas horas.

—Sí.

De todos mis años como estudiante y profesional en el campo de la medicina, nunca había encontrado a alguien tan testarudo y a la defensiva como Edward —y, dada mi especialización, eso era decir mucho—. Nos tomamos largas horas de discusión, incluso hasta el punto de tener que llamar a mi padre para decirle que fuera por su cuenta, que yo iría un poco más tarde porque aún tenía que resolver cosas del trabajo. Mi acompañante seguía reacio a la idea de salir del apartamento, pero yo no me dejaría convencer con un argumento tan flojo como aquél. Edward iría a Concrete como que mi nombre era Isabella Marie Swan.

—Iremos —aseguré— o volverás a la clínica.

Su mirada de hielo quedó clavada en mí, pero, poco a poco, había comenzado a acostumbrarme a su efecto.

—Como sea —replicó, cogiendo la chaqueta.

Sonreí levemente, feliz con mi progreso, mas el gesto comenzó a desvanecerse cuando él se acercó a mí otra vez, serio y furioso. Su rostro quedó a un palmo del mío, con aquella expresión salvaje que yo tan bien conocía. No puede evitar el impulso de tragar pesado mientras sus ojos fulminaban los míos con fiereza.

—Sólo déjame decirte que intenté mantenerte fuera de esto —gruñó—. De aquí en adelante, no me responsabilizo por lo que pueda sucederte, Isabella.

Los dos salimos del apartamento tras aquellas frías palabras, yo aún bajo el impacto de ellas. Incluso cuando ya nos encontrábamos preparándonos para salir en mi automóvil, no había logrado entender a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente con tal advertencia. Si había aprendido algo de todo el tiempo que había compartido con Edward, era que, cuando realmente hablaba más allá de los monosílabos, las palabras que salían de sus labios tendían a sobrepasar lo interesante para convertirse en peligrosas. Había algo en él que actuaba como una espada de doble filo. Algo… que temía que, mientras me acercaba más a él, terminara por hacerme daño.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en el vehículo, callado como una tumba y respondiendo a mis indicaciones con movimientos de su cabeza; no era muy difícil saber que estaba molesto conmigo. Le pasé una frazada a cuadros que puso sobre su cuerpo y se cubrió el rostro con una gorra de béisbol y un par de gafas de de sol. Era ya realmente tarde y no estaba segura de cómo realizaba sus búsquedas la policía local, pero no quería correr riesgos. Ambos podíamos terminar en dos instituciones diferentes a las que nos encontrábamos renuentes: él, de vuelta en el hospital; yo, en la cárcel.

Sí, no era un buen final para ninguno de nosotros.

Tuvimos aproximadamente dos horas de viaje, sumidos en un profundo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por la música con interferencia del estéreo y los ocasionales chaparrones que se habían presentado en el camino. El cartel de bienvenida de Concrete fue una nueva alerta para ocultar a Edward otra vez, temiendo que las luces del pueblo y mi familiar automóvil fuesen combinación suficiente para atraer a los vecinos curiosos. Vivir en un pequeño pueblo jamás había sido fácil a la hora de mantener secretos.

El paisaje verde nos recibió, opacado por la lluvia y las últimas horas de oscuridad, mientras mi cabeza intentaba mantenerse concentrada en la carretera y no en los planes siguientes. Tenía un gran nerviosismo corriendo por mi cuerpo, mezclado con el cansancio y la anticipación, por lo que debía mantenerme centrada en una tarea a la vez si no quería echarlo a perder. Ya había pasado varios minutos pensando en mis movimientos durante el viaje, pero en medio de la nada no teníamos ningún peligro. Estar en Concrete significaba algo completamente diferente, por lo menos en lo que a mí respectaba.

Puesto que la idea de ir a mi casa estaba fuera de consideración, decidí rentar una habitación en el _Cascade Mountain Logde. _No era un gran hotel y el hecho de estar fuera de temporada también era un punto a favor; simplemente parecía un buen lugar para ocultarse. No era como si tuviéramos muchas opciones allí, donde más del cincuenta por ciento de las personas sabía quién era. Ser la hija del jefe de policía de Concrete me convertía en algún tipo de imán para los conversadores y los defensores del orden y la justicia en el pueblo.

Llegamos pronto al hotel_,_ rodeado por una atmósfera tranquila y con una vista lejana de las montañas y los primeros destellos de la mañana. Siendo atendidos perezosamente por una joven recepcionista en la única planta que poseía el lugar, nos fue entregado un juego de llaves y ella se encargó de recitarnos mecánicamente los horarios del desayuno. La habitación que nos había sido asignada era sencilla, decorada con tonos claros y edredones llenos de flores. Las paredes de madera le daban un extraño aire tétrico, aunque la pequeña ventana con vista al frente cortaba un poco con la monotonía de los paneles y los cuadros de paisajes sin gracia. Dos camas dobles y dos sencillas mesas de noche junto con un armario y una televisión pequeña eran todo el equipamiento que podía apreciarse. El cuarto de baño era pequeño, lo suficiente como para que una sola persona ya se sintiera incómoda.

Suspiré, antes de volverme hacia Edward

—Perdón por el alojamiento —musité, dejando mi bolso junto a la cama.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró él—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Parpadeé, con confusión. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—Bueno… eh… mi casa… no podíamos ir allí por mi padre…

—No entiendo por qué me has traído a _Concrete_, Isabella —respondió él, volviéndose para darme una fría mirada.

La sorpresa en mi rostro fue borrándose poco a poco, transformándose en una expresión de suficiencia. No sonreía, pero realmente sentía deseos de hacerlo. Por primera vez, sería él quien se quedaría con los deseos de saber de qué iba la historia. Podía seguir molestándose conmigo, pero no le daría el gusto de salirse con la suya… una vez más.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—Ya verás.

Hacia el mediodía, conseguí dejar todo organizado para abandonar la habitación, aun con Edward actuando completamente indiferente a mi alrededor. Hice algunas llamadas que necesitaba realizar para arreglar las citas para ese mismo día y para el siguiente, saliendo ocasionalmente para que mi compañero no escuchara mis planes. Aunque no tenía grandes opciones, dejar a Edward solo nunca me parecía una buena opción. Incluso cuando sabía que, de haber querido escapar, ya lo hubiese hecho hacía tiempo, me generaba cierta incertidumbre alejarme de él. Me parecía irreal que permaneciera a mi lado tan obedientemente.

Me refugié de la lluvia en mi automóvil y decidí ocuparme de todo lo relacionado con el trabajo; luego podría pasar por casa de mi padre y saludar a los vecinos. Había ido a Concrete con una importante motivación y no me parecía apropiado mezclar mi vida personal con ello. Por supuesto, mi pensar era totalmente subjetivo: en mi interior, me preguntaba si realmente no había comenzado a confundir mi profesión con mi privacidad desde la primera vez que Edward había cruzado las puertas de mi apartamento.

Recorrí el viejo y conocido camino con una inusual tranquilidad, recordando con nostalgia los rincones donde había pasado mi infancia y gran parte de mi adolescencia. A pesar de haberme quejado siempre del clima y las pocas cosas que teníamos para hacer allí, aquel pueblo siempre me había parecido encantador a su modo. Incluso aunque ese encanto se debiera a mis propios recuerdos, Concrete poseía una extraña belleza para mí.

El Instituto del pueblo seguía igual que siempre, con alguna que otra refacción que no modificaba la esencia de la construcción. El mismo aparcamiento donde tantas veces se habían peligrado la integridad de mi auto, la misma entrada desgastada donde los estudiantes perdían el tiempo, el mismo cartel de bienvenida… Todo seguía bastante similar a mis años de estudiante. Una agradable nostalgia me invadió mientras bajaba de mi vehículo y atravesaba el aparcamiento. Mi corazón latía con anticipación ante el mal elaborado plan que había pensado en el camino desde Seattle. Era realmente una idea con demasiadas fallas, pero no se me habían ocurrido muchas otras cosas como para darme el lujo de escoger.

Recordaba perfectamente el camino hacia la administración de la escuela y pronto me encontré frente a la puerta. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire antes de tocar, reuniendo toda mi determinación como profesional y como mentirosa. Esperaba que lo primero me ayudara más que lo que usualmente lo hacía lo segundo.

—Disculpe…

—¿Sí?, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? —una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos me sonrió detrás del escritorio, mirándome por sobre sus gafas.

—Necesito ver al señor Houseman —expliqué, con seguridad.

Su expresión amable vaciló con cierta suspicacia.

—¿Tiene una cita?

—Tengo una orden judicial.

La mujer alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Aquello no era del todo una mentira, ya que tenía una orden judicial en mi bolso, que pronto me encargué de mostrar fugazmente. Que la fecha hubiese sido de unos seis años atrás, durante mis épocas de estudiante, era un pequeño detalle que ella no tenía por qué saber.

—Aguarde un momento.

Mi interlocutora desapareció por unos cuantos minutos, mientras yo observaba distraídamente los anuncios e intentaba que el sonido de mi pie golpeteando el suelo no fuese demasiado fuerte. No podía dejar que la ansiedad afectara mi serio comportamiento. Apegarse al plan no era una idea tentadora, pero sin dudas era la única que tenía en aquellos momentos.

—¿Señorita? —me volví ante el llamado de la recepcionista—. Déjeme acompañarla hasta la oficina del director.

Con una pequeña sonrisa cordial sobre mis labios, asentí y seguí a la mujer a lo largo de los tranquilos corredores del instituto. Debido al horario, no era extraño que los alumnos ya se encontraran en sus clases y que tan sólo nos cruzáramos ocasionalmente con algún muchacho holgazán o con alguien que iba de un sitio al otro por encargo. Por un pequeño instante, me pareció estar de vuelta en mis días de estudiante, andando por los mismos corredores largos y levemente intimidantes. El hecho de que estuvieran vacíos, sin embargo, daba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Nunca me habían gustado demasiado las grandes multitudes, algo que era un factor inevitable a enfrentar al ser adolescente.

La oficina del director era la que, posiblemente, había sido expuesta a más cambios con el paso del tiempo: el color de las paredes, la ubicación de los muebles, los cuadros… Todo había cambiado, al igual que el mismo director. La antigua persona al frente del instituto, durante mis tiempos allí, se había retirado después de muchísimos años en su puesto. El señor Alfred Houseman —un hombre que debía andar por sus cincuenta, abundante cabello ceniciento y alargados ojos castaños— era el nuevo encargado de llevar adelante la institución; me había encargado de averiguarlo apropiadamente antes de mi visita.

—Me ha dicho la señora Grant que tiene usted una orden judicial —comentó el hombre, invitándome a tomar asiento con una sonrisa amable, particularmente forzada—. Me gustaría saber a qué se debe eso.

—Trabajo como doctora en el área de psiquiatría del Virginia Mason de Seattle —expliqué, intentando desviar el asunto—. Necesito información sobre un ex estudiante del instituto, promoción 2008, que es ahora uno de mis pacientes.

El hombre no quitó en ningún momento su expresión afable.

—Me temo que no puedo entregarle esa información, señorita…

—Swan.

Sus cejas se alzaron ante la mención de mi apellido, su fachada desfigurándose ligeramente con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿La hija del jefe de policía?

—Eh… sí.

Su semblante pareció turbado mientras examinaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio. Algo me dijo que su reacción estaba relacionada con la mención de la policía. Por supuesto, no esperaba que aquello fuese algo tan favorable cuando el comentó:

—No puedo prometerle nada, pero intentaré conseguirle el expediente, ¿cree que eso servirá? Podemos arreglar una cita.

Sonreí, inclinando levemente mi cabeza.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Después de darle el número de mi móvil y unos pequeños intercambios de información sobre Edward, el señor Houseman me acompañó hasta la puerta del instituto, conversando sobre su llegada al lugar. Él había ocupado el puesto hacía tan sólo cinco meses, antes del comienzo del ciclo lectivo. Aún se estaba habituando a su puesto y al tener que lidiar diariamente con cientos de adolescentes escandalosos y problemáticos. Debía ser un trabajo difícil, y lo decía desde el lugar de alguien que tenía unas cuantas cosillas con las que cargar, incluso dentro de su propio automóvil.

—Bueno, hasta pronto, señor Houseman —me despedí.

—Hasta luego, señorita Swan —respondió, con nerviosismo—. Salude a su padre de mi parte.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Debía recordar preguntarle a mi padre qué era lo que escondía el director y por qué parecía tan preocupado al respecto.

Hice el camino de regreso hacia el hotel con un extraño optimismo bullendo dentro de mí. Si bien había esperado irme con algo de información aquel mismo día, era bueno saber que el señor Houseman realmente tenía un motivo para ayudarme, por más deshonesto que fuese. A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas; realmente no me importaba tener que extorsionarlo si aquello significaba seguir avanzando en el caso de Edward Cullen.

Pasé por un pequeño mini mercado cercano al _Cascade Mountain Logde_ antes de regresar a la habitación, con el fin de comprar algunas cosas para comer. Prefería evitar que Edward y yo saliéramos por ahí si no era estrictamente necesario. E incluso para la inevitable salida que debíamos hacer, dudaba que mi particular acompañante se portara muy entusiasmado con la idea que tenía en mente. Si podía evitarle el tener que abandonar la habitación, los beneficios serían para ambos. En el camino, también aproveché para llamar a Jasper y darle un rápido parte de mi llegada a Concrete, además de contarle sobre mi mínimo avance del día. A pesar del entusiasmo de mis palabras, él me conocía y rápidamente pudo percibir la nota de desánimo en mi tono de voz, por lo que pasó varios minutos tratando de echarme ánimos:

—_¡Vamos, Bella! Tú eres toda una _Mente Criminal.

Reí secamente contra su oído, respondiendo a su broma con ironía.

—Deberíamos dejar de tener este tipo de diálogos sin sentido —sugerí—. Un día podrían escucharnos y hospitalizarnos a nosotros, ¿sabes?

—_Bueno, en ese caso, espero que Emmett no sea mi enfermero _—respondió únicamente—. _Por cierto, él y Seth te envían saludos. Alice también. _

—Vale. Salúdalos de mi parte.

Después de la conversación con mi compañero y con una actitud un poco más optimista, llegué al hotel, siendo alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Mientras me dirigía a la habitación que nos correspondía, por el largo corredor, observé en el reflejo de las ventanas mi rostro, que tan sólo era una clara evidencia del cansancio de muerte que sentía. El no haber dormido durante más de veinticuatro horas comenzaba a pasarme factura, y podía notar como mis párpados luchaban tenazmente por cerrarse.

Entré a la habitación, que se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio. Las pesadas cortinas no permitían que se filtrara demasiada luz, pero si una buena claridad como para tener una vista apropiada del cuarto. Mis ojos buscaron desesperadamente la figura de Edward, hasta encontrarla tendida sobre una de las camas. Su largo cuerpo descansaba sobre su estómago, aparentemente dormido. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad se enfocó en la sombra sobre la parte posterior de su torso. Con pasos ligeros, me acerqué un poco más. Su atlética figura se erguía frente a mis ojos, como cincelada en mármol, contrastando con una gran imagen tatuada. En la nívea piel de su espalda se desplegaba la reproducción de una serie de arabescos negros que trepaban por el centro de su espalda y desplegaban una extraña figura alargada, que iba casi desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta su cadera, terminando en suaves picos.

Sin poder controlarme, mis manos se acercaron a la piel tatuada con sigilo, recorriendo la impactante figura con la yema de mis dedos. Antes que pudiera darme cuenta, mi muñeca había sido atapada fuertemente por una de las grandes manos de Edward, haciéndome soltar un jadeo involuntario. Me había dado un susto de muerte. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta nuestra relación, aquello no era ninguna novedad.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó, sus feroces ojos verde olivo sobre los míos. Se había incorporado, sentado aún sobre la cama y apoyado en el brazo que no estaba conectado con el mío.

Cuando me miraba de aquella forma, hallar mi voz siempre me parecía un arduo trabajo.

—¿Qué… es eso? —pregunté sin aliento, esquivando involuntariamente su pregunta. El dibujo había quedado fuera de mi vista; pero, de alguna forma, parecía grabado en mi retina. Era irrealmente bello—. ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo —respondió con sencillez.

—¿Cómo que no…?

—Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a hacer eso —me interrumpió—, porque no podré controlarme.

Suspiré pesadamente ante la intensidad de su mirada, sintiendo aquella usual presión sobre mi pecho. Buscando determinación desesperadamente, alcé mi otra mano para apoyarla sobre la suya, que aún se encontraba alrededor de mi muñeca. Intenté no romper el contacto visual y hacerle frente, aunque sus ojos fuesen tan abrasantes como el mismísimo fuego.

—No tienes que controlarte —susurré—. Sólo… no lo hagas —pedí.

Edward me dio otra intensa y larga mirada antes de tirar de su agarre, haciendo que mis piernas fallaran y mi cuerpo se precipitara torpemente sobre el suyo, quedando justo sobre él. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos con vehemencia mientras mi mano libre iba a perderse en sus cabellos, que estaban húmedos y con un agradable aroma. Su cuerpo era cálido, al igual que su boca, y realmente sentía una irracional excitación corriendo por mi sangre con cada toque, por más mínimo que fuese. El fuego y la reticencia en sus acciones, aquel vaivén entre lo correcto y lo deseado, me tenían completamente a su merced. Pidiendo un silencioso permiso, profundicé el beso y sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo seguía debilitándose, hasta llegar a un punto de relajación y deleite que parecía extraído de un sueño. Edward movió mi cuerpo con lentitud, dejando que me acomodara a su lado. Cada extremidad pareció perderse entre el aroma varonil y la calidez que emanaba aquel muchacho que descansaba junto a mí.

—Yo estaré aquí —susurré con los ojos cerrados, aún sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía, girando mi mano y apretando la suya, que segundos antes había sostenido mi muñeca—. No tienes que controlarte conmigo.

—Inconsciente —musitó. O, por lo menos, eso fue lo que creí escuchar.

—Malagradecido —respondí con un balbuceo, acomodándome a su lado.

Las cosas podían seguir saliendo mal, todo lo que buscaba podía seguir ramificándose en extrañas incógnitas que no me llevaban ni para atrás ni para adelante. Edward era un complejo laberinto en el que yo me había metido por voluntad propia y en el que, incluso después de caminar por horas y horas, me encontraba totalmente atrapada y sin una mínima idea de cómo salir. Una serie de incoherentes y complejas emociones me invadían cada vez que él estaba cerca, lo que sólo empeoraba las cosas. Edward era un fugitivo y yo lo estaba protegiendo, aunque no sabía demasiado de él ni de la veracidad de lo poco que conocía. Seguía andando por aquel ensortijado camino a ciegas, sin saber realmente si había un final o si quedaría allí atrapada para siempre.

Y, sin embargo, todo aquello no podía importarme menos en aquel momento.

Estar así con Edward… era nuevo.

Y quizás me gustaba más de lo que debía.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Come Closer - Dirty Pretty Things._

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Paso rapidito a dejar capítulo porque tengo que ponerme ya a terminar las valijas de una buena vez, antes que me metan en una a mí. Mañana estoy saliendo de vacaciones, así que quería dejarles un capítulo antes de irme. No sé a dónde iré a parar ni si habrá internet, pero me llevaré la notebook e intentaré conectarme, aunque tenga que irme a un bar para subir capítulo. No sé si las actualizaciones podrán ser tan esporádicas, pero crucemos los dedos por que el departamento tenga wifi (o pueda robársela a alguien, en el peor de los casos).**

**Agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews, el apoyo y los comentarios, tanto de quienes leían como de quienes recién han comenzado a leer. He estado teniendo un problemita con los mensajes privados y no he podido responderlos, pero intentaré ponerme al día en cuanto pueda. En serio, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y hacerme saber qué les parece :)**

**¡Besos enormes para todas! Si Dios quiere, nos estaremos leyendo en estos días. **

**MrsV.**


	16. Parte II, Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo VIII.**

**_«_**___Questions are a fire that needs feeding to survive_**_»_**_._

_Viernes, 12 de febrero de 2010._

En cuanto desperté y fui consciente de mi misma, sentí un leve dolor en la espalda. Una mueca surcó mi rostro mientras me incorporaba sobre la cama, tallando mis ojos con fuerza e intentando focalizarlos en la habitación. La mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía en cuanto mis párpados se alzaron. Él se encontraba sentado en la otra cama y con la televisión sintonizada en el canal de las noticias locales. Evité su mirada mientras terminaba de desperezarme, preguntando suavemente:

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y media —respondió él, con tono neutral—. Tu móvil ha estado sonando por un rato.

—¿Eh…? ¡Demonios! —mascullé, poniéndome torpemente de pie y cogiendo mi teléfono.

Quien había estado llamando había sido nadie menos que el director Houseman, dejando un mensaje en el cual pedía una reunión para discutir nuevamente mi pedido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras escuchaba su voz grabada en el teléfono e intentaba cepillarme los dientes en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Después de dos intentos fallidos de contactarlo y de esparcir dentífrico en mi nariz, conseguí ponerme en contacto con el señor Houseman y acordar una cita para las cuatro de la tarde.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza, comencé a prepararme para salir.

—Edward, volveré en un rato —expliqué, media hora después, acomodando un poco mi húmedo cabello—. Eh… Hay dos libros en mi bolso, por si…, bueno, estás aburrido o… tú sabes.

Edward me devolvió un vago asentimiento, dejando su aburrida mirada en el televisor. Había un aura pensativa a su alrededor que me desconcertó por unos instantes, mientras tomaba mi bolso y aventaba unas cuantas cosas al azar dentro de él. Cogí mi maletín, con todos los papeles del trabajo, y abandoné la habitación, sintiendo la usual sensación de incertidumbre que me provocaba dejar solo a Edward.

Evitando la fina llovizna que bañaba los terrenos verdes de Concrete, me metí en el monovolumen, dispuesta a hacer la familiar ruta que llevaba a la casa en donde había crecido y pasado mis mejores años de inocencia e inconsciencia. Con un suspiro nostálgico, puse en marcha el vehículo y me abrí paso entre la suave capa de agua que me acompañó durante el trayecto. Mientras conducía, teniendo en cuenta que el tráfico era inexistente, realicé dos rápidas llamadas, que cumplieron gratamente con mis expectativas para aquel día. Respetando la promesa realizada en la primera de ellas, me detuve frente a la casa de mi padre, quien ya estaba esperándome con una taza caliente de café.

—Bella, me alegro mucho de verte por aquí —comentó él, dándome un tosco abrazo.

Le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos era muy aficionado a las muestras de cariño, incluso cuando ambos sentíamos un amor incondicional el uno por el otro. No necesitábamos andar todo el día a los besos y abrazos para demostrar el mutuo afecto. Era nuestra forma de ser desde que podía recordar, y me gustaba así.

Me adentré en la sala con tranquilidad y un agradable sentimiento de calma, con cada cosa en el mismo sitio en el que la recordaba desde mi última visita y con el mismo suave aroma del perfume de mi padre. El único personaje en la escena que me sorprendió fue Billy Black, a quien dediqué una sonrisa exaltada. Avancé hasta él para saludarlo, realmente feliz de poder verlo.

—¿Cómo está Jake? —preguntó nuestra visita, después de un rato, mientras mi padre iba a buscar una tercera taza de café recién hecho.

—Oh, muy bien —aseguré, con una gran sonrisa—. De vez en cuando se pasa por el hospital —me guardé para mí misma el detalle de lo sospechosas que le parecían esas visitas. Su padre no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Billy sonrió afablemente, y Charlie volvió poco tiempo después, sentándose a mi lado y extendiendo en mi dirección la taza de rebosante bebida caliente. Agradecí mientras calentaba mis manos con la superficie de cerámica. Me tomé un momento para darle un vistazo a todas esas cosas que me traían agradables recuerdos. Poco había cambiado allí desde que yo me había ido, haciendo parecer todos aquellos años en Seattle un pequeño período de tiempo fuera de casa.

—¿Y vosotros? —inquirí, con una sonrisa—, ¿los animales os han estado dando muchos problemas?

La expresión en el rostro de mi padre se volvió sombría, y Billy carraspeó suavemente. Mi mueca animada decayó, transformándose lentamente en un ceño fruncido y una boca torcida. No era difícil percibir que había tocado un tema delicado.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —pregunté suavemente ante el tenso silencio.

—Ha habido una serie de muertes en los últimos tiempos —explicó mi padre seriamente, haciendo que mi rostro se contrajera aún más—. Ataques de animales.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo es eso? —pregunté, la sorpresa modificando el tono de mi voz—. ¿Había sucedido antes?

—No en tal magnitud, ni con consecuencias fatales —explicó Charlie, secundado por un grave asentimiento de Billy.

Aquel asunto quedó en mi cabeza incluso cuando ya me encontraba camino al hotel, pasado el mediodía. Concrete siempre se había caracterizado por cierto peligro tácito, por el simple hecho de poseer tantas zonas boscosas y salvajes alrededor. Sin embargo, el saber que los ataques animales podían volverse algo tan violento como aquello me preocupaba… y me asustaba profundamente. La vida de mi padre y de gente querida como Billy o el resto de su familia corrían peligro permanentemente. Aquel era un pensamiento aún más desagradable al no estar viviendo allí; estar residiendo en Seattle no hacía que mi preocupación disminuyera, sino que sólo me hacía sentir más llena de incertidumbre.

Llegué al hotel con una sensación desagradable oprimiendo mi pecho, pero siendo perfectamente consciente que debía enterrar momentáneamente mis sentimientos y preocupaciones para enfocar mi mente en el motivo por el que realmente estaba en Concrete. Con angustiarme no sólo no conseguiría mejorar la situación de los habitantes del pueblo, sino que además estaría echando a perder mi propio caso, el caso de Edward. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar tan fácilmente.

Edward yacía con las piernas extendidas sobre su cama y la espalda recostada contra el cabezal, mientras sus ojos seguían distraídamente las líneas de _Partners in Crime_. Después de una fugaz mirada entre ambos, él volvió a lo suyo mientras yo me dirigía directamente a mí maleta. Con apuro y torpeza, cogí una larga sudadera negra y la aventé sobre la cama. Los gélidos ojos de Edward volvieron a detenerse curiosamente sobre los míos. Tragué pesado, y mi tono de voz demostró cierta seguridad desconocida cuando ordené:

—Ponte eso.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la maleta mientras él dejaba el libro sobre la mesa de noche y cumplía con lo pedido. Cogí una bolsa de nylon y, una vez que él se encontró vestido con aquella pesada sudadera, pasé mis manos por su suave cabello de bronce y lo eché hacia atrás, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse automáticamente bajo mi tacto. De la bolsa, saqué una vieja y larga peluca negra; la calcé sobre la cabeza de un reacio Edward y, cogiendo una tijera de mi maleta, me encargué de cortarla a la altura de sus hombros. Luego tomé una bandita elástica y recogí el falso cabello en una irregular coleta. Aproveché también para tomar mi maquillaje y buscar un color apropiado para cubrir esa cicatriz que tenía sobre su mejilla. Sin embargo, antes que la esponjilla tocara su rostro, Edward dejó fluir su voz de ultratumba:

—No soy un agente secreto, ¿sabes? —murmuró. Su tono era ácido, con un tinte que me hacía sentir que mi vida corría peligro.

—Necesitamos ocultarte —gruñí en respuesta, sonrojándome levemente ante su intensa y cercana mirada, mientras su respiración agitada flotaba entre nosotros con una increíble densidad—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, Bond.

Habiendo terminado con el improvisado atuendo, le puse la gorra de beisbol, ocultado perfectamente su frente y parte del cabello. Le calcé unos anteojos con cristales de plástico que Emmett había utilizado en una de esas ocasionales fiestas que organizábamos en el hospital para animar a los pacientes. Edward, vestido de aquella forma, parecía otra persona. Igual de atractivo, con la misma atmósfera amenazante a su alrededor, pero bastante diferente al original. Tenía más aspecto de pandillero que de otra cosa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él, una vez que nos encontrábamos en el auto.

—Debemos pasar por la preparatoria de Concrete —comenté, esperando una reacción en él que nunca llegó. A pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer o decir, Edward seguía mostrándose imperturbable.

Hicimos un trayecto silencioso hasta la institución, con mi compañero mirando fijamente por la ventanilla del vehículo. No me preocupaba el trayecto, ya que era un horario tranquilo en Concrete y la gente solía estar en casa o trabajando a aquellas horas, pero cuando arribamos a nuestro destino, le pedí a Edward que por favor se quedara oculto dentro del automóvil; no podía arriesgarme a que alguien lo viera en mi encuentro con el director. Él únicamente me dirigió una profunda mirada, casi inquisitiva, inclinando la cabeza en un vago asentimiento.

—Volveré pronto.

Me bajé de mi carro y caminé por el aparcamiento, que se encontraba considerablemente lleno. Realicé el mismo trayecto que la primera vez, aunque, en aquella oportunidad, teniendo una cita verdadera. La secretaria me acompañó hasta la oficina del director, que me esperaba en su escritorio con un sobre. Después de una charla considerablemente larga sobre mi profesión y lo agradecida que estaba por cualquier ayuda que aquellos datos pudieran proveerme, fui capaz de salir de la oficina, con una pequeña y ansiosa sonrisa sobre mi rostro. Lo había conseguido.

Los papeles quemaban dentro del sobre, pero no podía darme el lujo de dejar a Edward más tiempo solo para ir a algún sitio a revisarlos. Realmente, en aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era regresar al auto y comprobar con mis propios ojos que mi acompañante seguía bien y a salvo. No podía evitar sentirme extremadamente protectora y paranoica en los asuntos relacionados con él —sino con él mismo—. Todavía me parecía un hecho milagroso que siguiera a mi lado, comportándose obedientemente ante todos mis pedidos.

Me subí al vehículo nuevamente, bajo el escrutinio de los ojos de Edward. Dejando el sobre junto a mi costado izquierdo, del lado de la puerta, retomé la marcha. Sólo quedaba el último paso del día. El cielo aún se encontraba claro y calculaba que debían ser las cinco pasadas, por lo que íbamos temprano. A pesar del horario, me sentía agotada, sin poder decir con certeza si aquello se debía al cansancio físico o al mental.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, ambos pasamos el hotel y seguimos de lago por el camino que llevaba a Rockport. Había elegido aquella zona en particular porque tendía a ser mucho más tranquila y, además, la gente no era tan consciente de quién era yo. Posiblemente, los únicos habitantes de Rockport que me conocían bien eran Billy y su familia, y vivían en la otra punta del pueblo, por lo que tampoco era un problema. Esperaba sólo que las cosas salieran como las había planeado en mi cabeza. Realmente necesitaba que aquello tuviese un resultado favorable, porque cada vez sobraban más preguntas y seguían escaseando las respuestas. Como si aquel caso se tratara de un complejo nudo, debía comenzar a desarmarlo paso por paso. Precipitarme podía ser peligroso o dejarme en un callejón sin salida, por lo que sólo intenté respirar profundamente y relajarme… O, por lo menos, me concentré en no enloquecer, que era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

—¿Esto…? —la voz de Edward me sorprendió; él nunca entablaba una conversación por voluntad propia. Cuando lo observé de soslayo, estaba mirando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Rockport —expliqué simplemente, haciendo una pausa de vacilación—. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada —musitó él, con voz queda.

Edward no dijo nada más en lo poco que nos quedaba de viaje; se limitó a observar por la ventanilla, como lo hacía en la mayoría de nuestros viajes. Cuando llegamos, aparqué el automóvil cerca de unos árboles y salté del vehículo, corriendo para ir junto a mi compañero. Suspiré, antes de explicarle lo que debíamos hacer. No esperaba que su cooperación fuera voluntariosa y animada, pero, mínimamente, rogaba porque no se mostrara reacio a los planes. Él seguía observándome fijamente tras las gafas, con aquella intensidad que podría alterar a cualquiera.

—Entra tu primero —le pedí, señalándole la pequeña cafetería y pasándole un billete de veinte dólares—. Yo iré después de ti, ¿vale?

Edward me dio una de esas extrañas miradas suyas antes de asentir.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Isabella? —su voz era un susurro, casi una amenaza.

—Ya verás —respondí únicamente, evitando su mirada y fijándola en el comercio.

Edward siguió mis órdenes, moviéndose hasta un puesto en el fondo y sentándose desganadamente. Esperé a que el mesero se le acercara para entrar y me ubiqué en una de las mesas del centro, apoyando mis cosas y aún sosteniendo el sobre de la preparatoria en mis manos. Estaba aún a algunos minutos de la hora acordada, por lo que tenía un poco de tiempo para aclarar mi mente y poner en orden mis ideas. Sólo esperaba que Edward siguiera en su lugar y me permitiera continuar con el plan como lo había armado dentro de mi cabeza.

Transcurrida una media hora, habiendo pedido ya una soda y acabado con ella, comencé a preocuparme. Habían pasado ya quince minutos del horario pactado y yo seguía allí, sentada sola y con aquel sobre clamando por ser abierto de una vez por todas. Mis dedos jugaron con el borde, sabiendo que no era lo correcto; no en aquel lugar. Antes que pudiera proseguir con mi movimiento, sin embargo, escuché la puerta del local abrirse. Cuando me volví, Carlie Matthews se acercaba a mí con pasos veloces y respiración levemente agitada.

—Yo… lo siento… el tiempo… no me di cuenta —murmuró entrecortadamente.

Sonreí, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento.

—No te preocupes, he llegado hace poco —cuchicheé, echándole una mirada a Edward por sobre el hombro de mi invitada. Él seguía imperturbable, con sus ojos fijos en los míos y una expresión completamente imposible de leer. Maldije internamente. Realmente esperaba que hubiese algo especial allí, pero Edward no parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

Invité a Carlie a pedir algo de beber, sin permitirle que corriera por su cuenta. Simplemente comenzamos una corta conversación sobre el clima de Concrete, lo que parecía ser un clásico en el pueblo a la hora de romper el hielo. Esperamos a que nuestras sodas llegaran. Cuando la camarera trajo finalmente nuestras bebidas, ambas comenzamos a hacer lugar en la mesa e inevitablemente nuestras miradas se encontraron con el sobre que yo había apoyado minutos antes, después de su abrupta llegada. Sus ojos, castaños y de aspecto cansado, se quedaron fijos en los documentos.

—¿Por qué tienes un sobre de la preparatoria de Concrete?

—Asuntos de trabajo —expliqué, con una sonrisa—. El director fue muy amable.

Yo no estaba auténticamente segura de sentir aquello, aunque me sorprendí por su asentimiento.

—Lo sé —comentó Carlie ausentemente—. Él fue quien me permitió reincorporarme a las clases, incluso después de… bueno, de haber… salido del hospital.

Parpadeé.

—¿Tú fuiste a la preparatoria de Concrete?

Ella se quedó mirándome, con el ceño levemente fruncido y aquella expresión cautelosa en su rostro.

—S-sí.

—¿En qué año egresaste?

—Dos mil ocho —respondió, después de una pausa y no sin cierta indecisión—. Tuve que preparar exámenes para ingresar y cursar mi último año.

—Entonces, ¿tú eras compañera de Edward Cullen?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes que pudiera controlarlas y, cuando fui consciente de lo que había dicho, Carlie ya se encontraba de pie, con una expresión en su rostro de emociones encontradas, plasmando el horror y la sorpresa de una forma sobrecogedora. Sin darme tiempo a hacer o decir algo más, ella salió corriendo, escapando velozmente del local, dejándome patidifusa por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos. Le di una mirada a Edward, que lucía levemente turbado, y me puse de pie con brusquedad. Dejando sobre la mesa un billete que superaba el valor de nuestra consumición, tomé mis pertenencias y huí también de la cafetería, corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas y mi coordinación me lo permitían.

La oscuridad de Rockport me recibió cuando salí de la cafetería, dificultando mi visión. Había un silencio profundo, interrumpido suavemente por el susurro del viento; un plano bastante aterrador, teniendo en cuenta que aquella zona carecía de gran circulación de personas. Me tensé cuando sentí pasos en mi espalda y me volví, encontrándome con el serio semblante de Edward.

—Tu concepto de ser precavida es bastante pobre —susurró mordazmente.

—Necesito encontrarla —respondí, hablando también en aquel suave tono de voz sin saber exactamente por qué—. No puedo dejarla escapar así. Es peligroso.

—Está detrás de aquel árbol —comentó Edward, estirando su brazo y señalando la vegetación a unos metros de nosotros.

—Vale —repliqué, sin dudar de sus palabras, por más extraña que fuera su certeza—. Ve a ocultarte en la parte trasera del auto, por favor.

Edward se quedó observándome por unos inquietantes segundos, antes de pegar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia el vehículo, mientras mi corazón aún se sentía afectado por sus fríos ojos. Con cuidado, yo también volteé y comencé a andar cautelosamente hasta el árbol previamente marcado. Asomándome con cuidado, hallé a Carlie, que se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra la corteza y los ojos cerrados. Se sobresaltó cuando me vio y pude leer en su mirada que deseaba volver a escaparse. Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, la cogí de la muñeca con toda la suavidad que pude. Sus ojos, llenos de pánico, abordaron los míos con desesperación.

—Tranquila —susurré—. Sólo quiero llevarte de vuelta a casa, ¿vale? Sólo eso.

Ella, vacilante, asintió sin fuerzas. Las dos hicimos el tramo que nos separaba de mi vehículo en silencio, y así también se desarrolló el viaje. Carlie sólo dejó sus ojos fijos en el camino, imitando la conducta de Edward, sin decir ni una sola palabra durante largos minutos. Sólo cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa, dónde yo había estado anteriormente, ella se volvió hacía mí. Su mirada evitaba la mía y sus manos se agitaban suavemente.

—Bella, yo… voy a pedirte que… dejes de llamarme —susurró—. Realmente, no quiero… involucrarme más.

Asentí.

—No te preocupes —hice una pausa, auténticamente afectada—. Y discúlpame por haberte hecho pasar por esto.

Le permití que se bajara del automóvil y se alejara hasta su casa. Sólo cuando la vi entrar, me volví hacia Edward, que se encontraba en la parte trasera del carro. Con un movimiento ágil, él salió de allí y se sentó a mi lado, aunque su expresión dejaba ver que no se encontraba muy feliz respecto a mi plan. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, podía decir que mis ideas habían sido un auténtico fracaso. Y, por si aquello hubiese sido poco, Edward parecía estar cabreado conmigo.

Genial.

Ambos bajamos del vehículo en silencio en cuanto nos encontramos frente al hotel. La mujer de la recepción nos echó una mirada curiosa, pero no dijo nada; simplemente me pasó las llaves y siguió leyendo la revista que sostenía entre sus manos con total indiferencia. Una vez en la seguridad de la habitación, apoyé mis cosas sobre la pequeña mesilla del lugar y me volví hacia Edward, que estaba sentado sobre su cama, sacándose todo el camuflaje y dejando nuevamente a la vista el cabello broncíneo y los ojos oscuros.

El silencio entre nosotros me resultaba incómodo, rozando lo insoportable.

—Ella se puso así —murmuré, con inseguridad— porque… le hablé sobre ti.

—Lo sé —respondió él seriamente—. Lo oí.

Iba a preguntarle cómo era aquello posible, pero simplemente no me pareció algo de gran relevancia en ese momento. Sólo atiné a sentarme junto a él, esperando que me diera más explicaciones. Auténticamente deseaba saber qué era lo que sucedía, por qué las cosas habían acabado tan mal para los dos. La paranoia de Carlie, la extraña creencia de Edward… ¿Cómo habían llegado a tal punto? ¿Qué los había llevado a tal… desesperación?

—¿Tú fuiste con ella a la escuela? —susurré, como si interrumpir el silencio fuese algo que no estaba permitido para mí—, ¿en el mismo curso?

Edward resopló y giró su cara en sentido opuesto a mí. Vi como sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama.

—Ella leía sobre mí —musitó de repente—. Llegué a Concrete por motivos que yo mismo desconozco —hizo una larga pausa; el silencio me permitía sentir los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. No encontraba sentido a lo que decía—. Cuando lo hice, ella me reconoció. Me dijo que estábamos predestinados.

—¿Eh?, ¿ella… leía sobre ti? ¿Dónde? —me resultaba imposible entenderlo—. ¿Acaso te conocía?

—_Creía_ que me conocía —corrigió, con aquel tono frío, casi lejano—. Tenía unos libros, cuyo origen no podía recordar. Simplemente hablaban de mí, de ella, de un romance… y una tragedia —paso una mano nerviosamente por su cabello, mientras la otra seguía firmemente sujeta a la ropa de cama—. Pero yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Pero tú… ¿estabas… enamorado de ella? —repliqué cuidadosamente, con inseguridad—. ¿Por eso te quedaste a su lado?

—No —susurró y se volvió, sus ojos golpeándome con su intensidad—. Yo simplemente… sentí que tenía alguien con quien hablar —su fachada se ensombreció aún más—. Pero sabía que no podía estar con ella por mucho tiempo. Sabía que acabaría por destruirla.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí suavemente, sintiendo que algo como hablar se volvía un trabajo sumamente costoso.

—Yo bebería su sangre —susurró, haciéndome estremecer—. El libro decía que la mataría. Todo coincidía con lo que habíamos vivido hasta entonces.

—¿Qué…? —intenté poner mis ideas en orden, incluso cuando me parecía una tarea imposible—. ¿Tú te fuiste porque no querías… matarla?

—Esto no es lo que soy, Isabella —musitó, con una expresión de dolor que contrajo mi pecho—. No quería… ser como _él._ Como el Edward que esos libros describían, como ese que querían que fuera —su mano volvió a pasar furiosamente por su cabello, casi tirando de él, mientras su rostro lucía torturado—. Yo… no podía.

Me aventuré a tomar su tensa mano sobre las sábanas, aprisionándola bajo las mías e intentando por todos los medios calmar aquella culpa que parecía flotar por el aire, consumiéndome a mí también. No sabía demasiado de él, no sabía si realmente todo aquel círculo de suposiciones tenía algo de veracidad, pero era consciente del deseo que sentía por curar a Edward, en todos los niveles en lo que me fuese posible. No sólo quería sanar su enfermedad, sino que también quería redimir su alma, aquello que parecía estar atormentándolo durante cada segundo de su vida.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y viajaron a la unión de nuestras manos. Sin poder contenerme, acaricié su mejilla herida con mi mano libre, preguntándome si las mismas cicatrices se encontrarían también dentro de él. Sólo quería ayudarlo. En ese preciso instante, no podía pensar en nada más.

Me acerqué a él, hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaron. Edward cerró los ojos y sentí cómo contenía la respiración.

—Tú no eres así —afirmé, con vehemencia—. Lo sé.

Mi boca se dirigió a su coronilla, rozando su piel suavemente. No quería presionarlo, no quería pasar los límites de aquello que él llamaba autocontrol; simplemente, deseaba buscar alguna forma de probarle, por enésima vez, que yo confiaba en él. Nada de lo que pudiera decirme haría que cambiara de opinión. En la teoría, Edward Cullen podía ser un perfecto extraño para mí. Sin embargo, no podía evitar querer protegerlo. No podía evitar… quererlo un poco.

Me alejé sólo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, únicamente para encontrarme con esa intensa mirada a la que difícilmente podría acostumbrarme, incluso a pesar de su frecuencia. Ya no daba miedo, sólo me intimidaba; me hacía sentir una extraña presión en la boca del estómago, una anormal energía que poseía la capacidad de revolucionarme por completo.

Pensé en alejarme lentamente, pero el avance del rostro de Edward me cogió por sorpresa. Con esa mirada suya, fue él quien acortó lentamente las distancias entre ambos, rozando mis labios con los suyos. Su boca era tibia, casi etérea; como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese algo totalmente indebido, fuera de los límites. Posiblemente lo era, pero no podía pensar claramente en aquel instante.

Después de unos segundos, Edward abandonó mis labios. La separación fue dolorosa; había sido demasiado para mí y, a la vez, totalmente insuficiente.

—Ni siquiera yo puedo confiar en mí mismo contigo a mi alrededor —susurró, evitando mi mirada. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, casi perdidos.

—Edward, no te tortures —pedí, apretando su mano—. Por favor.

Aventurándome a un rechazo directo, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y envolví su cuerpo, atrayéndolo contra el mío. La repelencia que esperaba nunca llegó, sino que el pecho de Edward permaneció contra el mío, mientras su cabello acariciaba mi cuello y su mejilla descansaba sobre mi hombro. Su respiración era irregular, pero me hacía sentir tranquila, en un equilibrio perfecto entre ambos.

Sólo pude aferrarme más a ese malherido cuerpo, sintiéndome cansada, adormecida e inusualmente esperanzada.

—Gracias —fue la última cosa que Edward susurró antes que los dos nos acomodáramos sobre la cama, dejando que la inconsciencia nos tomara en aquel extraño estado de tregua.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Reptiles - Them Crooked Vultures._

* * *

**Estoy haciendo una especie de antena parabólica humana, y creo que se me durmió un pie ya, pero tengo internet... de momento. Desde ayer que estoy intentando subir este capítulo —mientras leía un RPF, me declaro culpable—, pero la señal de wifi y el viento y la lluvia no estaba exactamente a mi favor. Dios bendiga a los bares playeros. Estoy tomándome el tiempo para editar todo y prometo que, aunque no pueda subir tan seguido por causas de fuerza mayor, sigo con la historia y estoy llegando al final, que aún debo escribir. También estoy preparando otra sorpresita, y ya la dejaré caer por mi Facebook en cuanto la tenga :) **

**Millones de gracias a todas las que comentan, a las que me hacen consultas por la historia y, por supuesto, a aquellas que la leían y que están volviendo a hacerlo o que igualmente siguen haciendo el aguante desde ahí. En serio, muchas, muchas gracias. Realmente editar esta historia me está trayendo muchísimas cosas a la cabeza y me da mucho placer volver a leerla y tener la posibilidad de arreglar cositas que habían quedado con errores o que podían estar mejor. Hoy puedo decir que esta es mi historia favorita de todo lo que escribí y, teniendo en cuenta que escribo como una enferma desde hace años, es decir algo. **

**Gracias a todas, en serio :) Espero que internet no sea una perra total y pueda traer un capitulito más antes de Navidad. **

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Nos estamos leyendo prontito**

**MrsV. **


	17. Parte II, Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo IX.**

**_«_**___Do you wanna play fair? Should I take what's mine?_**_»_**_._

_Sábado, 13 de febrero de 2010._

Aquel sábado me desperté con la sensación de quien ha tenido una terrible noche de sueño. No estaba segura a qué se debía cuando la conciencia comenzó a volver a mi cuerpo; pero, en cuanto mis ojos se abrieron y se adaptaron a la luz, el rostro de Edward trajo escenas a mi mente como una ráfaga fugaz. La confusión y los sentimientos encontrados me produjeron una extraña opresión en el pecho y un vacío en el estómago que acabó por explicarme por qué me sentía tan agotada. Edward estaba sentado en la cama contigua —la mía—, su rostro estoico fijo en otro de mis libros.

—Buenos días —murmuré, sintiendo mi garganta seca.

—Buenos días —replicó Edward, con inexpresividad.

Me puse de pie con cuidado y me dirigí al baño, aún sin estar demasiado segura de cómo debía actuar alrededor de mi acompañante. Eran extrañas y, a la vez, estaban volviéndose costumbre esas situaciones en las que él y yo nos besábamos y al otro día actuábamos como si nada hubiese sucedido. De alguna particular forma, a pesar de la incertidumbre y los quebraderos de cabeza, le agradecía la indiferencia. No sabía exactamente cómo me sentía respecto a él, más allá de aquella irascible necesidad de protegerlo. Aquellos besos y toques vulnerables tenían una interpretación que vacilaba entre los deseos de otorgarle tranquilidad a Edward y mis propios deseos de él. No estaba segura de cómo afrontar mis sentimientos, por lo que prefería seguir actuando normalmente. No estaba en una posición favorable, después de todo, siendo él la persona a la que se suponía que debía _curar _o, mínimamente, ocultar.

Después de darme una ducha y vestirme con ropas limpias, tomé mi portafolios, donde el expediente de Edward descansaba, escondido apropiadamente entre el resto del material. Con esa ansiedad que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en el misterioso contenido de aquel sobre, busqué mi abrigo, tomé mi bolso y me volví para encarar a Edward, que seguía todavía en la misma posición.

—Aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas —expliqué—, pero nos iremos a la tarde. Cuanto antes, mejor.

—Vale —replicó él únicamente.

—Yo… volveré pronto —murmuré, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Dejé la habitación con pasos veloces y aquel ritmo continuó hasta que alcancé mi automóvil, aún demasiado ansiosa como para poder poner mis pensamientos en orden y con la lluvia siguiéndome implacablemente. Toda la situación con Edward estaba comenzando a superarme poco a poco, de una forma en la que jamás podría haber imaginado. Yo sabía que, con él, me había metido en el caso más difícil que había tratado en mi vida. Pero, quizás, justamente ese desafío había sido el que me había llevado por el extraño camino que transitaba junto a él. Esa curiosidad, esa sed de ir más allá con mi propia profesionalidad había sido el detonante para querer averiguar cosas de Edward, para querer ayudarlo y conseguir resultados favorables. Todo lo que había sucedido en el proceso no habían sido más que consecuencias de mi compromiso con el trabajo y el deseo de conocer más a aquel particular individuo. Los sentimientos que habían aflorado en el camino eran otros de los daños colaterales que había sufrido después de meterme de lleno en el caso. O, por lo menos, intentaba convencerme de ello.

Puse el automóvil en marcha y me dispuse a buscar una cafetería donde pudiera estar tranquila. Era un sábado frío en el pueblo de Concrete, para variar, y me pareció que la palabra «tranquilidad», desde la connotación de un tiempo en soledad y sin ser molestada, era un poco irreal. Sin embargo, intentando hacer un movimiento estratégico, opté por un nuevo local que habían abierto cerca de los límites con Rockport, incluso cuando quedaba bastante lejos del hotel. A pesar de todo, los habitantes del pueblo seguían siendo animales de costumbres, viviendo siempre regidos por sus hábitos y lugares conocidos. Y tener un padre policía, en algunos casos, se volvía bastante útil.

La cafetería estaba bien, con sólo unas mesas aquí y allá y únicamente tres de ellas con clientes ocupándolas. Dispuesta a no ser encontrada, me senté en un rincón, apoyando mis cosas sobre la mesa y pidiendo un almuerzo simple. Sin embargo, justo después de pedir y pensar por un segundo, supe que no sería capaz de probar bocado. Los nervios estaban sacudiendo mi estómago y haciendo que mis manos no pudieran quedarse quietas sobre la mesa. Sin poder aguantar un minuto más, tomé los papeles de mi portafolio. El sobre del instituto quedó frente a mis ojos por segundos que parecieron eternos, mientras intentaba calmarme antes de comenzar a revisar la nueva información.

Había sólo tres papeles dentro del envoltorio. El primero de ellos contenía una ficha de datos sobre Edward bastante similar a la que poseíamos en el hospital: su nombre, edad —no la real, por supuesto, sino la que todos habíamos creído que tenía en un principio—, su antigua residencia en Londres y algunos otros datos insustanciales y, según me decía mi instinto, potencialmente falsos. La segunda hoja tenía un registro de las clases que había tomado y su fecha de entrada y de salida. Estas eran posteriores a su estadía en Londres, aunque nunca se mencionaba nada que tuviera que ver con ello. Edward estaba anotado con el apellido «Cullen»_, _pero su edad y su historial eran completamente diferentes a los que había visto en el hospital. También había dos nombres: Esme y Carlisle, que figuraban como los padres. Fruncí el ceño, sin recordar que Edward los hubiese mencionado alguna vez.

El expediente no decía mucho más que los datos básicos —y falsos— de Edward y lo buen alumno que había sido en sus años en el Instituto de Concrete, sin ningún problema en su ficha ni nada que pudiera inculparlo para ser un potencial paciente psiquiátrico. No había ningún dato relevante más que aquellos nombres que aún resonaban en mi cabeza después de guardar nuevamente todo el papeleo.

Habiéndome tomado un largo tiempo para meditar después de la lectura, con dos tazas de café de por medio, decidí que sería buena idea emprender mi regreso. Me levanté con desgano, aún sintiendo la desilusión de lo que había sido información bastante inútil. De alguna extraña forma, aunque ningún indicio jamás había dicho que así fuera, había esperado encontrar información de verdadera utilidad allí adentro: algún nombre, alguna dirección, algún comportamiento extraño dentro de la escuela… algo más. Sin embargo, las cosas seguían exactamente como estaban cuando había entrado allí… bueno, a excepción de mi ánimo, quizás, que había desmejorado considerablemente.

Antes de regresar al hotel, con el reloj dando más de las cuatro de la tarde, paré en un pequeño negocio de comestibles a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje. Saldríamos en unas pocas horas y no tenía intenciones de hacer una parada para comer. No sólo sabía que no era bueno pasear a Edward por los alrededores de Seattle, sino que además quería llegar a casa cuando antes. No quería perderme otro día de trabajo; extrañamente, cuando no estaba en la clínica, sentía que las cosas podían desvirtuarse de un día al otro. De alguna forma, esperaba llegar y que todos estuvieran apuntándome con el dedo por ocultar a un paciente en mi casa y comprometerme con él más allá de los límites del profesionalismo. Además, habría un evento de San Valentín y, aunque fuese infantil admitirlo, aquellos días eran particularmente especiales para todos. Perdérselo sería un verdadero desperdicio, sobre todo sabiendo que en Concrete parecía no haber nada que pudiera —o quisiera— darme respuestas.

Sonreí levemente mientras me adentraba entre las góndolas de productos, preguntándome, no sin cierta ironía, si debería recorrer todo el país por esas benditas respuestas de capciosa existencia que tenían a mi cordura en vilo.

Después de coger unas cuantas cosas para llevar, estaba por dirigirme a la caja cuando pisé algo duro, que hizo un sonido metálico contra el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido, me incliné al ver un brillante destello sobre la lustrosa superficie. Levanté lo que parecía ser un relicario cuidadosamente labrado de algún metal pesado. Una larga cadena me permitió sostenerlo y observar con atención el extraño triángulo que este tenía grabado en el centro, formando una figura ligeramente familiar. Era una pieza delicada, que parecía costosa con sólo mirarla. Con prolongada vacilación y algo de culpa, la metí en mi bolsillo. Realmente no podía pensar en volver a dejarla en el suelo o intentar devolvérsela a alguien, ya que el local se encontraba totalmente desierto. No era muy común que la gente decidiera hacer sus compras en aquel sitio, mucho menos una tarde tormentosa de sábado.

Sin embargo, mi suerte jamás podía ser del todo buena. Antes de conseguir alcanzar mi automóvil, después de haber pagado, sentí que alguien gritaba mi nombre. La sangre se heló en mi cuerpo y sólo pude volver a respirar cuando vi el rostro de la señora Greenwich, una vieja vecina que no había visto en un buen tiempo. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, que sólo me dio ganas de soltar una risita histérica.

—¡Isabella, que bueno volver a verte!

Sonreí forzadamente. Ella se encontraba igual que hacía unos años: el mismo cabello canoso, los amables ojos azules y la piel suavemente apergaminada. Era una mujer simpática y tranquila, que siempre le había dado algo de charla a mi padre, especialmente después que su marido había fallecido.

—Igualmente, Anne —respondí escuetamente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella se explayó momentáneamente, contándome sobre el matrimonio de su nieta y mostrándome algunas fotos de sus bisnietos. Con una sonrisa levemente forzada, me enfoqué en la historia y las imágenes, intentando no pensar en mis ansias por regresar al hotel.

—¿Y tú?, ¿has venido sola?

—Sí, por asuntos de trabajo —expliqué simplemente—. Y a ver a mi padre.

—¡Oh! ¡Charlie! —exclamó ella, ligeramente preocupada—. He oído que han tenido mucho trabajo. Las muertes y los problemas que han causado los animales tienen a todo el pueblo patas para arriba, ¿sabes?

—He oído algo, sí.

—Cuídate mucho, Isabella —pidió, tomando una de mis manos—. Concrete se ha vuelto un lugar peligroso.

Después de una pequeña charla de despedida, la señora Greenwich me dejó ir. Aún con una sensación ligeramente amarga por nuestra conversación, conduje por el camino que me separaba del hotel, hasta conseguir aparcar frente a él. Con tranquilidad bajé del auto, incluso cuando la ansiedad por volver a ver a Edward carcomía mis huesos. No podía evitar sentirme extraña siempre que él no estaba a mi alrededor, pero tampoco podía correr como una loca por ahí. Autocontrol ante todo, ¿huh?

Le di una sonrisa forzada a la muchacha de la recepción, que me ignoró olímpicamente y siguió leyendo su revista, como si todo le diera igual. Dándole una última mala mirada, anduve lentamente por el corredor que llevaba hasta la habitación en la que me estaba quedando, con la incertidumbre alargando el proceso. Empujé la puerta con poco cuidado y eché un vistazo alrededor, esperando encontrar a Edward en su cama, como siempre. Pero él no estaba. No estaba en su cama, ni en la mía, ni en ningún sitio en la vista.

Como una autómata, me dirigí al baño, con mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad imposible, mientras susurraba:

—¿Edward? —nada en el baño—. ¿Edward? —Nada, en ningún lugar a la vista—. ¡Edward!

Nada. _Él no estaba._

Desesperadamente, salí de la habitación y ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta con llave. Cuando el corredor me llevó a la recepción nuevamente, me acerqué con grandes zancadas a la joven detrás del escritorio, prácticamente abalanzándome sobre el mueble.

—Discúlpeme, ¿no ha visto a un muchacho salir? —pregunté.

Ella me miró extrañada. Mi desesperación no debía ser algo que viera todos los días.

—¿Un muchacho?

—Un joven de unos veinte, cabello castaño, bastante guapo —puntualicé.

Ella pareció hacer memoria, porque una pequeña sonrisa de lado se pintó en sus labios carmín. Mi mirada ansiosa, sin embargo, pareció mantenerla a raya, porque simplemente respondió:

—Oh, sí, lo vi salir hace un rato.

Con un agradecimiento atropellado, salí corriendo por las puertas del hotel, sin saber por dónde podría comenzar a buscar. Edward finalmente se había ido. Mi confianza, mi estúpida confianza en que él se quedaría a mi lado me había traicionado. Había dado por sentado que él estaba bien junto a mí, que realmente habíamos comenzado a formar algún tipo de relación de camaradería.

Entonces, me di cuenta de _demasiadas_ cosas.

Con mis ojos amenazando por soltar las lágrimas que retenían, avancé con pasos tambaleantes, sin saber qué podía hacer, con la desesperación consumiendo mi sentido lógico velozmente. Pasé el dorso de la mano por mi rostro, sintiéndome estúpida y vulnerable, mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi mente y pensar en algo útil para hacer —incluso cuando una voz interior me decía que ya no tenía caso preocuparse—.

Estaba aún allí, estática y pensativa, casi asustada, cuando una figura espigada apareció entre los árboles. Sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones encontradas, corrí en dirección a Edward, que parecía haber tenido un mal camino hasta allí: estaba ligeramente sucio y su cabello era un verdadero desastre, al igual que sus ropas .Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas cosas me detuvo de, impulsivamente, acercarme a él y atraparlo en un abrazo. Aún no podía pedirle a mi corazón que se tranquilizara. Aún no podía hacerle entender que Edward seguía allí_. Conmigo._

—Dios, ¡Edward! —murmuré—. Estaba tan preocupada.

Él no respondió, sólo sentí su cuerpo tensarse bajo mi abrazo. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separé de él, mirándolo cautelosamente. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y, sólo segundos después, los abrió lentamente. Su mirada, más oscura de lo habitual, se encontraba sobre mí, inexpresiva, como lo hacía siempre, sin mostrar demasiadas emociones.

—¿Por qué saliste? —inquirí, aún demasiado cerca de él.

—Quería ver algo —fue su única respuesta.

Lo dejé pasar, sabiendo que no se caracterizaba por su elocuencia. Él aún estaba allí y eso me bastaba. Extrañamente, me encontraba feliz y aliviada al verlo de pie a mi lado.

—Volvamos a la habitación —pedí.

Mi alegría dio paso a la incertidumbre con la misma velocidad con la que llegamos a la puerta del cuarto que compartíamos. Jamás me había puesto a pensar cuán fácil hubiese sido para él escapar de mi cuidado, fuese el momento que fuese. Estaba segura que, si bien jamás habíamos tenido un episodio como aquél, el mismo podría haberse presentado en cualquier momento. Aquel pensamiento no hizo más que secar mi boca y darme unas extrañas nauseas. La posibilidad de que él se fuera de mi lado me hacía sentir enferma, incluso cuando sabía que era demasiado factible.

Y, sin embargo…

—¿Por qué no te escapaste? —susurré mientras ambos entrábamos en la habitación. Agaché mi cabeza y cerré la puerta, mi voz sonando casi como un suspiro estrangulado cuando continué—: ¿Por qué regresaste?

Lo escuché resoplar y mis ojos se dirigieron a su figura, que se encontraba ya cerca de la ventana. Echó una mirada rápida hacia fuera, antes de volverse para responder.

—Tengo cierto respecto por la gratitud, ¿sabes?

Con pasos torpes y vacilantes me acerqué un poco más a él, nuestros ojos sin poder evitar hacer un contacto prolongado.

—¿Es sólo gratitud lo que sientes por mí? —pregunté, sin poder controlar mis palabras.

—He cruzado el límite de la gratitud contigo desde hace tiempo.

Su réplica fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo, aún ansioso y alterado, se moviera hacia él, eliminando cualquier distancia entre nosotros. Mis labios chocaron contra los suyos y el beso se volvió salvaje incluso antes de comenzar. Me di cuenta que no podía evitar sentirme de aquella forma por él; incluso cuando quería luchar contra mis propios sentimientos y emociones, Edward se había convertido en una pequeña parte de mí en un tiempo que parecía imposible. Tenerlo a mi alrededor, querer saber más de él, intentar ayudarlo… Todas esas cosas que siempre había hecho con y por la gente, se magnificaban cada vez que su nombre se encontraba implicado. Nunca había elegido cómo guiar mis emociones, jamás había podido controlar mis impulsos por querer mejorar la vida de las personas, por intentar protegerlas de sus propios demonios. Con Edward no era distinto y, a la vez, era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado alguna vez. Su locura se había transformado en la mía. Una locura que no tenía posibilidad de detener.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y no pude hacer más que deslizar las mías, desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros. Lo acerqué más a mí mientras nuestras bocas se movían frenéticamente, mientras sentía que mi corazón podría escapar por mi garganta de un momento para el otro. Estaba comenzando a sentirme mareada, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era por la falta de aire o por alguna otra causa, pero no podía importarme menos. No quería nada más.

Edward se separó de mis labios y su boca se dirigió a mi oído, su aliento haciéndome cosquillas mientras ambos intentábamos recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones.

—Creo que es hora de emprender el regreso.

Asentí, sin poder aún articular palabra. No sabía realmente dónde nos dejaba parados todo aquello, pero comenzaba a entender que, fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía por él, comenzaba a crecer inevitablemente con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Con pesar, me di cuenta que jamás podría controlarlo, y la realización, si bien obvia y lógica, me golpeó con fuerza, dejándome estática por unos cuantos segundos. Edward se deslizó fuera de mi campo de visión, dejándome allí, con la vista fija en la ventana y la cabeza hecha un verdadero desastre.

—Sí, deberíamos volver —susurré quedamente, sabiendo que mis sentimientos por él no eran la única cosa que difícilmente podría controlar. Edward era un hueso duro de roer por sí mismo, sin necesidad de mi vulnerabilidad inclinando la balanza hacia su lado.

Después de preparar las cosas y evitar el excesivo contacto visual, los dos emprendimos el regreso cuando las manecillas del reloj se paseaban cerca de las siete de la tarde. Sin apresurar el recorrido, incluso cuando todo lo que quería era llegar, viajé acompañada de la radio y un silencioso Edward, escondido bajo su disfraz a mi lado. La costumbre a no comentar lo que sucedía entre nosotros cada vez que nos abrazábamos o nos besábamos no ayudó en absoluto a que la tensión disminuyera, sino que el aire dentro del vehículo era tan tangible y denso que pensé que me asfixiaría de un momento para el otro. No fue un viaje muy agradable.

Seattle nos recibió cuando la noche ya se había cernido totalmente sobre la ciudad, y eran pocos los habitantes que aún rondaban por las calles. Teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación, me pareció el escenario perfecto para aparcar frente a mi edificio y cargar todas las cosas hasta el apartamento, con Edward pisándome los talones y aún sin hacer un ni un solo comentario.

Un suspiro de pura satisfacción escapó de mi boca cuando la comodidad de mi sala nos recibió a media luz. Ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de encender las luces o de quitarme el abrigo que traía puesto. Simplemente solté el bolso y las cosas que cargaba y me dirigí hasta el sofá, arrastrando los pies. Con despreocupación me dejé caer sobre la cómoda superficie, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta cuán agotada estaba. Sólo abrí los ojos cuando sentí un peso hundir la superficie del sofá y vislumbré la figura de Edward en la penumbra. Mis ojos quedaron prendados a los suyos por más tiempo del que nos habíamos permitido en las últimas horas. Y alguna fuerza, fuerte y desconocida, me impulsó hacia él. Sin saber si mi irreverencia era producto del cansancio o de mis propios deseos suprimidos, me acerqué a su cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, descansando un poco. El suave pitido del reloj marcando las doce fue lo único que me distrajo de aquella calma, minutos después de haberme acomodado, obligándome a sonreír perezosamente.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Edward —susurré.

Sus ojos me dieron una mirada ilegible y, desde mi posición, sus pestañas me parecieron larguísimas.

—Igualmente —murmuró únicamente, esquivo.

Tentada por la cercanía, estiré mi cuello sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. Sólo fue un roce, una caricia furtiva que lo cogió con la guardia baja, a la que no se negó. Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad, mis dedos deslizándose ligeramente por la cicatriz sobre ella, para luego volver a separar nuestras bocas y refugiar mi cabeza en su hombro. No hablamos. No hicimos nada más que quedarnos allí, en la calma y la oscuridad del apartamento, hasta que el sueño me arrastró a la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente, cuando me desperté, sólo supe que había dormido más de la cuenta. Era _realmente _tarde.

Corriendo por mi sala, ante la atenta mirada de Edward, que se encontraba despierto antes que yo tuviera mi ataque de _jamás-conseguiré-llegar-a-tiempo, _comencé a recoger las cosas que había dejado desperdigadas la noche anterior. Sin verdadero tiempo para cambiarme, arreglarme o tomar un buen desayuno, simplemente metí unas cuantas cosas en mi portafolios mientras me pasaba los dedos por el cabello, en un vano intento de dejarlo más o menos presentable.

Antes de salir, me volví hacia Edward.

—Hoy volveré algo tarde —expliqué innecesariamente.

—Vale.

Sintiendo que el silencio comenzaba a tensarse, salí del apartamento. Habían sido unos días particularmente extraños, y quizás necesitaba alejarme un poco de Edward para aclarar mi mente. Estaba un poco abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, a lo que difícilmente podría darle una etiqueta. Dudaba que alguien por ahí tuviera un buen nombre para definir el contacto y algunos besos ocasionales con un supuesto paciente al que tienes de incógnita dentro de tu casa.

Sacudí la cabeza, rogando por que las vacaciones de mi cordura acabaran pronto.

El viaje fue más pesado de lo usual, ya que era tarde y el tráfico se volvía insoportable. El padecimiento y el remordimiento de saber que no llegaría a ayudar, de cualquier forma, sólo duraron lo que el trayecto, ya que el arribo al hospital fue una historia totalmente distinta. El Virginia Mason tenía un ambiente ligeramente festivo cuando entré e, incluso siendo domingo, había bastante gente yendo de aquí para allá. Como en toda fecha especial y ligeramente comercial, estaba ese inusual y positivo revuelo entre el personal, que vestía sonrisas enamoradas, expresiones esperanzadas o muecas de desprecio. No fue extraño encontrarme con una sonriente Alice y un dócil Jasper conversando tranquilamente en un corredor. Ladeando la cabeza, realmente deseé saber cómo iban las cosas entre ellos.

—¡Bella, buenos días! —exclamó la mujer, reparando de mi presencia—. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

—Igualmente, Alice, Jasper —sonreí, gesto que fue correspondido por ambos colegas.

—Igualmente, Bella —replicó mi compañero—. ¿Lista para un domingo de festejo?

Impulsé mis labios hacia arriba, en un gesto fingidamente forzado.

—Supongo.

Era bueno estar de vuelta, a pesar de todo.

Jasper me explicó que habían decidido armar una pequeña fiesta en la cafetería. Nada grande ni disparatado, por supuesto, sino sólo un poco de buena música, comida y un espacio en común para aquellos que ya se encontraban en condiciones de convivir con otros. El clima que se respiraba dentro del hospital era tan agradable, que pronto mis problemas parecieron quedar parcialmente eclipsados por las buenas vibras. Cuando llegarnos al sitio donde la fiesta comenzaba a tomar forma, me recibió un gran abrazo de oso de Emmett, que casi me deja sin aire. No fue hasta que Jasper le avisó que me mataría si no me soltaba que el joven enfermero fue consciente de su fuerza, dejándome ir con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Feliz San Valentín, Bella!

—Gracias por el entusiasmo, Emmett. Igualmente —respondí, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro.

Los enfermeros se encargaron de trasladar a los pacientes y de ordenarlos entre las mesas, donde tuvieron la posibilidad de comer y conversar entre ellos. Todo marchaba bien y el ambiente era amistoso —a excepción, quizás, de una pequeña disputa ideológica entre Mike y Gerard Johnson, un hombre que había vivido en carne propia la Segunda Guerra Mundial y las terribles consecuencias que ella había tenido sobre su familia—, por lo que todos los miembros del personal comenzamos a relajarnos un poco también y decidimos disfrutar de la velada. Emmett fue el primero en alegar que era un buen momento para abrir la pista de baile, porque no hizo más que arrastrarme de la mano mientras coreaba insistentemente:

—¡Venga, venga!, ¡vamos a bailar!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo, me dejé llevar, incluso cuando ambos sabíamos que mis movimientos de baile eran tan buenos como los de una lámpara de pie. Nos sacudimos al ritmo de una canción de rock de los ochenta, riendo y haciendo pasos ridículos. Emmett cogió mi mano y comenzó a hacerme girar sobre mi cuerpo una y otra vez, dando el también algunas vueltas ocasionales. Estaba por decirle que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento si no dejaba de hacer aquello, cuando un estrepito contra el piso me hizo volver mi cabeza.

El colgante que había cogido el día anterior brillaba sobre la moqueta, captando las miradas de gran parte de los presentes.

Entonces un grito descargador llenó la escena.

* * *

******Playlist:** _God, Make Up Your Mind - Cold War Kids._

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad! Aquí les dejo mi pequeño regalito. Para las que leen _Casa de Naipes, _espero que Zachary haya llegado también hasta debajo de sus arbolitos. Si hubo algún contratiempo, culpen a FedEx, a mi las cosas siempre me llegan tarde. Quizás lo tengan por ahí con un beso de para año nuevo. Yo, por mi parte, sólo puedo prometerles un capítulo de CDN antes que termine el año. Y de _Damage Points _también, dicho sea de paso. **

**Sigo con la posición de antena parabólica, considerando seriamente escribir un manual práctico de _Cómo obtener wifi for dummies. _Además de ello, el aire playero me está haciendo bien y he retomado un proyecto viejísimo desde cero... y no sé, me puso contenta porque escribí unos cinco capítulos en cuestión de una semana y, aunque descuidé un poquito las otras historias, creo que ha sido productivo. El café, teniendo en cuenta las tormentas que hemos tenido por aquí, ha sido un gran aliado también. **

**En fin, me dejo de entretenerlas y cruzo los dedos para que siga la señal hasta que suba el capítulo como Dios manda. Si no quedo con tortícolis después de buscar internet acá, tengo una espalda a prueba de todo. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen, doble gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempito para comentar. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas para responder los mensajes privados (no sé si es Fanfiction o mi conexión), pero prometo ponerme a contestarlos en cuanto tenga una señal más decente. Abro mi mail desde el teléfono, así que los leo siempre de cualquier modo :) **

**En fin, felicidades gente. Espero que tengan unas muy felices fiestas. **

**¡Besitos y buenos deseos desde el culo del mundo!**

**MrsV.**


	18. Parte II, Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo X.**

**_«_**___He __contains the storm; he's the pasture of my dawn_**_»_**_._

_Domingo, 14 de febrero de 2010._

La señora Stoicescu no había tenido una recaída en un largo tiempo, teniendo en cuenta los ataques constantes que la habían llevado al hospital. Incluso durante aquellos tiempos, en los que no dejaba de murmurar o dar ocasionales gritos, jamás había escuchado alarido tan violento como el de aquella tarde. Su voz, rota y asustada, había comenzado a transformarse en deseos implacables de abandonar la habitación, de _huir de esa tortura_, según sus propias palabras. Emmett y Seth se habían encargado de mantenerla a raya, mientras una de las enfermeras le administraba un sedante que la dejaría inconsciente por unas cuantas horas. Mientras Jasper se inclinaba para recoger el relicario con sumo cuidado, yo me quedé allí, con la mirada perdida en el suelo e intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una palmadita del joven Whitlock en mi hombro me permitió salir de aquel particular sopor. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia él, llenos de pura confusión, devolviéndome el reflejo que indicaba que no era más que un sentimiento recíproco. Alice se acercó a nosotros con su veloz andar, dejando momentáneamente sus ojos en el objeto que había desencadenado todo. Mi compañero se volvió hacia ella, sin quitar la mano de mi hombro. Algo me decía que tenía miedo que yo pudiera desmayarme allí mismo —algo que, temía, era completamente posible—.

—Alice, ¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo de esto? —preguntó, abarcando el salón con su mano.

La muchacha le dio un guiño rápido.

—Sin problemas.

—Vale, gracias —después de una tensa sonrisa, él se volvió hacia mí—. Ven, Bella, vamos.

Pasando una mano por mis hombros, Jasper me arrastró fuera de la sala mientras yo misma obligaba a mis pies a moverse a su ritmo. Con pasos tranquilos, los dos nos dirigimos hasta su consultorio, donde me dejó sentarme en el puesto frente a su escritorio. Él se acomodó también en su lugar usual, apoyando el colgante a un lado. Mis ojos quedaron fijos en él mientras nos sumíamos en un profundo silencio.

—Bella —llamó él, con un tono tranquilo—, ¿de dónde salió esto? ¿Qué es?

Suspiré profundamente.

—No lo sé —confesé—. Lo encontré en Concrete.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿En Concrete?

—En mi viaje, sí —puntualicé—. En un local de comestibles.

Mi acompañante tomó el colgante con delicadeza, dejándolo descansar en los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras las yemas de su derecha pasaban sobre los grabados que había en él. Pensativo y en silencio, se quedó estudiándolo por un buen período de tiempo. Sólo minutos después de cogerlo lo vi volver a apoyar el objeto sobre el escritorio, llevándose luego una mano al abrigo. De allí sacó su teléfono móvil y lo posicionó en dirección al relicario, tomándole una rápida fotografía. Sus ojos se cruzaron con mi mirada curiosa mientras volvía a concentrarse en las teclas del aparato.

—Mis padres tienen un amigo arqueólogo, que solía regalarme libros y cosas relacionadas con el tema —comentó Jasper. Asentí, conociendo bastante bien su obsesión con la historia y todo lo relacionado con hechos del pasado—. Quizás él pueda decirnos algo. Esto tiene aspecto de ser algo bastante antiguo.

—¿Sabes lo que es ese símbolo? —pregunté, refiriéndome a los triángulos sobre la superficie.

Él asintió, dándole una rápida mirada al colgante.

—Es una triqueta —explicó e hizo una pausa que se me antojó ligeramente dramática—. El símbolo de la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento.

Me quedé en silencio ante el críptico significado, mientras Jasper volvía a centrarse en la pantalla de su teléfono. Mi cabeza estaba aún intentando procesar todos los hechos de los últimos días. Realmente había tantos pensamientos y sucesos confusos que incluso la idea de dejar de pensar en ello me parecía deliciosa, porque me permitía saborear, aunque fuese por un momento, la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, una sensación de incertidumbre me invadía ante el pensamiento de saberme inmóvil cuando había tanto sucediendo a mi alrededor. Estaba enloqueciendo lentamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis pensamientos siguieron su curso hasta Edward, obligándome a suspirar. Con cuidado me eché hacia atrás en la silla, mientras mi compañero dejaba su móvil sobre el escritorio, sabiendo que había una conversación impostergable entre nosotros. Aunque no quería hablar del caso Cullen, sabía que era totalmente inevitable.

—Entonces, dime, ¿cómo ha ido el fin de semana? —preguntó.

Supe a qué se refería al instante. Claramente, no hablaba sobre mi padre ni sobre los posibles recorridos turísticos.

—No he podido averiguar mucho sobre él —confesé, guardándome la pequeña charla con Edward acerca de Carlie para mí misma—. Matthews no quiere que vuelva a contactarla, y me he dado cuenta que ha sido muy irresponsable de mi parte simplemente ir a preguntarle, ¿sabes? Se supone que yo debo ayudarla, no hacerle recordar algo que simplemente debería quedar en el pasado…

Jasper asintió.

—¿Has ido al instituto?

—Sí. Resulta que mi padre y el director tenían algún _asunto legal_ sin resolver, por lo que pude conseguir el expediente de Cullen fácilmente —expliqué, con cierto humor sarcástico—, pero no me ha servido de mucho. Toda era información conocida y, aparentemente, Cullen fue un estudiante modelo.

Después de mis palabras, ambos volviéndonos a sumergirnos en aquel silencio calmo y reflexivo. En tanto Jasper giraba un poco su silla y observaba ausentemente el cielo encapotado por la ventana, pensé en el expediente escolar de Edward. Realmente deseaba estar perdiéndome algo. Necesitaba revisar otra vez su historia médica, sus diagnósticos mientras había estado en la clínica… Necesitaba saber más de él, incluso más de lo que él había comenzado a contarme. Simplemente había algo… sobre él. Sobre nosotros. Necesitaba saber quién era Edward Cullen antes de poder comprender qué era lo que sentía por él.

No tenía caso negarlo. Mis sentimientos por Edward habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, y la revelación me quitaba el aire. Puesto en palabras era mucho más fuerte que todas aquellas ideas inconclusas que habían comenzado a poblar mi mente poco a poco. Era consciente que _algo _sucedía conmigo, pero hasta allí llegaba mi entendimiento. Los pensamientos de Edward seguían siendo un total misterio para mí.

—Jasper, quiero terminar de chequear algunas cosas —avisé, poniéndome de pie—. ¿Puedes mantenerme al tanto de cualquier cosa que suceda con la señora Stoicescu?

Él volvió a girar la silla, dándome una de sus famosas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

—Lo haré.

Alcé las comisuras de mis labios nerviosamente ante su infalible intento para calmar las aguas. Tomé el colgante y lo sacudí un poco en el aire, indicándole en silencio que me lo quedaría. Él me dio un rápido asentimiento.

—Gracias.

Únicamente con el sonido de mis pasos por los corredores y el de alguna enfermera que ocasionalmente me cruzaba en su camino hacia las habitaciones de los pacientes, llegué a la planta baja. Gran parte del personal se encontraba en la fiesta, incluida Rosalie, por lo que me tomé la legítima libertad de sentarme frente al ordenador de la recepción, buscando yo misma lo que deseaba. El cuidador que se encontraba en la entrada me conocía perfectamente, por lo que una sonrisa bastó para que él dejara de observar en mi dirección. Ávidamente ingresé en el archivo de pacientes, después de teclear la clave de seguridad correspondiente. Mis dedos temblaban un poco. Me sorprendió ver los expedientes ordenados por fecha de revisión y hallar el de Edward entre los primeros.

Fruncí el ceño. Algo estaba mal allí. ¿Jasper había buscado el expediente de Edward? ¿Alice quizás? Pero… ¿por qué?

Imprimí rápidamente una copia y cerré el archivo, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

El resto del día lo pasé bastante dispersa, al igual que la gran mayoría del personal. El aire de San Valentín había quedado ligeramente eclipsado por el incidente durante el festejo. No había tenido los ánimos para regresar al salón del último piso, por lo que me había quedado en mi consultorio analizando los papeles de Edward e irresponsablemente dejando el evento en manos del resto. Rosalie vino cerca del mediodía, avisándome que todo seguía bien y que Alice estaba haciéndose cargo maravillosamente de la fiesta, con ayuda de Jasper, que se había reincorporado después de nuestra pequeña conversación.

Antes que la muchacha abandonara mi consultorio, la detuve. Ella quitó el cabello de su hombro de una forma digna de una modelo profesional mientras volvía a acercarse, aguardando por mi pedido.

—Rosalie, ¿acaso alguien solicitó la ficha médica de Cullen en este último tiempo?

Ella frunció suavemente el ceño, con una expresión pensativa.

—Sí, Seth —explicó e hizo una pequeña pausa—. No me dijo que quería, pero supuse que tenía que ver algo contigo…

Forcé una sonrisa, intentando disimular un poco mi confusión.

—Se le debe haber pasado —aseguré—. Muchas gracias.

Ella me dio una sonrisa cordial antes de salir.

Valiéndome de la tranquilidad de los domingos, decidí dejar mi consultorio para buscar a Seth. Los festejos habían cesado para esas horas de las tarde y gran parte del personal se encontraba ocupado trasladando a los pacientes a sus respectivas habitaciones. Me quedé recargada contra un corredor y fue Emmett el primero al que vi, por cuestiones obvias de contextura física. Era bastante difícil que pasara desapercibido.

Después de una rápida conversación, el joven enfermero me dijo que su compañero se encontraba en el ala opuesta por pedido de Tanya. Fruncí el ceño mientras apretaba el paso. ¿Acaso había sido ella la que le había pedido información sobre Edward? ¿Había llegado a ser el deseo de esa mujer de meter las narices donde no le correspondía tan fuerte como para hacer algo como eso?

Prácticamente choqué con Seth a la salida de los elevadores y él me regalo una de sus grandes y contagiosas sonrisas. Era un chico alegre, ese tipo de persona que derrochaba buenas vibras todo el tiempo. No me extrañaba que él y Emmett se llevaran tan bien. A pesar de las diferencias de edad, altura y tamaño, los dos eran escalofriantemente parecidos. Quizás Seth era un poco más prudente, pero era probable que sólo se debiera a que aún era un adolescente, demasiado joven en un ambiente tan serio como para tentar a su suerte con despreocupación.

—Sam, ¿tú has tomado el expediente de Cullen? —pregunté directamente. Si quería una respuesta honesta, sabía que cogerlo por sorpresa era bueno.

El joven parpadeó rápidamente.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —mi tono era serio, pero no mordaz. Sólo quería conocer las razones.

—Jake —respondió únicamente—. Él me dijo que lo había hablado contigo.

Fruncí el ceño profundamente.

—No, él no me ha pedido nada.

Seth abrió la boca y se quedó observándome con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, totalmente desencajado. Si yo estaba confundida, él me superaba considerablemente. Suspiré. Aparentemente Jacob se traía algo entre manos, y ni siquiera el joven Cleatwater era partícipe de ello.

Iba a matar a Jacob Black.

—Yo… ¡lo siento, Bella! —se disculpó con atropello—. No tenía ni idea…

Sonreí, no sin cierta tensión.

—No te preocupes, Seth, tú no tienes la culpa —aseguré. _Jake sí._

Después de un rápido intercambio de palabras e innumerables disculpas del pobre enfermero, regresé a mi lugar en el hospital. Intenté contactar a Jacob llamándolo a su teléfono móvil un par de veces, pero el mismo estaba apagado. No me extrañaba, ya que era domingo; aunque en mi mente intentaba recordarme que, quizás, hubiese estado evitándome, porque _sabía _que había hecho las cosas mal y que, tarde o temprano, yo lo descubriría. Suspiré, pensando que los problemas jamás parecían ser suficientes como para que otro apareciera de la nada. ¿En qué momento mi vida se había vuelto una absurda concatenación de complejos interrogantes? ¿Tendría un poco de paz en algún momento?

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, me las ingenié para conseguir dejar el hospital. Jasper me prometió que se pondría en contacto conmigo si sabía algo más del colgante, así como Seth me dio su palabra para llamarme si Jacob llegaba a responderle a él antes que a mí.

El día había sido tan agotador que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en Edward. Sentada en mi automóvil, sin embargo, me recordé a mí misma que todo tenía que ver con él. Aunque no había pensado en él directamente, allí en mi casa, sentado sobre el sofá, el día entero había girado en torno a él. Siempre era todo sobre él.

Edward Cullen se había vuelvo una parte importante de mi vida.

El pensamiento permaneció conmigo mientras giraba para estacionar en la manzana de mi edificio. Dejé el automóvil y nuevamente el aire escapó ruidosamente de mi boca mientras tomaba algunas cosas del trabajo. Rebusqué las llaves de casa y empujé la puerta, saludando al encargado con una sonrisa desgastada. Había sido un día particularmente demoledor.

Cuando entré a mi apartamento, sentí una leve presión en la boca de mi estómago al ver a Edward allí, con aquella presencia inevitablemente amenazante para mi buen juicio. Él únicamente me dio esa familiar mirada seria y penetrante, mientras yo forzaba una sonrisa temblorosa, dejando mi portafolio y quitándome el abrigo. Saqué las llaves que distraídamente había metido en mi bolsillo, tocando la cubierta metálica del relicario. Con cuidado, cogí la pieza y la saqué, dándole una nueva mirada a aquel extraño símbolo grabado en el centro.

Luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido y tuve que tomarme unos cuantos segundos para darme cuenta de ello.

Sentí el calor del cuerpo de Edward y su agitada respiración detrás de mí, obligándome a girarme y enfrentarme a sus ojos pardos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente mientras mi mirada se perdía en la suya, que tenía un tinte de locura que jamás había visto, ni siquiera en sus primeros días en el hospital. Era extraño y salvaje, desesperado. El movimiento de su pecho era errático.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —siseó.

Su voz me provocó escalofríos. Era gélida y cortante. Respiraba violentamente, sus fosas nasales ampliándose de forma notable. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el colgante, aún presionado fuertemente por mis dedos.

—En Concrete —susurré, sintiendo mi voz flaquear—. En un… mercado… en Concrete.

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta, Edward arrancó el colgante de mis manos. Me aterré cuando su cuerpo se deslizó rápidamente hacia el balcón, con pasos firmes y seguros. Lo seguí, trastabillando con mis propios pasos, llegando justo para ver cómo su brazo se impulsaba hacia atrás y el colgante salía volando por los aires con un fuerte impulso, a una velocidad absurda. Respirando fuertemente, él se apoyó contra el vidrio, dándome una oscura mirada, aún con esos tintes de demencia que me habían tomado por sorpresa. Temblé suavemente.

—¿Qué… acabas… de hacer? —inquirí en un susurro, el frío de la noche calándome hasta los huesos.

—Tienes que dejar de involucrarte, Isabella —pidió, dándose la vuelta. Su tono aún era ronco y medido, como si hubiese cierta contención en su voz para no gritar—. _Olvídate de ello_.

Cerré los ojos y di un profundo respiro, intentando calmarme.

—Edward, puedes hablar conmigo —musité, clavando mis ojos en su espalda—. Puedes contarme.

—No quiero comprometerte, Isabella, ya te lo he dicho —respondió con aquel matiz amenazante en su voz que tan bien conocía.

Con pasos temblorosos, me aventuré a acércame a su cuerpo, sin ser el miedo suficiente para acallar mi preocupación por él. Sin poder controlar mis manos, dejé que las mismas se ciñeran a la cintura de Edward, abrazándolo suavemente por la espalda. Mi nariz quedó apoyada con ligereza sobre la camisa azul, sintiendo su respiración agitada. El frío de la noche pareció esfumarse con la velocidad de un chasquido.

—¿Acaso no puedes entender, Edward —susurré—, que yo he estado comprometida contigo desde el momento en que cruzaste la clínica?

Su cuerpo tenso se removió bajo mi agarre, en un suspiro medido.

—Yo no hablo de compromiso a nivel profesional —aclaró, su voz suave perdiéndose entre los sonidos de la calle.

—Yo tampoco —repliqué firmemente—. Puedes contarme, Edward. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ocultarme información?

Un profundo silencio nos apresó a los dos por unos instantes eternos. Él se volvió lentamente, tomando mis manos y alejándolas de su cintura. El peso de mis propios brazos se balanceó a los costados de mi cuerpo, sin poder despegarme de los ojos de Edward, firmes e intensos, tan dolorosamente intimidantes… El mutismo se prolongó por eternos segundos, en los que creí que no respondería, hasta que su aterciopelada voz susurró:

—Porque te quiero, Isabella.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Aeon - Antony and the Johnsons._

* * *

**Aww, este capítulo siempre me gustó. En fin... ¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, perdón por la demora. Ultimamente los días no me duran nada y puedo jurar que las últimas dos semanas se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estoy con una oportunidad enorme entre manos en algo que, después de escribir, es posiblemente lo que más me gusta hacer, así que no puedo quejarme. Pero el tiempo de escritura se ha reducido muchísimo, lamentablemente. Espero que sepan comprender que no estaré tanto por aquí como antes, pero que sigo escribiendo y que estoy trabajando en un viejo-nuevo original... ¡Dios! No se dan ni una mínima idea de cuán emocionada estoy con él, y espero poder hacérselos leer pronto :)**

**Gracias por los reviews y la buena onda de siempre. Aunque no me vean mucho por aquí, siempre leo los comentarios e intentaré responderlos hasta que quede frita del sueño. Gracias también por los saluditos de cumpleaños y demás :) A pesar de toda la locura, volver por estos lados siempre me pone más que feliz.**

**En fin gente, nos estamos leyendo. Para los de mi hemisferio, espero que estén pasando unas grandes vacaciones. Para los del otro lado, espero que el comienzo a la rutina no sea muy duro. **

**Besitos. Nos estamos leyendo pronto :)**

**MrsV.**


	19. Parte II, Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo XI.**

**_«_**___You have all the prayers of my loose heart_**_»_**_._

_Domingo, 14 de febrero de 2010. _

Era innecesario decir el poder que esas cuatro simples palabras habían tenido en mí. Después de poder procesar el verdadero significado que tenían saliendo de los labios de Edward, sentí que mi propio corazón podría escaparse ansiosamente de mi pecho de un momento para el otro. Él estaba siendo sincero conmigo de la forma que menos me hubiese esperado. Él estaba… ¿diciéndome que me quería?

¿Por qué, en mi cabeza, sonaba totalmente absurdo, pero cuando volvía a mirarlo a los ojos parecía tener perfecto sentido?

—Yo… Edward…

—Isabella, realmente necesito que dejes de preguntarme acerca de cosas sobre las que no podré responderte —musitó él, sus ojos aún quemando sobre los míos—. No puedo involucrarte más.

Suspiré. A veces me costaba olvidar cuál era la condición de Edward Cullen. Había tanta convicción en sus palabras, tanta seguridad sobre sus sentimientos por mí y en sus acciones involuntarias, pero… ¿acaso yo había estado todo ese tiempo construyendo castillos de arena a orillas del mar? ¿Había predicho que todo aquello no era más que una ilusión, que un delirio que inevitablemente me había arrastrado dentro de él y que pronto acabaría destrozado? La paranoia de Edward se había convertido en la mía, así como sus propios sentimientos habían comenzado a grabarse en mi pecho incluso antes de poder dilucidar lo que ambos sentíamos. Me estaba volviendo un espejo de sus propias emociones, hasta el punto de olvidarme cuáles eran nuestros roles dentro de aquella relación.

Él era mi paciente por sobre todas las cosas. Y no sabía si podría ser algo más que eso.

—Edward, yo _necesito _saber —susurré de vuelta, con la poca convicción que había conseguido rescatar de mi pequeña epifanía—. Quiero ayudarte.

—Isabella, tú… —suspiró y las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta—. Por favor.

La expresión suplicante en su rostro desarmó cada pequeña parte de mí. Su dolor me pareció tangible a nivel físico. Me costó encontrar mi voz para seguir hablando.

—Quiero que confíes en mí —murmuré, aquellas palabras llegando a mí misma más intensamente que nunca—. Quiero que me dejes… _estar contigo_, Edward —lo miré, y mi mano temblorosa subió hasta su mejilla. Ya no sabía si era el frío o los nervios, pero mi cuerpo había comenzado a agitarse suavemente, junto con mis palabras—. Necesito que dejes de esconderme cosas.

La mirada sobre sus ojos seguía tan intensa y vulnerable como antes; era una combinación tan extraña como avasallante. Poco a poco, comenzaba a notar todas esas cosas que se ocultaban bajo el frío exterior, y era difícil darme cuenta que había demasiado de Edward que no sabía, que había estado allí oculto por mucho tiempo.

—_Bella…_

Apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos con suavidad, disfrutando aún del sonido del diminutivo en su voz, aunque eso no duró demasiado. Cada pequeña parte de mí me decía que aquella era la prueba necesaria que debía darle a él y a mí misma. Edward Cullen se había metido en mi vida sin pedir permiso, pero el camino a mi corazón había sido uno mucho más complejo y que, de alguna forma, había contado con mi consentimiento. Cada paso que había tomado lo había hecho poniendo en juego mis propias convicciones profesionales, pero echando por la borda también mis propios miedos.

No sabía que sería de nosotros. No sabía quién era Edward ni en qué forma podía estar en mi vida más allá de la relación médica que deberíamos haber conservado. No sabía nada sobre su pasado, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía con él en el presente y mucho menos podía hacerme una idea de lo que sería de nuestro futuro —ya fuese juntos o separados—.

Sólo sabía una cosa. Quería a Edward. Lo quería más de lo que podía haber imaginado nunca, incluso cuando sabía que lo más prudente era negarlo y poner mis sentimientos a un lado.

Sentí mi cuerpo apresado contra el cristal del balcón cuando mis propias manos arrastraron a Edward conmigo. Sentí su pecho presionarme contra la superficie, mientras su boca, con aquella incandescente cautela, quemaba aún sobre la mía. Mis manos treparon por su espalda, aferrándome a ella con fuerza.

Entender mis propios pensamientos parecía ser más difícil cuando él estaba cerca, pero allí mismo era quizás donde debía comenzar a buscar mi respuesta. El terreno seguro no me había servido, sino que había terminado por sumirme en una confusión aún más profunda. Necesitaba ser más cercana a él, ir ganando un poco de ese terreno que aún parecía ser parte de tierras desconocidas para mí.

Mis brazos se alzaron y mis manos alcanzaron sus mejillas, tomando su rostro con determinación. Había un tinte diferente en la mirada de Edward. Había algo tan… real en él, tan poco común. Había visto aquel sentimiento en sus ojos antes, pero habían sido tan pocas y especiales las veces, que parecía algo totalmente nuevo. Había confianza en él, algo que jamás había creído que fuese capaz de mostrarme.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward —aseguré, sabiendo que aquella afirmación era totalmente honesta—, y por eso quiero ayudarte. No sólo como doctora.

Volví a besarlo con suavidad, deteniéndome en sus labios y aferrándome a sus hombros, rogando con cada célula de mi cuerpo que pudiera hacerle entender lo que sentía. Él no quería meterme dentro de su cabeza, pero necesitaba que comprendiera que era lo mejor que podía hacer; era lo único que necesitaba para darme una oportunidad de ayudarlo.

Nos separamos y una de mis manos se deslizó hasta encontrarse con la suya. Mi cuerpo tiritaba, pero aún no estaba segura de las causas. Tiré de él para regresar al apartamento y Edward se movió detrás de mí obedientemente, sus dedos atrapados aún entre los míos. En silencio, después de cerrar la puerta, nos deslizamos por la sala y llegamos hasta su conexión con el corredor, antes que él tirara de mi mano y mi cuerpo chocara con el suyo. Sus brazos me envolvieron gentilmente, dejándome inmóvil por una buena cantidad de segundos.

Nos quedamos abrazados por largos minutos, en silencio, y Edward estaba tan quieto, que por momentos incluso parecía que no estaba respirando. Sólo podía escuchar el movimiento de los cristales sacudidos por el viento, el tráfico exterior y el mundo que se encontraba del apartamento para afuera. Ese mundo que, en aquel momento, parecía importar bastante poco.

Sus labios sobre mi frente me cogieron por sorpresa.

—Buenas noches.

Él quiso alejarse, pero yo nunca solté su mano. No quería dejar las cosas así. De alguna forma, temía que en el instante en que lo dejara, las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Especialmente porque así habían sido siempre: después que Edward se mostraba un poco más vulnerable ante mí, volvía a refugiarse en su personalidad hosca y sus largos silencios al día siguiente.

—Quédate conmigo —pedí—. No quiero dormir.

La piel marmórea de Edward se arrugó suavemente cuando su ceño se frunció un poco. Tiré suavemente de su mano para incitarlo a seguir conmigo, y él avanzó con pasos lentos. Seguí andando con vacilación e imponiéndole que fuese detrás de mí, rehusándome a soltarlo. Nos movimos en silencio hasta mi habitación mientras el sonido de mi propia respiración me parecía absurdamente fuerte. Las exhalaciones eran cortas y nerviosas, y mi mano se aferraba con cierta desesperación a la de mi acompañante.

Me senté sobre la cama y con sólo una mirada le pedí a Edward que hiciera lo mismo. Él siguió con mi plan y ambos compartimos un inusual contacto visual. Él, para variar, parecía tranquilo junto a mí, oculto tras una perfecta fachada de seriedad. Ignoraba si yo lucía de la misma manera o no, aunque mi corazón parecía aumentar la velocidad de sus latidos con cada segundo.

Fui yo quien rompió el cruce de miradas, bajando mis ojos. Observé nuestras manos, aún entrelazadas sobre el edredón, justo en el hueco que había quedado entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Edward —llamé suavemente, aún sin despegar los ojos de sus largos dedos enlazados a los míos—, ¿algún día me contarás todo?

Él suspiró, manteniendo el carácter tranquilo de nuestra conversación. Era extraño poder hablar así con él, pero no por eso malo o complicado. Simplemente era… diferente.

—No lo sé —admitió—, pero me gustaría poder hacerlo algún día.

—Prométeme que en algún momento me explicarás —pedí, girándome lo suficiente como para que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos—. Sólo… prométemelo —susurré, perdiéndome un poco a mi misma en sus ojos. Las luces jugaban con sus matices y era difícil saber con exactitud todos los colores que se desplegaban en el iris.

—Te lo prometo —musitó.

Ambos nos miramos y mi rostro se acercó a él por inercia. Nos dimos un beso suave, sin prisas. Mi mano libre descanso en su mejilla mientras Edward respondía sumisamente, amoldándose a mi ritmo. Me separé y mis ojos encontraron los suyos en la penumbra, con una tranquila mirada que se debatía entre el cariño y la compasión. Había tanto en él que no podía comprender y que parecía causarle tantos problemas. En aquel instante, ayudarlo era lo que más deseaba. Quizás incluso más que volver a besarlo, aunque no había forma de estar segura.

Mi mano se aferró a la camiseta de Edward y ambos nos movimos hasta quedar recostados sobre la cama, mis labios aún sobre los suyos y la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el mío. Mis dedos se deslizaron gentilmente desde su pecho hasta su mejilla, volviendo a bajar luego y descansando en su cintura. Nuestros labios nunca se separaron, mientras los sentimientos seguían golpeándome con fuerza.

Lo quería. Era tan evidente y a la vez tan difícil de comprender, que aún en aquel momento no podía hacerme a la idea.

Nos alejamos un poco para respirar y descansé mi barbilla sobre su hombro, hundiendo mi rostro en las sábanas de la cama y sintiéndome sobrecogida por todas las sensaciones encontradas.

—Deberías dormir, Isabella —comentó él en mi oído.

Mi rostro giró un poco, quedando mis labios a milímetros de su pálida mejilla. La cicatriz sobre ella relucía con fuerza y mi boca fue tentada a rozarla suavemente. Edward me dio una lenta mirada de soslayo, mientras yo me alejaba un poco.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —pregunté, ignorando su anterior sugerencia.

Nuestras manos aún seguían entrelazadas, aunque sólo lo recordé cuando sentí sus dedos hacer una ligera presión entre los míos.

—En una pelea callejera —explicó él, con una sencillez que dejaba en evidencia la omisión de información.

Eso evocó en mi memoria sus días previos a la llegada al hospital. A veces parecía olvidarme de toda esa información que Jasper y yo habíamos recopilado en el último mes. De alguna forma, todo aquel tiempo con Edward me hacía bastante difícil comparar su personalidad con la de un paciente fugitivo y violento, con ese que se había presentado frente a nosotros el primer día en el Virginia Mason.

—¿Cómo hiciste tu camino de aquí a Londres? —inquirí repentinamente, en un susurro—. ¿Por qué Seattle?, ¿por qué aquí?

—No lo sé —admitió él, con aquel tono lento y profundo, aterciopelado pero tenso—. Simplemente… sentí la necesidad de venir a Washington —hizo una pausa prolongada, reflexiva—. Algo me impulsó a venir hasta aquí.

Mi cuerpo se movió hacia él y, aún sosteniendo su mano, enrosqué mi otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi mejilla contra su hombro. Mis ojos se perdieron en la pared de la habitación y mis labios pusieron en palabras la única verdad absoluta que podía sacar de ello:

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

Edward me dio tiempo para soltar un gran suspiro, antes de inclinarse y besar mi frente suavemente.

—Yo también —susurró.

No fue fácil dormirme con Edward a mi lado, sobre todo siendo consciente de cada toque entre ambos y de mis propios sentimientos, los cuales parecían haber cambiado totalmente mi perspectiva sobre él. Sin embargo, sabía que él tenía sus propios ritmos para soltar información sobre él, y esa noche habían sido demasiado intensas las cosas entre nosotros como para seguir presionando los límites.

La mañana siguiente, me desperté con una agradable sensación sobre mi cuerpo. De lo primero que fui consciente, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue de los dedos de Edward hundidos con suavidad en mi cabello y de la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo a mi lado. Su mano se movía suavemente, transmitiéndome una paz que estaba tentándome a volver a dormirme. La idea de nuestro primer encuentro me hizo sonreír tenuemente. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que alguna vez podríamos haber estado así, no lo hubiese creído jamás. Y yo no era exactamente una persona que no sopesara los imposibles.

—Buenos días.

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, aún con las comisuras de mis labios alzadas con sutileza.

—Buenos días, Edward —murmuré—. ¿Qué hora es?

Era lunes, lo que, lamentablemente, era sinónimo de que debía salir pronto de la cama. Era una lástima porque, más que nunca, no deseaba levantarme de allí. Se sentía _tan _bien. Irónicamente, todo aquello estaba tan mal a tantos niveles que se sentía correcto. Edward y yo… No podía pensarlo de otra forma, y eso me asustaba.

—Las seis y media.

—Bien —suspiré—. Aún es temprano.

Nos quedamos algunos minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de aquella peculiar situación entre nosotros. La tensión había parecido bajar hasta límites insospechados, hasta casi parecer sólo esa incomodidad de tener sentimientos inconclusos el uno por el otro.

A regañadientes, tuve que levantarme. Edward se quedó sentado sobre mi cama, mientras yo corría de aquí para allá, dándome cuenta que me había tomado más que _algunos minutos. _Decidí saltarme el desayuno y comer algo en el hospital, cuando ya estuviera en la cafetería. Aún tenía muchos asuntos por resolver y mi cabeza había estado tan llena de cosas que mi trabajo rutinario había quedado ligeramente opacado por la historia del paciente que en esos momentos me miraba atentamente.

Después de entrar al baño, darme una rápida ducha y cambiarme de ropa, salí y me calcé un par de botas. Poniéndome un gorro de lana para ahorrarme el tiempo en secar mi pelo, cogí también un abrigo y una bufanda. Le di una rápida mirada a Edward, aún en la cama y con sus labios fruncidos en una tensa línea. Parecía estar concentrado en algo, observando fijamente el cobertor.

—Volveré a la noche —comenté innecesariamente.

Sus ojos se alzaron y sólo asintió, con sus labios aún tensos.

Lo dejé en la habitación y me distraje cogiendo algunos diarios antiguos y guardándolos en mis portafolios. Agradecí en un susurro que mi teléfono vibrara justo cuando estaba por salir, porque estaba olvidándomelo sobre la mesa y con el sonido desactivado. Mis ojos estudiaron curiosamente la pantalla, resultándome el nombre sobre ella totalmente inusual, sobre todo a aquellas horas del lunes. Tomé todas mis cosas y me apresuré hasta la salida, cogiendo las llaves del recibidor. Distraídamente abrí la puerta para dejar el apartamento mientras llevaba el móvil a mi oído.

—¿Seth?

—_¿Bella?_ —preguntó él. Parecía agitado—, _¿estás camino al hospital? _

—A punto de salir de casa —expliqué, cerrando la puerta con llave—. ¿Por qué?

—_Es Jacob_ —dijo, su voz ligeramente distorsionada—. _Ha tenido un accidente._

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Me tomó unos segundos asimilar la información y tuve que recargar mi espalda contra la pared. .

—¿Cómo?

—_No lo sé… yo sólo… era la última llamada en su teléfono_ —parecía al borde de las lágrimas—. _Acaban de llamarme del hospital del Noroeste, que hace unos treinta o cuarenta minutos… fue encontrado… cerca de allí._

La desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en mi voz y en la firmeza de mis manos. Sentí el teléfono agitarse bajo mi pulso mientras preguntaba:

—¿Sabes cómo está?

—_Me han dicho q-que está g-grave_ —respondió entrecortadamente—. _E-estoy yendo para allí._

—Llamaré al hospital y veré si Jasper puede cubrirme —murmuré rápida y nerviosamente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con nublar mi visión y mi juicio—. Nos vemos allí.

Torpemente me dirigí hacia el ascensor, apurando mi paso hacia la salida y rezando por la salud de Jacob, aún sin poder comprender por qué el fatalismo parecía inmiscuirse en mi vida permanentemente.

* * *

******Playlist:** ___Guyamas Sonora - Beirut_.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. No pensé que tendría la posibilidad de actualizar porque mi pendrive quedó extraviado en la casa de una amiga —mil disculpas a quienes leen Casa de Naipes, pero recién podré recuperarlo mañana a la tarde—, pero tenía un viejo backup de los capítulos de cuando me fui de vacaciones. Supongo que pueden llamarle suerte :)**

**Me gustaría saber qué les anda pareciendo la historia. Escribir el final me está resultando eterno, pero me está gustando el giro que tomó la historia. No sé ustedes que piensan, pero me interesaría saberlo. ¿Tienen algún tipo de teoría? Si los cálculos no me fallan, serán un total de 32 capítulos. En cualquier caso, pueden ser más, no menos. El tiempo dirá, supongo. También estoy considerando una secuela, pero eso también será algo que tengo que analizar. Un original nuevo se está robando todo mi tiempo, y realmente no es que tenga mucho para escribir. Sé que quienes escriben entienden que, cuando llega una idea y uno de esos "momentos" de inspiración, uno realmente no puede dejar escribir y escribir. **

**Agradezco muchísimo los reviews. Aun tengo que responder los de otra historia, pero intentaré tomarme un ratito por aquí para responder a los del capítulo anterior. En serio, saben que les agradezco muchísimo. **

**Besitos, gente. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana!**

**MrsV.**


	20. Parte II, Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte II, Capítulo XII.**

**_«_**___Even though I don't know quite what to do, the time will show what we know is hardly ever true_**_»_**_._

_Lunes, 15 de febrero de 2010. _

Conseguí contactar a Jasper mientras conducía, ya que el tráfico parecía estar en mi contra aquella mañana. Después de superar un embotellamiento de unos quince minutos, sin poder desplazarme más que un par de manzanas, conseguí abrirme camino y hacer el trecho que me separaba del hospital a una velocidad relativamente superior a la que acostumbraba los lunes por la mañana. Mi compañero me pidió repetidas veces que no me preocupara, incluso cuando no me hacía ninguna gracia dejar mi trabajo, mucho menos un lunes. Según Jasper, entre él y Alice lo cubrirían todo sin que nadie notara mi ausencia y, aunque no quería darle la razón, con la energía de la nueva doctora, aquello parecía algo posible. Sin embargo no podía evitar seguir sintiéndome como si, de un día para el otro, mi trabajo hubiese dejado de ser la prioridad en mi vida.

Mis manos se movían ansiosamente sobre el volante; ansiedad que sólo aumentó cuando divisé la entrada del hospital del Noroeste, al que había ido unas cuantas veces cuando aún era una estudiante. Aparqué mi auto en un tiempo record, siendo la cantidad de segundos que me tomó hacerlo proporcional a la rectitud en que lo dejé. Realmente no podía detenerme en nimiedades; mi mente se encontraba llena de aquella sensación de miedo y vacío que había experimentado más de una vez en el pasado, mientras mi cuerpo actuaba en piloto automático. El trabajo de mi padre lo había enviado más de una vez al hospital, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a aquellas situaciones; sin embargo, la costumbre jamás lo hacía menos desagradable.

No había demasiada gente cuando llegué a la recepción. Conocía los horarios de los hospitales y el ir y venir del personal me parecía totalmente familiar, casi como si me encontrara en el Virginia Mason. Conocía el camino hacia el pabellón de emergencias, así que hice mi camino sin detenerme hasta el siguiente escritorio. Un poco más allá pude ver a Seth, que se encontraba sentado en el corredor, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Al parecer sólo reparó de mi presencia cuando me anuncié con la recepcionista, que me indicó escuetamente la habitación en la que Jacob se encontraba. El joven Clearwater se levantó rápidamente y a largas zancadas llegó hasta mí. Sus ojos llorosos y su rostro contraído, que lucía más infantil de lo que recordaba, me impulsaron a envolverlo en un abrazo. Me encontré pronto compartiendo algunas lágrimas con él, mientras los dos permanecíamos aún en silencio y confortándonos el uno al otro. Pasé un brazo por sobre sus hombros y me dirigí hasta los asientos donde se encontraba él anteriormente, guiándolo para que se sentara conmigo.

—¿Te han dicho que ha sucedido, Seth? —pregunté suavemente, frotando su hombro con nerviosismo.

—Al parecer lo atacaron cuando volvía a su casa esta madrugada —explicó con voz apagada—. Lo golpearon, posiblemente con alguna barra de metal o algo parecido, a juzgar por los moratones y los huesos rotos. Ha perdido mucha sangre también, aunque los médicos no han querido darme muchos detalles hasta que esté… —Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, soltando luego dolorosamente—: hasta que esté fuera de peligro.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, conteniendo la respiración por unos instantes.

—Yo… no lo sé —murmuró él, inevitablemente desesperado—. ¡Él jamás me había dicho que tuviera problemas con alguien! Pero… estos últimos días…

—¿Qué? —pregunté, acercándome más a Seth por acto reflejo.

El muchacho parpadeó, evitando mis ojos y fijándolos en algún punto lejano del corredor. Se mordió el labio suavemente, aún con los rastros de las lágrimas sobre su rostro.

—Los médicos dicen que podría ser un ataque al azar —susurró—. Tú sabes, podían estar ebrios o—

—Seth, ¿tú sabes algo? —pregunté terminantemente.

Él se volvió hacia mí, casi horrorizado.

—No. ¡Claro que no! —respondió, una octava más arriba de lo usual, su rostro demostrando que no mentía—. Es sólo que… Tú sabes, Jake ha estado actuando extraño en este último tiempo.

Parpadeé rápidamente, mi cabeza haciendo contacto con las palabras de Seth y atando los cabos sueltos perdidos en mi memoria, sabiendo a qué se refería pero sin querer asumirlo. No podía ser que aquello… tuviera algo que ver con Edward, ¿o sí? Jacob había estado actuando extraño y, de alguna forma, había solicitado la ficha médica del recientemente fugitivo paciente. ¿Habría estado buscándolo? ¿Tendría Edward alguna relación con su ausencia y la reticencia a responderme? ¿O simplemente era yo, que últimamente no podía dejar de analizar las cosas en exceso y sentirme metida en un gran misterio sin solución?

Me llevé las manos al rostro, moviéndolas suavemente e intentando despejar mi cabeza. No quería saltar a conclusiones apresuradas antes de saber cómo habían sido las cosas.

—¿Has llamado a Billy? —pregunté. Realmente no había mucho en mi cabeza que pudiera decir, porque era certero que mis preocupaciones no eran algo que pudiera compartir. Cuanto más alejada se mantuviera la charla de Edward, mejor para mí.

Seth asintió, de forma casi imperceptible.

—Viajaría para aquí.

No me extrañó en absoluto cuando, unas cuatro horas después, Billy Black apareció acompañado de mi padre. Los dos me abrazaron afectuosamente, el padre de Jake buscando desesperadamente por la información que a ninguno se nos había dado. Después de largas horas de espera, sólo sabíamos que Jacob seguía grave y que, si bien habían conseguido detener la hemorragia, los golpes habían sido demasiado fuertes y su condición física —tanto externa como interna— no era buena. Desde que había llegado al hospital él no había despertado, por lo que tampoco podían hacer una evaluación de su estado a nivel neurológico. Los estudios aún no habían sido revelados, y angustia no era algo que hubiesen podido aplacar con aquel incompleto diagnóstico.

—¿Por qué había salido a la madrugada? —preguntaba Billy, casi para sí mismo—. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer un domingo a la madrugada por la calle?

Suspiré. Realmente deseaba poder darle las respuestas que buscaba, pero, sobre todo, deseaba saber por qué me sentía con tanta incertidumbre al respecto.

Una enfermera nos trajo las pertenencias de Jacob y las ropas que habían podido rescatar del accidente, aunque realmente no eran muchas. El móvil estaba algo golpeado pero aún funcionaba, las llaves de su casa estaban también allí y había una pequeña mochila con efectos personales. Todo estaba metido dentro de una bolsa que fue otorgada al padre de Jake, que la dejó junto a sus pies. Le eché una furtiva mirada al paquete, antes de acercarme a él.

—Billy, ¿crees que pueda echarle un vistazo a sus cosas? —pregunté suave e incómodamente—. Sé que no me corresponde, pero… quiero saber si algo… su móvil, alguna llamada, algo en su apartamento. Realmente no estoy segura que haya sido un ataque al azar, ¿sabes? Mínimamente, debió haber alguna provocación, alguna confusión… Algo.

Él asintió ausentemente.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco creo que haya sido una coincidencia —susurró—. Coge lo que quieras.

Me ofrecí a buscar café para todos —realmente nadie parecía tener mucho hambre— y Seth me acompañó, mientras mi padre y Billy seguían frente a la sala de espera. Con las pertenencias de Jacob, los dos nos dirigimos a la cafetería del hospital y ocupamos una mesa antes de hacer el pedido. Mientras el joven Clearwater se encargaba de las bebidas, yo apoyé el paquete sobre la mesa y eché un vistazo alrededor. Un par de mesas se encontraban ocupadas aquí y allá, mayoritariamente por gente que lucía cansada y pensativa. Era un ambiente bastante tétrico. Sólo una pareja hablaba con cierta animosidad, aunque se encontraban lo suficientemente apartados del resto como para no molestar.

Separé la mochila con la ropa de Jake y me concentré en su móvil. Efectivamente, la última llamada era la de Seth y había un par más dirigidas a él. También mencionaba a Billy y a un tipo llamado Francis Shield, ambas llamadas hechas el viernes. Sin pensar demasiado en ello, tecleé el número y, antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, escuché una voz del otro lado de la línea:

—_¿Jake? ¿Tío, qué sucedió? _—preguntó, sonando ligeramente alterado—._ ¡Se supone que estarías aquí hace más de dos horas! _

—Eh… yo… disculpe —murmuré atropelladamente—. Yo soy Isabella… Una amiga de Jacob.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo del otro lado de la línea, permitiéndome oír sólo la respiración del hombre detrás del teléfono.

—_Oh… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Él está bien? _

—Jacob ha tenido un accidente y yo estaba revisando los últimos llamados de su móvil —expliqué, sintiéndome algo estúpida—. ¿Quién es usted?

—_Soy un colega de Jake, trabajamos para el mismo bufete _—respondió, su voz sonando vacilante—. _Pero ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿En qué hospital está? _

Mientras Seth regresaba con unos cuantos vasos de café, me encargué de explicarle al tal Francis los detalles del accidente de Jacob. El último llamado dirigido a él había sido el viernes por la noche, mucho antes del último llamado a Seth, por lo que aquel hombre no se encontraba al tanto de nada. Aparentemente había notado el comportamiento extraño por parte de su colega, pero, al igual que nosotros, el accidente también lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sin mucho más que decir, me aseguró que pasaría ese mismo día por el hospital.

—Iré a llevar esto —comentó Seth cuando terminé la llamada, señalando el café para mi padre y Billy—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Asentí y lo dejé alejarse mientras yo volví a concentrarme en el paquete. La mochila de Jacob aún conservaba algunas manchas de sangre que me generaron un estremecimiento, tan sólo al pensar lo que las mismas significaban. La abrí cuidadosamente, encontrándome con un cambio de ropa dentro de ella, artículos de deporte principalmente. Había también algunos bolígrafos y cosas sin importancia, pero mis manos se detuvieron en los papeles guardados dentro de una carpeta de papel. Con ansiedad los saqué y mis manos temblorosas pasaron las hojas. La garganta se me secó cuando la foto de Edward me devolvió la mirada desde el rincón de su ficha médica.

Me mordí el labio, habiendo previsto que aquello tenía algo que ver. Edward siempre parecía estar relacionado con todas las pequeñas catástrofes que me rodeaban. Pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Jacob? ¿Qué tenía que ver con el caso Cullen y por qué actuaba tan misterioso al respecto?

Entre el resto de las cosas había unos papeles con una dirección y una impresión de la versión digital de _The Dispatch, _un periódico de Eatonville, un pueblo a unas sesenta millas de Seattle. La fecha del mismo databa del 27 de agosto del 2001, siendo la fotografía central una pareja abrazada con un niño entre ellos. El titular señalaba:

PAREJA LOCAL ES ASESINADA. HIJO ADOLESCENTE DESAPARECE MISTERIOSAMENTE_. _

Enseguida el apellido _Cullen _captó mi atención en el copete de la noticia, haciendo que todo cuadrara perfectamente. Aquella era una foto de los padres de Edward, que habían sido… asesinados. Él me había dicho ya que su familia estaba muerta, pero… ¿era allí donde comenzaba la historia? Edward había sido internado en una clínica de Londres prácticamente un año después que mataran a sus padres… ¿Había sido aquello lo que había acabado por volverlo loco? ¿cómo había terminado al otro lado del océano siendo sólo un adolescente perdido?

Pero, lo más importante, ¿por qué Jacob… tenía esa información? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba y cuánto era lo que sabía?

Guardé la impresión en mi bolso y mis ojos volvieron a posarse en la dirección, anotada con la familiar caligrafía apretada de Jake. La calle señalada se encontraba en Eatonville y, no estaba segura, pero tenía una ligera impresión hacia dónde se dirigían las cosas. Sólo había una pieza allí que parecía perdida, y era el por qué de la búsqueda de Jacob, algo que parecía no tener ni una pizca de sentido para mí.

Con rapidez anoté la dirección y volví a guardar todo en su lugar. Realmente no quería hacer un gran alarde de mis descubrimientos.

Seth volvió a la mesa y me dijo que Rachel, la hermana de Jacob, también había llegado desde Los Angeles para verlo. Me reservé los datos que había descubierto minutos antes. No era que no confiara en él, pero prefería analizar un poco las cosas antes de exponerlas. Podría preguntarle a Edward también, teniendo en cuenta que ya se encontraba un poco más… abierto conmigo. Quizás estaba dispuesto a hablar de sus padres. Quizás, por fin, podría comenzar a contarme un poco más de él.

Francis Shield llegó al hospital alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera con Rachel. Seth había regresado al hospital y Billy y mi padre habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para comer, después de haber permanecido sentados allí durante casi cuatro horas, sin moverse en absoluto. El colega de Jake se quedó a unos metros de nosotras, observando con vacilación el panorama. Yo lo había escuchado anunciarse en la recepción, por lo que decidí dar un paso adelante.

—Disculpe, usted es Francis Shield, ¿cierto? —pregunté tímidamente—. Yo hablé con usted por teléfono. Isabella Swan.

Su rostro se llenó de entendimiento, mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

—¿Cómo está él?

No pude hacer más que contarle lo poco que sabíamos sobre el estado de su colega. Él estaba grave, seguían sin darnos demasiada información y los estudios aún estaban realizándose. Aparentemente sólo eran conscientes de una absurda cantidad de huesos rotos, un grave daño en su pierna izquierda y de los moretones que llenaban su cuerpo, que podrían derivar en cosas aún más graves. Era tan escalofriante como extraño.

—Señor Shield, ¿creé que podría tener una charla con usted? —pregunté, mientras divisaba a mi padre y Billy regresando con un par de recipientes térmicos.

—Seguro, y llámame Francis, por favor.

Los dos nos alejamos del resto del grupo, después de avisar que tomaríamos algo en la cafetería. No sabía muy bien qué impulso me había llevado a ello, pero aún tenía la incertidumbre de haber encontrado alguna información sin decodificar. Aquellos papeles que Jacob cargaba con él, su actitud… ¿Por qué? No podía dejar de preguntarme lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Francis me acompañó en el que era mi tercer café del día. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de la entrada de la cafetería, que se encontraba aún más vacía que al mediodía. Después de apoyar nuestras cosas y dejar los vasos sobre la mesa, compartimos un silencio que se debatía entre ser incómodo y reflexivo. Finalmente, me aclaré la garganta, decidida a preguntar aquello que había quedado rondando en mi cabeza desde nuestra conversación telefónica:

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Jake?

Él ladeó levemente la cabeza. Su cabello oscuro y algo largo siguió el movimiento, al que acompañó un pequeño suspiro.

—El viernes —respondió, sus ojos grises ligeramente entrecerrados, con un gesto pensativo—. Salimos de trabajar, fuimos a almorzar y nos quedamos revisando algunos papeles en la oficina. Luego me dijo que tenía que irse. Se encontraba particularmente nervioso, pero…, bueno, en ese momento pensé que podría ser sólo el cansancio.

—¿Nervioso? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Ha estado actuando así últimamente?, ¿o sólo fue el viernes?

—No, yo lo notaba… normal.

Suspiré. Debería arriesgarme a hacerlo de la forma directa. Ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas una y otra vez para llegar a las respuestas.

—Sé que esto puede sonar indiscreto —murmuré, pasando una mano por mi cabello—, pero… ¿Jake le ha hablado alguna vez de Edward Cullen?

El hombre frunció el ceño, dejando el vaso, del que acababa de tomar, sobre la mesa.

—Sí, él estaba investigando el caso de los Cullen.

Parpadeé repetidas veces, confundida.

—¿_Los_ Cullen?

—Sí, es un caso de hace unos nueve o diez años —explicó, con esa confusión al creer que era un tema del que yo estaba al tanto—. Un matrimonio que fue brutalmente asesinado. Edward Cullen era… el niño que desapareció, si no me equivoco. Y hace poco ha salido en las noticias, que ha escapado de un hospital local.

Me ahorré las presentaciones como aquella que había estado a cargo de él antes que escapara. Realmente no era un título que me enorgulleciera, y él no tenía por qué saber más de mí de lo estrictamente relacionado con Jacob.

—Pero ¿por qué él había tomado este caso? ¿Quién se lo dio? —Mi cabeza era un auténtico lío. No tenía grandes nociones de derecho ni del minucioso funcionamiento de la justicia.

—Oh, no, nadie se lo dio —explicó, la tensión en su voz aligerándose momentáneamente—. Jake me contó que había estado dentro del caso durante su primera experiencia en un juicio real, aún en la universidad. El caso no era de él (creo que él sólo estaba como observador dentro de la defensa), pero quedó abierto. Aparentemente, nunca encontraron al culpable del asesinato.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, principalmente porque no sabía cómo digerir aquella información y mi cabeza parecía procesarla a una velocidad absurdamente lenta. Era como si recién me hubiese levantado y alguien intentara hacerme entender un relato veloz de hechos o un complejo teorema matemático.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Jake…?

—¿Decidió seguirlo? —me cortó él, apoyando en mi pregunta sus propias inquietudes—. No lo sé. Me lo comentó como algo casual y no habló mucho sobre él. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo por… mera curiosidad.

Sin mucho más que decir y una profunda tormenta acompañándolo, Francis Shield dejó el hospital, pidiéndome previamente que le informara si Jake tenía alguna mejoría. Aparentemente, él tendría que ocuparse del trabajo de los dos en ausencia de su compañero, por lo que no tendría mucho tiempo para ir a visitarlo.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Billy, Rachel y mi padre nos pidieron a Seth —que había regresado acabado su turno en el hospital— y a mí que nos fuéramos a descansar un poco. Los tres sabían que nuestra irregularidad en el trabajo había sido algo forzado y que no podíamos darnos el lujo de seguir haciéndolo, por lo que debíamos retomar nuestras obligaciones al día siguiente. Nosotros dos también éramos conscientes de ello, pero la reticencia de ambos fue inevitable.

—Llamadnos si hay alguna novedad, ¿vale? —pedí a Billy—. Por favor.

—Lo haremos.

Seth y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento, cubiertos rápidamente por la lluvia que se había desatado por la tarde. Nos saludamos rápidamente, sin mucho que decir, despidiéndonos hasta el día siguiente. Lamentablemente, aunque ambos deseábamos quedarnos junto a Jacob, sabíamos que no era posible. Yo, principalmente, había postergado mis deberes por demasiado tiempo.

Después de un camino que pareció mucho más corto de regreso que lo que había sido de ida —quizás por el hecho de encontrarme totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos—, llegué a mi apartamento, deseando únicamente meterme en la cama y pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido en el día. Había demasiada información dentro de mi cabeza, información que necesitaba compartir con mi almohada, incluso cuando Edward estaba allí.

Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con ansiedad ante el mero pensamiento de su nombre. Quizás tener unas palabras con él también podría hacerme bien. No estaba del todo segura que estuviese cien por ciento dispuesto a colaborar y disipar todas mis dudas sobre su pasado y su familia, pero tampoco tenía mucho que perder.

Salí del ascensor, aún con el pulso ligeramente acelerado. Con torpeza conseguí poner la llave en la cerradura y empujé la puerta, aferrando mi maletín con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Tuve que tomarme unos segundos hasta que la imagen frente a mí cobró algún sentido. Las cosas dentro de mi sala se encontraban fuera de lugar, pero no era el tipo de desorden que puede tener una persona en un mal día. Ni siquiera el peor de los inquilinos podría haber roto tantas cosas y tirado tantas otras por la alfombra. Con aquel mal presentimiento latiendo dentro de mí, comencé a recorrer el resto del apartamento, sin poder encontrar realmente diferencias con el resto de la casa. Todo lucía… invadido, como si alguien hubiese hecho con mi privacidad lo que le hubiese placido.

Y Edward no estaba. No estaba por ningún sitio.

Con desesperación y una sensación diferente a la de aquella vez en el hotel de Concrete, salí corriendo de mi apartamento, sin siquiera preocuparme por dejar la puerta abierta. Aún con mi parte lógica diciéndome que no servía de nada, corrí hasta el exterior del edificio, la lluvia bañando mi rostro mientras intentaba buscar un indicio, una prueba de que él seguía allí. Mirando hacia un lado y otro de la calle vacía, pronuncié su nombre una, dos y tres veces, sabiendo perfectamente que no obtendría respuesta aquella vez.

Edward había desaparecido.

* * *

******Playlist:** ___Everything Moves - Bronze Radio Return_.

* * *

**¡Hola por ahí! Hasta aquí llega la segunda parte, y acabo de darme cuenta que faltan sólo dos capítulos para llegar a la parte en la que la historia se había quedado antes que la borrara. Así que, para quienes vienen esperando, falta poquito :) Estoy trabajando aún en el final, y realmente no quiero apurar las cosas. **

**Paso rapidito, porque me estoy poniendo al día con algunas series. Extrañaba remolonear un poco. Les agradezco infinitamente los reviews, y me pondré a responderlos en un ratito, acompañada de unos mates jaja. Recuerdo particularmente uno que me preguntaron, y no es la primera vez que lo hacen: La historia es mía. Siempre hablo de _quienes la leían antes_, porque la historia estaba publicada, me plagiaron, y la quité de Fanfiction. La estoy editando y volviendo a subir, y es por eso que siempre hago menciones a_ la otra historia j_ajaja.**

**En la semana intentaré actualizar las otras cosas que ando publicando, y les agradezco también por la paciencia, la comprensión y la buena onda. Como ya muchos saben, ando escribiendo un original del que estoy colgada. La locura anda potenciada ahora que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y, cuando me siento a hacerlo, da un poco de miedo. **

**En fin... ¡Besitos para todas! ****Que comiencen bien la semana :)**

******Nos estamos leyendo.**

******MrsV.**


	21. Parte III, Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte III, Capítulo I.**

**_«_**___Story to tell and I am listening; open the past and the present, and the future too_**_»_**_._

_Lunes, 15 de febrero de 2010._

De alguna forma, conseguí regresar a mi apartamento y desmoronarme sobre el sofá, las lágrimas cayendo consistente e incansablemente por mis mejillas, aún sin poder comprender la situación —o sin querer hacerlo—. Allí adentro había signos de una pelea, de una clara invasión en mi apartamento. ¿Habían sido ladrones y Edward simplemente había aprovechado la oportunidad para huir? ¿Había sido aquello porque alguien había descubierto que Edward se encontraba conmigo?

No tenía idea.

No pude calmarme por un largo rato, sin poder asimilar verdaderamente la idea. Aunque mi sentido lógico me decía que era imposible, una pequeña parte de mí albergaba la esperanza de ver a Edward aparecer de la nada, como había sucedido en Concrete. Él entraría por la puerta principal y se sentaría a mi lado, en el sofá, comportándose tan sumiso como siempre. De alguna forma, yo había creído que él jamás se iría. Aunque ciertamente no había pensado en lo que haríamos con… nosotros —y el hecho de saber que habíamos quebrado unas cuantas leyes en el proceso que había terminado por unirnos—, jamás podría haberle dado aquel tipo de final.

Suspiré, poniéndome de pie. No podía llamar a la policía, ya que había demasiadas cosas que no podía ni quería explicar. Tampoco podía llamar alguno de mis amigos, porque ellos también se encontraban en la ignorancia con respecto a lo que había estado sucediendo bajo mi techo. Sólo pude dedicar gran parte de la noche a poner en su lugar aquellas cosas que servían, tirando los adornos completamente rotos y teniendo la esperanza de encontrar algo que me diera una pista de lo que había sucedido allí. Por momentos, no pude hacer más que detenerme y mirar al vacío, sin poder digerir por completo la nueva situación en la que me encontraba.

Cuando todo se hallaba más o menos decente, el reloj de mi sala daba la una y cuarenta de la mañana. Sin la más mínima intención de dirigirme a la cama, me acerqué a mí bolso y tomé la dirección que había anotado en el hospital. Con los nervios aumentando mi torpeza inevitablemente y la necesidad de _hacer algo_, me senté frente al ordenador. Después de lo que pareció un tiempo absurdamente largo para que el sistema se inicializara, abrí el buscador y tecleé las palabras escritas sobre el trozo de papel. En la búsqueda apareció un mapa detallado, algunos sitios de interés cercanos e incluso la misma noticia que Jacob llevaba con él antes del accidente. Los avisos comenzaron a repetirse cuando tecleé el apellido de Edward junto a la dirección, llegando también algunas noticias de la desaparición del, entonces, niño. Al parecer habían estado buscándolo por algunos meses, quedando pronto olvidado el asunto y dándolo por muerto. El detalle no era realmente algo que me sorprendiera, teniendo en cuenta que los padres de Edward habían fallecido y que él mismo me había dicho que no había ya tal familia. ¿Por qué la policía pondría empeño en buscar a un niño cuando ya no había quién estuviera esperándolo?

Sin poder seguir leyendo cosas sobre el tema, siendo imposible concentrarme en lo que hacía sin angustiarme, me alejé del ordenador. Encendí la cafetera, sabiendo que dormir esa noche sería algo imposible. ¿Cómo podía ser que veinticuatro horas antes hubiese estado en brazos de Edward, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, pensando que todo estaría bien? ¿Por qué todo se movía tan rápido, haciéndome imposible seguir el ritmo?

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía compartirlo con nadie. No podía decir que Edward había desaparecido, porque aquellas eran noticias viejas. No podía simplemente pedir que lo buscaran, porque los policías llevaban haciéndolo desde hacía un buen tiempo. En esa oportunidad, debía valerme por mí misma.

Después de tres tazas de café y pasar por el mismo canal unas veinte veces, se me ocurrió echar una furtiva mirada al reloj, descubriendo que eran ya las cuatro y media de la mañana y no había manera que no sintiera el cansancio. Mi cuerpo exigía dormir, pero mi mente estaba empeñada en mantenerme con los ojos abiertos y con los acontecimientos del día frescos entre mis pensamientos. Me sentía tan… _extraña_ sin Edward allí. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto una parte tan necesaria de mi vida?

Esa mañana decidí no tomar el riesgo de conducir y dejé mi casa temprano. Después de pedir un chocolate caliente en una cafetería cerca de mi apartamento —temía que el exceso de café, sumado con mi ansiedad e incertidumbre, terminara por hacerme caminar por las paredes—, me tomé un taxi hasta el hospital. El día se encontraba oscuro y ventoso, ese tipo de cielo que predice una tormenta inevitable.

Algo me decía que el cielo no era lo único al que podía atribuir aquellas condiciones.

Llegué al hospital unos cuantos minutos antes de lo usual, incluso cuando siempre arribaba temprano durante la semana. El oficial de seguridad de turno me saludo educadamente. Devolví el gesto con la cabeza, para entrar luego en la recepción, que se encontraba en completo silencio. Mis pisadas resonaron por lo corredores mientras hacía el camino hacia mi consultorio, cruzándome únicamente con Seth en el camino. Ambos compartimos una sonrisa cansada.

—Ha sido una larga noche —comenté.

Él asintió, apoyándose momentáneamente contra la pared.

—Iré a ver a Jake cuando termine mi turno —agregué—. Sé que tú sales una hora antes pero…

—Esperaré —me atajó, su sonrisa carente de aquella usual alegría contagiosa—. Nos vemos luego, Bella. Te esperaré en la cafetería, ¿vale?

Asentí, y no necesitamos más que aquello para seguir con nuestros caminos.

En mi espacio de trabajo, me senté detrás del escritorio y degusté los minutos en soledad, intentando no volver a repetir el curso de mis pensamientos una y otra vez, como había sucedido durante toda la madrugada. Mi cuerpo y mi mente sentían el cansancio, pero la incertidumbre no me dejaba tranquila ni un solo segundo. ¿Cómo seguirían las cosas a partir de aquel momento?

No podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que los golpes en la puerta me distrajeron. Alzando la cabeza nerviosamente, exclamé un rápido «Pasa», que pronto tuvo como respuesta el ingreso de Jasper a la habitación. Con una calma que predicaba su sutileza para tratar temas complicados, se sentó frente a mi escritorio. No tuvo que decirme que sabía lo que había sucedido con Jacob, porque su expresión hablaba por sí sola.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

—Ha sido todo muy repentino.

—¿Saben que ha sucedido?

Suspiré, mis ojos buscando algún punto al azar dentro de la habitación. Decidí contarle a Jasper todo lo que había sucedido en el hospital, desde las palabras de los doctores hasta la aparición de Francis y lo que me había dicho sobre el caso de los Cullen. Si bien no podía revelar toda la verdad, necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien, y Jasper siempre había sido un buen oyente. Aunque quería hacerme cargo de todo por mí misma, realmente sentía que una segunda opinión podría servir. Yo había estado viéndolo todo desde adentro, junto a Edward, y mi juicio tal vez estaba comenzando a sentirse afectado por mis propios sentimientos al respecto. Quizás era todo una coincidencia, y yo estaba atando cabos que jamás habían estado destinados a ser unidos.

—Es posible que haya sido un ataque al azar, Bella, pero me preocupa que Jacob esté metiéndose en un terreno resbaladizo —explicó—, y que tú estés tan obsesionada al respecto.

Suspiré, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero sin ser capaz de ceder ante ello.

—Hay datos sobre Cullen —recordé—. No puedo simplemente pretender que no existen, Jasper. Quiero saber qué es lo que ha sucedido con él y por qué desapareció.

Suspiré, con verdadero nerviosismo. Aquella vez no mentía. El paradero de Edward era una verdadera preocupación para mí y, a diferencia de los días en los que fingía, no podía controlar mi propia incertidumbre. Y eso era decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta que había estado violando unas cuantas leyes durante las últimas semanas.

—¿No crees que sería buena idea llamar a la policía y dejar que ellos se encarguen de esto? —sugirió, aunque algo en su expresión me hizo pensar que ya sabía mi respuesta o, por lo menos, la intuía.

Negué medidamente, volviendo a mirarlo con determinación.

—Jasper, es algo que necesito. Yo… _quiero _hacerlo —aseguré, suspirando luego—. Buscaré un reemplazo para mí si ustedes no pueden cubrirme, pero necesito ir a Eatonville. Quiero… saber más.

Él me sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, soltado finalmente un suspiro de rendición. Sabía que el viaje a Concrete para él había sido una total pérdida de tiempo y que, posiblemente, tenía las mismas expectativas para este, pero los dos nos encontrábamos en lugares diferentes. La información que Edward me había dado, poca pero intensa, hacía que mis convicciones se inclinaran ligeramente hacia aquella posición paranoica e inconformista. Había información que ameritaba seguir con la búsqueda… por mi cuenta. No podía ir a la policía sin decir las cosas que había estado ocultando y aquello, por supuesto, se encontraba lejos de mis opciones a considerar.

—No te preocupes, nos las apañaremos. Y no necesito repetirte que tengas cuidado, ¿cierto?

Sonreí un poco.

—Lo haré.

—Bella, por cierto, el colgante que habías encontrado… aún lo tienes tú, ¿verdad?

Me helé en mi lugar antes que saliéramos de mi consultorio. Intentando controlar mis emociones, me volví hacia Jasper con el rostro contraído en una mueca compungida. Sabiéndome superada por la situación y sin grandes habilidades para el engaño, mis ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

—No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado —comenté.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo… no lo sé… no puedo encontrarlo —murmuré, con auténtica desesperación. Realmente sabía que en algún momento tendríamos esa charla—. Soy una idiota.

—No te preocupes, aún tengo la foto —respondió él, dándome torpes palmadas en la espalda con aquella constante necesidad de reconfortarme, incluso cuando la situación no ameritaba su compasión—. Eso bastará. Era sólo para darle otro vistazo pero… estará bien, no te preocupes.

Ese día fue terriblemente largo para mí. Cuando corrí a encontrarme con Seth, después de una sesión especial más larga de lo usual con Mike, creí que habían pasado mucho más que nueve horas desde que había llegado al hospital. El joven Clearwater se encontraba sentado en una mesa, hablando con Emmett. De alguna forma, la sorpresa inicial de verlo a él también ahí duró sólo unos segundos, ya que era casi evidente que también quisiera ver cómo se encontraba Jake.

—No te molesta que os acompañe, ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Le sonreí suavemente.

—Para nada.

Los tres nos acomodamos en el automóvil de Seth, haciendo un trayecto bastante silencioso, teniendo en cuenta que Emmett también se encontraba allí. Ninguno se esforzó demasiado por mantener una conversación más extensa que preguntas básicas sobre el camino o comentarios sobre el clima. De alguna forma, se sentía como si todos nos encontráramos preocupados por lo que podíamos llegar a encontrar en el hospital.

Billy y mi padre se hallaban allí cuando llegamos y, por su aspecto, no era muy difícil adivinar que habían dormido en la deslucida sala de espera. Minutos después nos enteramos que Rachel había corrido la misma suerte, cuando se nos acercó con una bandeja con tres vasos de café y una sonrisa cansada sobre su rostro.

—¿Han tenido novedades? —pregunté tímidamente.

—Han conseguido estabilizarlo y hay actividad cerebral —explicó mi padre suavemente—. No sabemos mucho más que eso. Los exámenes no han terminado y aún no dicen mucho más de lo que ya sabían sobre los daños internos.

Tres días pasaron de igual forma, acomodando mis horarios para el trabajo y para ir a ver a Jacob, que no había presentado mejoras notables y que seguía sin despertar. Había dedicado también unas cuantas horas a planificar mi viaje a Eatonville, considerando las opciones que tendría al llegar allí y separando la información útil dentro de mis incansables búsquedas nocturnas.

Llegado el viernes, sentía como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente en años, incluso aunque aquella afirmación se limitaba a los últimos cuatro días.

—Tomaré un autobús, no te preocupes —comenté a Jasper la mañana del viernes—. Saldré esta noche. ¿Estás seguro que podrás manejas mis turnos?

—Bella, sólo cuídate tú y ya, ¿vale? —pidió, con su sonrisa característica que podía tranquilizar a cualquiera—. Y llámame si tienes alguna novedad.

—De acuerdo.

Sólo llevé un pequeño bolso conmigo aquella noche, sin planes de quedarme mucho más que dos o tres días, dependiendo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Me acomodé en mi lugar, con un libro entre mis manos e intentando seguir el hilo de la historia a toda costa, aunque sin poder concentrarme lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Estaba cansada y realmente dos horas de sueño podrían ser algo. Decidí aprovechar el no encontrarme al volante y, en cuanto el autobús se puso en marcha, caí rendida en un sueño ligero.

Llegué a destino prácticamente sin darme cuenta, sólo siendo advertida por el movimiento de los pasajeros a mi alrededor. No había estado nunca en Eatonville, pero no era un lugar demasiado grande ni difícil de recorrer. Casi como si estuviese de nuevo en Concrete, decidí andar hasta el hotel, que no quedaba muy lejos de la estación. Me detuve únicamente a coger algo de comida rápida por el camino, mi reloj dando las once menos cuarto de la noche y mi estómago quejándose en respuesta.

Hallé el hotel que previamente había chequeado —un lugar modesto ubicado a unas manzanas de la dirección que Jacob había obtenido—, siendo bienvenida únicamente por una recepcionista mayor con una sonrisa benévola y aspecto cansado, que parecía ir de maravilla con los desgastados paneles de madera de las paredes y las alfombras rosadas que seguramente habían visto mejores días. Después de entregarme las llaves de mi habitación, un sencillo cuarto con una cama, la señora me dio algunas pequeñas indicaciones y me dejó marcharme, deseándome una buena estadía.

Esa noche decidí relajarme y simplemente tratar de descansar un poco mi cabeza, guardando energías para el día siguiente. Después de haber dormido en el viaje, no sentía la necesidad desesperada de acostarme. Simplemente dejé mis cosas a los pies de la única cama de la pequeña habitación y encendí la televisión colgada en la esquina, quitándome el abrigo mientras las noticias acompañaban mis movimientos. Me senté en la cama y comencé a comer distraídamente, prestando atención a la información local, que no estaba exactamente plagada de novedades. Pronto me encontré cambiando de canal y entreteniéndome con un tonto programa de variedades. Realmente no estaba de humor para más sobresaltos.

La mañana siguiente me levanté bien temprano, con la claridad del cielo lluvioso golpeándome en el rostro. Aseándome rápidamente y cogiendo todas mis cosas, salí del hotel, que se encontraba casi tan tranquilo como la noche anterior. En mi bolsillo llevaba la dirección escrita en un trozo de papel, al que me aferré durante el pequeño camino que me separaba de mi destino.

Me detuve frente a la casa que coincidía con el número escrito. Era una vivienda bastante parecida al resto, con un frente bien cuidado y obvias evidencias de estar habitada. El jardín delantero era pequeño y se encontraba en buenas condiciones, siendo adornado por algunas flores y plantas sencillas. El ambiente apacible me daba tranquilidad, pero también desesperanza: aquello no parecía coincidir en absoluto con la idea de lo que había ido a buscar.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, recorrí lentamente el pequeño camino hasta la entrada. Deteniéndome, con unos segundos de vacilación, me quedé disfrutando de la calma. Luego, sabiendo que el momento era impostergable, llamé a la puerta suavemente, con las uñas clavándose a la palma de mi mano.

Sólo tuve que aguardar algunos segundos antes que alguien abriera. Una mujer de unos sesenta, quizás setenta años de edad me dio una mirada amable, observándome por detrás de unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Por algunos instantes, sólo nos quedamos observándonos, esperando por que alguna diera el primer paso. Ella fue la encargada de romper el silencio, preguntando suavemente:

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

—¿Es usted la propietaria? —pregunté cuidadosamente. Ella asintió con lentitud—. Soy psiquiatra, y un caso me ha traído aquí…

No fue fácil hacerme entender. Por supuesto, la mujer no estuvo dispuesta a permitirme la entrada a la casa hasta que le aseguré que mis fines eran meramente profesionales y el apellido _Cullen _llegó a colación. El rostro de la señora pronto mostró reconocimiento ante la mención de la familia, exteriorizándolo en una expresión compungida. Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas para que la dueña de la casa me permitiera el ingreso.

Me moví por la sala tímidamente, siendo invitada a sentarme en un raído sofá de color crema, ubicado bajo la ventana frontal. Un tenue fuego crepitaba en la habitación y un libro yacía abierto sobre la pequeña mesa de café. Era un lugar acogedor, con un extraño aroma a madera y vainilla flotando por el aire con pereza, mezclado con un ligero olor a humedad.

—¿Gustarías algo de té? —preguntó.

Negué suavemente, con una sonrisa hospitalaria sobre mis labios.

—No, muchas gracias.

Ella se sentó frente a mí en una silla, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

Introducirla brevemente dentro de la historia fue bastante complicado, especialmente porque debía cuidarme de omitir aquellas partes que sólo yo sabía o que, en todo caso, creía que no eran apropiadas para contar en una charla tan impersonal. Simplemente le expliqué sobre mi labor, sobre la fuga de Edward y los problemas que eso nos había causado en la institución. Nada de eso era mentir, claro, ya que el hospital había sufrido las consecuencias de la desaparición. Yo no estaba mucho tiempo allí últimamente, y sabía que Jasper tenía una tendencia a mantenerme tranquila, pero había visto a los policías y sabía que el caso no nos beneficiaba. Por supuesto, mis principales preocupaciones no estaban enfocadas en los problemas del Virgina Mason, pero sabía que el esclarecimiento del caso también sería bueno para la institución.

—Los Cullen… Sí, lo recuerdo, fue un incidente horrible —comentó la mujer, con verdadera congoja—. Y el niño, ¡pobrecillo!

—¿Usted conocía a Edward?

La señora, que se había presentado como Angelica Rhodes al principio de nuestra conversación, asintió vigorosamente. Su expresión era, fiel a sus palabras, la de alguien que se encuentra perdida entre recuerdos amargos.

—Sí, fue gran sorpresa para todos cuando se mudó con los Cullen —explicó—. Yo solía vivir a unas casas de aquí cuando el pequeño llegó.

Las palabras fueron difíciles de procesar para mí. Aunque la oración era sencilla, su significado parecía incomprensible.

—¿Cuándo él se mudó con ellos…? —pregunté, con inseguridad—. ¿A qué se refiere?

Ella me miró, ladeando la cabeza suavemente.

—Edward no era hijo de Esme y Carlisle.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, la pregunta simplemente deslizándose sin consentimiento por mis labios:

—¿Qué?

—Edward era adoptado —dijo lentamente, como un hecho que parecía insustancial—. Edward fue adoptado por los Cullen.

* * *

******Playlist:** _Scattered - Green Day._

* * *

**¡Hola! Paso a la velocidad de la luz, porque tengo que seguir haciendo cosas, pero quería actualizar. Por enésima vez, y sin miedo de sonar repetitiva, les agradezco por toda la buena onda que llega siempre a través de los reviews. Tengo menos tiempo para escribir ahora, pero siempre estoy pensando y tratando de hacerme ratitos para escribir. Gracias, en serio, porque siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa. **

**Para quienes siguen las actualizaciones del blog vía email, saben que estaré enviando el sumario de la nueva historia pronto. Pido un poquitito de paciencia, porque quiero avanzar un poco más con la historia antes de pensar siquiera en publicarla. Además, me gustaría adjuntar alguna imagencita también jaja. **

**Me pondré a responder los reviews (¡Gracias de nuevo!). Nos estamos leyendo pronto :)**

**Besitos.**

**MrsV.**


	22. Parte III, Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte III, Capítulo II.**

**_«_**___If you can't see it, I can tell you that you're living in a weird world_**_»_**_._

_Sábado, 21 de febrero de 2010. _

Edward era adoptado.

Reservé la fuerte impresión para mí, sabiendo que aquel dato podía dar un giro interesante a las cosas. La familia adoptiva de Edward estaba muerta, pero… ¿qué sucedía con su familia biológica?, ¿acaso ellos también estaban muertos o sólo habían abandonado a Edward a su suerte? Contuve todas aquellas ansiosas preguntas para mí misma, atreviéndome únicamente a inquirir:

—¿Recuerda cuándo fue que Edward llegó aquí?

La mujer entornó un poco los ojos pensativamente, mientras yo sentía como la desesperación aumentaba poco a poco dentro de mí. Intenté mantener una fachada profesional mientras ella pensaba su respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que estuviera funcionando.

—Él era sólo un niño —comentó—. Creo que fue en 1989 o 1990, no puedo recordar exactamente. He vivido en este vecindario tanto tiempo que ya no tengo una buena perspectiva de todo lo que ha sucedido por aquí.

Correspondí a su sonrisa con una expresión que debía lucir tensa.

La señora Rhodes pasó luego a contarme un poco más sobre los Cullen. Carlisle había sido un doctor de renombre en el Good Samaritan Hospital y Esme una mujer agradable, por lo que todos habían sentido su muerte cuando había sucedido. Eran personas jóvenes incluso cuando habían muerto, por lo que la llegada de Edward (unos once o doce años antes de la tragedia) había sorprendido bastante. Angelica no sabía si la señora Cullen no había podido tener hijos o si simplemente habían decidido adoptar a Edward por otras causas. Sin embargo, nadie había dudado jamás que los tres fueran una familia feliz. Carlisle y Esme habían sido los padres de Edward y le habían dado una buena vida.

—¿Ellos no tienen ningún familiar que pueda saber por qué lo adoptaron?

La mujer me sonrió tristemente.

—No sabría decirte, querida —respondió—. No recuerdo que tuvieran familiares aquí, en Eatonville.

Después de la charla y una taza de té que finalmente acepté, agradecí a la señora y dejé la casa, la información agolpándose dentro de mi cabeza e impidiéndome pensar con claridad, algo que parecía suceder con frecuencia durante ese último tiempo. Aparentemente, cuando se trataba del caso de Edward, nunca parecía haber un punto de verdad definitiva. Siempre que descubría algo, cuando creía estar justo de pie frente a las respuestas que necesitaba, todo volvía a deformarse y nuevos caminos se bifurcaban frente a mis ojos.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo, me di a mí misma algo de tiempo para pensar. Edward debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años cuando había llegado a vivir con los Cullen, y una buena década había pasado antes de la catástrofe. Habían dos extraños huecos en aquella historia: la infancia de Edward, lo que había sucedido con su familia biológica y su camino hasta los Cullen; y ese año que había transcurrido entre el asesinato de sus padres adoptivos y su ingreso al hospital psiquiátrico que, para más, implicaba el traslado de un muchacho de dieciséis años —sin familia ni consuelo— hasta Londres.

Decidí coger el almuerzo en una pequeña cantina, sentándome en un rincón apartado y volviendo a perderme entre mis pensamientos. El sitio era pequeño, oscuro y ciertamente había tenido mejores épocas, pero había sido el primer lugar con el que había dado. Lo cierto era que las nimiedades no podían siquiera penetrar en mi mente. Era complicado saber qué podría hacer después de la charla con la señora Rhodes, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía mucho de lo que había sucedido. No tenía nombres, no tenía direcciones ni nada que pudiera ayudarme a encontrar a los padres de Edward o, en su defecto, a alguien que supiera de ellos. Estaba otra vez sin ninguna pista que me pudiera dar una idea sobre el siguiente paso; nuevamente me encontraba en ese desesperante punto muerto.

Después de terminar mi comida, saqué mi ordenador portátil y busqué la dirección del Good Samaritan Hospital, decidida a hacer una visita allí también_. _Realmente había planeado volver a Seattle al día siguiente, por lo que aún tenía unas cuantas horas y prefería aprovecharlas… probando suerte. Si Carlisle Cullen había sido un doctor tan importante y querido en Eatonville, quizás alguien sería capaz hablarme de él. Quizás podría encontrar algo que me sacara de aquel constante estado de incertidumbre y me diera elementos para dar pasos seguros hacia lo que buscaba.

Además, mantenerme ocupada me evitaba pensar en Edward. Y en aquel momento, en el que todo ya era lo suficientemente incierto, parecía un buen plan. Tenerlo en mi cabeza no haría más que quitarme las pocas esperanzas que me quedaban para seguir adelante con el caso.

Ya estaba acostumbrándome a pasar todo el día en hospitales, por particularmente extraño que aquello sonara, por lo que, incluso cuando jamás había estado allí, me desenvolví con bastante naturalidad. Le expliqué mi situación a la recepcionista, una muchacha joven con el cabello de un estrafalario rojo, que pronto pareció sobrepasada por la historia. Haciendo una mueca y reconociendo que había sido _demasiada _información en muy poco tiempo —prácticamente le había contado la dramática historia de mis últimas semanas en sólo un par de minutos—, me limité a repetir sólo lo importante, con la sonrisa más cordial que pude vestir:

—¿Cree que pueda haber alguien en el hospital que haya conocido bien al doctor Carlisle Cullen?

Gracias a Dios, una mujer mayor, que se encontraba tecleando rápidamente en un ordenador cercano, alzó la vista con curiosidad. La joven pelirroja seguía mirándome como si estuviese loca, por lo que intenté buscar un salvavidas en la mujer, que parecía haber sentido cierto reconocimiento ante el nombre.

—¿Usted conocía al doctor Cullen? —pregunté, con inseguridad.

Ella asintió, su rostro totalmente serio.

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Vacilé por un instante.

—Yo… realmente quisiera saber si es… posible que él tuviera alguna persona cercana en el hospital —expliqué, no sintiéndome del todo conforme con mis palabras—. Ya sabe, algún colega con el que se llevara muy bien…

Ella volvió a asentir, dándome a entender que mi triste perorata había explicado, por lo menos parcialmente, lo que había querido decir. Se levantó de su puesto tras el escritorio, apoyándose sobre él momentáneamente antes de decir:

—Deme un minuto.

Aguardé allí, mirando la gente pasar y sin verdaderas intenciones de entablar una conversación con la otra recepcionista, que parecía tan reacia a la interacción como yo y seguía trabajando, con una expresión aburrida. Comencé a jugar distraídamente con la correa de mi bolso mientras caminaba en pequeños círculos y me perdía en mis propios pensamientos e inquietudes otra vez. Me pareció ver que la muchacha detrás del escritorio me daba una mirada escéptica, pero aquello no me detuvo de seguir paseándome de aquí para allá como un león enjaulado. Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo, incluso cuando últimamente la ansiedad y la adrenalina parecían ser infaltables condimentos en mi día a día.

Detuve mi maniático paseo cuando la mujer regresó, seguida de un hombre mucho más joven de lo que hubiese esperado. Ciertamente, en alguna parte de mi cabeza, aguardaba por un hombre sabio y experimentado, que hubiese sido el mentor de Carlisle y gran colega, y que llevara años en el hospital —era sorprendente la capacidad de mi mente para maquinar historias absurdas en tan poco tiempo—; por lo que me sorprendió la presentación con un doctor que no debía tener más de treinta años. El cabello rubio se encontraba atado en una coleta prolija y sus ojos castaños parecían gentiles, aunque cansados, detrás de las gafas.

—Mucho gusto, soy Garret Hayes —tendió su mano en mi dirección.

—Isabella Swan.

—Señorita Swan, tengo que llevar unos estudios urgentemente al ala oeste del hospital —explicó, sacudiendo suavemente un sobre en su mano izquierda—. ¿Cree que podría esperarme unos minutos?

Asentí rápidamente.

—Buscaré la cafetería y lo esperaré allí, ¿le parece?

Él sonrió, la expresión mostrando nuevamente el desgaste en sus facciones.

—Último piso.

Seguí la indicación y me dirigí a la planta más alta del hospital, ocupando una de las mesas desperdigadas desordenadamente en un espacio relativamente pequeño. La habitación estaba gentilmente iluminada por la claridad externa, aunque no había un cuidado meticuloso del ambiente, ni mucho menos del escaso mobiliario que poseía. Era como ver una versión desmejorada de la cafetería del Virginia.

Mientras esperaba, cogí mi móvil y decidí aprovechar el tiempo para ponerme en contacto con Jasper y ver cómo seguían las cosas en el hospital. De alguna forma, eso de querer estar en dos lugares a la vez comenzaba a hacerse totalmente agotador, pero sabía que era necesario.

—_¿Bella?_

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi colega. Siempre me producía una agradable sensación hablar con él.

—Jasper, ¿cómo está todo por allí?

Después de un rápido comentario acerca de los pacientes, el hospital y de lo bien que él y Alice estaban lidiando con todos —aunque alegando, entre medio, que Mike me extrañaba—, Jasper me habló de Jake y su estado con neutralidad, asegurándome que todo seguía igual que cuando me había ido. Su tono, sin embargo, cambió cuando pasó a hablarme sobre las noticias que tenía acerca del colgante que había encontrado en Concrete. Aparentemente, la respuesta del amigo de sus padres había sido más rápida de lo que había esperado. El hombre estaba trabajando en África, pero aquellas eran nimiedades, teniendo en cuenta que se comunicaban por correo electrónico. Jasper le había enviado la foto que habíamos tomado del colgante y la respuesta se había hecho esperar sólo unos pocos días.

—_Me ha enviado un archivo, ¿quieres que te lo mande a tu correo? Creo que él lo explicará mejor que yo _—comentó rápidamente.

—Vale —musité quedamente—. ¿Hay algo importante que deba saber?

—_Yo… creo que sí _—susurró, su tono de voz con un matiz que disparó mi curiosidad instantáneamente—_. Quiero decir… no lo sé. Será mejor que tú revises el archivo. Tengo la sensación que podría estar haciendo conexiones absurdas, por lo que prefiero que lo leas objetivamente antes que yo te diga algo, ¿sabes? _

Hice una mueca, justo cuando vi a doctor Hayes entrando en la cafetería

—De… acuerdo —murmuré, ligeramente confundida con su discurso—. Jasper, debo irme. Te llamaré esta noche o mañana, si tengo la oportunidad de leer el correo, ¿vale?

—_Vale. Cuídate, Bella. _

Garret nuevamente sonrió de aquella manera agotada y se sentó a la mesa mientras yo guardaba mi móvil. Hicimos rápido el pedido de lo que beberíamos y luego nos sumimos en una pequeña charla sobre nuestra profesión. Le expliqué el por qué de mi visita, resumiendo la historia de Edward y evitando los detalles escabrosos o innecesarios. Él pronto mostró entendimiento cuando escuchó el nombre del hijo adoptivo de los Cullen, asintiendo cuando le pregunté si lo conocía.

—Sí, Carlisle lo quería muchísimo —comentó él—. Edward ocasionalmente se paseaba por aquí. A pesar de ser sólo un niño, parecía muy interesado en la medicina.

Sus palabras quedaron en mi mente unos segundos, hasta que pude hacerlas a un lado. El hecho de pensar en Edward libre de preocupaciones, planeando lo que podía llegar a hacer en el futuro… me rompía el corazón. Realmente no sabía que era aquella sensación. Me sentía como si hubiese sido a mí a quien habían robado la posibilidad de tomar las decisiones sobre lo que quería para mi vida.

—¿Cómo conocía al doctor Cullen? —me aventuré, incómoda con mi propia franqueza—. Quiero decir, realmente pensé que sería… mayor, usted sabe.

Un destello fugaz de sonrisa volvió a cruzar su rostro.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años —explicó. Realmente no los aparentaba. El cabello largo le daba un aire juvenil—. El doctor Cullen ya era muy reconocido aquí cuando yo comencé con mi pasantía y fue de gran ayuda durante mis primeros años —hizo una pausa—. Los dos nos especializábamos en neurocirugía.

—Debo asumir que usted no estaba aquí cuando adoptaron a Edward, ¿cierto?

Él negó suavemente.

—Cuando conocí a Carlisle, Edward ya era legalmente su hijo —afirmó, mientras dos tazas de café eran puestas sobre la mesa por una camarera que fue indiferente al agradecimiento que él soltó, antes de continuar—: Sé que el muchacho vivía cerca de Concrete antes de eso. No sé si conoces el pueblo.

Parpadeé rápidamente, confundida.

—¿Qué? ¿Concrete, dice?

—Sí… —Parecía confundido con mi reacción—. ¿Ha estado alguna vez allí? Creo que vivía por los alrededores.

Me tomé unos segundos en silencio, tratando de controlar todas las palabras que intentaban salir de mi garganta atropelladamente. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quiénes? Sabía que había demasiado por preguntar y, a la vez, me encontraba totalmente perpleja como para poder decir algo coherente.

—¿Por qué? —conseguí articular—. ¿Por qué… los Cullen lo adoptaron?

—Los padres de Edward eran amigos de la esposa de Carlisle —explicó—-. No sé qué fue que sucedió con sus padres biológicos, pero tomaron la decisión de darlo en adopción.

—¿No sabe nada de sus padres biológicos?, ¿algún sitio donde pueda conseguir más información de ellos? —inquirí, sonando más desesperada de lo que hubiese deseado.

¿Por qué siempre, cuando parecía estar a un paso de una verdad, no podía concretar una idea concisa?

—Edward se había convertido en el auténtico hijo de los Cullen, por lo que… realmente no era un tema a tratar. —Lucía en verdad apenado por no poder ayudarme—. El niño fue anotado como un Cullen y todos lo reconocíamos como tal. De hecho, yo sólo me enteré por mera casualidad. Su ficha médica, tipo de sangre y… ya sabe.

Asentí, ligeramente abatida. ¿Seguiría dando vueltas por todo Washington hasta dar con el paradero de Edward Cullen? ¿Acaso él sabía algo de su familia biológica y estaba buscándola? ¿Estarían sus padres también muertos?

—¿Podría dejarle mi teléfono? —sugerí, sonando tan nerviosa como me encontraba—. Por si…

Él asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que me refería cuando agregó:

—Claro, la llamaré si sé algo. —Me dio un papel y un bolígrafo, ambos extraídos del bolsillo de su overol—. ¿Por qué no pregunta en el hospital local del pueblo? —sugirió mientras yo anotaba mi número—. Quizás allí sepan algo.

Seguí moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, sin poder contener un suspiro. ¿Tenía que pasearme por todos los hospitales del país para tener un dato contundente y verdaderamente relevante sobre Edward Cullen?

Deje el Good Samaritan Hospital después de numerosos agradecimientos al doctor Hayes y un saludo escueto a las recepcionistas. La tarde caía sobre Eatonville, acompañada de una lluvia que apenas dejaba ver los últimos rayos de sol. Mientras emprendía mi caminata rumbo al hotel, recordé el correo que Jasper debía haberme enviado e inevitablemente comencé a andar a grandes zancadas. Sin ánimos de perder tiempo en un restaurante, pasé por una gasolinera y compré algunas provisiones para la noche, dispuesta a encerrarme en la habitación del hotel. La ansiedad sacudía mi estómago y cada minuto perdido, ya fuese caminando o haciendo la fila para pagar, me parecía absurdamente largo.

El hotel seguía mostrando el mismo aire solitario cuando regresé. Había un hombre durmiendo en un sofá de la recepción y la mujer detrás del escritorio, la misma que me había atendido en mi llegada, se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Me dirigió sólo una pequeña sonrisa antes de retomar su lectura, dándome sólo tiempo para corresponder el gesto con prisa.

Después de tirar mi abrigo y mis cosas sobre la cama, me apresuré a quitar el ordenador del bolso y a conectarlo. Aunque moría por darme una ducha caliente, la ansiedad era más fuerte y realmente quería conversar con Jasper sobre… lo que fuese que quisiera hablar. Algo en sus palabras me había dejado en alerta; generalmente era yo la que vacilaba y le carcomía el buen juicio con extrañas teorías, no él.

Entré directamente a mi correo y el primer mail en la casilla era de mi compañero, reenviado bajo el nombre de «Consulta». Hice un rápido doble clic y aguardé, viendo pronto un archivo adjunto: «_Creatura castelului_». Con un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, esperé la rápida descarga y el documento se abrió por su cuenta una vez finalizada. Casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a leer para mis adentros:

_«(…) Sus ojos oscuros parecían contener el poder de una tormenta, destilando esa fría calma que antecede a la catástrofe. El cuerpo del temeroso joven se estremeció violentamente ante el intenso análisis de esa turbadora mirada. Los labios carmín se curvaron en una sonrisa que reducía el gesto a una peligrosa señal de advertencia. Yo seguía allí, desde aquel oscuro rincón, limitándome a respirar entrecortadamente y rezar a todos los dioses por no ser descubierto. Él debía correr, debía escapar de allí pronto si quería salir con vida. _

_Los pies del muchacho se movieron torpemente hacia atrás, enredándose y enviándolo al suelo sin una mínima oportunidad de evitar la caída, que resonó por las paredes de la habitación con un eco sutil. El escalofriante ser siguió sonriendo y los puños del joven se contrajeron, al igual que todo su cuerpo. El brillante objeto aún pendía de su muñeca derecha._

_La voz retumbó por el húmedo lugar mientras la figura de pie preguntaba, con gélido tono: _

—_¿Sabes qué es eso que tienes ahí?_

_El muchacho, que no parecía tener las fuerzas o el ímpetu necesarios para levantarse, dio una nerviosa mirada al colgante que traía con él. Dudaba que pudiera articular alguna palabra. El pobre cautivo sólo se limitó a asentir, todo su cuerpo convulsionándose con el simple movimiento. Había algo que él parecía saber, porque se hallaba alerta; el peligro era tangible incluso para alguien tan simple e inocente, que estaba sumido en una parcial ignorancia. _

—_Ese es nuestro símbolo —explicó el dueño del lugar, algo en su voz volviendo a encender la mecha de aquella bomba, que parecía pronta a detonar. Su tono parecía albergar esa permanente amenaza cargada de cinismo, esa sutileza peligrosa._

_Con movimientos ágiles, la imponente figura tomó del brazo al muchacho, cuyo rostro se contrajo en una mueca de congoja y dolor, entremezclándose con la sorpresa al verse atrapado. Dando una media vuelta escalofriantemente grácil, el hombre se inclinó por la espalda del joven, su abrigo negro ondeando con un suave susurro. Su cabeza quedó justo acomodada cerca del oído del nervioso invitado. Pude ver como el muchacho se estremecía, totalmente incapaz de ocultar su pavor. _

—_La vida… —susurró el mayor, sus dedos deslizándose con agilidad por el cuello de su presa, justo sobre su pulso. Una risa fría escapó de sus labios cuando el muchacho soltó un grito ahogado_—. _La muerte… _

_Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el tipo se inclinó, mostrando unos blancos colmillos que relucían bajo la tenue luz de las velas, antes que su boca tocara el cuello de su prisionero. Un aullido de dolor llenó las paredes y mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras, frente a mis ojos, veía a aquella… _criatura _en medio de su ritual. El sonido lacónico de la sangre siendo succionada secó mi propia garganta, mientras mis dedos se hundían contra el muro que me ocultaba. Los ojos del temeroso joven se encontraban perdidos en algún punto del techo de piedra, totalmente abiertos y dilatados, en tanto su cuerpo parecía debilitarse lentamente, siendo sostenido por la criatura. Cuando las manos del hombre se retiraron de sus costados, la víctima cayó al suelo como un peso… _muerto.

_Los delgados hilos de sangre, que se deslizaban por la boca de la alta figura, llenaron mi visión por unos segundos, sin encontrarme capaz de pensar en nada más que en aquellas nacaradas gotas que hacían su camino por el rostro pálido, hasta colapsar ansiosamente sobre el empedrado. Mi análisis, sin embargo, fue violentamente interrumpido por un grito desgarrador, un alarido de desesperación que salía de los labios del muchacho y que llegó, desde mis oídos, directamente hasta mi estómago, sacudiéndolo con violencia y temor. Era agonía, en su estado más puro. _

—…_y la resurrección —completó la bestia, el colgante ya en sus manos, mientras hacía su retirada con una elegancia que contrastaba profundamente con las salvajes marcas color carmín que aún tintaban su rostro. Sus pasos se perdieron con un repiqueteo veloz, aunque la paranoia seguía alojada en mi pecho, incluso cuando el peligro parecía haber pasado momentáneamente. _

_Y, allí, desde ese discreto rincón, fui testigo de otra ronda de fuertes bramidos y gemidos agonizantes, mientras aquel desdichado muchacho seguía retorciéndose en el suelo y aguardaba por lo que, seguramente, sería un destino peor para él que la misma muerte. _

_Aquel frío día de septiembre, fue la primera vez que vi a un vampiro. _

_La criatura del castillo»._

* * *

******Playlist:** _Trust - Generationals._

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin hemos llegado a la parte a donde había quedado la historia. La verdad es que no queda mucho para el final, por lo menos de esta historia. Estoy contenta con el recibimiento que ha tenido, tanto de los nuevos lectores como de quienes las seguían antes de todo el asunto del plagio. En serio que es todo un placer. Aunque estoy con otras cosas, siempre es un gusto sentarse a escribirla y, aunque me da un poquito de pena estar terminando de escribirla, estoy contenta con el giro que están tomando las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo, la buena onda y la paciencia; en serio que significa un montón. **

**Estuve unas buenas horas trabajando en el teaser de la próxima historia y tengo un hambre para diez personas, así que me voy a hacer un almuerzo-merienda. Cuando termine con eso me pongo a responder reviews :)**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**MrsV.**


	23. Parte III, Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte III, Capítulo III.**

**_«_**_I tried so hard to follow, __but didn't catch a half of what had gone wrong_**_»_**_._

_Sábado, 21 de febrero de 2010. _

Releí el fragmento una, dos, tres…, diez veces. Mis ojos se movían rápidamente por las letras, incrédulos, mientras mi corazón latía con un ritmo irregular y mi pecho dolía ligeramente al respirar. Había comenzado a entender pronto lo que Jasper había querido decir con _lectura objetiva_, pero aún no me encontraba en condiciones de llamarlo y decirle qué pensaba. Posiblemente aquello se debía a que aún no podía pensar con claridad. Había comprendido la lectura, había interpretado cada palabra, pero no quería… _saber _el verdadero significado; me negaba a establecer relaciones con eso. El relicario, la señora Stoicescu, Edward… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que todo estuviese conectado?

No sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, sin hacer más que repetirme una y otra vez la relación que había encontrado e intuyendo que debía ser igual para Jasper. Busqué el móvil en mi bolso y lo sostuve un tiempo entre mis manos, jugueteando con él momentáneamente mientras leía el pie del artículo. El amigo de los padres de Jasper, Jean Benoit, había dejado una pequeña nota al final del fragmento. En ella, explicaba que aquel era un extracto de un viejo libro que había conseguido en uno de sus tantos viajes a Europa de este. Sabía que aquel símbolo le sonaba de algún sitio y, aparentemente, era mucho más conocido en aquel continente que en América, ya que allí se lo relacionaba con los… vampiros. Eran leyendas urbanas que databan, principalmente, de la Edad Media.

¿Acaso la patología de Edward había estado ligada a ese tipo de leyendas? Aquella no había sido la primera vez que sucedía, pero los hechos jamás se habían presentado tan confusos. Generalmente aquellos problemas en los pacientes estaban relacionados con fantasmas, espíritus o acosadores, pero no con vampiros. Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a una leyenda de aquel tipo, y no estaba muy informada al respecto. Con Carlie Matthews, siempre habíamos asumido que había sido exceso de literatura, distorsión de la realidad. Con Edward… era difícil pensarlo de aquel modo, cuando todas las evidencias parecían apuntar a algo mucho más complejo y siniestro.

Pulsé el nombre de Jasper en mi teléfono y esperé.

—_Bella, me pillas justo antes de dejar la clínica _—comentó.

—Que bien —dije, aunque sabía que no había sido del todo convincente.

Por supuesto, él lo notó al instante. Era Jasper, después de todo.

—_Debo suponer que has leído el correo._ —A pesar de la formulación de la oración, su tono era el de una afirmación.

—Sí.

La línea se quedó en silencio abrumado. O quizás era sólo yo, que realmente no sabía que decir. Él tenía una buena tendencia a respetar el espacio personal de los demás y, como buen profesional, conocía los tiempos justos cuando era necesario. Ambos lo hacíamos, por lo que nuestras conversaciones muchas veces eran de aquel estilo. La mayor parte de las ocasiones, los silencios dicen más verdades que las palabras.

—¿Tú realmente crees que pueda tener alguna relación con Edward… Cullen? —pregunté.

—_Lo pensé, sí, pero puede ser una mera coincidencia_ —respondió él, con su usual tranquilidad—. _Quiero decir, los vampiros no son un tema totalmente atípico, y Cullen no tiene nada que ver con el relicario y la señora Stoicescu. Quizás sólo apareció en el momento justo en el que nosotros intentamos aferrarnos de algo para…, tú sabes, poder descifrar qué fue lo que sucedió con Cullen. _

No supe si siguió hablando después de ello o si volvió a darme tiempo para pensar, pero lo cierto es que yo había reaccionado cuando él había mencionado a Edward y al relicario. Jasper creía que esas dos partes de la historia no se encontraban relacionadas en absoluto, pero lo cierto era que yo sabía perfectamente que lo hacían. El pánico en el rostro de Edward cuando había arrojado el antiguo colgante era algo difícil de olvidar y, sin dudas, él parecía haber sabido algo en aquel momento que yo ignoraba. Comenzaba a comprender el curso de sus pensamientos y de lo que podría haberlo llevado a creer que era un vampiro. Sin embargo, no servía de mucho.

Para poder curar a Edward, primero debía encontrarlo.

—Jasper, he conseguido algo de información sobre Cullen aquí también —expliqué, después de un largo tiempo de cavilación en completo silencio.

Mi compañero escuchó atentamente la historia de los hechos del día, que fue un relato fiel a lo que había vivido, pues realmente no había información que ocultar en aquella oportunidad. Terminé de explicarle, e instantáneamente quedó flotando en el aire la posibilidad de un nuevo viaje a Concrete. Yo realmente lo había pensado —ciertamente, no iba a negar que, en el instante en que el doctor Hayes había nombrado mi pueblo de origen, la idea de viajar se había encendido en mi mente como un cartel luminoso—, pero no parecía apropiado. Jasper y Alice ya habían tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas por su cuenta y, si bien había unos cuantos doctores más en la clínica y enfermeros con gran predisposición, no me parecía justo. Mi trabajo era algo que no podía poner en riesgo por un caso particular. Por lo menos, día a día intentaba convencerme de ello.

—_Bella, si quieres viajar, realmente, hazlo sin preocupaciones _—clarificó él, casi leyendo mis pensamientos—. _Aquí nos hemos manejado bien, y este caso es importante. Sé cuán comprometida estás con él._

Una de las comisuras de mis labios se alzó con desaliento, presa de la ironía que suponía aquella afirmación. No, él realmente no sabía cuán grande era mi nivel de compromiso con Edward Cullen.

—¿En serio?, ¿vais a estar bien? —inquirí—. ¿Tanya no ha causado problemas?

—_Bella _—repitió él cariñosamente—_, sólo preocúpate por tí, ¿vale? Alice se ha encargado de mantener a Tanya… a raya. _

Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa asaltó mis labios ante la idea, sin dudar un segundo que la pequeña doctora podía poner en sus casillas a quien se le diera la gana, sobre todo si ese alguien estaba intentando involucrarse con Jasper sin disimulo alguno.

—Vale —afirmé, con un suspiro—. Te mantendré al tanto de lo que suceda.

De alguna forma, estaba acostumbrándome a eso de viajar de un lado para el otro, valiéndome sólo de una maleta relativamente pequeña, mis cosas de trabajo, mi ordenador portátil y poco dinero. El domingo volví a tomar un bus hacia Seattle y me detuve en mi apartamento sólo para coger algo de ropa limpia, mi automóvil y para llamar a mi padre. Al parecer, él y Billy se quedarían en Seattle hasta que Jake despertara, algo que no había sucedido aún. En mi ausencia, Jacob no había presentado grandes mejoras, a excepción de sus heridas externas, que parecían estar sanando correctamente. Lo único que tenía preocupados a los médicos era la actividad cerebral. El hecho que aún existiera era bueno, pero no podían decir mucho más cuando Jake aún seguía inconsciente y sin signos de modificar la situación. Habían sido golpes fuertes, y sólo ansiaban que despertara para saber a qué se estaban enfrentando. Todos lo hacíamos, a decir verdad.

Cerca del mediodía, tomé mi automóvil y decidí hacer el conocido trayecto hacia Concrete. Había dormido poco, pero me sentía en condiciones de conducir. Además, estaba segura que podía transitar aquella ruta con los ojos cerrados. El buen tiempo —tener por allí un cielo celeste, aunque estuviese salpicado por unas cuantas nubes, era todo un milagro— y un disco que Emmett me había grabado hacía unos meses me acompañaron en el trayecto, que pareció haberse hecho mucho más corto de lo usual.

Mientras el familiar paisaje verde y húmedo me daba la bienvenida, decidí dirigirme directamente a casa de mi padre. Teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie allí, me pareció innecesario pagar un hotel. Ya no corría el riesgo que descubrieran a Edward conmigo…

Suspiré mientras recorría los últimos metros, el nombre resonando aún dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo se encontraría él? Pero principalmente, ¿dónde?

No quise detenerme en pensamientos desalentadores, por lo que simplemente aparqué el automóvil frente a mi casa y bajé de él, cargando mis cosas y haciendo peligrar mi integridad física en el camino hasta la puerta. Aunque el equipaje era poco, seguía siendo demasiado para mi metro sesenta de altura.

Estar en el que había sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo siempre me llenaba de sentimientos cálidos, que se balanceaban entre la nostalgia, la añoranza y la familiaridad. No era extraño encontrar la casa vacía, ya que mi padre siempre había trabajado mucho, pero lo era saber que aquella noche prepararía la cena para mí sola y no lo tendría a él mirando el juego o tomando su desayuno en la mesa de la cocina a la mañana siguiente.

Después de dejar mis cosas en la habitación que había utilizado toda mi vida, me desplomé en el sofá de la sala y me quedé observando el techo, como si allí pudiera hallar todas las respuestas a mis problemas. No estaba segura del siguiente paso a dar. Parecía ser que, sin importar lo que hiciera, jamás era suficiente para llegar a una respuesta concreta. ¿Cuánto más tendría que seguir hasta que diera con las verdaderas razones que se ocultaban tras los problemas de Edward Cullen?

Pensando en aprovechar la soledad del hogar, me puse de pie de un salto. Con una prisa innecesaria y con movimientos algo torpes, cogí el portafolio que me acompañaba a todos lados y saqué los papeles que había estado recolectando. Sin preámbulos, solté todo sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras pensaba en preparar un poco de café para entrar en calor. Quería saber si había algo que me hubiese estado perdiendo, algún pequeño detalles que hubiese pasado por alto y que pudiera descubrir teniendo una nueva perspectiva del caso. Jamás me había imaginado que detrás de Esme y Carlisle habría dos nuevos y significativos nombres que eran una total incógnita para mí.

Una hora después, sin embargo, la búsqueda seguía pareciendo inútil. Sentía que sabía perfectamente cada dato que leía y ninguno de ellos me llevaba a una nueva conexión. Edward había sido adoptado, pero sólo tenía información desde su época con los Cullen —desde la época en la que habían muerto, más precisamente—. Edward había vivido con ellos hasta los dieciséis años, había desaparecido luego de su muerte y un año después había llegado a Londres, donde había terminado en un hospital psiquiátrico del que había escapado…

Me detuve en seco, soltando los papeles que tenía en la mano y echando la espalda hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en la pared frente a mí. ¿Acaso Edward… había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres adoptivos? ¿Había sido ese el motivo por el que él… había escapado?

Sacudí la cabeza. No. Eso no podía ser cierto.

No podía, ¿cierto?

Solté un suspiro profundo e intenté enfriar mi cabeza, haciendo lo posible por no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas. Sin embargo, aquella idea siguió persiguiéndome el resto del día. Mientras me hacía una cena rápida, los pensamientos volvieron a asaltar mi mente, hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar que tenía comida en la estufa. Minutos después, mientras maldecía y tiraba la pasta quemada, decidí pedir algo y relajarme. No era una buena idea seguir maniobrando con fuego cuando parecía ser que mi atención y habilidades se encontraban un poco distorsionadas por la preocupación.

Ordené una pizza que no tardó demasiado en llegar, habiéndome distraído un poco con una serie en la televisión cuya trama era fácil de seguir. Me había sentado en el sofá y me encontraba disfrutando de mi segundo trozo cuando mi móvil sonó. Tuve que hacer una maratón olímpica hasta la cocina, esquivando muebles y zapatos, finalmente revisando mi bolsillo. Fruncí el ceño ante el número desconocido, extrañeza que se reflejó en mi voz cuando pregunté:

—¿Hola?

—_Disculpe, doctora, soy Garret Hayes_ —dijeron al otro lado de la línea, cambiando mi suspicacia por sorpresa—. _¿La llamo en un mal momento?_

—¡No…! ¡No! ¡En absoluto!

—_Yo…, bueno, no sé si realmente esto pueda servirle de algo_ —murmuró, y parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo—. _Recuerdo que Carlisle había mencionado alguna vez que él y su esposa tenían una casa en Concrete._

—¿Una casa? —pregunté, con voz apagada.

—_Sí, una cabaña_ —puntualizó—. _Era pequeña y estaba dentro del bosque. Él solía bromear que podía ser un buen lugar para ocultarse, ya que él y su esposa se habían perdido más de una vez en el camino… _—pareció salir de sus pensamientos con un carraspeo—. _Quizás la han heredado sus familiares. _

Tenía un punto. Uno muy bueno, de hecho.

—Gracias —balbuceé, aún presa de la sorpresa.

—_No, por nada_ —respondió—. _Suerte._

Por supuesto, intentar concentrarme en algo más después de aquella llamada fue totalmente imposible. Me encontré a mí misma golpeteando mi zapato contra el suelo rítmicamente, incapaz de contener mi nerviosismo y ansiedad. No era seguro salir a hacer una visita turística al bosque a aquellas horas de la noche —más bien, era una misión suicida—, pero sabía que, en cuanto los primeros destellos del alba marcaran el cielo, yo estaría sobre mis botas, lista para adentrarme entre los árboles y plantas del lugar. El bosque era enorme, pero necesitaba hallar aquella casa. Era el único dato seguro —o, por lo menos, más cercano a la realidad— al que podía aferrarme. No quería seguir consumiendo mi cordura con conjeturas que no me llevarían a ningún sitio.

El pensamiento de Edward siendo el chico malo de la historia, sin embargo, me persiguió hasta que trepé a la cama y me oculté bajo los cobertores. Sabía tan poco de él, de lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces, sobre quién era realmente… Y, sin embargo, no había podido dudar de él ni un segundo. A pesar de la patología que lo asaltaba, no podía hacer nada para poner en duda su buena voluntad y mis propios sentimientos. Cada vez que se había negado a la naturaleza que creía tener, le había creído cada palabra. Edward era una buena persona, incluso aunque la situación no estuviese a su favor.

A las cinco menos diez de la mañana, según el reloj de mi teléfono móvil, me desperté sobresaltada. Me quedé algunos minutos en la cama, mirando el techo y sin poder recordar lo que había soñado. Pateando los cobertores a un lado, me levanté y prácticamente me arrastré hasta el baño para darme una ducha que sacudiera aquella sensación desagradable. Unos veinte minutos después, tomé algo de ropa, me cambié y bajé a hacerme un rápido desayuno. Quería salir de allí. No me importaba si me tomaba todo el día, el que seguía y el martes también; sólo quería encontrar la maldita cabaña.

Pasadas las seis de la mañana salí de mi casa, aún con el cielo de un profundo color azul. Envuelta en un pesado abrigo y con un par de botas de lluvia, decidí explorar un poco los alrededores antes de meterme al bosque propiamente dicho. Por experiencias de mi infancia, sabía que entrar allí sin luz solar era lo mismo que encerrarse en un cuarto oscuro, rodeada de animales cuyos rostros eran invisibles. Incluso de día, el lugar era particularmente lóbrego en algunos sitios, dificultando la visión cuando los árboles se agolpaban a unos metros de la tierra.

Con los primeros rayos de la mañana, me adentré en el bosque, cargando una linterna conmigo sólo por si acaso. Recorrí el primer tramo a una velocidad considerable, sabiendo perfectamente que allí no había más que follaje, y seguí con un ritmo tranquilo cuando ya había comenzado a dejar el pueblo atrás. El sitio ofrecía un panorama natural, casi pacífico a aquella hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaban a volverse más crudas con cada paso que daba, con cada pequeño centímetro que me apartaba de la luz de la entrada.

Los árboles comenzaron a dificultar mi visión con el avance de la caminata, algunos escasos rayos de claridad filtrándose entre las ramas, que se cernían unas contra las otras sobre mi cabeza. Casi por inercia, llevé la mano derecha a mi bolso, donde había guardado la linterna. Mientras echaba furtivas miradas alrededor, encendí el objeto, obteniendo pronto una visión aceptable del panorama —o, por lo menos, de algunos metros a mí alrededor—. El ambiente se encontraba tranquilo y podía divisar claramente todo el verde que me envolvía, pero no había ni un mínimo signo de una casa o algún sitio donde alguien pudiera vivir.

Una sacudida entre los arbustos llamó mi atención, girando mi mano instintivamente y enfocándola con la linterna. Con mi corazón latiendo como loco, comencé a girar en mi sitio, intentando divisar qué era lo que había escuchado. Por inercia fui pegándome, poco a poco, al árbol que se encontraba detrás de mí, mientras la desesperación comenzaba a trepar por mi garganta con avidez. ¿Debía comenzar a correr?, ¿quedarme allí quita y esperar?

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sentí un agarre alrededor de mi muñeca, un grito atascándose detrás de mis labios, que estaba presionados con fuerza. Mi espalda colisionó contra el lado opuesto del tronco sobre el que me encontraba apoyada, y fue en ese momento en el que noté que mis ojos se encontraban cerrados, presionados con terror mientras una fría mano cubría mi boca, impidiéndome hablar. Aterrada, levanté los párpados velozmente, apenas consiguiendo respirar.

Un par de ojos pardos me devolvieron la mirada, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera con sentimientos encontrados. Después de sostenerme la mirada por unos segundos, quitando su mano de mi boca, Edward alzó sus brazos rápidamente hasta envolver mi cuerpo con ellos. Me costó darme cuenta qué, en realidad, estaba cubriéndome con una capa oscura que descansaba sobre su espalda. Presionándome contra su pecho y sin deseos de moverme de allí, aguardé, mientras sus manos descansaban detrás de mi cuello en un abrazo protector. El calor y el aroma de su cuerpo me embriagaron por completo en la penumbra de la naturaleza, haciendo que las cosas a mi alrededor se volvieran ligeramente difusas.

De alguna forma, ya no me importaba estar en el medio del bosque o en puntas de pie al borde de un abismo.

Edward estaba allí.

* * *

******Playlist:** _I Don't Know What I Can Save You From - Kings of Convenience._

* * *

**¡Hola! Por loco que parezca estoy acá, porque será una semana loca y quería actualizar antes de volver a desaparecer. Este es, por fin, uno de los capítulos nuevitos, y una parte que además estaban esperando. Realmente, lo que viene es lo más interesante de la historia. Faltan bastantes capítulos para el final, pero ya está entrando en términos de él la historia. Espero realmente que lo que siga les guste, y me encantaría saber qué les pareció este :) **

**También les comento que finalmente publiqué el sumario de la nueva historia, además del pequeño video que hice. Muchas ya lo deben haber visto porque estuve molestando con ello durante todo el fin de semana, pero, en caso que se hayan salvado del spam, está todo en mi blog. Lo estoy rediseñando, estoy subiendo de nuevo las historias que tenía publicadas en él y... bueno, si quieren ver, el blog está en mi perfil. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. En un ratito me pongo a responderlos. En serio, siempre es lindo leer la buena onda que hay por acá :) **

**¡Besitos! Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana. **

**MrsV.**


	24. Parte III, Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte III, Capítulo IV.**

**__****_«_**___Called up to listen to the voice of reason, a____nd got the answering machine_**__****_»_**_._

_Lunes, 23 de febrero de 2010. _

Nos quedamos en silencio bajo la capa por una buena cantidad de minutos, la respiración de Edward sonando corta y medida en comparación a la mía, que era irregular y desesperada. Mientras él parecía atento a lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, no me atrevía a preguntar nada. Simplemente estudié su rostro alerta, reparando en nuevas cortadas sobre sus mejillas y parte de su cuello, además de las notables ojeras y el cansancio surcando su expresión. Su piel se encontraba ennegrecida por la tierra y su cabello estaba sucio y despeinado, pero no perdía aquel aire estoico que parecía ser una parte inalterable de él. El aspecto desgastado, sin embargo, era el que predominaba.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí como uno de los brazos de Edward se deslizaba por mis hombros y, sin hablar o responder con una mirada a mis ojos curiosos, me empujó un poco para que ambos comenzáramos a caminar. Con pasos cortos y miradas furtivas en todas las direcciones, Edward me guío por el bosque en completo silencio. Pronto la oscuridad comenzó a convertirse en claridad progresivamente, hasta que nos encontrábamos orillando el bosque y evitando las ramas y plantas que sobresalían con irregularidad. No era miedo, pero no quería decir nada. Realmente había tantas cosas en mi mente para preguntar, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Además, la expresión en el rostro de Edward no era exactamente la del tipo que invitaba a una charla amistosa.

Cuando tomamos una bajada en pendiente, aún no sabía de qué huíamos ni dónde nos encontrábamos, aunque creía que estábamos acercándonos a los terrenos de Rockport. Después de cuidar que los dos bajáramos a salvo hasta un pequeño prado con hierba y rocas, Edward apuró el paso y tuve que adaptarme a él para seguir por un sendero que pronto dejó atrás los altos árboles y los caminos cerrados. Cuando nos encontramos a los pies de un claro que, efectivamente, se encontraba en terreno que conocía, él me soltó y se giró para mirarme fijamente. Su rostro estaba serio, imperturbable frente a todas las emociones que estaban quemando mi pecho. Lo había extrañado.

Mis manos se aferraron a la tela de la capa por inercia, soportando sobre mí todo el poder de sus ojos.

—¿Tu acaso estás loca? —siseó—. ¿No te han dicho que andar sola por el bosque es extremadamente peligroso? —Su mandíbula se tensó aún más, soltando entre dientes—: Podrías haber muerto.

Fruncí el ceño suavemente, aún sin conseguir entender la situación. No podía explicar aquella sensación de sequedad en mi garganta, la tensión en mi cuerpo y los latidos desbocados de mi corazón al observar su duro rostro y su mirada profunda. Y, sin embargo, tenía completo sentido. Había pensado que jamás podría volver a encontrarlo. Al no haberlo tenido junto a mí, me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había necesitado.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, me acerqué a Edward rápidamente y lo envolví en un tosco abrazo, aferrándome a su cuerpo como si fuese la última gota de agua del desierto. Mis brazos permanecieron alrededor de su cintura durante un buen tiempo, mientras mi rostro quedaba refugiado en su pecho y era envuelto por un fuerte aroma a bosque, tierra y lluvia. Sentí sus manos en mis cabellos, dejando suaves caricias en mi nuca. Su respiración se sentía cálida sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que la velocidad de mis latidos, ya irregulares, se disparara hasta límites absurdos. Estaba segura que podría desmayarme de un momento para el otro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté suavemente, mi voz amortiguada por su cuerpo—. ¿Has estado bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Edward se inclinó, su respiración ahora contra mi oído.

—Son demasiadas preguntas para responderlas tan a la ligera, Isabella —comentó lentamente, con esa voz ronca pero meliflua—. Sigamos andando. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Obligándome a separarme de su cuerpo, Edward acomodó algunos cabellos detrás de mis orejas, volviendo a ocultarme bajo la capa negra que traía puesta. Uno de mis brazos se ciñó tímidamente alrededor de su cintura, mientras él me guiaba por los hombros. Su rostro seguía concentrado en el camino mientras volvíamos a andar. Por lo menos así fue, hasta que inconscientemente susurré:

—Te he extrañado.

Edward me dio una mirada de soslayo que duró unos pocos segundos. No sonrió, pero en sus ojos suavizados parecía haber una tenue pero dulce mueca implícita.

—Yo también.

Sin decir nada, ambos seguimos andando y atravesamos el amplio terreno en silencio, caminando más lento que antes. Edward se separó de mí, haciéndome sentir un poco perdida, dejando la capa sobre mis hombros como si ya no tuviese que protegerme de nada. Con una expresión inescrutable, él comenzó a subir por la una pequeña cuesta que bordeaba el lugar, indicándome en silencio que lo siguiera. Había estado muchas veces en Rockport, pero no podía deducir hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Sabía que detrás de la gran extensión de verde se encontraban algunas casas, pero… ¿por qué íbamos allí?

No pregunté nada y lo seguí, hasta que divisé una pequeña vivienda frente a nosotros. En la puerta de la misma había dos personas: un hombre de piel trigueña, alto y fornido, y una mujer delgada, con el cabello corto, desordenado y de un intenso color rojizo. Debían tener más o menos mi edad, quizás un poco más. Ambos volvieron sus ojos hacia nosotros mientras Edward se acercaba. Me mantuve detrás de él por el camino que nos llevó a aproximarnos a la casa, aún sin estar segura de cómo debía actuar exactamente. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas y por qué estábamos allí?

—¿Es ella? —preguntó la mujer.

Edward simplemente asintió, las miradas de los extraños recayendo sobre mí. El tipo tenía ojos castaños verdaderamente intimidantes, apenas ocultos por una mata enmarañada de cabello broncíneo. Los de ella eran de un color verde almendrado, y suaves, casi alegres. Me recordaban un poco a los de Alice, incluso cuando el tono era diferente.

—Yo soy Maya Godfrey y él es Wade Masen —explicó la muchacha, su voz dulcificándose un poco para dirigirse a mí—. Edward nos ha hablado de ti.

Por el rabillo del ojo, le di una mirada curiosa a mi acompañante. ¿Debía temer?, ¿debía correr? ¿Qué era lo que esperaban de mí exactamente?

—Nosotros somos… primos —explicó Edward, haciendo un vago gesto entre él y Wade, ya que el moreno no parecía un tío de muchas palabras. Y, poniéndolo en comparación con Edward, aquello era decir algo—. Nuestros padres eran hermanos. Maya es la esposa de Wade.

Parpadeé rápidamente, mientras el muchacho a mi lado evitaba mi mirada. ¿Edward, entonces, era un Masen? Me mordí el labio, intentando comprender todo lo posible sin tener que preguntar —de alguna forma, aún me sentía un poco intimidada—. El «eran»de la oración no había pasado desapercibido para mí, y algo me decía que el padre de Edward era el que ameritaba aquel tiempo pasado, incluso también el de Wade. Lo dicho tenía sentido, pero había demasiadas cosas que aún no entendía. ¿Por qué Edward había llegado allí después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué había un aura tan extraña en todo lo que se decía?

¿Por qué sentía que… había _algo más_?

—Muchachos, ¿por qué no vais a buscar un poco de madera para hacer fuego? —sugirió Maya, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre el antebrazo de Wade—. Haré un poco de té para Isabella.

Wade le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Edward, y ambos se movieron por el mismo camino por el que, minutos antes, habíamos llegado. Maya me sonrió cordialmente, empujando la puerta de madera y permitiéndome la entrada a la casa. La vivienda era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, con una estructura forestal y un agradable aroma a pino en el interior, entremezclado con algo que olía como pan recién horneado. Fui invitada a sentarme en la mesa de la amplia cocina-comedor, que conectaba con el resto de la casa por un largo corredor oscuro. Todo se encontraba en un extraño orden que evidenciaba vida y movimiento: vajilla sobre la mesa, un abrigo tirado sobre el juego de gastados sofás, un par de libros fuera de los estantes y un pequeño ordenador sobre la mesa de café. Maya me ofreció un poco de té, que acepté mientras me acurrucaba dentro de mi abrigo y me sentaba a la mesa.

—Realmente no esperábamos tener el gusto de conocerte tan pronto —comentó la mujer mientras acomodaba unas tazas sobre la encimera.

—Yo… ¿por qué?

—Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti. —Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro—. Nos dijo que lo has ayudado mucho.

Realmente no supe que responder a eso, por lo que simplemente sonreí con incomodidad. Me resultaba extraño pensar en Edward hablando con alguien más… sobre mí. Ya me parecía lo suficientemente peculiar pensar en él _hablando_, lisa y llanamente, como para pensar en lo que tendría para decir de mí. No sabía mucho sobre lo que había en su cabeza sobre… nosotros. Incluso yo no sabía muy bien que significaba aquella palabra cuando ambos estábamos involucrados.

—Has confiado en él ciegamente —comentó Maya sentándose frente a mí, el agua ya calentándose.

—No ha sido…_ así_ —murmuré, aunque realmente sin fundamentos—. Edward… Él sólo… nunca fue como todos los pacientes. Hay algo en él…

Ella rió, luego vistiendo una sonrisa suave, ligeramente misteriosa.

—Ciertamente.

Cuando el agua hirvió, Maya se levantó y preparó el té, mientras yo me mantenía en total silencio. Realmente quería preguntarle muchas cosas, muchas que posiblemente ni siquiera sabía. Por supuesto, las ideas estaban en mi mente, pero ponerlas en palabras me parecía sumamente difícil. De alguna forma, me sentía en una situación en la que la sutileza me parecía indispensable. Especialmente cuando Edward se encontraba por los alrededores.

—¿Cómo es que Edward… ha terminado aquí? —pregunté suavemente.

Maya puso las tazas en la mesa, sentándose de nuevo frente a mí.

—Nosotros lo encontramos. Él estaba huyendo.

—¿De quién?

Maya se quedó observándome. En su rostro volvió a aparecer aquella sonrisa, que, sin dudas, tenía mucho más significado del que yo podía darle. El misterio no era algo que yo estuviese imaginado.

—Creo que eso es algo que debería responder Edward —apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y descansó la mejilla en su mano—. Estoy segura que él querrá hablar de todo esto contigo.

—¿Cómo puedo saber eso? —inquirí, aunque era más una pregunta que quería hacerme a mí misma. Había pasado semanas intentándolo, ¿por qué Edward hablaría conmigo en ese momento?

Como si leyera mi mente, ella, con simpleza, respondió:

—Porque ahora tiene razones para hacerlo.

Antes que pudiéramos seguir con nuestra conversación, Wade y Edward regresaron, sus brazos repletos de trozos de madera y ligeramente manchados por la corteza. Evidenciando el joven Cullen más agotamiento que su compañero, los dos dejaron la leña junto a la chimenea. El joven Masen se encargó de encender el fuego, mientras el otro muchacho se sentaba a la mesa ante el analítico escrudiño de Maya. Correspondí momentáneamente a la mirada de Edward antes de desviar los ojos hacia mi taza. Mi cabeza era un auténtico lío, incluso más que en los últimos días. No lo había creído posible, pero allí estaba, sentada en la casa de un par de desconocidos, con Edward, y sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Cuando alcé los ojos, después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, Maya volvía a lucir aquella mirada condescendiente mientras servía un poco de té para los muchachos, Wade pronto sentándose también a la mesa. Después de llenar los recipientes, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven de piel morena, acercándose luego a su oído. Habiendo susurrado unas rápidas e incomprensibles palabras, se separó de él y se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Creo que vosotros dos tenéis que hablar, ¿cierto? —hizo una pausa y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Wade se ponía de pie, con la taza entre sus manos—. Si necesitáis algo, nosotros estaremos en el patio trasero.

Los dos salieron antes que Edward y yo pudiéramos decir algo. Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse con un sonido chirriante, dejando la casa en perfecto silencio. Aquel mutismo perduró por unos cuantos instantes, nuestros ojos finalmente encontrándose con intensidad. Sentí un suave escalofrío sacudiendo mi cuerpo ante la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes y profundos. Seguían siendo los mismos, pero había en ellos un brillo… peculiar. De alguna forma, me parecían más seguros, más tranquilos. Más… humanos.

Me levanté con cuidado y me senté en la silla junto a él. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo y poder decirle realmente _cuánto _había extrañado su presencia, pero no me parecía apropiado. Simplemente me limité a poner mi mano sobre la suya, que descansaba ausentemente sobre su rodilla izquierda. Él giró la mano y le dio un distraído apretón a la mía, mirándome nuevamente a los ojos. No sonreía, pero su expresión parecía más suave que antes.

—Realmente no sé qué debería preguntar primero —musité, girando un poco la silla y desviando mis ojos hacia la pequeña ventana detrás de él. Desde allí podía verse el amplio terreno verde que rodeaba el área.

—Tampoco sé qué debería decirte.

Lo miré. Había recostado la espalda contra la silla y sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el techo sobre su cabeza.

—Maya me dijo que estabas huyendo —comencé con inseguridad—. ¿Por qué huías? ¿Cómo fue que… desapareciste de mi apartamento?

Él suspiró profundamente, como si quisiera postergar cuanto pudiese la respuesta.

—Me encontraron —explicó—. Me hallaron en tu apartamento y conseguí escapar porque… los _sentí. _Supe que vendrían.

—¿Quiénes?

—Sus aliados.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras mis ojos se detenían en la tensa mandíbula de Edward. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir irregularmente y la ansiedad volvía a causar que las palabras se encimaran en mi garganta, haciendo el hablar una tarea sumamente difícil.

—¿Los aliados… de quien te dejó en el hospital?

Me encontraba en una posición difícil. Metiéndome de lleno en aquella historia, aún no sabía cuáles eran las premisas seguras. Incluso cuando quería creerme todo aquel cuento de terror en el que Edward me había metido, había ciertos cabos sueltos que no podían resultarme creíbles. ¿Dónde estaba el origen de todo aquello? ¿Por qué Edward estaba siendo perseguido? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él y cuál era la relación que Maya y Wade habían establecido con su historia?

¿Acaso ellos… creían en él? ¿Creían en _todo_ lo que decía?

¿Y dónde me encontraba yo después de todo lo que había descubierto en los últimos días?

Él asintió, evitando mi mirada.

—Técnicamente. No podía quedarme allí y dejarlos que llegaran hasta mí…, hasta ti —susurró, mirándome fugazmente—. Tuve que dejar tu apartamento.

Me mordí el labio. Realmente tenía tanto para hablar con él, tantas cosas para preguntarle. Desde que nos habíamos separado, demasiadas cosas habían llegado a mí. Después de la charla con la señora Rhodes y de la modesta data que el doctor Hayes había provisto, había comenzado a ver el caso desde otra perspectiva. Había una historia profunda en el pasado de Edward que yo no conocía por completo. Había una historia paralela que había llegado a mis manos por culpa de aquel relicario, ese que lo había alterado como nunca antes. Todo era tan irreal, tan absurdo, tan… abrumador. Y, sin embargo, siempre que él estaba frente a mí, sólo deseaba creer cada palabra. Sólo deseaba olvidarme de la situación en la que nos habíamos conocido y dejarlo confiarme todo.

Pero no sabía si me encontraba en condiciones de hacer aquello.

—¿Por qué… te buscan, Edward?

Él suspiró, su dura mirada sin modificarse un ápice. Había rencor, vestigios de aquella furia de sus primeros días en el hospital.

—Porque quieren matarme.

Contuve el nerviosismo mientras sus ojos vagaban por la silenciosa habitación.

—Pero sí querían… matarte… ¿por qué terminaste en el Virginia?

El torrente de mis pensamientos era incoherente. Los millones de interrogantes se encontraban en mi cabeza, por lo que el camino a seguir era aleatorio, las preguntas siendo escogidas valiéndome en sus respuestas y colgándome de ellas como podía.

Edward se deshizo de mi agarre para pasar la mano por sus enmarañados cabellos castaños. Aparentemente, aquello no era difícil sólo para mí.

—Matarme no es exactamente lo que quieren —explicó él—. Ellos…

Un gruñido de frustración salió de sus labios, asustándome un poco. Edward se levantó de la mesa y echó a andar, algo que parecía ser una costumbre en él. Mi mirada quedó prendada en su figura, que iba de aquí para allá, deteniéndose un momento en su rostro contraído. Desenfocando mis ojos de su expresión, estos quedaron prendados en la pared detrás de él, donde se encontraba la puerta hacia el exterior. Sobre la misma había un delicado y perfecto tallado sobre la madera, que destacaba en un tono más claro. Me tomó sólo unos segundos reconocer aquellos arabescos de exactas proporciones.

—Edward, ¿por qué...? ¿Qué…?

No pude explicarme muy bien con la serie de tartamudeos que salieron de mi boca, pero a él le bastó seguir mi mirada para saber a qué me refería. Sus ojos se detuvieron también sobre el grabado, quedándose prendados a él por un momento antes de volverse hacia mí. Su expresión se había relajado un poco, aunque seguía siendo seria. Un suspiro profundo acompañó sus palabras cuando dijo:

—Es el símbolo de los cazadores.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, tardando algunos segundos en despegar mis ojos del grabado para moverlos en su dirección.

Él permaneció en silencio, rehuyendo a mi mirada. Sus ojos pardos se perdieron en la ventana, mientras la palabra _cazadores_ intentaba cobrar algún sentido dentro de mi cabeza. Con el entendimiento borrando cualquier trazo de pregunta coherente, me quedé mirándolo con incredulidad y confusión.

—Pero… ¿cómo… tú tienes…? —balbuceé incoherentemente, buscando aire entre mis palabras. En algún momento había hecho de respirar una necesidad secundaria—. Tu espalda…

—Sí, es el mismo símbolo —murmuró él, que de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para comprenderme.

—¿Entonces…?

Él asintió y tomó un respiro profundo. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos otra vez, su mirada aún evitando la mía.

—Soy un cazador de vampiros.

* * *

**Playlist:** _Reckless Serenade - Arctic Monkeys._

* * *

**Hi there! Pido que no me peguen por el final. No voy a estar en casa hasta el sábado, posiblemente, por lo que vine haciendo todo rapidito para poder dejar capítulo hoy. Eso merece que por lo menos tengan un poquito de piedad de mi vida, ¿cierto? jajaja. Este era uno de esos capítulos que me moría de ganas de subir. Y con Yours To Keep de Albert Hammond Jr, seguiré escribiendo un poquito hasta morir del sueño.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! En serio, me puso muy contenta leer a todas las que se sumaron cuando empecé a re-publicar, así como también a las que leían antes y estaban esperando por capítulos nuevos. De verdad, siempre me mejora el humor leer los comentarios. Son algo sumamente agradable. Veré si puedo responderlos antes de irme a dormir, o mañana en el peor de los casos. De nuevo, gracias a todas :)**

**Por último, cuento que he estado remodelando el blog, y hay muchas cositas nuevas. _Casa de Naipes_ está republicada, y pronto comenzaré con _Magick_, la nueva historia con la que tanto he molestado. Más info en el blog, cualquier cosa. Está todo en mi perfil, en Facebook, en Twitter... ah, que dependiente que soy. **

**Espero que terminen bien la semana. ¡Ya falta poquito! **

**Suerte para todos los que retomaron o retoman clases, también :)**

**¡Besitos!**

**MrsV.**


	25. Parte III, Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte III, Capítulo V.**

**__****_«_**___This far, or further, I need to know_**__****_»_**_._

_Lunes, 23 de febrero de 2010. _

A lo largo de mi vida, alguna que otra vez había dicho lo que se conocía como _mentira piadosa._ Todas las grandes mentiras comienzan con una de esas. Una evasiva inocente, una pequeña tapadera para evitar cargar con la culpa de algo sin importancia, un condimento mínimo para magnificar los hechos de una historia, una expresión de deseo aplicada a la realidad… Habían existido algunas de ellas en mi vida, quizás incluso usándolas desde la inconsciencia. Todo el mundo podía decirse culpable de haber creado alguna de esas pequeñas mentiras blancas. Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber sido nunca una gran asidua del engaño, sabía que la mayoría de las veces no terminaban bien. Inevitablemente una pequeña invención, incluso alguna mínima exageración, conllevaba siempre a otra mentira, que a su vez se desplegaba en otra nueva ronda. En aquellas oportunidades, cuando la quimera comenzaba a instaurarse como una historia con principio y fin, sabía que uno terminaba metido en ellas hasta la cabeza, comenzando a difuminarse la línea entre la mentira y la verdad.

Miré a Edward, aún en blanco.

¿Dónde terminaba su realidad y comenzaba la ficción de su padecimiento?

—No creo que sea algo para hablar… a la ligera —comentó él, leyendo mis expresiones.

—Esa frase nunca ha terminado bien para mí —musité, mirando el piso.

Me sorprendí al sentir su dedo en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo. Sus intensos ojos almendrados parecían del color más fascinante que había visto después de todos esos días sin él. No podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era, pero la cercanía me confirmó que había algo diferente en su expresión. No sabía si era humanidad, calidez o un poco menos de ese tormento usual en su mirada, pero Edward... no parecía igual. Y no podía decidir si aquello era un alivio, o otra preocupación para sumar al gran peso que cargaba sobre mi espalda.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha y salimos de aquí?

Parpadeé, confundida y algo atontada por la cercanía. Entre todo aquel embrollo de pensamientos, besarlo parecía la opción más simple y fácil de ejecutar.

—¿Volveremos a Concrete?

Él negó seriamente, su expresión endureciéndose un poco.

—No es seguro —murmuró—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí… por un tiempo.

—¿Un tiempo? —fruncí el ceño, mi mirada deteniéndose distraídamente en sus labios, fruncidos con fuerza—. ¿Cuánto es un tiempo?

No respondió inmediatamente. Nuestra conversación no era más que un bloque de oraciones cortas y vacilantes. No era difícil decir que los dos nos sentíamos sobre terreno resbaladizo, y habíamos estado jugueteando demasiado tiempo en los bordes del abismo.

—No lo sé. Unos días, quizás.

Lo observé en silencio, mis cejas casi tocándose cuando musité:

—Pero yo debo regresar al hospital, Edward…

Su mano abandonó mi mejilla, con abatimiento, pero sus ojos seguían firmes.

—No puedo dejarte ir —sentenció, con ese tono de voz que jamás había permitido una réplica—. Esta vez es mi turno de protegerte, Isabella. Y no sólo de mi mismo.

Simplemente volví a congelarme ante el poder de sus ojos, que no se despegaron ni un segundo de los míos al decir aquellas palabras. Aunque no podía terminar de comprender a qué se refería cuando decía que quería _protegerme_, la intensidad de sus sentimientos me parecía abrumadora. Edward realmente sentía lo que decía. Él realmente… parecía querer mantenerme a salvo, tanto como yo había deseado hacerlo con él.

—Llamaré a Maya —comentó él, poniéndose de pie—. Dúchate. Yo te esperaré afuera.

Como una idiota, sólo atiné a ponerme de pie también y cogerlo de la manga de la sudadera. Él se volvió, mostrando un pequeño destello de confusión en sus facciones, antes que éstas se relajaran por completo. Absorbí con inquietud la profundidad de su mirada mientras, con pasos lentos, volvía a acercarse a mí. Sus manos sostuvieron suavemente mis mejillas y me aventuré a alcanzar sus labios antes que él llegara a estirarse para tocar los míos. Ambos nos encontramos en un beso suave, ansioso pero medido, intentando acallar la incertidumbre. No podía dejar de repetirme a mí misma cuánto lo había extrañado.

¿Cómo una persona podía haberse vuelto tan indispensable para mí en un período de tiempo tan pequeño, y en condiciones tan absurdas?

Su boca se movió gentilmente sobre la mía, mientras aquellas familiares manos bajaban por mi cuello y se deslizaban por mis costados hasta aprisionar mi cintura. Escaseando el aire en mis pulmones por la prolongación de un contacto lento pero anhelante, él capturó mi labio inferior por unos segundos antes de dejarme ir. Disfruté de su cercanía cuanto pude, antes que él se apartara con lentitud. Enseguida extrañé sus manos sobre mi cintura y su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Estaré esperándote.

Cuando Edward se dispuso a salir, lo dejé irse, sin la fuerza o los argumentos suficientes para protestar. Una ducha podía sentarme bien, más después de aquel beso y de las quejas de un corazón con latidos irregulares. Además, tenía la impresión que yo no era la única que necesitaba ordenar su cabeza antes de esa charla. Sin saber exactamente cómo funcionaba, no podía dejar de notar que las cosas entre nosotros dos siempre sucedían demasiado rápido. En cuestión de semanas, habíamos vivido tantas cosas, que era difícil analizar los acontecimientos sobre la marcha.

Suspiré mientras Maya entraba a la casa con una sonrisa. Realmente necesitaba calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

Después de enseñarme las habitaciones restantes de la casa, que no eran más que otras dos habitaciones y un baño, Maya me dio un par de toallas y una muda de ropa limpia que le pertenecía. No estaba muy segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto al respetar las palabras de Edward, pero él era tan… serio acerca de ello. La intensidad con la que me había abordado me resultaba algo difícil de ignorar, incluso cuando mi trabajo se encontraba en medio. Ambas cosas estaba conectadas, después de todo. O intentaba convencerme a mí misma con ello, como en todo lo que relacionaba a Edward conmigo fuera de mi profesión.

El agua caliente de la ducha se deslizó por mi cuerpo, aunque no fui demasiado consciente de lo que hacía allí adentro. Cogiendo las botellas de productos para el cabello al azar y pasando el jabón por mi cuerpo distraídamente, sentí que el vapor me quitaba el aire en más de una ocasión, cuando mis pensamientos se arremolinaban con torpeza hacia la charla que seguiría a aquel baño. Realmente no deseaba pensar en lo que quería y necesitaba saber, porque aquello sólo me haría ser más consciente de lo que _en verdad _significaba esa conversación. Simplemente iría allí y… actuaría por instinto. El discurso previamente planeado jamás había funcionado con Edward Cullen.

Después de ponerme la playera, los texanos y la sudadera que Maya me había prestado, me calcé mis botas y salí del baño. Un agradable aroma a salsa llegó hasta mí, haciendo que mi estómago gruñera suavemente. Maya se encontraba en la cocina y Wade estaba sentado en un rincón, leyendo un libro y echando furtivas miradas al ordenador sobre la mesilla. Eché un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera preguntar algo, el joven moreno comentó:

—Edward está afuera.

Con una rápida cabeceada hacia la puerta principal, me marcó el camino. Yo sólo agradecí en un murmullo, cogiendo mi abrigo y correspondiendo fugazmente a la sonrisa de Maya antes de salir.

La tarde se había ceñido gentilmente sobre Rockport, las nubes cubriendo copiosamente las casas, divididas por distancias considerables. Estaba segura que no existían tal cosa como «los vecinos», a menos que uno estuviese dispuesto a caminar una buena cantidad de metros. La tranquilidad era interrumpida por el viento, una brisa intensa que sonaba como un silbido ahogado. Edward me dio una mirada tendida mientras me acercaba, entretenida con la observación de los alrededores para evitar su rostro, que aún tenía marcas y tierra de la última expedición. Debido a aquella esquiva actitud, fue absurdamente grande la sorpresa cuando sentí su mano tomando firmemente la mía. Cuando me volví para mirarlo, su rostro ya se encontraba en dirección al frente, él dándome la espalda.

Con el corazón en un puño, escuché su ronco susurro:

—Ven.

Aunque mi cuerpo se encontraba agotado después de los largos kilómetros de caminata del día, me dejé arrastrar por Edward a lo largo de los caminos sinuosos, rodeados de naturaleza. No me sorprendió perder pronto la dirección de nuestros pasos. No conocía aquella parte del pueblo, y estaba segura que los primeros giros aquí y allá me habían desconcertado. Sólo era consciente que nos adentrábamos en un bosque, y que la mano de aquel muchacho aún se encontraba alrededor de la mía, gentil pero segura.

Cuando los árboles comenzaron a ceder hacia el borde del bosque, la carretera apareció frente a nosotros. Un pequeño puente dejaba a la vista un río que corría bajo el camino. Me quedé observando el agua y las montañas que llegaban a divisarse a lo lejos, mientras Edward seguía un temerario recorrido por el borde de la carretera, hasta que conseguimos situarnos en medio del puentecillo. El tráfico era escaso, pero no dejaba de ser peligroso.

—Este es el límite —explicó, señalando el río distraídamente—. No puedes pasarte de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Hasta aquí llega la protección —explicó—. Si vas más allá de aquí, hasta Concrete, estás en peligro. Hoy pude atraparte justo a tiempo.

—Edward, no… Yo no te entiendo —confesé. Estaba sintiéndome verdaderamente sobrepasada por la situación.

Él suspiró, afirmando el agarre sobre mi mano.

—Lo que viste hoy era un vampiro. —Su tono era críptico. Su expresión, oscura.

Me tomó unos instantes reaccionar, tan sólo para articular con pánico:

—¿C-cómo?

—Ven conmigo.

Volvimos a recorrer el borde del pequeño puente en la carretera, hasta llegar al extremo derecho del mismo por donde habíamos subido. Con destreza, Edward saltó por unas piedras hasta conseguir bajar por la pronunciada pendiente que erguía la carretera, ayudándome luego con su agarre a seguirlo. Su intención parecía bordear el río, ya que pronto comenzamos a andar por la rivera con cuidado. El sitio era tranquilo, aún más que el resto del pueblo, y el sonido del viento agitando el follaje era aún más claro. La mano de Edward parecía ser un refugio seguro, por lo que me aferré a ella con fuerza, ganándome una pequeña mirada de soslayo. Aquellos ojos verdes se detuvieron en mí por unos segundos, ligeramente curiosos, antes de volver a enfocarse en el frente. Mientras lo veía andar a mi lado, no podía dejar de reparar que parecía ligeramente cansado por el trayecto. Aunque aquella era la parte que me correspondía a mí —y Dios sabía que la estaba cumpliendo respetuosamente, con mis piernas adoloridas y mis respiraciones fuertes—, él parecía casi tan agotado como yo.

Nos detuvimos finalmente cuando las plantas no nos empujaban hacia el río y nos permitían sentarnos en el margen. Mis ojos se perdieron un momento en las extrañas formas que se reflejaban en el agua. Edward, cuando se hubo asegurado que me encontraba ya sentada y segura, soltó mi mano y se acomodó a mi lado en silencio. El sonido del viento se volvió increíblemente nítido mientras los ojos de ambos se perdían en el paisaje.

—El límite de protección ha sido dibujado hace siglos —explicó.

Absorbí sus palabras con cuidado, procesándolas lentamente.

—¿Cómo que ha sido… _dibujado_?

—Fue hecho por un hechicero —explicó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Uno de los pocos que quedaban en aquella época.

—¿Y cómo… qué…?

¿Había algún protocolo para hablar sobre vampiros, cazadores y hechiceros, o simplemente podía seguir tartamudeando y haciendo preguntas, pretendiendo que era lo más normal del mundo? No creía en la historia y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacer suposiciones y curiosear sobre ella. Constantemente quería saber dónde me encontraba, tan sólo para intentar comprender cuánto era realidad y cuánto se trataba sólo de una fantasía. Durante años me había dedicado a escuchar los desvaríos de gente que creía cosas que no eran, que no existían. Sin embargo, jamás me había visto sumida en una con un desarrollo tan minucioso e intrigante, que me arrastrara con tal intensidad. Desde su primer día en la clínica, había intuido que Edward Cullen no era como los demás pacientes. Los hechos no hacían más que confirmarme, minuto a minuto, que mi percepción no había fallado.

—No permite la entrada de los vampiros al territorio —explicó él, su tono impasible—. Se debilitan cuando están aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, aún intentando disipar mis dilemas morales.

—¿Y cómo es que tú… estás aquí?

Suspiró, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta. El viento había comenzado a aumentar, sacudiendo sus cabellos y despeinando los míos, que aún estaban húmedos. Las nubes sobre nosotros seguían dándole al paisaje aquel tono monótono y grisáceo, anticipando una nueva ronda de lluvia para la región. Sin embargo, ni el frío helado ni la tormenta podían importarme en aquel momento. Incluso si había un terremoto o un huracán en la zona, quería estar segura de poder oír todo de aquella historia.

—Yo tengo sangre de cazador —explicó—. Me afecta un poco, pero aún soy… humano. No me debilita por completo.

Lo miré por unos segundos, intentando, en vano, disminuir mi ansiedad. Podía escuchar los latidos furiosos de mi corazón en mis oídos, dificultándome el pensar racionalmente. Había notado el aspecto cansado cuando lo había visto, pero había pensado que simplemente estaba relacionado con sus días de fuga. ¿Realmente todo aquello lo estaba debilitando? Edward seguía con los ojos fijos en el agua, por lo que decidí imitarlo. Parecía más fácil calmarme si no era tan consciente de su presencia.

—¿Cómo… llegaste hasta aquí? —pregunté con suavidad—. Maya me dijo que ellos te encontraron.

Edward no respondió enseguida.

—Ellos me encontraron y me trajeron aquí —explicó—. Como te he dicho, es seguro estar en esta parte de Rockport.

—¿Y… por qué el tatuaje es el símbolo… de los cazadores? —inquirí, con vacilación, aún con los pensamientos demasiado enmarañados como para ser cien por ciento coherente—. ¿Tú no me habías dicho que no recordabas cómo te habías hecho ese tatuaje?

—No lo recuerdo —coincidió él, lentamente—. Una noche me levanté y simplemente… lo tenía —suspiró y sentí como su cuerpo se movía. Lo miré de soslayo y nuestras miradas coincidieron unos segundos, antes que sus ojos volvieran a fijarse en el agua—. Hay muchas cosas sobre mi pasado que no puedo recordar, Isabella.

—¿Cómo que no recuerdas?

Otro suspiro se interpuso entre nosotros. No era difícil adivinar que aquella conversación era mucho más difícil para él que para mí. Y, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que mi corazón seguía latiendo, realmente no podía imaginarme la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

—Los Cullen no eran mis padres biológicos —musitó él.

—Yo… lo sabía —susurré.

Me giré a tiempo para pillar sus ojos fijos sobre mí, con aquella mirada curiosa y enigmática. Tragué pesado, aún siendo presa de la dificultosa tarea de respirar normalmente. No quería entrar en detalles sobre mi exhaustiva investigación si no tenía que hacerlo. Incluso cuando ya sabía algunas cosas, prefería escuchar todo de labios de Edward. Quería saber si los cabos sueltos de la historia no eran más que mentiras dentro de su cabeza. Quería creer que habría algo que fallaría en aquella perfecta y perturbadora historia.

—Ellos eran amigos de mis padres y me adoptaron… por pedido de ellos. Pero yo jamás supe lo que sucedió. Jamás pude recordar una maldita cosa sobre ello. Hay asuntos de los que la sangre se ha ocupado por mí, sin que yo me diera cuenta. El tatuaje, regresar a Washington… sólo fueron algunas de ellas.

Su tono de voz me alteró ligeramente, mi corazón volviendo a repiquetear con fuerza contra mis oídos. Tragué con fuerza, siendo consciente de cada pequeño sonido de mi cuerpo, todos pareciendo absurdamente altos.

—¿Por pedido de tus padres? —repetí tontamente, queriendo hacer miles de preguntas y difícilmente decidiéndome por alguna de ellas como prioridad—. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no lo recordabas?

—Mi padre era el jefe de los cazadores —explicó, con aquel tono suave y cortante—. Él temía que yo estuviera en peligro si me quedaba aquí. No quería para mí la misma vida. No quería… ponerme en riesgo. No sé como lo olvidé, pero no tengo… recuerdos de ellos.

Edward me contó esa pequeña parte de la historia que yo sabía, aunque con aquellos detalles que Garret no había podido darme. Efectivamente, la madre de Edward y la señora Cullen eran amigas de la infancia, algo que él mismo no había sabido hasta hacía unos pocos días, cuando había llegado allí. Los Masen le habían confiado a Carlisle y su esposa a aquel pequeño de pocos años de edad, con deseos de protegerlo y alejarlo del ambiente bélico que flotaba por Rockport en aquel entonces. Realmente no podía comprender cuál había sido el riesgo exactamente, pero el semblante de Edward parecía decir algo que sus palabras estaban obviando.

—¿Qué hay sobre… los cazadores? —pregunté, sin poder alejar la vacilación de mi rostro, que había permanecido conmigo durante toda nuestra conversación—. ¿Por qué te separaron de ellos?

—Mi padre entregó su vida a esto, y… —explicó él, sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente ante el incansable susurro del viento— supongo que no querían lo mismo para mí.

Me quedé observándolo, cuando las palabras quedaron clavadas en su garganta.

—Como él, yo estaba destinado a morir.

Quería preguntar los motivos de aquella afirmación, pero sus sentidas palabras me habían robado el aliento. Me quedé en silencio, sabiendo perfectamente que nada de lo que dijera sería adecuado para un momento así. La situación por sí misma ya era atípica, por lo que sólo seguía actuando por instintos.

Mi mano se posó sobre la suya, que reposaba tensamente sobre la hierba. Los ojos pardos de Edward se detuvieron en los míos con intensidad, anulando por completo cualquier posibilidad de decir algo. Aún con deseos de continuar la conversación pero sin una mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, ambos prolongamos el silencio por unos cuantos minutos más.

—¿Y esta persona que te buscaba… sabía que eras tú? —pregunté suavemente.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —hizo una pausa.

—¿Y por qué te dejó en el Virginia? —reformulé la pregunta luego, dándome cuenta que no cubría totalmente lo que quería expresar—: ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de ti dejándote en el hospital?

—No sé por qué me ha dejado en ese hospital, ni tampoco en el Maudsley —respondió él, haciendo referencia a su estadía en Londres. Su tono conservaba aquel críptico ritmo que había adquirido al hablar de sus padres—. Sólo sé que sus planes han cambiado recientemente. Wade cree que hay algo más que aún no sabemos.

Fruncí el ceño, dándole una mirada confundida. Él volvió a apartar sus ojos de los míos antes de proseguir.

—Yo soy un cazador en esencia, pero he sido mordido por uno de los vampiros de la elite, lo que significa que… debería convertirme en vampiro.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y estaba auténticamente mareada. No podía estar del todo segura si estaba asimilando bien la información o no, porque era demasiada cantidad y más cabos sueltos para atar de lo que había creído en un principio. Una fina llovizna caía sobre nosotros, pero apenas podía sentir que me tocara. Era como si me encontrara en un sitio apartado, observando todo desde la visión de un espectador omnisciente.

—¿Vampiros… de la elite?

—Son los únicos vampiros que pueden convertir a los humanos —explicó—. Los vampiros que han nacido vampiros, no los que han sido transformados. Cualquier otra mordida simplemente es… eso. Una mordida.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté, inquiera, sintiendo mi propia voz fallar—. ¿T-tú… te convertiste?

Edward suspiró y negó con una imperceptible suavidad. Yo sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, y a alguien que no era muy amigo de las charlas fluidas. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad de despejar todas esas dudas que me habían perseguido por días, algunas incluso desde que nos habíamos conocido. ¿Qué pasaba en realidad con él?

—Hay una época de transición de los cazadores, que sucede en la adolescencia —explicó—. Hasta entonces, yo era un muchacho normal, pero se suponía que me transformaría cuando el… _Concejo_ lo decidiera —musitó con desdén—. Claro, como yo no estaba aquí, ellos no tenían idea de lo que sucedía conmigo. Creían que había muerto, y mis padres decidieron aferrarse a esa teoría.

—¿Tú… lo sabías?

Volvió a negar.

—Hasta hace unos días, yo sabía tanto de esto como tú.

Confundida, me quedé mirándolo fijamente, incluso cuando sus ojos seguían esquivos. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo aquel torrente de información hubiese llegado en tan poco tiempo hasta mí? ¿Cómo era posible que él no supiese nada y aceptara todo aquello? No podía entender a Edward. Había una parte de aquel joven que seguía confundiéndome. Incluso cuando su tono de voz, sus gestos y su mirada me parecían siempre dolidos y honestos, no sabía cuáles debían ser mis expectativas con él y sus historias. ¿Cómo podía creer todo lo que él decía? ¿Cuándo había caído yo de cabeza en aquel universo extraño en el que me dejaba arrastrar por sus palabras?

—Yo fui mordido justo en etapa de transición, antes que terminara —explicó—, por lo que ninguna de las dos transformaciones llegó a completarse. O eso es lo que Wade y Maya creen.

—¿Es… eso posible?

Mis propias palabras me sorprendieron. Yo ya me encontraba cayendo por aquel abismo junto con él. No sabía cuándo había sido exactamente, pero había comenzado a creer cada palabra de Edward, incluso a pesar de la suspicacia. Sabía que era absurdo, sabía que estaba siendo metida a la fuerza en un universo repleto de imposibles, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. _Necesitaba _creerle.

—Es la primera vez que sucede, por lo menos aquí en Rockport —respondió él ácidamente, con una pequeña pero irónica sonrisa—. No sabemos cómo puede terminar, ni cuándo terminará.

—¿La… primera vez?

Me sorprendí cuando un pitido llenó el aire, por no decir que realmente me asusté. Me tomó un buen momento darme cuenta que aquel era el sonido de una radio, así como también me costó recuperar el ritmo de mis latidos, mientras Edward sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo. Apretando el botoncillo del costado, de sus labios salió un escueto:

—¿Qué sucede?

—_Edward_ —Era la voz de Maya, que parecía turbada—. _La Unión__… está aquí. _

* * *

**Playlist:** _Sorry or Please - Kings of Convenience._

* * *

**Hola a todos. Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir mucho. Me estoy dedicando a Magick, y no es algo que pueda controlar realmente. Me entran ganas de leer y ya. **

**Con respecto a esta historia, la terminaré aquí y luego la moveré a mi blog como original. Tengo la impresión que mi etapa en Fanfiction ha llegado a su fin. Más allá de que el sitio, definitivamente, ya no es lo que era, me siento mucho más cómoda escribiendo con mis propios personajes. Esta historia tendrá una continuación, pero sólo terminaré de subir aquí la primera parte, como había prometido. Si fuera por mí, la sacaría hoy mismo, pero no me parece justo para quienes vienen siguiéndola. Terminada, la quitaré de aquí y comenzaré a publicarla en el blog como original. Sé que muchas prefieren leer fanfics, pero... ya me resulta complicado escribir sobre Edward y Bella. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Intentaré subir la continuación pronto, aunque ya saben que no puedo prometer nada. Agradezco siempre la paciencia, los buenos ánimos y los comentarios con buenas intenciones :) **

**Saludos. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**Que tengan una buena semana.**

**MrsV.**


	26. Parte III, Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte III, Capítulo VI.**

**_«_**_We're not scaremongering; this is really happening_**__****_»_**_._

_Lunes, 23 de febrero de 2010. _

Edward no se tomó más tiempo para darme explicaciones después de aquella llamada. Simplemente volvió a cogerme de la mano como lo había hecho antes, obligándome a levantarme y seguirlo por el mismo camino sinuoso que habíamos hecho para llegar allí.

Ni siquiera consideré hacer preguntas. No creía que Edward siguiera de ánimos para aquello, a juzgar por la expresión de furia contenida en su rostro. Él había hecho alusión a la Unión de Cazadores en nuestra conversación, pero no estaba segura a qué se había referido con ello. No había que estar muy inmerso en el tema para saber que su visita no eran buenas noticias, pero no podía imaginar por qué exactamente el temple de aquel joven frente a mí se había endurecido tanto ante el aviso de Maya. La Unión tenía que ver con la vida de Edward como cazador, pero… ¿qué era exactamente lo que hacían que su presencia no era grata?

Prácticamente tuve que correr para seguir las grandes zancadas de mi acompañante en el último tramo que nos separaba de la casa. Mientras el sol comenzaba a bajar tímidamente a nuestras espaldas, Edward cogió mi mano. Le dio un suave apretón antes que cruzáramos la puerta de la casa, sin siquiera volverse a mirarme. No podía ver su rostro, pero su espalda estaba tensa y su agarre era ligeramente desesperado. Aunque parecía absurdo, teniendo en cuenta la forma violenta en la que mi corazón latía y la celeridad de mis respiraciones, daba la impresión que era él quien necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no perder la calma.

Tragué pesado mientras unas diez personas nos recibían en la cocina-comedor de la vivienda. Algunos estaban sentados a la mesa, otros se encontraban firmemente apoyados contras las paredes de madera y otros más estaban hablando de pie cerca de la puerta. Cualquier signo de conversación cesó en el momento en el que repararon de nuestra presencia. Como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón, la escena se quedó en completo silencio, mientras todos los ojos quedaban fijos en nosotros. Los míos volaron rápidamente a Edward, dando con su duro perfil. No parecía intimidado. Su rostro estaba impasible, aunque en realidad lucía como si estuviese conteniendo una reacción violenta.

—Es un gusto conocerte finalmente, Masen.

La voz pertenecía a un tipo alto y de piel trigueña, que dio un paso adelante. Su temple, su altura y la profundidad de su voz lo hacían intimidante, concordando perfectamente con la oscura y intensa mirada en nuestra dirección. Fue mi turno de aferrarme al agarre de Edward, que sostenía el contacto visual y parecía tan resuelto como el hombre que había hablado. ¿Qué sucedía allí? ¿Por qué de repente el ambiente parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo? No había sido inesperado que la visita de la Unión era algo indeseado, pero jamás me había imaginado tanta hostilidad metida dentro de la misma habitación.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —replicó él fríamente—. Y, lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo.

Hubo una serie de suaves murmullos de indignación entre la multitud, que parecía sorprendida por la irreverente respuesta. La mirada del tipo frente a nosotros se endureció, algo verdaderamente despiadado brillando en sus ojos. No debía tener mucho más de treinta años, pero había cierto aire de mando que lo hacía ver mayor.

—No deberías estar aquí —siseó el hombre.

—Edward no puede irse —intervino Wade—. Nosotros hemos tomado la responsabilidad sobre él para protegerlo.

—¿Acaso vais a oponeros a las decisiones de la Unión? —intervino otro tipo, de apariencia similar a la de Wade: alto, corpulento e increíblemente serio, aunque con la piel más oscura. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, casi al ras de su cabeza.

—Sólo a aquellas que no nos parezcan apropiadas —respondió Maya, manteniéndose firme junto a su compañero.

El juego de miradas fue una escena verdaderamente incómoda de presenciar, en especial porque no terminaba de comprender cuál era el motivo de la pelea, ni por qué no querían que Edward permaneciera o se quedara allí. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con… aquel que estaba detrás de él? ¿Eso era lo que estaba poniéndolos en peligro?

—¿Y qué con la humana? —preguntó otro tipo, rubio y más delgado que el resto.

El cuerpo de Edward se deslizó hacia adelante, cubriéndome un poco. Aunque no parecía haber sido consciente de su movimiento, daba la impresión que quería ocultarme de aquella gente, mantenerme lejos de ellos y sus miradas acusadoras, incluso cuando los ojos extraños no parecían tener tiempo de ocuparse de mí con Edward en la casa. Si yo había pasado a ser el tema de conversación, era meramente porque él estaba ahí. El tono desinteresado había dejado muy claro que yo no era el verdadero problema.

—Si necesitáis que luche, lo haré —aseguró Edward fríamente—; pero ella se queda aquí. Y yo también lo haré hasta que sea necesario.

El tipo que se encontraba al frente del grupo avanzó también, la furia plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Todavía tienes el descaro de poner condiciones?

—Déjalo, Roonsen —intervino Wade—. Nosotros nos haremos responsables.

El tal Roonsen soltó un gruñido.

—Esto es inadmisible, las cosas no se quedarán así —musitó, dando una rápida mirada al grupo—. Ya tendréis la visita del Jefe. Nos vamos.

Hubo un suave murmullo de la gente poniéndose de pie y encaminándose ante la salida. Como si se trataran de un grupo de estudiantes a la tutela de un profesor, todos dejaron la casa en orden, susurrando o simplemente manteniendo su boca cerrada. Roonsen se quedó al final de grupo, dándole una rápida mirada a Wade. Luego se volvió hacia Edward, que seguía manteniendo un semblante firme pero tranquilo y su mano apretando la mía.

—No falta demasiado para que muestres de qué lado estás, Masen —siseó el tipo—. Los instintos son traicioneros.

—Hay cosas más fuertes que los instintos —replicó Edward rápidamente, intentando hablando bajo, como si estuviera intentando contener su tono de voz—. Y vuelvo a repetírselo: mi apellido Cullen.

Roonsen chasqueó la lengua antes de abandonar la casa, sin preocuparse en nimiedades como los buenos modales. Se me escapó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, mi cuerpo aflojándose al tiempo en que el agarre de Edward lo hacía. Incluso cuando él se alejó y comenzó a hablar con Wade —a ser reprendido por él debido a su actitud, en realidad—, yo no pude moverme de mi lugar. Una cosa era pensar en lo que sucedía con Edward y su historia, pero algo muy diferente era pensar en lo que pasaba con su entorno. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Por qué ellos hablaban de Edward como si él fuese algo más, algo diferente?

¿Cómo podía ser todo aquello… _real_?

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Maya, apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

Los ojos de los dos hombres en la habitación recayeron sobre mí también.

—Sí, yo sólo… estoy… un poco abrumada. Creo —murmuré, mis palabras saliendo ligeramente atropelladas.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco?

Me sorprendió escuchar la suave voz de Edward, especialmente después del gélido tono que había utilizado momentos antes. Su mirada almendrada estaba fija en mí, como intentando probar algún punto. Lejos de toda esa frialdad en ella que había experimentado desde nuestro primer encuentro, había en sus ojos una densa bruma de algo que no parecía… normal. No era el paciente que me estaba mirando, tampoco aquel que se creía un vampiro o que afirmaba ser un cazador. Aquellos eran los ojos de Edward Cullen, el muchacho que había perdido a su familia y que parecía estar buscando respuestas también, ese que se había preocupado por mí lo suficiente como para contener sus instintos o escapar, y así evitar involucrarme en sus problemas.

Entonces la revelación cayó sobre mí como una enorme piedra, haciendo que mi rostro se transformara por completo mientras buscaba algún sitio en el que sentarme. Antes que me diera cuenta, Edward se encontraba a mi lado. Escuché a Maya hablar, pero no supe exactamente qué fue lo que dijo. Simplemente me dejé guiar por el muchacho que me tenía cogida por la cintura, hasta que me obligó a sentarme sobre la cama de un cuarto que hasta entonces no había visto. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil y mi mente nublada.

—Todo esto… realmente está… sucediendo —susurré.

Él no necesitó que dijera más y asintió, aunque no estaba segura si había entendido precisamente qué era lo que abarcaba aquel _todo._

Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, y recién entonces pude absorber con ojos ausentes el sitio a nuestro alrededor. La habitación era pequeña, y construida en madera como el resto de la casa. Los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en una desvencijada cama, acompañada únicamente por una mesa de noche y un espejo. Aunque estaba de espaldas, podía ver un gastado sofá y un par de estantes con libros antiguos.

—Yo no quería involucrarte en todo esto, Isabella.

El tono dolido de Edward hizo que mi pecho se contrajera. Alcé un poco mi cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran. El dolor era real. El dolor era tan auténtico como todo lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor.

—He estado involucrada desde el primer día que te conocí —aseguré.

—Profesionalmente —fue su rápida respuesta—. Tú sabes que esto va más allá de eso.

—No sé cuando sucedió, pero sabes que eso también ha pasado antes que tu pudieras evitarlo —musité—. Ya te lo he dicho.

Él tomó mi mano, sorprendiéndome con lo repentino del gesto. Su rostro seguía contraído en aquella máscara extraña, atípica. Nuevamente era el verdadero Edward el que estaba frente a mí. Ese que había perdido demasiado en la vida. Ese que, casi como yo, no sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba de pie.

—Esto no es tan sencillo.

No dije nada, porque realmente no sabía qué responder a eso. Simplemente me quedé observándolo, absorbiendo los pequeños detalles de su rostro cansado, de ese rostro que parecía tener muchos matices diferentes, incluso algunos que estaba segura de no conocer aún. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería cuando decía _esto. _¿Hablaba acaso de lo que significaba estar involucrada en aquella situación? ¿O más bien tenía que ver con el que yo estuviera confirmándole mis extraños sentimientos una y otra vez?

Él soltó mi mano y se puso de pie.

—Duerme un poco. ¿Quieres comer algo antes?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. Estaba segura que mi estómago rechazaría hasta un vaso de agua. Era como si estuviese lleno de pesadas rocas y alguna sustancia que resultaba casi corrosiva.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

Él suspiró.

—Tengo que hablar con Wade —respondió, con los hombros tensos y la mirada oscurecida—. La Unión no se quedará tranquila hasta que lleguemos a una resolución.

—¿Por qué no te quieren aquí?

Edward se acercó y pasó sus manos por mis cabellos. Las mismas se deslizaron hasta mis mejillas, utilizándolas para alzar mi rostro. Sus labios rozaron mi frente, dejándome inmóvil por unos segundos. Su aliento sopló suavemente contra mi piel cuando susurró:

—Todo a su tiempo. Ahora descansa.

Aunque Edward lo hacía sonar como algo increíblemente sencillo, conciliar el sueño no era algo que fuese a pasar pronto. Incluso cuando me había extendido a lo largo de la cama y me había quitado el abrigo y los zapatos, me sentía incómoda. La cama era suave y los cobertores, cálidos. Sin embargo, no era un problema del sitio, sino de mí misma. Había tanto dentro de mi cabeza. La incertidumbre comenzaba a trepar desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta, presionándola como una garra animal.

Tuve que incorporarme para que la sensación de asfixie cesara.

Con pasos vacilantes, cogí mi abrigo y decidí salir de la habitación. El cuarto era increíblemente acogedor, mas la sensación de claustrofobia parecía ser inevitable. Había tanto en mi mente, tantas ideas inconclusas y tanto miedo por lo desconocido, por esa infinita cadena de historias que no podía asimilar, que la situación me sobrepasaba. Sentía que había estado todo aquel tiempo con una parte de la verdad, con una idea demasiado lógica de lo que sucedía con Edward. Aunque toda la historia que me habían mostrado resultaba absurda, imposible, sólo necesitaba mirar en retrospectiva. Cuando pensaba en las cosas que sucedían con Edward, en toda su historia y cómo se había desarrollado nuestra relación… las cosas parecían cuadrar con tanta precisión que asustaba. Había cabos sueltos aún, pero parecía ser que la explicación sobrenatural era la más natural de todas. Esa que no requería de estudios o una gran habilidad profesional, sino un poco de credulidad, una mente abierta que se dispusiera a aceptar lo inaceptable.

No estaba del todo segura de poder dejar de analizar todo y simplemente poder asumir que aquello _estaba _pasando. Una parte de mí quería simplemente seguir con la corriente, pero… ¿cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cuándo el mundo que conocía se había poblado de tantas cosas extrañas, que siempre habían parecido increíblemente lejanas?

La sala se encontraba ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Me aventuré a dirigirme al patio trasero. Me habían dicho que Rockport era seguro, por lo que simplemente me escabullí e intenté ser lo más discreta que pude. Con cuidado cerré la puerta de madera a mis espaldas. El suave roció acompañó mi rápido vistazo al lugar, aunque no fue el único: al fondo del patio cuadrado repleto de flores y plantas, se encontraba Edward. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol —un naranjo, percibí en la penumbra—, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Aunque no veía exactamente sus ojos, podía imaginar por su perfil que se encontraban fijos en mí. Dejé que mis pies descalzos vagaran sobre la hierba. Me acerqué a él con el susurro de mis propios pasos sobre el césped, de las criaturas nocturnas en la oscuridad, del viento agitando la noche… Era un escenario pacífico en medio del caos. Algo me decía, en lo profundo de mi pecho, que no era más que la calma que antecedía a la tormenta.

—Supuse que no podrías dormir —dijo suavemente.

—No puedo dejar de pensar, en realidad.

Él asintió. Posiblemente sabía a qué me refería. Aunque todo aquello era nuevo para mí, aunque la brecha que separaba la realidad de la fantasía estaba siendo borrada de mi mente de un día para el otro, Edward también había tenido que lidiar con demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Yo sabía poco de él, pero él mismo tampoco tenía toda la información que merecía. Era una situación en la que ambos parecíamos desorientados, un poco fuera de lugar quizás.

Por un momento, me permití cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna, del aire helado que me cortaba el rostro. Aunque hacía un frío de muerte, Edward no parecía nunca muy preocupado. El por qué nunca parecía sentir mucho frío daba la impresión de ser un tema mínimo dentro de toda la historia. Ya las cosas no podían sorprenderme mucho.

—Vamos adentro —pidió—. Estás temblando.

No lo había notado, pero me di cuenta que tenía razón en cuanto lo mencionó.

—¿No tienes frío? —pregunté.

Él se mantuvo observando al frente. Había pasado un brazo por mi cintura y se encontraba guiándome en dirección a la casa. Delicadamente empujó la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Siempre ha sido así —explicó, haciendo una breve pausa antes de añadir—: Desde que puedo recordar.

—¿En serio hay partes de tu vida que simplemente no recuerdas?

—Para muchos niños los primeros años de vida son un recuerdo borroso, o eso me han dicho —dijo él, deteniéndose un momento en el umbral de la puerta—. La diferencia es que para mí, es una gran negrura. No sé si es mi memoria, o algo que no quiero recordar, pero mi vida comienza cuando me mudé con los Cullen.

Entramos en la casa en silencio y me senté a la mesa, frotándome los brazos distraídamente. Edward se acercó a la cocina y puso agua a calentar mientras sus palabras aún flotaban amargamente alrededor de mis oídos. De alguna forma, él parecía estar en su elemento. A pesar del cansancio y la evidente preocupación que mostraban sus facciones, parecía más… desenvuelto, más seguro de lo que hacía. Daba la sensación de estar viéndolo en su hábitat, en el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Pareces… diferente —susurré.

Aunque no pensé que me podría escuchar, Edward levantó las manos de la caja de té y me observó por unos instantes. Mientras el agua comenzaba a levantar temperatura, se acercó a mí sigilosamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Tomé una bocanada de aire cálido antes de explicarme.

—Actúas como si ya… no estuvieras mal con… _esto _—me detuve, intentando ser más precisa—_. _Pareciera como si ya no te molestara mi presencia.

Él se quedó observándome un momento, antes de suspirar y acercarse a la mesa. Cogiendo una silla y levantándola para no hacer ruido, la apoyó junto a la mía y se sentó con el respaldo contra su pecho. Sus antebrazos se apoyaron en la parte superior y su rostro me estudio de cerca. Estaba serio, aunque su mirada era suave, esa que había descubierto en su rostro hacía poco tiempo.

—No era tu presencia lo que me molestaba, Isabella; era tu sangre —confesó delicadamente—. No sabía de lo que podía ser capaz, y no quería arriesgarme contigo, ni con nadie. Efectivamente ahora es diferente. Ahora sé quién soy y lo que debo hacer. Ahora sé cosas de mí mismo y me resulta más fácil vivir con todo esto.

Me quedé atrapada con la intensidad con la que sus ojos me observaban. Me quedé allí, absorbiendo cada detalle de su rostro agotado y magullado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero aún así sentía una extraña calma, una excitación silenciosa que parecía moverse por mi cuerpo con la misma naturalidad con la que lo hacía mi sangre. Mi sangre. Esa que parecía una unión extraña entre ambos desde el principio; algo que no terminaba de asimilar, pero en lo que igualmente creía. No podía creer en aquel mundo, pero había decidido creer en Edward. Había decidido dejar una posibilidad libre a lo imposible desde el primer momento en el que él me había abierto su corazón.

—¿Sabes lo que eres? —pregunté en un susurro casi inaudible.

Él estiró una de sus manos, acariciando mi mejilla. Dejé que mi rostro descansara sobre su toque mientras su pulgar dejaba una suave caricia cerca de mi oreja. Se acercó un poco más, y su voz fue tan baja como la mía cuando dijo:

—Soy un humano, Isabella. A pesar de todo, no soy más que una persona. Alguien que debe decidir entre conformarse con lo que piden los instintos, o luchar por lo que quiere. Nada de lo demás importa, porque yo también tengo mis prioridades.

—¿Cuáles?

Su nariz rozó delicadamente la mía.

—Por sobre todo, tú —respiró sobre mis labios, antes de besarme suavemente.

* * *

**Playlist:** _Idiotique - Radiohead._

* * *

**Podía jurar que ya había subido este capítulo. Que mal de la cabeza que estoy últimamente. **

**¡Felices pascuas! Espero que hayan tenido unos lindos días, un buen tiempo en familia o de ocio y que, como yo, esté ahora desesperados porque tienen que estudiar... Bueno, eso no se los deseo, pero sé que es una realidad. Espero también que les haya gustado el capítulo y el giro que está tomando la historia. Ya no queda mucho por delante, y me estoy atascando un poquito en el final, pero lo tendrán pronto. De momento le estoy dedicando tiempo a los originales de mi blog; no a propósito, sino porque estoy muy metida. Quienes los leen ya deben conocer mi entusiasmo. Y quienes no... bueno, si quieren darles una oportunidad, ya saben dónde encontrarme. Tanto Magick como Casa de Naipes me tienen muy entusiasmada :)**

**En fin, últimamente no ando respondiendo los comentarios, y me disculpo por ello. Intentaré hacerlo, de cualquier modo; espero terminar hoy. Como dije, aún tengo que estudiar y sigo aquí muy campante, como si la noche de domingo fuese eterna (¡Ya quisiera!). **

**Espero que podamos leernos pronto, ya sea por aquí o por el blog. **

**¡Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana, que sé que todos lo necesitamos!**

**MrsV.**


	27. Parte III, Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer:**Twilight no es mío. La historia y Jasper, sí.

* * *

**The Bad Guy**

**por MrsValensi**

* * *

**Parte III, Capítulo VII.**

**_«_**_I'll be by your side when they come to say goodbye; we will live to fight another day_**_»._**

_Martes, 24 de febrero de 2010. _

Lo primero que sentí fue la luz sobre mis ojos. No eran los rayos del sol, sino una claridad plateada que pronosticaba lluvias, pero igualmente molesta después de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Me sentía cansada, e intuía que no había dormido mucho más de cinco o seis horas.

Tardé unos buenos diez minutos en tomar la decisión de incorporarme y salir de la cama. Mi principal motivación era Edward. La charla que habíamos tenido el día anterior se había quedado en mi cabeza hasta altas horas de la noche. Él me había demostrado en más de una forma que… le importaba. Y el sentimiento era recíproco. No sabía cuánto estaba arriesgando al comprometerme con su causa, ya fuese física o mentalmente, pero confiaba en él. Lo quería, y deseaba seguir a su lado, incluso cuando eso significaba sumergirme en un mundo que no conocía. Incluso cuando estaba poniendo en peligro todo lo que conocía.

Con cuidado empujé la puerta de la habitación, que crujió suavemente. Cuando avancé hasta el final del corredor, dos pares de ojos gentiles se detuvieron sobre mí. Maya me sonrió y pronto se levantó para servirme el desayuno. Edward me dio una sonrisa suave, apenas perceptible, a la que correspondí de igual forma. Era increíble aquella aura de seguridad entre nosotros, esa nueva relación que me transmitía calma y algún tipo de esperanza sobre los dos, juntos. Edward me hacía sentir segura, aún cuando todo a nuestro alrededor parecía inestable, imposible.

—¿Pudiste dormir algo? —me preguntó Maya, dejándome una taza sobre la mesa con café.

Compartí una pequeña expresión de complicidad con Edward antes de responder:

—Más o menos.

Maya se sentó a mi lado, apoyando también un plato con tostadas de pan casero. Sobre la mesa había mermelada, mantequilla de maní y una porción pequeña de huevos revueltos.

—Sé que puede ser complicado digerir todo esto —comentó—. Es todo… nuevo para ti.

Me costaba pensar que alguien que vivía dentro de aquel mundo supiera con exactitud _cuán _difícil era hacerse a la idea de un grupo de criaturas y sociedades que uno sólo podía atribuir a los libros y las películas de ciencia ficción. En cuestión de semanas, mi vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me había encontrado a mi misma con los pies sobre un mundo que creía haber conocido toda mi vida, pero mirándolo desde un ángulo diferente. Era como haber estado mirando siempre hacia adelante, concentrada en mis propios objetivos y tradiciones, olvidándome por completo que había más cosas a mi alrededor, pequeños detalles que uno sólo conseguía captar si era capaz de leer entre líneas.

No creía que Maya pudiera entenderlo del todo.

Decidí terminar mi desayuno en silencio. Había una pequeña televisión encendida en el rincón, aunque nadie parecía estar prestándole mucha atención. Edward estaba sentado frente a mí, pensativo, y Maya se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Era una escena que, para un espectador externo, podría resultar normal; sin embargo, la atipicidad de la misma me estaba haciendo sentir nerviosa. Aún cuando tenía muchísimo hambre, me costaba comer cuando no sabía qué sucedería luego. La anticipación no había dejado de fluir por mi sangre desde que había entrado a aquella casa.

Después de ayudar a Maya con los platos, me excusé momentáneamente para ir a la que había sido asignada como mi habitación. Edward me había pedido que me quedara allí, que él quería… _protegerme_, incluso cuando no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el riesgo que corría. Aún así, yo tenía una vida. Si iba a estar hundiéndome dentro de la de alguien más, por lo menos debía avisar a toda esa gente que estaba al pendiente de mi viaje.

Sentada en la cama de mi habitación provisoria, no pude hacer otra cosa que marcar el número de Jasper. Había dos llamadas perdidas de él, junto a dos de mi padre y otra de Seth. Había estado tan desconcertada, tan sumida en la historia que comenzaba a descubrir, que me había olvidado que en realidad había una misión que me había llevado allí. Aunque nadie supiera el verdadero trasfondo detrás de la búsqueda, seguía estando fuera por Edward, por un caso que nos había mantenido a todos en suspenso. Aunque sabía que Seth y Charlie eran quienes tenían, posiblemente, noticias para mí, no me atreví a marcar su número. No sabía si estaba preparada para lo que tenían para contarme.

—_¿Bella?, ¿eres tú? _—escuché la voz de Jasper al otro lado—. _Te he llamado. ¡Me tenías preocupado!_

Sonreí ligeramente, intentando respirar con calma. No sabía exactamente cómo explicarle lo que había estado sucediendo a mi alrededor en el último tiempo. Preferí postergar las explicaciones, volviendo al tema que había quedado flotando en mi mente desde que había visto las llamadas de mi padre y Seth. Tarde o temprano, debía afrontar la realidad de lo que había dejado en Seattle.

—He estado… ocupada —murmuré—. ¿Sabes… sabes cómo está Jake?

—_Seth me dijo que está mejorando_ —respondió él suavemente—. _Aún no ha despertado, pero creen que está en condiciones de poder hacerlo… eventualmente._

Un suspiro de tranquilidad aflojó mi pecho. Cuando había visto las llamadas, cuando había percibido la urgencia… había temido lo peor. Llamar a Jasper había sido una forma de evitar una respuesta directa que no quería, pero aquello simplemente me dio ganas de llorar. Jake estaba mejor, en proceso a recuperarse. Realmente esperaba que consiguiera ponerse bien. No sólo porque él era el único que podía contar qué había sucedido, sino porque además tenía la impresión que ni siquiera había sido su culpa. Con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada detalle de aquel extraño mundo en el que había sido metida a la fuerza, más me convencía que lo que le había pasado a Jacob no había sido una mera coincidencia. Todo era tan abrumador, que incluso algo como un accidente casual ya parecía totalmente fuera de contexto. Nada parecía librado al azar.

—_¿Cómo estás tú? _—inquirió él—. _¿Cuándo regresarás?_

Suspiré profundamente, sabiendo que aquél también era un tema que no podría evitar durante aquella llamada. No podía decirle a Jasper lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco podía inventar una mentira que no me llevaría a ningún sitio. Él me conocía. Si había alguien que podía derribar mis historias, no había nadie mejor que Jasper.

—Ha surgido un… imprevisto —musité lentamente, cuidando mis palabras—. Tendré que quedarme por aquí un poco más de tiempo.

Se produjo un silencio entre nosotros. Él parecía estar analizando mis palabras. Yo estaba intentando controlar mis nervios y no comenzar a contar todo con esa necesidad desesperada de compartir mi incertidumbre.

—_¿Está todo bien?_

—Sí…

Nos sumimos en un nuevo silencio tenso. Era una situación extraña entre nosotros, que generalmente teníamos la confianza suficiente como para hablar de cualquier cosa.

—_¿Qué sucede, Bella?_

Suspiré. No había que ser un genio para notar que mi explicación era pobre e inconclusa. Incluso cuando Jasper era alguien especialmente perceptivo, todo delataba la falta de una buena teoría detrás de la falsa despreocupación.

—Cosas extrañas, Jasper —admití—. Pero estaré bien. Sólo… confía en mí, ¿vale?

—_No me estás dando una gran tranquilidad, Bella._

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, sintiendo deseos de arrancármelo.

—Yo… lo siento, Jazz, de verdad —musité, dejándome caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama—. Te llamaré mañana, ¿vale?

—_Vale_ —suspiró contra mi oído—. _¿Y Bella? _—agregó antes que pudiera despedirme.

—¿Sí?

—_Cuídate, por favor._

—Lo haré.

A pesar de lo extraño de nuestra charla, o del hecho de que las cosas aún no se habían resuelto ni un poco para mí, la noticia de Jake me había llenado de una agradable sensación de calma. Era bueno saber que podría ponerse bien y recuperarse con el paso del tiempo. No podía saber qué había sucedido con él, pero no era su culpa. No comprendía por qué había decidido seguir un caso de hacía años, pero intuía que, como yo, sólo había sido fiel a su profesión. Sabía cuán borrosos se volvían los límites entre lo correcto y necesario cuando uno sólo quería respuestas.

Llamé a mi padre y a Seth, que me contaron un poco más sobre la noticia que me había dado Jasper. Los estudios habían salido bien para Jake y, aunque los médicos estaban preocupados por la movilidad de su pierna izquierda, creían que podría recuperarse con el paso del tiempo y los cuidados necesarios. Tanto mi padre como el joven enfermero parecían felices ante la perspectiva, aunque no por eso relajados. El panorama había sido malo para Jake cuando lo había visto la última vez, y parecía un milagro que él estuviera poniéndose mejor. No sabía cuánto tardaría, y eso no podía hacer más que mantenerlos en vilo hasta que las respuestas fueran del todo certeras.

La tarde pasó en silencio. Wade y Edward desaparecieron después del almuerzo, y no volvieron hasta entrada ya la noche. Maya me explicó que había ciertos asuntos con el Consejo que debían resolver hablando… aunque, por su expresión, sentía que había algo que no me contaba. Ella se encontraba ansiosa, y la preocupación que surcaba su rostro me parecía completamente desconocida. No sabía quiénes eran aquellos tíos que habían aparecido allí la noche anterior, pero sabía que tenían algún tipo de poder y decisión sobre todos los que eran… como Edward. Si ellos estaban involucrados, lo que sucedía no podía ser del todo bueno.

Alrededor de las siete menos cuarto, Maya comenzó a preparar la cena y me ofrecí a ayudarla, más que nada para mantener mi cabeza ocupada. Cuando el aroma a pollo parmesano comenzaba a llenar el lugar, las dos nos concentramos en poner la mesa, mientras escuchábamos de fondo una comedia de la televisión. Estábamos poniendo los últimos cubiertos, cuando Edward entró a la casa. Como si se tratara de algún macabro presagio, un trueno rompió en el cielo y él se quitó la cazadora ligeramente mojada por la lluvia. Me quedé observando las pequeñas gotas que salpicaban su cabello mientras él se despojaba de sus cosas y se acercaba a la mesa.

—¿Y Wade? —preguntó Maya, apoyando una jarra de agua sobre la mesa.

—Tenía una llamada y se quedó en la puerta —explicó él sencillamente, aunque sus palabras se notaban ausentes, enfocadas en otro sitio. Maya pareció leerlo con facilidad porque, incluso cuando siguió preparando la cena, echaba ocasionales miradas furtivas en dirección a la puerta. Si había estado ansiosa durante todo el día, en aquel momento parecía a punto de comenzar a saltar en su sitio.

No fue hasta unos diez minutos después que Edward entrara que Wade lo hizo, cuando la llovizna se había convertido en una tormenta en todo su esplendor. Llevaba el cabello mojado y su rostro parecía más duro con los mechones adheridos a su piel. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse el abrigo o en apartarse de la puerta para no mojar la entrada. Compartió una mirada con su compañera, y ella pareció entender perfectamente cuando dijo:

—Ella ha conseguido huir.

Aunque la pregunta se formó en mi garganta, me sorprendió escucharla de los labios de Edward:

—¿Quién?

Maya se acercó a la mesa y pareció olvidarse completamente de la comida. Cogió una gruesa chaqueta que colgaba de un perchero de madera, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y amarrándoselo en una coleta.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Lynn, uno de nuestros miembros —explicó Wade—. Ha escapado de Ouray durante la noche, y debería estar esperándonos en las afueras de la ciudad. No es seguro que circule sola.

—¿Qué sucedió con ella? —pregunté suavemente. Le eché una mirada discreta a Edward, que parecía a la espera de una respuesta con tanta ansiedad como yo.

Maya parecía compungida, perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que Wade fue quien habló.

—Estaba relacionada con un vampiro, y su hermano sabía sobre ti—explicó, mirando a Edward—. Tenemos sólo una parte de la historia, pero ella ha matado al hermano de su amante, y él ahora está buscando venganza.

Me quedé unos instantes analizando la historia, y el velo de simplicidad con el que se encontraba cubierta. Es decir, en alguna producción de ficción, hubiese sido una trama perfecta. En la vida real, sin embargo, no dejaba de sonar como un gran absurdo. Un amor entre una humana y un… _vampiro_, un secreto que debía ser protegido, una venganza de sangre… ¿En qué momento nos habíamos metido en una película sobrenatural? Además, obviando el caso de que todo pareciera irreal, ¿qué había de malo con que alguien… supiera sobre Edward? ¿Por qué debía esconderse de un vampiro, si allí todos parecían bastante orgullosos de mostrar lo que eran? ¿Era porque Edward… porque él se creía… un vampiro?

—Lo que me preocupa —prosiguió Wade, arrastrándome de nuevo a la realidad— es que él use la información que tiene.

Maya asintió.

—Le contarán. —Edward no preguntó. Incluso a pesar del ligero tono inquisitivo en su afirmación, él no parecía preocupado, sino más bien convencido de ello.

—Es una posibilidad, sí.

—¿A quién? —interrumpí—. ¿Qué es lo que van a contar?

Los tres pares de ojos se volvieron sobre mí, y no pude hacer más que suponer que la desesperación en mi voz había evidenciado mis deseos por ser incluida en la abstracta conversación. Maya me miró, y luego sus preocupados ojos se volvieron hacia Edward, que parecía lejos de allí, abstraído por sus propios pensamientos al respecto. Ella se tomó un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

—Creo que es momento que le cuentes la historia completa, Edward —aconsejó—. Si realmente quieres protegerla, necesita saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Me quedé observando el rostro cincelado del aludido. El ceño ligeramente fruncido evidenciaba un debate interno del que yo ya había sido testigo demasiadas veces. Él siempre parecía contenerse a mi alrededor. Siempre parecía haber cierto aire de recelo en lo que concernía a mezclar su pasado con su presente. Había una parte de él, esos años perdidos entre todos los datos que había reunido, que él prefería no recordar, ni mucho menos compartir.

—Tenemos que irnos —recordó Wade, cuando el mutismo se había extendido ya por unos buenos segundos—. Te dejaré las llaves, Edward. Sabes mi teléfono. Por favor, quedaros aquí y avisadnos si algo sucede.

Maya secundó las palabras de su compañero con un asentimiento, Edward uniéndose también a la acción con un aire menos vigoroso, más ausente. Wade no perdió tiempo y simplemente se dirigió a la habitación, volviendo pronto con una pequeña bolsa colgada al hombro. Nadie dijo nada en el intervalo. Me quedé observando a Edward, que parecía dispuesto a evitar mi mirada y quedarse sumido en aquella actitud que conocía tan bien.

Wade y Maya abandonaron la casa sin más, y estaba segura que había visto lágrimas sobre los ojos de la muchacha al salir. No sabía que sucedía, pero era consciente que todas las respuestas estaban dentro de la torturada cabeza de la persona sentada frente a mí. Edward parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una fina pieza de artesanía.

—Edward —llamé suavemente—. Quiero… quiero saber qué sucede.

Lo sentí soltar una buena bocanada de aire entre dientes. Su posición no se modificó; seguía con la vista al frente, el cuerpo rígido y la expresión distante. Conociéndolo, sabiendo cómo procedía cuando se trataba de esa parte de su vida que estaba fuera de mi alcance, me quedé en silencio. Sólo me limité a mirarlo por una buena cantidad de segundos, esperando que fuese él quien diera el primer paso. Ya estaba cansada de presionar las cosas. A aquella altura, sentía que ya estábamos más allá de aquello. Ya no estaba tratando a Edward sólo como otro de mis pacientes. Él era alguien importante para mí. Alguien de quien deseaba tener una confianza que iba mucho más allá de lo profesional.

—Hay tanto que no sabes, Isabella —dijo, rompiendo ese perturbador sonido exterior de lluvia y naturaleza—. Tanto que tengo… miedo de contarte.

Me incliné un poco en su dirección, tentada a estirarme para coger su mano. No lo hice. Simplemente me quedé en mi lugar, capaz únicamente de preguntar:

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tienes miedo?

Él volvió a tomarse unos instantes para componer una respuesta que parecía reacia a abandonar sus labios.

—Porque no quiero perderte. —Sus ojos encontraron los míos, haciéndome contener la respiración. La expresión sobre su rostro simplemente era… fuera de este mundo; un balance tan trágico y delicado que daban ganas de llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo—. No quiero que te alejes o te alejen de mí.

Sin controlar mi propio cuerpo, me puse de pie y rodeé torpemente la mesa, hasta llegar hasta donde él se encontraba. Yo no podía perderlo. Y la revelación me golpeó en aquel momento, con tanta fuerza y realismo que no pude más que dejar que el peso de mi cuerpo venciera el apoyo de mis piernas. Caí de rodillas frente a su silla, aferrándome a sus manos con todas mis fuerzas. Mis ojos seguían persistentes sobre los suyos, obligándolo a buscar algún signo que le indicara que yo era presa de la misma desesperación, que no podía concebir la idea de perder a alguien que un mes atrás no había sido más que un problemático desconocido.

—No voy a dejarte, Edward —respondí en un hilo de voz—. No puedo dejarte.

Él tiró de mis manos, obligándome a ponerme de pie. Nuestros labios se encontraron en algún punto medio, mezclándose con la desesperación y la ansiedad de una conversación que, de seguro, cambiaría el ambiente entre nosotros.

No me importaba lo que tuviera para decir. Quería que confiara en mí. Quería saber la historia completa, incluso cuando todas las señales decían que no me gustaría lo que iba a escuchar.

* * *

**Playlist:** _If I Had a Gun – Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds._

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Perdón por el retraso, antes que nada. Ya lo habrán leído por algún lado, pero no tengo tiempo para nada. De hecho, en este momento ni siquiera debería estar cerca de la computadora a menos que sea para terminar mi monografía. Estuve un montón intentando subir el capítulo, pero Fanfiction no me lo permitía. No sé cuánto demorará, pero en serio que ya quiero sacar la historia de aquí y llevármela al blog. Últimamente FF no hace más que darme dolores de cabeza, lo que es una verdadera lástima, teniendo en cuenta_ cuánto_ cariño le tengo a esta página y a la gente en ella.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews. Los estaré respondiendo en cuanto tenga un tiempito. También me gustaría empezar a hacer una lista de mails con la gente de FF, para cuando mueva todo fuera de aquí. Si alguien está interesado en seguir recibiendo alertas y esas cosas, además de participar en un pequeño proyectito que tengo planeado a futuro, no tienen más que mandarme un mail a (arroba hotmail punto com; ya saben que FF no permite las direcciones de correo) y las agregaré :) Sin compromiso de compra, ya saben jaja. **

**Nos estamos leyendo, bonitas. Gracias por toda la buena onda, que se necesita mucho. Con todo este... quilombo, porque no hay mejor palabra para definirla, cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir. Así que gracias, en serio, porque los mensajitos y el apoyo siempre le dan a uno ganitas de seguir :) **

**¡Que terminen bien el finde! Besitos. **

**MrsV.**


End file.
